louis tomlinson forever and always
by cjgdixon123
Summary: Lucy isn't very lucky with relationships but when her and her friends meet one direction will that change? Disclaimer: I own my characters and nothing else!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 :

"OMG, Lucy!" Ruby screamed forcing me into a hug. I manage to pull away and gasp for air.

" Thanks for that Ruby, I missed your hugs" I managed to croak out.

"Hey Leah" I said looking over to her. She opened her arms and I reached over and pulled her in for a hug. My hugs were gentle unlike Ruby's. Her hugs were one in a million.

I missed Ruby and Leah so much. They were my two best friends, since basically birth. Ruby and Leah were twin sisters, but they were not identical. They were both 20 years of age. They lived together in an apartment in our home town, Doncaster. Ruby studied fashion design at college, her fashion taste was incredible, and I would always take her when I went shopping, because I am hopeless at picking clothes. Leah was studying medicine as she wanted to be a nurse. Me on the other hand, living alone in an apartment and studying art and animation at college. I loved Disney and my dream is to be an animator or artist in the company.

"So guys, how have you been?" I asked as we walked into the bowling alley. They had been on holiday visiting there Brother James who had recently moved to London. So we had decided to get together for the night. They had been gone for 2 weeks and I have missed them so much.

"Been really well but we both couldn't wait to come back here" Leah explained.

" Well good, I've been so bored on my own, I spoke to my mum and dad on the phone a couple of times but I've been busy and that with work from college" I said.

"Aww, well we are back now, and how much fun do you have when you're with us?" Ruby exclaimed winking at me.

"Yes Ruby" Winking back at her. She smiled cheekily.

We booked our Bowling lane, and changed our shoes. So we couldn't slip over on the lanes.

"Ew, these are so gross!" Leah screeched holding them away from her with one finger, her face scrunched up.

"Oh, don't worry they suit you" I laughed. I and Ruby burst out laughing. She slid them on her feet, and then pulled out dettel rubbing her hands together when she poured the gel on. I looked at Ruby and she rolled her eyes.

"So, Let's go, I can't wait to kick your ass at this game" Ruby said extending her leg, then jogging on the spot.

"Not if I beat yours first" Leah argued and they ran to the lane.

I laughed. I was so happy they were back.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

STRIKE bursts onto the screen.

"Wow Leah, I forgot how good you were at this"

"Well, I'm pretty much good at anything" she winked grabbing her coke putting her mouth onto the straw.

"Yeah good at being... Omg" she screeched, grabbing onto my arm. Squeezing it. Me and ruby looked at each other confused.

"What are you nattering on about?" Ruby asked.

Her jaw had dropped and she pointed to the lane next to us. We looked. I knew now why she had tears in her eyes with excitment. She was obsessed with One Direction and Ruby was a fan. But me, I know who they are but I never listen to pop music I just listen to Rock N Roll.

"Ow shut your mouths guys, come on Ruby its your go"

" I'm not bowling infront of the guys, I look idiotic"

" Ow for heavens sake, ill take your go"

She nodded still looking at their direction. I walked up to the lane when I heard leah shout " Go on Lucy lad" I grinned she always said that.

I threw the ball and guess what it fell down the edge, I stamped my foot, I was sick of loosing!

"It's so not fair" I said pretending to cry.

I turned around to find 7 pairs of eyes looking at me. Now I felt embarrased everyone watching me loose. I went to sit down. We finished our game and then went to the cafe next door. I felt so embarrassed acting like a bad loser infront of celebrities.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

" OMG! Why didn't you get a picture you idiot?" Ruby said slapping leah on the arm

"I dunno I was to shy"

"To shy, I don't think so" I interupted.

She glared at me. Throughout the whole game I noticed the lads were looking at us, I could see in the corner of my eye. Especially the one with bright blue eyes, he wore toms,red chinos and a white top with blue stripes, I must admit he was the best looking out of them all. But I didn't want to mention this to the girls they didn't need to know.

We sat down at the table I sat opposite them.

" So then, how are you coping then luce?" Ruby asked giving me a sympathetic look.

"Coping with what?" I asked, I didn't know what she meant.

"Ya know, we've been away and we didn't really hear the story about you and Brad yet. You were perfect together what happened?" I knew they both new it upset me, bringing back the memories. I loved Brad, he broke my heart.

I looked down at the table, my hands in my sleeves.

" Well... He asked to meet me somewhere, he said he wanted to take me out. So I went to where he wanted to meet.. And well.. I was stood there for an hour and he didn't come.." I said, trying not to cry.

" He stood you up?" Leah asked, looking angry. I swear if she sees him then he was gonna get it.

"Well technically no.. He came then as soon as I was about to leave.. And well.. He looked angry.. I think he had an arguement with his family.. I tried to comfort him but he just pushed me away, shouting at me like I was the bad guy.. And then he sort of hurt me!" I coudnt stop it tears came on.

"Oh I will kill him, he's dead" leah screamed clenching her fists.

'No please, forget it I have not spoken since so leave it"

"Luce he can't get away with that"

" He apologised ok. It wasn't a considering apologise but it was enough for me. I've just started getting over him so please" I asked grabbing her hand.

" Okay fine but if he touches you tell me straight away" she said trying to smile. Squeezing my hand.

"Thanks guys I love you both. Anyway back to present, what are we watching at the cinema?" I asked getting the memories out of my head.

"Erm how about The Hunger Games I heard its really good" Ruby asked.

" Sounds good " I replied smiling at her.

" Then that's what were watching then"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

As soon as we finished out cokes, we were just about to leave when...

"Hey the film doesn't start until 5:30 so we have half an hour can we stay for a little longer?" Ruby Pleaded. Her mood suddenly changed from a hypo,crazy girl to a grown up, staring at lads type girl. I could see why they liked one direction. They were stunning.

" Yeah come on luce for abit more?" Leah pleaded.

"Fine" I said crossing my arms.

They were sat on the sofas behind us and were just talking amongst themselves sometimes they turned around to look at us. Then, I think his name was Louis, looked at me. He flashed a gorgeous smile showing off his white teeth. The perfect smile I hadn't seen in weeks. Not since Brad. I smiled back and then looked to lap biting my bottam lip.

"What's gotten you eh?" Ruby said with a raised eyebrow. "

" Nothing just chilling" I smiled, but they both looked at me. They pulled a face, that I understood. The face that said ' tell me everything or else'.

" You like one don't you?" They said in usion.

"No of course not, why would I like any of them, there not really my type" I laughed, with a big cheesy grin.

"Your lying!"

" No I'm not"

" Luce your biting your lip, that's how we know your lying"

I didn't even know I was biting my lip. I stopped and smiled shyly I went slightly red in the face.

"Which one?"

"The one with red chinos, is that louis?" I asked sheepishly.

"Aww that's sweet, hey we got a embarresed love bird here" she hissed out loud trying not to laugh.

My face was now deep red. They all turned around I put my head against the table covering my red face.

My face eventually turned my normal colour. And I pulled my head up.

" I will get you back for that" I glared at her.

She laughed.

"Hey I'm gonna ask them for a picture you in?" Ruby whispered. She turned around and tapped Liam on the back. He turned around.

"Hey what can I do for a lovely girl like you" he said smiling.

She blushed and giggled. " I was wondering if we could have some pictures?"

"Of course, for you girls anything" he said standing up as they came around to us.

I put my hand out towards ruby, to get her phone. She pulled away.

"Excuse me... What are you doing get you arse in this picture before I come there and drag you up" she said seriously. She was scary so I did what she said. We got the waiter to take the photos.

" Thankyou so much" ruby said looking at the guys in turn.

"Yeah thanks" me and leah said smiling.

" Welcome" they all said.

I kept noticing Louis looking at me, I felt abit insecure. Harry leaned over and whispered into Louis's ear. Louis just nodded.

"Hey do you girls mind if we sit with you for abit" harry asked his perfect curls bouncing around. Ruby and Leah opened there mouths to answer but nothing came out.

"Erm.. Of course why not?" I answered, the first time I had actually spoke to them.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

They all sat down. It was harry,then me and then louis on one coach. Then there was Liam and then Ruby on one. And then lastly there was Niall,Leah and then Zayn.

It was abit awkard.

"So we heard you girls are going the cinema what are you watching?" Louis asked looking at me.

" Oh god.. What's the time" leah screeched.

"Its 5:45" niall replied looking down at his watch.

"Shit we missed out film" she pretended to cry. She really wanted to watch it.

" Oh about that our film starts at 8, we got it mixed up" she said pulling out her ticket.

"Thank god"

"So, what are you watching" louis asked again. This time hoping for an answer. He was staring me down I felt like a mouse.

Ruby and leah raised the eyebrows. Winking at me.

"Erm.. The hunger games.. Rubys choice" I replied shyly, looking down and biting my lip.

"Really we are to, same time as well" he replied.

"We should sit together it will be fun" liam said looking at ruby, which made her giggle.

"You won't see me complaining" leah laughed.

Throughout the rest of that time, we just spoke about what we did. And how the boys liked their jobs.

"So we really should be going films gonna be starting soon" niall said standing up.

"Oh yeah" ruby said.

Louis offered me a hand. I looked at him, and grabbed it, he pulled me up off the chair. It was warm and strong.

"Thanks" I said as we all walked out of the building. I was really falling for him, but since Brad I promised myself to not get so close to another boy like that again. What we had was special, but later on in the relationship he had bad family problems. He told me everything. But then he changed, from the boy I first met.

As we walked out of the bowling alley, liam and Ruby had rushed off together infront talking. Leah and Zayn were in a deep conversation. So that left me,harry,niall and Louis.

"So you don't really say much do you? Your quiet" Harry said looking at me as we walked.

"Well I tend to be around boys" I said looking down and biting my lip, a really bad habit.

"Why's that?" louis asked looking concerned.

"I erm.. I've had bad experiences"

"Really?" niall asked

"Er yeah with an ex of mine" I didn't really want to bring Brad up. I only just met them , I didn't want to moan.

"Did he do something bad?" Louis asked, he looked eager to know.

"Er.. Yeah but I don't want to talk about it"

"That's ok. But whatever he did, he's an idiot for loosing someone as beautiful as you" louis said smiling. His blue eyes sparkling.

That caused me to blush. I smiled a thankyou at him. We reached the cinema and louis held the door open for me and gestured for me to enter first.

"Thankyou"

"Your ever so welcome" he replied flashing me a perfect smile.

I was really falling for him. But I didn't know why? He was such a gentlemen. He was different. When I first met Brad I felt so in love, just as I do now. But my heart was telling me that Louis was different, but could I risk it?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Niall bought loads of food for the movie. Liam and Ruby bought popcorn to share, as did zayn and Leah. Me,harry and Louis just bought a coke.

"Guys you know we have half an hour till the film starts?" Harry said as we walked towards the member of staff checking our tickets.

"Yeah but they let us in early" Ruby said as she gave the man her ticket. Us following behind her.

When we walked into the cinemas there were a few old couples there. We sat at the side of the room, at the top of the deep stairs. Liam and Ruby sat infront of us. Whilst behind them the order was Louis,Me,Leah,Zayn,Harry,Niall. I think Ruby and Liam were falling for each other. It was plain obvious.

"So, what do you study then, at college?" Louis asked turning around to face me, in his seat.

"I study art and animation. I've applied for a place in Disney Studios, but I haven't heard from them yet, they said it takes a few months." I replied with a little smile on my face. I couldn't help but smile when he did. He was beautiful.

"Wow! That's sounds amazing. I'm guessing you love Disney then?" He chuckled.

"Yeah, Disneys played a massive part in my life, been DisneyLand 5 times. I even worked there once a couple years ago,I was one of the managers making sure everything was going well in the park,checking rides,checking shows and all that stuff. I lived in France but then I moved on to study art in college" I was nattering on a little. Which caused him to chuckle.

"So anyway, your famous how come there's no fans running over to you, holding cameras in your face?"

He giggled again."Well we are in Doncaster, we had a couple before, but that's about it"

"I thought you would be on tour or something"

"No, we have like a couple of months to ourselves. Then we have to go back to London." He sounded a little dissapointed, I didn't think he wanted to leave.

"Aww well your from here, you have family here." I said trying to cheer him up.

"Yeah, but I hardly ever get time off, me and the boys are staying at my house over the two months"

"Well you have your hands full there then" I grinned.

"So are you a fan?" He asked.

"Well I tend to not listen to pop music or the now adays charts. I always use my ipod in the car, because I listen to Rock and stuff. But I like you guys." I said, biting my lip and looking into my lap.

"Me to, and I like you to" He said.

Just then the film had started. Is was about an hour and a half into the film when I was beginning to get tired. I noticed Ruby leaning onto Liams shoulder, I nudged Leah and told her to look. We both chuckled.

"You know were never going to here the end of this" she whispered.

"Yeah I guessed"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

(Louis's pov)

Is was about and hour and a half into the film. So far it was really good, but I couldn't stop thinking about Lucy. I really liked her. Lucy leaned over to Leah and were whispering whilst looking at Ruby and Liam. I rolled my eyes, Liam is so easy with the girls, I don't know how he gets one so quickly.

Lucy then turned back around into her seat. She let out a yawn, I think she might of been cold because she had her hands in her hood, with the rest of it spread over her chest.

"I'm guessing your tired" I whispered leaning over to her.

"Yeah haven't had much sleep for days, been so busy with work" she whispered back.

"Are you cold?" I asked, I wanted to make sure she was comfortable.

"A little"

"Well you know most people say I'm a hot water bottle" I winked at her pulling my arm up so she could move into me.

She slid over and placed her head onto my shoulder, and I placed me arm around her shoulders, rubbing her arm of and down.

"Thanks" she whispered

Harry coughed. I turned to look at him. Harry and Niall had there eyebrows raised. I mouthed "what" they just chuckled. Niall lifted his hands into a heart shape and put them so me and lucy were inside them.

I chuckled and rolled my eyes. They laughed and returned whispering to each other, laughing. An old woman turned around to tell them to be quiet but being them they carried on.

I was willing to spend all day with her. Not moving from our position. I really,really liked her.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

(Lucy's pov)

When the film finished Harry stood up and stretched.

"That was amazing. Better than Twilight" Leah said

"Hey, Twilight is amazing!" I said sticking my tongue out at her.

We all left the cinema and walked towards my car. Turns out we were parked next to each other. The lads were walking behind us, whilst us three walked infront.

"Hey we saw you and Liam getting pretty close there Ruby" leah said quietly so we could only here her.

She blushed " yeah I know, I really like him. I think he likes me to"

"Aww how sweet" I said.

"Oh shut up, I saw you and Louis, eh?"

I now went quiet and looked at the ground biting my lip.

"Awww that's sweet to eh?" Ruby said winking at me.

"Yeah he's really nice,but he would proboly never be interested"

"No, I think he likes you" leah said turning around to look at them. They were walking in a line laughing amongst themselves. Liam then blushed. They were proboly talking about him and Ruby.

"Yeah well" I said. Why would he like a girl like me?

We reached our cars. Harrys jaw dropped when he looked at my car.

"What?" I asked confused

"That's a really nice car, for a girl"

"Thanks, and that's a really nice hairstyle for a boy" I winked at him, he stuck his tongue out at me.

"So then, we shall be off" leah said. As she opened the car door.

"Er. Yeah." Liam said pulling Ruby in for a hug. He took his phone out and passed it her. Exchanging numbers, typical.

I hugged all the boys, goodbye. As did the girls.

I hugged Louis tightly, he was like a hot water bottle.

"Tonight has been really nice. One of the best nights I've had in weeks" He said letting me go gently.

"Yeah, me to"

"I know it might be a little sudden, but can I have you number?" He asked looked at the ground.

"I don't see why not" I passed him my phone, and he passed me his.

"So ill cya then" he said waving " I'll text you"

He kissed me on the cheek, which caused me to bite my lip and look down.

"Ok"

The lads got into the car, and Louis wound down the window.

He leaned out of the window.

"Hey, how about we all go out Saturday? We could go to the beach or something"

"Yeah, that would be really nice"

"Ok ill text you"

I nodded and then drove off and they followed behind.

Ruby's phone flashed.

"Is that Liam may I ask?" Leah said turning around in her seat. I focused on the road.

"Yeah a text, it says turn around, were behind you"

They both turned around. I looked up in the mirror. To find the guys waving in the car behind us. I shook my head and smiled.

"Haha lol, turn your ipod on" ruby said

I passed her the ipod. She turned on One Direction. We were stook in traffic. She turned it up loud. I turned in my seat.

"Seriously"

"Why not?" The girls started singing and the windows were down. I put my head on the steering wheel, my phone vibrated.

It was off Louis.

"I thought you listened to rock? Xxx"

"Yeah I do but Ruby here insisted, I'm so embarrassed xxx"

"Haha, don't be xxx"

"Hey, I can easily change it :D xxx"

I looked in the mirror, to see him looking down at his phone with a grin.

Finally the traffic started to move.

"So what do you want to do tonight?" Leah asked, ruby still singing away.

" We could have a water fight" I insisted the one thing we loved to do.

"This late at night"She said. I looked at the time it was 10:30

"Yeah why not?" I said " its not like we have to go bed, we don't go school you know"

"Ok then"

We turned down the road to my house. I always wanted an apartment, but I loved this house. But I always call it an apartment I liked the name better.

" I think the lads must have gone another way" Ruby said looking out of the back.

"Well we will just have to wait for Saturday then"

"Yeah I'm sure you can manage to live without Liam for a couple of days" leah laughed.

"Very funny" Ruby said, pulling a funny face.

We pulled into the drive. They were staying at mine tonight, they took there stuff inside, and changed clothes.

"So am I going to kick your butt at this game as well" Ruby protested pointing the water gun at us"

She did kick our butt, me and Leah were drenched. Ruby was wet as well but mostly her we changed into our pj's we watched Grease.

"I love John travolta" I said slouching onto the couch.

" Not as much as you love Louis" Leah said winking at me.

It was true. I was only with him two hours ago, but I already missed his smile and his perfect blue eyes.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

Thursday and Friday passed and Leah and Ruby had gone home. I was alone for Friday, so I decided to do some animation on my Laptop. I had to finish my project.

My phone started ringing. Guns N Roses welcome to the jungle. One of my favourite songs. It was Louis, I answered it.

"Hello" I said

"Hey, how are you?" He said

"Good thanks, you?"

"I'm very good, missing you though"

That comment made me blush.

"Miss you to" I repeated

"So, tomorrow we will pick you up at about 4pm, and bring a bag or something because you can all stay at mine"

"Ok thanks, I'll let the girls know"

"Ok then, anyway I gotta go Harry's running around the house naked... Harry will you put some clothes on?"

I burst out with laughter.

"Its alright for you, you don't have to see" he said sounding fustrated

"I don't really want to" I giggled.

"Haha so ill see you tomorrow"

"Yeah ok cya"

"Cya"

He hung up. I text the girls saying we were staying at Louis's they we're gonna come to mine in the morning. I was so tired so I went to bed a couple of hours early.

"Lucy wake up, there almost here, liam just text me" I opened my eyes to see Ruby leaning over me.

"What's the time?" I asked sitting up, running my fingers through hair.

"2, we let ourselves in. Liam text me saying he was on his way" She said leaving me to get ready. I slipped on my red demin shorts, with my Beatles sgt pepper t-shirt. And White vans. My hair was naturally straight. I applied a tiny bit of eye liner and mascara, I never bothered with make up. But I didn't want to look a mess infront of the guys. Especially Louis.

"You look nice" Leah said

"Yeah I love your top" ruby said pulling it down so she could see the picture on it.

"Thankyou both" I said

We had an hour to go so we decided to just watch the tv and chat.

"Hey guys there here" Leah said looking out of the window. Ruby didn't hesitate she got up and ran out of the door, Leah followed.

"So I'm the one that has to lock up?" I mumbled to myself. I tapped my pocket to see if I had my phone. Brilliant I thought, left it upstairs. I hurried up the stairs into my bedroom. I noticed my guitar was on my bed, so I picked it up and placed it on its stand.

" I didn't know you played?" I turned around to see Louis leaning against the door frame.

"Yeah, I've been playing since I was 7. It's my baby" I said grinning.

He smiled and came over and hugged me tightly.

"I've missed you" he said with his head on my shoulder and his arms around my waist.

"Yeah I've missed you to" I said biting my lip.

He pulled away, leaving his hands on my hips.

"So are you ready to go?" He asked. He had a tight grip, I got goosebumps when he touched me.

"Yep"

"Ok then, let's go" He said leading me out of my room and out of the front door.

He opened the car door and gestured for me to go first, again.

"Thankyou"

"Your welcome" He slid in the seat next to me.

It was a big car, a jeep I think. It was gorgeous. Liam was driving with Ruby in the front. They were laughing about something. Then behind them there was Zayn and Leah. They both spoke to each other and got on really well. But she never mentioned him to us though.

Then in the back there was Harry,then Niall, then Me and then Louis.

"So where are we going" Harry asked poking his head in the middle of the gap between the seats.

" We're going to the beach" Zayn said looking at Leah who blushed slightly. She liked him it was obvious. She had a lot of explaining to do.

"You look really nice. I love the top" louis said whilst the others chatted on.

"Thankyou you do to of course, like always. And yeah my favourite band"

"Thanks. But you look lovely" He said and leant over kissing me on the cheek.

I blushed and looked down and as you guessed, bit my lip.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

As we reached the beach, the sun was already setting. It was so beautiful. Liam parked the car and we all got out. Harry stretching his arms.

Louis offered me a hand, I took it and held it tightly. We walked hand in hand onto the beach. We just messed around, running,laughing and playing stupid games like truth or dare.

We had been on for a couple hours and It was already dark. It was only us on the beach. The whole time I had hold of Louis's hand.

"So who's up for skinny dipping?" Niall asked pulling of his shirt and throwing it on the sand, running into the cold,dark sea.

Everyone else laughed and joined him.

Me and Louis just watched.

"You going?" He asked looking at me.

"No, I don't really like the sea that much"

"Really why not?"

"Well err.. When I was little I had a bad experience"

"Aww I'm glad your ok". He said squeezing my hand. I smiled in response.

"You going in?" I asked him.

"Not if your not I'll stay with you"

We both sat down on the cold sand as we watched Ruby sitting on Liams shoulders splashing about. Zayn had ducked Nialls head under the water. Which caused me to giggle slightly.

"So..erm... I know this is sudden and all but I wanted you to know that ... Erm.. I like you" he said looking straight at his knees. We sat side by side our knees pulled up to our chests.

"I like you to"

"No I mean I really,really like you. I mean your beautiful,smart and you have a lovely personality that I want to know more about" he grabbed my hand and brought it onto his knee.

I didn't know what to say I looked at him and he looked at me. Direct eye contact.

He leaned in slowly, as did I. I knew where this was going to go. We both pulled away awkardly as harry coughed interupting the moment.

"Were ready to leave" He said, frowning at Louis.

"Ok, come on then" Louis said helping me up off the sand. He walked off with Harry infront, the rest of the guys following behind,then me and Leah alone behind them. Ruby was with Liam. To be honest I think they were together. I think he felt a little awkard after that moment. He knew I felt the same way.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

"So, what's just happened between you and Louis?" Leah asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Nothing, what do you mean?" I asked pretending I didn't know what she meant.

"Oh come on, we all saw you guys. But then big gob Harry hear ruined the moment" she said with a huge grin on her face.I could tell her anything I wanted to, she was my best friend.

"He told me that he liked me, and I didn't really say anything, and then we leant in for a kiss" I said quietly so they couldn't hear me.

"Aww, you guys will be perfect together. You like him, he likes you, why not?" She screeched, grabbing my arm and swaying from side to side like a drunk.

I smiled at the thought. " No, I mean he as a lot of fans, they might hate me" I signed

"So who cares, they should be happy for him. He likes you, no one else, you!" She said squeezing my arm.

"I dunno, I've only just mended my heart after Brad"

" Oh come on, he's so lovely. Just talk to him" she pleaded

" Ok fine, but later when we get to his"

She let out a little scream which caused Zayn to look behind at her. He chuckled then turned back around.

"Well anyway, you and zayn are pretty close" I said changing the subject.

"Yeah I like him so much" she admitted.

"Tell him then, the worst he can do Is say he doesn't like you back, but looking at the way he looks at you, I think he might feel the same way"

"Hah maybe? I dunno ill just have to see how it go's"

"Good. But look at Ruby and Liam, they have got to be together" I whispered.

" Yeah I was wondering that actually, she can tell us later. Unless she is sucking his face off"

We both burst out laughing. They all turned around. I held my stomach, trying to breath. We calmed ourselves down and reached the car. We sat in the sam places as we did on the way there.

Me and Louis didn't speak, I glanced at him and he smiled at me. After leaning in for that kiss, it made it clear I felt the same way. I really liked him. I tended not to like boys that I didn't know much about, but I knew he would be different, the way he acted was just like a prince.

We reached Louis' house and liam pulled up into the drive. It was really big, with a big front garden. It looked very cosy.

"Wow" Ruby screeched, as Liam took her bag of her and walked into the house.

"This is really nice" I said turning to Louis

"Thanks. I moved out of my mums last year. Give her more room, I have 4 sisters so that can be hard work." He laughed.

"Bet it would be"

"So can I ask where we are sleeping?" Ruby asked sheepishly.

"There's 3 bedrooms so us guys will be in my room and you 3 can use the other room it has 3 beds in it" Louis said throwing his keys on the table. The lads all slouched on the coach and flicked the tv on. Whilst us 3 went upstairs to change into our pj's.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

"Wow this is so nice" Leah said looking around at things.

"Yeah it is" I replied sitting on the bed.

"So Ruby, tell us NOW!" Leah said pulling Ruby onto the bed. We sat in a circle.

"About what?" She said crossing her legs.

Me and Leah looked at each other " you know what! You and Liam"

"Oh well... Erm.. Were sort of dating but not properly I mean we haven't kissed or anything, just hugged and acted so In love.. But he told me he liked me and I told him I did to and it sort of went from there." She said blushing.

"Went from where? When did he tell you?" Leah asked leaning forward eager to hear more.

"He told me yesterday, we met up"

" Oh that's where you went eh? Telling a white lie to mum. You know what she said? She said, mum I'm going to Lucys'."

"Use me as a decoy!" I said slapping her on her leg.

"Sorry"Ruby said pinching my cheek.

"Aww but that's sweet" Leah said " My little sister has a boyfriend"

"Little sister! were the same age" Ruby said defending herself.

"I'm an hour older so your younger" leah said fustrated. They argued about this till we reached the living room. They were all slouched on the couch, they sat up and looked at us.

"So what are we watching or doing?" leah asked sitting next to zayn.

"Watching The Devil Inside" Liam said rubbing his hands together.

"Oh brilliant!" I said sarcasticly sitting next to Louis.

"You don't like horrors?" Niall asked

" No she hates them when we were 15, me and Ruby played loads of pranks on her. Like banging on her door and stuff. Pretending to be a ghost, she was screaming all night" Leah said, causing Ruby to laugh back at the memory of it.

" Hey that wasn't funny, I thought it was real" I said sheepishly.

They just carried on laughing whilst Liam turned the film on.

An hour and Half into the film. I was already getting freaked out. I decided to go to the loo.

" I've gotta go loo" I said getting up.

" Do you want us to pause it" harry chuckled holding the remote.

"Err, I'd rather you not thankyou"

" Ok be careful up there, I heard noises" Zayn said giggling.

"Shut up guys or I'll make you come with me" I shouted as I was half way up the stairs.

I came out of the room to find Louis standing there.

"Hey, I just wanted to make sure you were ok" he said

"I'm fine thanks, not like there's any ghosts or anything right?" I said, he laughed.

" I actually wanted to talk to you" I asked, he lifted his head up and nodded. I took his hand and sat on the bed.

"When you told me that you liked me. I guess I was just shocked how a guy like you, could like someone like me. And I didn't know what to say, but I just want you to know that I really like you to"

He squeezed my hand tighter. " Really?"

"Yes really"

" So does that mean that I'm your boyfriend now?" He said

" I guess it does" I said biting my lip.

"Good cause now I can do this"

He put his hands on my face and pulled it close to his, he kissed me on the lips. It was one of the best kiss I've ever had. He was so gentle. My hands were tangled in his messy hair. His hands behind my neck. He pulled away and stroked hair out of my face.

" We should go they will be wondering what were doing" he said pulling me up and leading me downstairs into the living room. No one really noticed us they were to emerged to the film. Leah noticed. I sat down next to Louis and rested my head on his chest, he put his hands around my waist, his head resting ontop of mine. Leah winked at me who was leaning onto Zayns' shoulder. I didn't want to be anywhere else.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

After the film had finished it was 11:45pm so we all decided to go to bed.

"I am so tired" Harry said yawning as we all followed him up the stairs.

"Me to,night guys"Leah said waving and walking into the bedroom we were staying in.

"Yeah night" Niall said. Liam hugged Ruby a goodnight and kissed her on the cheek. Everyone went until it was just Me and Louis.

"So, ill see you in the morning" Louis said pulling me in for a hug.

"Night" I mumbled into his chest.

He pulled me away and kissed me on the forehead. It was gentle and sweet. He pulled away and walked towards his bedroom.

"Sweet Dreams beautiful" He said walking backwards. Winking at me as he closed his bedroom door. I was so happy, I was dating Louis Tomlinson, one of the most beautiful person around. I smiled to myself as I shut the bedroom door.

I walked in to find Leah and Ruby staring at me with a huge grin on my face. Leah was in a bed on the left, I was in a bed in the middle, and ruby was in a bed on the right. I remember when we were little when we used to share. We would play games under the covers with a flashlight.

"What?" I asked, getting into bed, pulling the covers over me and then sitting up.

"Your going out with Louis" They both said singing it nicely together.

"Yes and..." I said.

"So you must of spoke to him when he went upstairs during the film" leah asked.

"Yes, and now I'm like so happy" I said with a big smile on my face.

"You know we are so happy for you. But you know what were gonna say don't you?" Ruby said with a serious look on her face.

I looked down and started fiddling with my ring on my finger. It was my nans ring that my grandad gave to her when they first met. It was gold and had little black and silver studs in it. I never took it off. I loved my nan and grandad, they were my world. Ever since that day, my mum telling me they were gone. I felt like my whole world had collapsed.

"Yeah I do... I know that Brad hurt me.. But I realised that I can't keep living, thinking that every boy is like that. And I know I said the same when I met Brad, you know like I love him, he's this and that... But I know that Louis is different, I can just see it every time I look at him" I said still fiddling my ring.

Ruby got up and came and sat next to me.

"We know, Louis is lovely. But just remember if you ever need anything you can come straight to us, no matter what time in the morning" she said with her hand on my shoulder.

"Thanks guys. I'm so happy to have you as my best friends. I love you both"

"Yeah us to.. But come on we should really get some sleep, we are all really shattered" Ruby then said getting up of my bed and getting into hers, leaning her head back on the pillow. I did the same. Leah turned of the light and leant back into her pillow.

"Night" Ruby said with her back facing towards us.

"Night" me and Leah said in usion.

I leant back in my pillow and stared at the ceiling, thinking of Louis. I was the happiest girl on the planet.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14;

(Louis' pov)

"Sweet Dreams beautiful" I said to Lucy as I entered my room and shut the door. I was a little cold so I went and got straight into bed. Harry was sharing with me. The rest of the lads were lying on the floor. They were asleep I think, they must of all been so tired. I had a double bed so thankfuly me and Harry were not squashed.

He had his back to me. Until he turned around.

It was pitch black in the room but I could see him slightly.

"So you are dating Lucy" He said as he chuckled.

"Yep, jealous" I said, punching him lightly on his arm.

"No, but she is very hot" He said punching me back.

"Hey, eyes off styles"

"I know, I know don't worry. I'm happy for you man. You have been going on about her ever since you laid eyes on her"

"Thanks man. I'm just glad she feels the same way"

"Yeah, it was obvious anyway. She kept looking at you"

"Haha and you noticed. Anyway I'm getting some sleep. I was thinking of going to Alton Towers. All of us together of course."

"That sounds fun. Night"

"Night" I soon drifted off.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:

(Lucys' pov)

"Luce, luce wake up" Leah said tapping me.

I opened my eyes slowly. Leah was dressed. She was wearing pink shorts and a white t-shirt with her brown hair in a pony,with a little bit of make up. Like me the girls didn't hardly wear any.

"Why is it always you to wake up last" Ruby asked, rolling her eyes. As she walked out of the bathroom. She was wearing a red, flowery dress with red toms. The sunlight beamed into the room. It must be like 20 degrees or something.

"As my mum said, I'm a princess and princess' sleep more" I said smiling cheekily at her. I got up and walked to the bathroom to get ready. I looked at my hair in the mirror which was everywhere and looked a mess. I pulled out my brush and shoved it into a ponytail. I then got dressed. I was wearing Blue Shorts, with a rock n roll top. Most of my clothes were to do with music. I applied a little eye liner. I straightened my necklace on my neck. It was a locket, that my older brother, Jason got me for my birthday. Inside there was a picture of me and him. I was very close to Jason. I missed him terribly, but was hopefully going to see him soon, he was at uni studying sports , he wanted to be a footballer. He was amazing at it. Because we lived in Doncaster it was hard for him to come down, because he's at uni in america. We went to visit him last year. It was so fun.

After we were ready we went downstairs. The boys were downstairs, watching tv.

"Morning" They all said.

"What took you guys so long" Niall asked.

"Sorry, Sleeping Beauty here is always the last to wake up" Leah said pointing at me.

I looked down and bit my lip. Louis got up to hug me and kissed me on the forehead.

"Sleep well?" He asked, pulling away, his hands still laying on my hips.

"I did thankyou" I said, leaning into kiss him.

Ruby interupted."So.. What are we doing today?" Louis pulled away and walked towards where they were. I followed and he put a hand around my waist.

"Were going Alton Towers" He said. " We are leaving in half an hour, because it opens at 10 and its now 8:45, and we have to drive"

"Wow, I remember when we last went there, we went for halloween and it had this like carnival of screams and we told Lucy that it was just a thing that you walk through. But she didn't know there were clowns in there, that chased you" Leah said laughing.

"Oh yeah I remember that" Ruby said laughing with Leah.

"That wasn't funny, we went in and you to ran off on me, so I walked through with this 10 year little boy, gripping on his arm" I said smiling at the thought.

"Oh yeah I remember him what was his name?" Ruby said with a thinking face.

"I can't remember. All I remember is how I didn't speak to you guys for an hour"

"Oh, girls what are they like?" Zayn said winking at Leah.

"Hey" Leah said throwing a cushion at him.

Louis sat down on the couch and pulled me next to him. I put my head on his shoulder and linked hands. In the mean time, we just chatted about when we went Alton Towers for halloween and how leah and Ruby tortured me that night.

Niall checked his watch. " Come on we have to go, its 9am"

We all got in the car. This time Louis was driving and I was next to him. The others were talking amongst themselves in the back.

"Been good, hasn't it, yesterday" Louis said whilst looking at the road. The wind was blowing my hair. We had them all the way down, it was far to hot.

"Yeah, really really good" I said smiling at him.

He took one of his hands off the steering wheel and took one of mine and brought it down onto my lap, our hands linked. We sat like this the whole way there. We reached the car park. We all headed to the entrance. My phone rang, it was my mum. I missed her voice.

"Hey" I said answering it. One hand still linked with Louis' his other hand is his pocket.

"Hey honey, what you doing?" She asked sounding cheerful as always.

"Me,Ruby and Leah are at Alton Towers with One Direction" I said smiling at Louis.

"Oh my gosh, really. Don't worry I know. You like one of them." She said

"Mum.."

She interupted. " Don't worry hun, ring me later. I wanna know everything. Come round later with Ruby and Leah and then ill drop you all off at yours"

"Ok mum, love you"

"Love you" I hung up the phone. We got our tickets and walked down towards the old castle. Even though it was old it was very beautiful. A few girls had ran over towards them asking for pictures. They took pictures and signed things for them. Whilst me,ruby and leah stood there waiting. A couple of the girls threw a glare at us.

Leah couldn't help but laugh.

"I told you we would be hated for being around them" I whispered to her.

"There only a couple of fans there's lots, I'm sure half of them will like us" ruby said giggling loudly.

One of the little ones was glaring at me, I smiled at her. Her glare dissapeared and she smiled back.

"I think one already likes me" I said.

"How?"

"I just smiled at her" I said.

The boys finished signing things and came back over to us. Louis put one arm around my shoulder. "Sorry about that, it comes with the job" He said quietly. We were walking in a huddle.

"It's ok, I don't mind" I said putting my arm around his waist and squeezing him tightly.

"So what are we going in first" Harry asked.

"What about Hex?" Liam asked he had one arm around Ruby.

We went to Hex. The ride at the end is like an illusion, which I couldn't get my head around. Me and Leah were having a conversation about it, but we couldn't figure it out. We then went to sonic spinball,oblivion and went on lots of rides. Niall started complaining about how hungry he was so we stopped to have a drink. I had one bottle of water a day, so I just had water.

"Are you enjoying?" Louis asked crossing his arms onto the table.

"Yeah, really good fun" I said.

Niall was eating lots of food.

"You eat way to much man" Zayn said patting him on the back.

"I'm a young boy, I need to eat" Niall said rubbing his stomach.

We all laughed at him. After we had stopped we went onto Nemesis.

" Hey guys I think I might, wait here I don't want my food to come up" Niall said sitting onto a rock.

"Ok" Harry said as he and everyone else walked slowly towards the que.

"I'm gonna wait with Niall" I said sitting next to him on the rock.

"Ok see you in a bit" Louis said letting go of my hand and catching up with the group.

"So" Niall began " you and louis eh? You know he goes on about you all the time"

"Really?" I asked raising my eyebrow.

"Yep all the bloody time" I looked at Louis who was stood in the que. They were all laughing about something Harry had said. The que was moving pretty quickly.

" So what about you? Any girl? A good looking lad like you I thought you would have" I asked nudging him in his stomach gently. He looked down and laughed.

"No, not me"

"Do you not like anyone?" I asked. He lifted his head up.

"Well... Don't tell her. But I like Leah, but Zayn does as well and she seems to get on with him really well"

"Zayn likes her" I asked.

"Yeah he told us this morning before you cam down" I knew it, I thought to myself.

"Don't worry I won't say anything" I said reasurring him.

"Does she like zayn, and be honest" he said staring me in the eyes.

I bit my lip and looked down. "Yes"

He suddenly looked dissapointed.

"Hey, don't worry, I'm sure there's a lot of other girls that you will meet one day" I said pulling him in for a hug.

"Yeah hopefully. Thankyou. Louis is so lucky to have you"

"Thankyou Niall,I'm lucky to have him" I said smiling at him.

The boys came back. "That was quick" I said looking over to Louis.

"Yeah that ride is so good. You should come on it with us" He said.

"Its ok I didn't want to leave Niall on his own" I said smiling over to Niall. He smiled back, and put his hands in his pockets.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16:

The park shut at 5:30 and it was now 5:15. So we decided to leave early to miss the traffic. Liam offered to drive so ruby and him sat in the front. Me and Louis sat in the back. I yawned.

"Are you tired?" He asked and he pulled me in, putting one hand around me whilst I put my head on his chest.

"A little" I mumbled into his chest.

"You can go sleep if you want to" Louis said stroking my head with his hand.

"Thanks" I said. After about Half an Hour I had drifted asleep.

"Luce, luce wake up were here" Louis said shaking me lightly. I lifted my head. Ruby and Leah must have said there goodbyes they were waiting outside the car, holiding mine and their bags. We were at my mums.

I stepped out of the car. Louis hugged me.

"Do you want to go out tomorrow? Just me and you?" Louis asked into my hair.

"That would be nice" I said in the crook of his neck. He kissed me passionatley, his tongue entered my mouth.

We heard a cough. We pulled away to see Niall stood out of the car, with his arms opened for a hug. I let go off Louis and hugged Niall.

"Thanks for today Luce" He said whilst squeezing me tightly.

"Your welcome, if you need anything text me or ring me" I said letting him go.

I went back to Louis and he kissed me on the forehead and we had one last hug. We were stood around the right side of the car, so if my mum was looking out of the window she couldn't see, I know her to much.

"I will see you tomorrow then" I said walking around to the girls.

"Yeah, ill text you. Bye" Louis said waving. Through the wound down window. The guys all waved and we waved back. We walked onto my mum and dads porch. My mum hurried out of the door.

"Luce, I have missed you so much" she said to me, hugging me tightly.

"You to mum. Where's dad?" I asked confused

"He's at work hun, he's working extra tonight" she signed.

"Aww it's ok"

"And how are you girls?" Mum said pulling ruby and leah in for a hug.

"Were good thanks. Missed you" ruby said. We walked inside the house and the four of us sat on the couch.

"How's your mum and dad?" My mum said looking at Leah and Ruby.

"There brilliant" Leah said looking at Ruby. Ruby nodded.

"Good good" mum said as she turned to me. " So luce which one" she said raising an eyebrow.

"Er Louis Tomlinson.." I bit my lip

"Really? What's he like girls?" She asked ruby and leah.

"He's lovely but she missed out the main part" Leah said grinning at me.

Mum suddenly turned at me and made a confused face. "Missed out what?"

"Erm, I'm going out with him" I said blushing.

"Aww I'm so happy for my little babey. How long?" She said clapping her hands.

"Since yesterday night"

All night we chatted about me and Louis and Ruby and Liam, and also Leah liking Zayn. I didn't tell Leah about Niall, he could trust me.

We got to the point where we had to go.

'Luce is it ok, if my and Leah go home tonight?" Ruby said. Since my mum mentioned there parents, they seemed pretty down but I didn't want to ask. They knew that I knew something was up.

"Of course" I said.

My mum dropped them off and then me.

She pulled up outside my house.

"Oh before you go, your brother is coming next saturday"

"Omg really? I've missed him so much" I said smiling.

"Yeah he's missed you to, he told me today on the phone, he rang"

"And he didn't ring me?" I said concerned.

"He wanted to tell his mummy first, he said he was gonna tell you. But he was busy so he asked me to" she said pulling me in for a goodbye hug.

"Ok, I'm just glad he's coming. Anyway thanks for the lift. I'm going out with Louis tomorrow so, I will text you" I said opening the car door and shutting it behind me.

"No problem, have a nice time, love you"

"Love you to"

I got inside my house. I was so tired so I went to bed. I had a quick shower and got into bed. My phone vibrated. I glanced at the clock it was 10pm.

It was off louis

'Hey beautiful, sorry for texting so late, I just wanted to tell you I will pick you up tomorrow at yours at about 11am, I want to spend the whole day with you xxx'

I replied straight away.

'Its ok its not late. Ok I can't wait. Cya tomorrow xxx'

I placed my phone on my side and soon enough fell asleep. I couldn't wait for tomorrow.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17:

My alarm clock buzzed. I slapped the top of it, sitting up ontop of the covers. It was to hot to have had them covering me. I had a shower before I went bed so I didn't need to get one. I wore a dress which hung just above my knees. I bought it a few weeks ago. I was off from college for a couple of months. I just had to work on my project and hand it in, when I went back. Louis was here for two months, and then he has to go back to London. He has an apartment next door to the rest of the lads. They all lived in the apartments which was surrounded by a small wall and had a black gate with there cars parked outside. Louis had showed me pictures. I will miss him when he's gone, what will happen?

It was 9am. I wanted to be ready when he got here. I got breakfast. It was now 10am and the doorbell went.

I got up off the couch, I was watching the jeremy kyle show, I thought it was funny how they all came out shouting at each other.

I opened the door to find Louis standing there.

"Hey" I said gesturing him to come in.

"Hey, sorry I'm early its just I was ready and there was nothing for me to do for an hour" he said looking around at the room. " Its nice here"

"Its ok I have been up for a couple hours, and thankyou"

"So are you ready to go?" He said. He had his hands in his pockets. Swaying back and forth on his tip toes.

"Yeah, so where are we going?" I asked as I locked my front door, and went to the car. I opened the car door. He opened his and crossed his arms on the top of the car, and leant his head on them.

"It's a suprise" He said then getting in the car.

"Really? I like suprises" I said fastening my seatbelt.

The song love me do by the Beatles was playing. I noticed he had the red album.

"I see you have the red album" I asked holding the cd case up.

"Yep, I brought it especially for you" He said tapping on the steering wheel.

"Aww thanks, so come on where are we going?" I said cheekily.

"You really can't wait till we get there?" He said grinning at me as we were at traffic lights.

I nodded.

"Well it was my sister Lotties' birthday a few days ago. She is having a party today, the family is around and some of her friends. My mum told me to bring you"

"Louis why didn't you tell me? Firstly I havn't got her anything and secondly what if they don't like me?" I said, tidying my hair.

He rolled his eyes. " You don't have to. And they will love you, just like I do" he said putting his hand on my thigh. I put my hand ontop of his. We havn't told each other we loved each other yet. We have only been dating for a few days.

"Love you to" I said squeezing his hand.

He pulled into the drive, there were a lot of cars parked up. He got out the car, and came around to open my door. I took the hand he offered and he shut the car door behind me. He put his arm around my waist and pulled me close.

"There a little mad, but you will love them" He said. Just then a young women and man came out of the house.

"Hey" they both said looking at me.

"Mum, dad this is lucy, lucy this is jay and mark"

"Hi, its lovely to finally meet, he goes on about you a lot" jay said hugging me. I noticed Louis blush and put his head down, with a grin on his face.

"Its nice to meet you to" I said giggling at her comment.

Mark then greeted me the same. Louis pulled me into the back garden where the party had been going on. He introduced me to his aunti,uncle and close friends. The rest of One Direction were there.

"Lucy" they all said in usion.

"Hey guys" I said walking over to them, I think Louis had gone to get his 4 sisters.

We chatted for a couple of minutes. When Louis pulled me over to introduce me to his sisters. They were all stood in a line. Looking quite shy, definatley not like Louis.

"Hi" one of them said looking up at me.

"Hi, I'm Lucy" I said kneeling down to be level with her.

"I'm Lottie,that's pheobe,felicity and that's daisy" she said pointing at each one.

"Hi" they all said.

"Wow louis she is as pretty as you said" Daisy said smiling at Louis.

I smiled, Louis was about to say something when Lottie interupted.

"Louis can I show Lucy what I got for my birthday?"

"Why don't you ask her?" Louis said.

"Can I?" Lottie said turning to face me.

"Of course" I said. She grabbed my hand and pulled me up. The other girls ran off to play another game. Louis waved at me and put his thumbs up, and returned to Harry.

She lead me up the stairs and led me in her bedroom. All her presents were laid on her bed.

"Wow, your one lucky girl" I said as I sat onto her bed. She sat next to me with her legs crossed.

"I know, so I got this of mum and dad"

She held out a locket which had a picture of her,jay and mark in it. It was lovely.

"I got this of Louis"

She held out Disney globe, which was a little mermaid one.

"Wow this gorgeous" I said giving it her back. She gently put it back onto her shelf.

"Do you like Disney?" She asked.

"Yes I love it , I have lots of stuff like that. I'll show you one day. And I'm also applying for a job in the art and animation part when I have finished college"

"Wow! So what's your favourite film?" She seemed no longer shy. I had a feeling I was going to love them just like Louis said.

"My favourite has to be Cinderella"

Jay knocked on the door and came in.

"He,amy had just arrived hun why don't you go downstairs." Lottie exited the room." Is she driving you mad?" Jay asked crossing her arms.

"No she's lovely" I said standing up.

"Well she's very easy to love" Jay said."I think Louis wants you anyway"

"Ok thankyou" I said leaving the room.

"Your welcome sweetheart" she called.

I walked outside and scanned for Louis. Someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around to be faced with Louis. He slid his arms around my waist.

"So is she driving you mad?" He asked

"No, she's adorable, I don't know why I was so nervous"

"I told you" He said kissing me on the lips.

"Come on you two love birds were doing the cake" Jay said, rolling her eyes.

I blushed,looked down and bit my lip. She had walked in on me and Louis kissing.

"Come on" He chuckled leading me outside, towards Niall.

We stood and waited for Jay to bring out the cake. Louis was stood behind me with his hands around me. I was leaning into his chest with my head resting in the crook of his neck. Mark came out carrying the cake. Jay behind holding her camera. Everyone started singing Happy Birthday. I just smiled, and listened carefully to Louis singing.

"Your not singing" Louis whispered in my ear.

"I don't like singing" I replied, lying. I loved singing, I wrote my own music. So I would always sing.

"Liar, you write your own music" Liam said smiling at me.

"You write music and you didn't tell me?" Louis said

"Yeah... well its not that good" I said, biting my lip.

"Can I hear some?" Louis asked.

"Maybe"

"Ok, you promise?"

"I promise"

He kissed me on the forehead. I stayed till 9pm. I had a really nice time. His family are so lovely, they made me feel so welcome. The girls had gone to bed half an hour ago, they were shattered.

"Thankyou so much for coming" Jay said hugging me.

"Its ok, thanks for having me" I said.

"Anytime sweetheart" Mark said kissing me on the cheek. I opened Louis' car door and waved goodbye. We didn't say much on the way back.

We pulled up outside my house.

"So, good day?" Louis asked.

"Yeah, lots of fun. Your family are so nice"

" I told you they'd love you"

"How do you know that"

"Its obvious, especially the girls"

"There adorable" I opened the car door and shut it. Louis wound down his window. I leaned in and kissed him, and allowed his tongue to enter my mouth. I pulled away.

"I should go, it's late"

"Ok night babey, love you" He said, blowing me a kiss.

"Night, love you to"

He waved and drove off. I entered my house. I went straight to bed, after ringing my mum. I really loved Louis. He is one of the best things that has ever happened to me.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18:

"Hello" I said holding my phone to my ear.

"Hey babey you alright?" Louis asked.

"Yeah I'm good, are you?"

"Yeah good. I just wanted to hear your voice. I miss you already"

"I miss you to. Hey I was wondering, well my brother is coming home Saturday so I was wondering if you wanted to come and meet my family?" I asked hoping he would say yes.

"I would thankyou, that will be nice. I can't wait to meet the parents that brought such a beautiful person into the world"

"There going to love you" I said.

"So what are you doing?" He asked

"Nothing really, I'm just watching tele" I said whilst flicking through channels. "Why don't you come around?"

"Yeah sure I may as well, just sat here on my own anyway, I'll be round in about half an hour"

"Ok cya then, I love you"

"I love you to" He said hanging up.

I decided to watch the film Thor. It had chris hemsworth in it, my mum fancied him. He was a good looking man. But she loved my dad more of course. Just then the doorbell went. That can't be louis, I thought.

I opened the door. My face dropped. It was Brad, I haven't seen him since he apologised.

"What do you want?" I asked him, frowning.

"I wanted to see your beautiful face" He said grinning at me.

"Oh give over Brad. Why are you here? What do you want?"

"I told you. I want to see you" He said, I could see fustration in his face.

"Well I don't want to see you, go away." I said slamming the door in his face. He put his hand out to stop the door from closing.

"Why not?" He said, anger boiling in his face.

"You hurt me"

"Haha, we have been through this" He was angry now. He put his hand on my face, and played with my hair. I tried to pull away.

"You were very good that night you know. At mine" He said grinning.

I tried not to cry. " That wasn't right what you did to me. And you should be thankful I haven't told my dad or Jason because they would kill you" I shouted.

"Well what did you tell them?" He said dropping his hand from my face.

"I told them that we broke up,because it wasn't working out" I did tell my parents that, I told Ruby and Leah that he hit me. But I couldn't tell them about the rest.

"And they believed it!" He said laughing.

"Yeah they did" I said smirking at him. Tears fled from my eyes.

"Aww come on now Lucy babey, don't cry" He said, pounting his lips.

"What do I have to do, to get you to leave me alone?" I asked him.

"Well, you could come around mine and we could have some fun again" He said smirking at me.

"You are disgusting. You make me feel sick"

"Hah ok then" He walked closer and closer to me making me move backwards. I bumped into the kitchen units and managed to grab a kitchen knife. I held it up and he stepped back.

I still cried. "Now go and leave me alone"

"There's no need for that babey" He said with his hands raised in the air. I walked further towards him pointing it at him.

"I mean it, I won't hesitate, now go" I ordered putting the tip of the knife on his chest.

"Ok but I will come back for you, you wait" He said turning around and running towards the outside of the estate. I shut my front door. And slid down it. Still holding the knife. I through it on the floor and cried. I needed Louis right now, I wish he would hurry. I reached for my phone shaking and dialled Ruby's phone. It rang and no one answered. I hung up and picked up the knife putting it back where it belonged.

I sat on my couch trying to calm myself, when the doorbell went. I looked out of the window, it was Louis.

I got up and opened the door. I jumped into his arms, crying.

"It's alright I'm here" He said, kissing my forehead. He pulled me inside and sat me on the sofa. I was still crying, shaking.

"I'm gonna go and make a drink. You want one?" He asked, I nodded. He soon came in passing me the cup.

"So, you wanna talk?" He asked.

I placed my cup on the table and went to sit next to him. He pulled me in close. I leant into his chest playing with the sleeves of my hoodie. He was stroking my head. I sniffled. Tears still falling from my tired eyes.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19:

(Louis' Pov)

"Well, you know when.. I told you that I had a bad experience with an ex?" She stuttered. I tried to make her feel relaxed by stroking her head.

"Yes" I said.

"Well... His name was Brad and we were really good together... And then later on... He started to act differently.. And he hurt me... And on the night before I broke up with him..." She stuttered. I could see this was hard for her.

"Yeah" I said, so she would carry on.

".. He took me to his house, telling me has was sorry and he sort off..." She stopped, letting out more tears.

I kissed her on her head. I knew what she meant.

"And then a few days later he apologised. And before he cam around here... Threatening me and he said that he would come back for me.."

"What did you do?" I asked. I was so mad, he had upset her this much.

"He was gonna hurt me.. But I got a knife.. And told him.. I would do it if he came closer ... So then he ran.. But he said that he would come back Louis" She said looking at me.

"Don't worry, he's not gonna touch you, not whilst I'm hear" I said hugging her tightly.

"You promise?" She said crying her eyes out.

"Come here, I promise" I said pulling her in closer. "Sh,sh,sh" I whispered calming her down. After a while she had calmed down.

"So have you rang the ploice?" I asked her.

She shook her head.

"Ar, luce why. You have to" I said reaching out for my phone.

"No Louis please don't" she said grabbing the phone out of my hands.

"Lucy we have to, he's dangerous" I said calmly. I wanted to punch Brad's lights out. I have never seen him before, but I'm sure I would be soon.

"Please Louis, if he does something again, I promise I will then" She pleaded.

"Ok, you have promised now" I said pointing at her.

"Yeah I will" Her face was red and her eyes were red raw. I had been here for a couple of hours. It was now 7pm. We had been sat silently for the past half an hour. I was just glad she was ok.

"Louis" She asked sitting up and looking at me.

"Yes luce?" I asked putting my hand on her chin.

"Will you stay here with me tonight?" She asked.

"Of course I will" I Said. I was going to ask her if she wanted me to stay anyway. I wanted her to be safe, and not alone. I rang my parents to tell them what had happened. Then I rang the boys, who were also with Ruby and Leah. Leah and Ruby were furious. Luckily the lads calmed them down. They said they were coming down tomorrow.

"Come on, you need some sleep" I said pulling Lucy up and leading her to her room. She got into her pj's whilst I waited outside her room. When she had got changed she got into bed. I kissed her on forehead and told her to get some sleep.

"Louis" She said as I went to open her bedroom door.

"Yeah" I said turning around.

"Stay with me" she said raising her arm up to me. I walked around to the other side of the bed and got in it. I was already wearing a hoodie and a pair of shorts. But it was really cold so I left the hoodie on. I snuggled up close. Putting one arm around her waist. She fell asleep quickly.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20:

(Louis' pov)

I awoke pretty early. It was 8:30am. I turned my head to see Lucy still sleeping. I couldn't imagine what she's going through right now. As long as I was here, she was safe. I quietly got out of bed and went downstairs, I was sat on one of the kitchen bar stools texting Harry when Lucy came down. I looked up from my phone to go and hug her.

"You feeling a little better?" I asked her.

"A little" She said as I pulled her onto my lap. On the bar stool. I carried on texting Harry.

"The guys are coming round at 9am. Ruby and Leah are so worried" I said. She nodded whilst fiddling with the ring on her finger.

"What's up?" I asked whilst moving her hair out of her face.

"I bet this is like the worse relationship you have ever been in" She said looking guilty. I didn't know why.

"No, It's actually the best" I reasurred her. It was the best, we have been dating for 6 days. But it felt like forever.

"We have been dating for 6 days, and already there's drama. I shouldn't off lumbered you with this" She looked really guilty, still looking at her ring.

"Yes, and its been the best 6 days of my life and I want to be here for you, no matter what" I said, lifting her chin up so she was looking at me. She smiled. I hadn't seen her smile since Monday.

I kissed her on her nose. " Why don't you go and get ready. I'll be right here"

She nodded and got up of my lap. She turned around and pecked me on the lips.

"Thanks" She said. And walked off upstairs. I unlocked my phone, my wallpaper was off me and her on Monday. My mum had took it.

I had one text from Harry.

'Hey, we have just left'

'Alright thanks. Lucy has gone to get ready, which won't be long'

'Ok, cya in a bit'

I got up off the bar stool and went to turn the tv on. Jeremy Kyle was on so I watched that. The story was about a son that had robbed money from there mum and dad and took everything out of there house and sold it,secretly. Why are some people like that?

10 minutes later there was a knock at the door. I Opened it, and Leah rushed straight in.

"Where is she? Is so ok?" She asked looking around for Lucy.

"She's fine, she getting ready upstairs" I said grabbing her arms and calming her.

Ruby and the rest of the lads walked in behind, closing the front door. We went to the kitchen and stood around the small island in the middle. Ruby sat on one of the bar stools. Liam was stood behind her with his arms around her shoulders. I was sat down, and so was Niall. He offered for Leah to sit down but she said she would rather stand. We were talking about the incident when Lucy walked in. The kitchen and living room were open so there were no walls inbetween the to. If you were sat in the kitchen you were faced with the living room. With the stairs on your right. Leah rushed over to her, hugging her.

"Are you ok?" Leah asked, letting go of her.

"Yeah I'm fine. Stop worrying" Lucy said walking over to me, I pulled her onto my lap.

"So, has he got in touch since" Ruby asked.

Lucy went to answer when her phone went off. She picked it up, but didn't answer it.

"Who is it?" I asked her.

"Brad" she said. I took the phone off her and answered it.

"Hello, who is this?" He said at the other end.

"I'm Louis Tomlinson, Lucys' boyfriend" I said. Lucy was still sat on my knee. She started to shake slightly. So I put one hand on her arm, and started rubbing it up and down. The others were just stood there listening. Leahs' face was full of anger.

"Oh really! She didn't mention that she had replaced me" He said. I was starting to get angry.

"She hasn't replaced you. She's over you. Why can't you just leave her alone?" I asked firmly.

"I can't do that" He said laughing.

"And why not?" I was beginning to become fustrated, I wanted to punch him.

"Don't you see, she's mine" He said, I could picture him smirking, even though I had no clue on what he looked like.

"You know what! You are really sick, you know that. What you did was disgusting. You should be thankful she hasn't rang the police" I snapped. "Just leave her alone" I hung up, and placed the phone on the island.

"So what did he say?" Harry asked.

"He didn't like the fact that I'm going out with you" I said looking over to Lucy. She shook her head and let out a sign.

"He's always been like that" Leah snapped. "Why did you even date him?" She said pacing up and down.

"Because he was different. You know that" Lucy said watching her move up and down the room.

"I know, I'm sorry. I'm just so mad" Leah said hugging her. "Have you told sarah,Jason, or Mark?" Her mum,brother and dad, lucy spoke about them all the time.

Leah shook her head." They don't know he hurt me, I just told them that the relationship was not working"

"They need to know" Ruby then said with a serious look on her face.

"I promise I will tell them, but Jason is coming down on saturday I don't want to put a downer on there weekend" Lucy said, she was so caring. Thinking of everyone others before herself.

"But you will tell them?" I asked her.

"Yes of course" She said nodding her head.

They stayed for a few hours, until they left to go back to mine. I told them I would be staying here for a couple nights. So they brought me some stuff.

"If you need anything ring me" Leah shouted whilst getting in the car. Lucy nodded as they drove off. We came in and shut the door.

"So what do you wanna do?" I asked.

"How about we just watch a film or something?" Lucy said.

"Sounds great" we decided to watch Captain America, it was new out.

"Lucy, do you want to come out tomorrow, this time just me and you I was gonna go out Monday but mum insisted that you came" I asked.

"That sounds lovely" She said, whilst leaning in for a kiss. She let my tongue enter her mouth. I pushed her gently down so she had her back on the sofa, I was ontop, kissing her. She had her hands tangled in my hair. She pulled away from my lips. "We should go bed"

I raised an eyebrow. Did she mean?

She chuckled. " To sleep you idiot, I'm tired" she said pushing me up.

"Oh, I thought" I said whilst she flicked the tv off.

"I don't wanna know what you thought" she said grinning.

We went to bed. She was tired, she fell asleep straight away .Her head rested on my chest. I had one arm around her. She looked so sweet when she was sleeping. I didn't want to be anywhere else.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21:

(Lucys Pov)

"So where are we going?" I asked as I fastened my seatbelt. Louis started the engine, and drove down the road.

"Were going shopping, you can help me pick out some new clothes" He said glancing from me to the road.

"And you pick me to come with you?" I asked.

"Yeah why not?" He asked confused.

"Everytime I go shopping, I take Ruby. I am hopeless at picking clothes" I exclaimed. Louis chuckled.

"It seems I may enjoy clothes shopping more than you" He said winking at me.

"Maybe" I said.

We reached the shopping centre. I'm not sure where it was but it wasn't in Doncaster, nor was it in a city. Louis did tell me, but I couldn't remember.

"So where to?" Louis asked taking my hand.

"Dunno, wherever you want" I said as we walked inside.

We went to topshop. They had nice stuff.

"Which one then?" Louis asked holding the blue top in one hand and the red in the other.

"I like the blue one" I said pointing to it.

"Me to, but I like the red" He said, with a fustrated face.

"Well get that then"

"I know, ill get both" He said walking towards the counter.

"There you go then, sorted" I said as we walked out of the shop. He took me in a music store, which had so many guitars. He took me over to the Guitars.

"Can I ask why we are in here?" I asked quietly. Queen Radio GaGa was playing in the background. I had been to see Brian May in concert. I had been so many gigs. Noel gallagher,liam gallagher,paul mccartney,ringo starr. I remember meeting Paul mccartney, I had a picture with him, and shook his hand. I cried with happiness,

"I dunno, I just wanted to look" He said scanning through the guitars. I nodded.

"Do you like that?" He asked pointing to a glossy red acoustic guitar. It was very nice. The guitar I had now was a replica of Elvis Presleys. It was my grandads guitar. He gave it me and tought me how to play. Soon enough I started writing my own music. I would love it to be my job. But I get a little shy, I would rather just it be a hobbie. It was my favourite thing in the world. When I come home from college and have had a stressful day. As soo as I pick up my guitar the stress goes.

"It's nice" I said. Looking at it. "Why?"

"Well me and the lads were thinking off getting Niall a new guitar for him. He's been putting so much effort in with us, and he wants a new one. So I said that I would ask you, because well.. You know.. You play" He said walking slowly around the room, asking if I liked the ones he pointed to. "Any ides?"

"Well it depends on what style he likes" I said shrugging my shoulders.

"What style do you like?" He said still looking at each one.

"Any style really, I don't like ones like that" I pointed to an acoustic guitar that had patterns on it. "Or bright colours,like that" I then said pointing to a bright yellow one. Louis looked and made a funny face.

"Me neither" He said, then looking at others. " Your guitar is a replica of Elivis'. Its really nice"

"Yeah it is, my grandad gave it to me, years ago" I said. Thinking back to when he gave it to me.

"Aww that's nice. So you were close to your nan and grandad?"

"Yeah, I was heart broken when my mum told me they were gone" I never cried when they got mentioned. I used to, but now I don't because I think of the good times. Which makes me smile.

"Bet you were, do you mind me asking what happened?" He asked as we walked down another isle full of acoustic guitars. He had his arm around my shoulder.

"They were in the sea... And they got...hit by a erm... A tidal wave..which caused them to go under the water... And they drowned... Worse thing is that they went together... But that made it worse for me.. Just one of them gone is bad enough.. But both" I said looking down biting my lip. He squeezed me closer kissing my temple.

"That's why I don't like the water" I then said, sliding one of my arms around his waste, and into his hoodies pocket.

"But they are still with you, in your heart" Louis said as we walked out of the shop.

"Yeah I know" I said smiling at him. We had been in that shop for at least half an hour, so we decided to go somewhere else.

After we had finished shopping, we returned to my house.

"Louis you don't have to stay with me, you know. You can go home" I said. He had stayed with me for two nights, and I loved being with him. But I didn't want him to think that I was to needy.

"I honestly don't mind. I want to" He said pulling me in for a hug.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yes. I love you so much you know" He said kissing me on the lips.

"I love you more" I mumbled onto his lips.

He pulled away. " That's impossible" He said grinning. And then leant back in, to return what we were doing.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22:

"Are you nervous?" I asked Louis as I pulled up into my mum and dads drive.

"A little" He replied unfastening his seatbelt.

"Good" I smiled. My mum came rushing out.

"Luce, I've missed you" She said hugging me. " And you must be Lucy's boyfriend. Louis Tomlinson"

"Yep, its nice to finally meet you" Louis said hugging my mum and kissing her on the cheek. Just then my dad came out. "Hey luce" He said hugging me.

"Hey dad, haven't seen you in ages"

"I know right,WORK!" My dad said laughing and looking over to Louis.

"Hi, I'm louis" Louis said offering him his hand, my dad took it and shook it firmly.

"Mark, its lovely to meet you. I hope you have been looking after her for me"

"Yeah, don't worry about that, he's always here Dad" Louis knew that I didn't want to tell my parents or Jason about Brad, he understood why.

"LUCY!" Jason said running over. I ran to him and he picked me up and spun me around.

"I have missed so much" I said smiling into his shoulder. He put me on the ground.

"I've missed as well" He looked at Louis.

"Hey, I'm Jason" He said nodding at Louis.

"Hi, Louis. I've heard a lot about you" Louis said glancing at me.

"Same, she never shuts up about you. Come on let's go inside, its much more comfy" My mum said leading us in.

We mostly talked about Louis' job. We stayed all night. I was so happy to have Jason back.

My mum and dad went to bed because they were tired. It was just Jason, me and Louis. They were talking about football, typical boys. They both got on really well. They both loved football,both played football and supported Man U. I remember when Jason took me to my first Man united game. We won 2-0, it was wild.

It got to 9pm and we had to go. Jason had just been on a long flight, and had jetleg. We said our goodbyes. Jason was staying for a month, so we decided that we would go out somewhere, to catch up properly. We went to mine, and got into bed.

"What did you think of them then?" I asked Louis, fiddling with some loose thread on his top.

"There amazing, I love em" He said.

"I'm glad, my brother loves you"

"He's cool"

I was glad that I had met his parents, and I'm glad he met mine. They loved me and they love him. I liked it that way.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23:

Me and Louis had already been together for two months. I had already got close to all the boys. Liam had also been dating Ruby for two months, and Leah had been dating been dating Zayn for about a month. I had lots of fun with the guys. But today was the day they were going back to London.

"Were gonna miss you" Harry said pulling me in for a hug.

"Yeah me to, look after Louis for me" I said muffling his hair.

"Yeah and you look after Ruby for me" Liam said hugging me.

"Don't worry I will" I hugged Zayn and hugged Niall.

"Thanks for being here" Niall said.

"No problem and ring me if you need anything"

Ruby and Leah had finished saying there goodbyes. They stood by the car. Whilst the boys go into it.

"I am gonna miss you so,so much" Louis said, hugging me tightly.

"I'm gonna miss you so much to, make sure you ring me when you get there"

"I will be ringing you everytime I can" Louis said kissing me on the lips. The kiss lasted for about 6 seconds, until he really had to go.

"I'll see you soon" He said going to get into the car.

We all waved, and Ruby started to cry.

"Aww come here" I said pulling her in close. Liam blew her a kiss and then the car sped off around the corner. Not visible in sight.

The three of us walked back into my house. "So what do we do now?" Leah asked.

"What we always do. Watch a film" I said jumping on the couch.

We decided to watch dumb and dumber. It was so funny. I hardly ever stopped laughing.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24:

It had been a couple of weeks since Louis had left. I was missing him terribly. He tried to ring as much as he could, but he was very busy. My brother had left and gone back to America. I had been out many times with Leah and Ruby, like always, and I had seen my mum and dad a lot. Today was just a typical day. It was freezing and it has hammering down with rain. I was on my laptop in the living room, I was looking at old photos of me,nan and grandad. I clicked the next button when suddenly a picture of me and Brad came up. I went to click delete, when my phone rang. I placed the laptop down beside me and reached for my phone which was lying on the table.

"Hello" I answered.

"Lucy, its lovely to hear your voice" He said down the phone.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"I noticed that your poor boyfriend has left you, seems as though your on your own now right" He said, I could picture him smirking.

"Yes he's gone, but he's coming back soon, until them I have Ruby and Leah"

"Yeah and what are they gonna do?Oh and I like that picture of me and you. I remember that day, it was beautiful, just like you of course. It was your birthday"

My face dropped, I looked at the picture. How did he know? Where was he?

"Oh don't look so worried" He said laughing.

I didn't answer, I was looking around the room. I locked my front and back door.

"Oh now there's no need for that honey bunch. I can still see you."

Tears came to my eyes. I hung up. And dialled Leah's number.

It was 8pm. She answered quickly.

"Luce, u ok? What's wrong?" She asked.

She could here me crying.

"Brad" I said crying onto the phone.

"Were on our way" She hung up. I shut my curtains and just waited for her to hurry.

10 minutes later there was a knock.

"Luce its us open up" Ruby said, shouting so I could hear. I opened it and they ran in. Closing the door behind them.

"Is he here? What happened?" Leah asked grabbing my arms. I was shaking. Ruby made me a drink and I then explained the story.

"Its ok were here. Go upstairs and put on some pj's" Ruby said, rubbing my arm. I got up and strolled up the stairs. I sat on my bed, what did he want? Just then I heard a scream.

I jumped up and ran downstairs. Brad had leah pinned up against the wall. Ruby was on the floor, blood over her head. He has pushed her and she had hit her head hard.

"You see Luce, you make me angry and this is what happens" Brad said squeezing Leah tighter around her neck. Leah was crying, she gave up trying to get away, his was to strong.

I pulled Ruby off the floor, and pulled her towards me, one of my hards on her back. Keeping her steady, she hit her head, so she would of felt a bit dizzy.

"What do you want?" I asked, trying to stop the tears in my eyes.

"I told you, I want you" He said, still holding Leah.

It was my fault Leah and ruby had been hurt. "Well just put Leah down and we will talk" I asked. I would do anything to stop him from hurting her. Ruby stood up, slightly croached holding her head. She was panting for breath.

"I don't want to talk, come with me and I might let go of this creature" Brad shouted anger in his face. There was nothing else I could of done. I had no choice.

"Put her down... And ... I will come" I said looking at him.

"Lucy.." Ruby began but I interupted her.

"I promise" I said still looking at Brad. He slowly reliesed Leah. Leah raced over to me and Ruby. I walked towards Brad.

"No Lucy, don't" Leah pleaded, blocking my way.

"I have to" I said, pushing past her. Brad lead me to his car and started the engine. I managed to stop some tears. I know I was stupid, but it was the only way to help Leah. I didn't want him to kill her because of me, I loved her to much. The three of us are pratically sisters.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25:

(Leah's Pov)

Lucy shut the door behind her. She was stupid. I know why she did it. Sometimes she needs to think of herself instead of others.

"Ruby are you ok?" I asked.

"Yeah are you" she still had blood pouring from her head. I gave her a cloth to place against the gash.

"I'm gonna ring an ambulance and the police" I said grabbing my mobile and dialing 999.

"What about Louis,sarah, and Mark?" Ruby stuttered, her eyes were slowly drifting.

"There on there way" I said. "I'll ring Louis, they finished recording at 6 so they should be free. Sarah and Mark I'll ring later because they have both gone out. But I will definatley ring"

Soon enough the police and the ambulance arrived.

"Hi, I'm Jill, now I need you to tell me where Lucy is" She asked. She was a police officer, there were 5 of them.

"I'm not sure what street, but I know the way to his house from here" I said.

"Ok would you come with us please?" Jill asked.

"Yeah" I walked over to Ruby who had passed out. I asked the paromedic to tell her where I was and I would be at the hospital in a little. I then got in the police van, with the other 5.

I directed them to the house. Whilst driving I dialled Louis' number.

"Hello" He answered.

"Louis, its me Leah"

"What's the matter, your crying?" He asked.

"I'll explain it all later, but I'm ringing to tell you about Lucy" I said quickly.

"Why what's happened?" He asked, he sounded worried.

"She's with Brad"


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26:

(Lucys pov)

He drove to his house. I sat in his car, looking at my lap, sniffling. I could see that he kept glancing at me. I didn't even want to look at him, he was vile and distugusting. I knew that Louis wouldn't be happy that I went with him. But he would have to understand. If I didn't he might of killed Leah, and Ruby. And if would have, it would be my fault.

He stopped the car outside his house. The last time I had been there was when we had an arguement and I ran out crying. He walked in the house behind me and locked his front door.

He grabbed hold of my hair, and started to kiss my neck.

"You are so beautiful" He Said to me as I squinted in pain."Louis' not here now is he?" He threw me into the kitchen cabinets. My head suddenly started aching with pain. I put my hand to my head, and brought it back down. My hand was covered in blood. I was crouched on the floor. When Brad walked over and grabbed a knife of the side. Just then a women burst through the door. Brad turned to look, until he ran off out of the back door. I was beginning to feel dizzy.

The women rushed over to me, telling me to stay awake. My eyes started to close. I could here more voices, one that sounded familiar.

"Lucy, Lucy, stay with us" I slightly opened my eyes. My vision was blury. It was Leah, she must of rang the police. I was just glad they came. My eyes snapped shut, and I drifted off.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27:

(Louis' Pov)

"What? Why?" I asked. I suddenly started to panic. Niall gave me a confused look. Harry mouthed what.

"He came around earlier, left and then came back" Leah stuttered.

"Why is she with him?" I was confused. He could do anything to her.

"Louis, I have to go. I'm with the police" She said quickly. She hung up.

"What's wrong lou?" Liam asked, confused.

"Brads with lucy but I'm not sure why. I have to go to her" I said grabbing my hoodie and my car keys.

"Louis, calm ok. We will go with you" Zayn Said, as they all got up.

"Yes we will. But what about recording tomorrow?" Harry asked pulling on his hoodie.

"Harry, that's the least off my worries right now. I think something was wrong with Leah, she was crying" I said as I slammed the car door. Liam started the engine and sped off.

"What about Ruby?" Liam asked, his eyes on the road.

"I'm not sure she wasn't there" I gave him a sympathetic look and put one hand on his back.

I was so worried about Lucy. I couldn't help but keep thinking why she was with him. I was so confused. All I knew is that I was soon going to be with her. If he had hurt her, then I was going to kill him. I was stressing out as well as being worried.

"She will be alright Lou" Niall said, placing one hand on my shoulder. I hope he was right.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28:

(Rubys' Pov)

I was lying in a hospital bed, staring at the ceiling. My head was banging. All I remember was being taken is Leah talking to the police. What happened?

"Are you feeling any better?" A women asked. The way she was dressed, I knew she was a nurse.

"A little, what happened?" I quietly asked.

"You passed out. Your sister is waiting outside" She said smiling.

"Can she come in?" I asked. She nodded and left the room. Leah then walked in, she kissed me on the forehead and sat in the chair next to the bed.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" She asked.

"A little better, my heads banging" I moaned. "How's Lucy?"

"She's ok, she had a concussion and lost a lot of blood. She's in the room opposite, but she's not awake yet" She said looking out of the door into her room.

"Does Louis know?" I asked.

"Yeah, there all on their way. He rang me before he said they would be about an hour"

"I thought they were working?" I asked. I couldn't wait to see Liam.

"I don't think they care, louis had rang their management and explained they have a month off, and I also told Mark and Sarah they have gone to Lucy's house to tidy it. Sarah was so upset."

"Thank god, she needs him right now." I said sitting up on the white bed. The nurse walked back in with a clipboard.

"Well it seems that you may leave, just take some of these to ease the pain" she said handing me a box of tablets. Leah handed me some fresh clothes and I put them on, we didn't leave we waited for Lucy to wake up.

It was 2:30am, me and Leah were sat in the waiting room. Lucy still wasn't awake.

"Ruby" someone shouted, I turned to see the lads rushing down the corridor. Liam ran to me and pulled me close. His hand wrapped in my hair.

"Are you okay?" He asked whilst looking at the gash on my head.

"I'm fine, just aches" I said kissing him gently. He was ever so gentle. I loved him so much.

Leah was hugging Zayn. Louis was pacing trying to find a nurse.

I walked over to him and grabbed his arms, he turned and looked at me. "Louis are you ok?" I hugged him tightly.

"Yes, I'm fine. Where's Lucy? Is she ok? I need to see her.. Excuse me?" He said to a nurse walking past. She stopped and stared at him blankly.

"What can I do for you?" She asked. She was an oldish women, I'd say about 50. I hope she would never operate on me, she would be shaking all over the place.

"Lucy, Lucy RoseWood. Where is she?"

"I'll go and get " She rushed off.

"What kind of service is this here?" He shouted down the hall. He sat on one of the chairs and put his hands in his head. Leah sat down next to him and took his hand.

"She's in that room Louis. But we can't see her yet, because she's resting. She's had surgery, she lost an awful lot of blood, just relax. She's safe here" She said rubbing his back. He was so upset, I couldn't imagine how he felt. He was definatley the one for Lucy. She was Lucky. As am I to have Liam. All three of us were lucky.

"I know, thanks. Have you heard from Brad since?" He asked, anger suddenly appeared in his face.

"No, he ran away just as we got there" Leah looked down covering her face.

"What about your managment?" I asked, looking up at liam. I was sat next to him leaning on his strong shoulders. He slid one arm around my waist.

"They understood,we have a month off" Zayn said, whilst comforting Leah, who was sitting on his lap.

came up to us, holding a clipboard. He was about 30 years old. The nurse that looked after me was stood next to him. Louis stood up eager to hear what he had to see, the rest of us copied Louis.

"I'm Louis, Lucys' boyfriend. Is she going to be ok?"

"I'm Dr Fleetwood. I operated on her a few hours ago. She has lost a lot of blood, from her concussion. But she's stable. You can go in to see her, she should be waking up any time soon" The Dr said. Putting out a hand for Louis to shake. Louis shook it firmly.

"Thanks" He said quietly, smiling at him as the Dr left. He turned to look at us, then walked towards Lucys' door and pushed it open.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29:

(Louis' Pov)

I pushed open the door slowly. I walked into the room. Lucy was lying in the bed, with my Jack Willis Hoodie on. Her face was pale, lifeless. Her Blonde hair was messy and spread out on the white pillow. Her head was tilted slightly. She had a white Patch on the right side off her forehead, that must be wear the cut was. I sat on on the chair next to her and took her hand. It was cold, I noticed she didn't have her ring or necklace. She never took them off. I scanned the room for them. I noticed a sparkle and I looked onto the table to find them both lying together. I took the ring and slud it on her finger. I didn't want to move her head, so I put the necklace into my pocket. The others came in and sat on the chairs spread out in the room. Harry and Niall sat by me. Ruby sat on Liams knee, and Leah sat next to Zayn.

"How come she wearing your hoodie?" Harry asked, smiling. I looked at Leah hoping she would answer.

She smiled, before answering. "I thought she would of rather wore that instead of the manky clothes they make you wear here, don't worry I put it on her after surgery" I smiled. I gave it to her the day before I left. She always used to wear it, so I told her to keep it. I placed my other hand on her face, stroking her cold cheek, brushing her hair out of her eyes. She looked so peaceful. I closed my eyes and signed. I was so thankful she was okay. I held her hand gently, hoping she would wake up. I wanted to see her sparkling blue eyes. They lit up world like nothing else. Just then, I felt her hand move slightly. Her eyes fluttered open, slowly.

"Louis" she whispered. Squeezing my hand.

"Yeah Luce. I'm here" I whispered back. She must of been in pain,because she didn't move, she didn't want to.

"I'm gonna get the nurse" Niall said standing up.

"Hey Luce, were all here" Liam said, raising his hands in the air slightly with his tanned palms showing. She smiled looking at everyone in the room. I was so happy she was okay.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30:

Niall returned with the same nurse that was with Dr Fleetwoord. She was about 30 years old.

"Ah, I see your now awake" She said walking over to Lucy. "Now, you are gonna have to stay here and then we can let you go, when we think your ready. The police also called,they would like to talk with you, but I said I would ring them when you have gotten some rest" Lucy nodded at her, still holding my hand.

The nurse got up from sitting on the bed. "In the meantime, take these for when it hurts" She said handing lucy a box of tablets. I knew Lucy didn't want to move so I took the box off her and placed them on the table.

"Well, if you need anything. I'll be right outside" She said, walking out of the room. Lucy looked at me and smiled. I smiled back. No matter what state she was in, she would always look so pretty.

"Lucy, I was so worried about you" I turned my head, to see Sarah and Mark. Sarah rushed over to the bed and sat next to Lucy, Mark stood behing Sarah and placed is hands on her shoulders.

"How you doing princess?" Mark asked smiling down at her.

"I'm fine,thanks."

We all sat with her, with hours.

"Mum,Dad go home and get some sleep please" Lucy said.

"Are you sure sweetie?" Sarah asked.

"Don't worry, I'll be right here with her" I reasurred Her.

Sarah and Mark left, after saying there goodbyes.

"You guys should go and get some sleep, here's the keys to the house" I said, chucking Harry the keys.

"Are you sure you will be okay?" Leah asked lucy.

"Yeah, I'll be.." Lucy said until she got interupted by the nurse. Next to her was the police. They walked in the room.

"Hi, I'm officer Gresty and this is Officer Walsh. We need to ask you some questions. Is it possible if everybody left the room, except Lucy,Leah and Ruby"

"I'll be right outside" I said kissing her gently on her forehead, and letting go off her cold hand. The boys followed behind me, and we waited for the to finish.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31:

(Lucys Pov)

"So, Leah explained to us what happened Last year with Brad, and we had a brief on what happened last nightl" Officer Walsh asked. Holding a pen and a notebook. I looked at the clock it was 5am. I don't know how long Louis has been here for.

"Well, he rang me up. Basically saying that he could see me. And I hung up, locked the doors. And then I called Ruby, she and leah then came around, I went upstairs to sort myself out and that, and I then heard a scream, so I ran downstairs, to see Brad holding leah up against the wall, and ruby was on the floor, her head covered in blood. He wasn't gonna let leah unless I went with him. So that was the only option that I had, so that he let her go. So then I went with him to his house, and he grabbed hold of my hair and threw me into the kitchen cabinets. And I hit my head hard, so I felt abit dizzy. Brad came towards me with a knife, and then you came in and he ran off, I don't know where though" throughtout me talking, he was writing it down in his notebook. He nodded.

"Well, lucky enough. Brad came into the station last night, with the knife. And he admitted everything. He was in a terrible state of mind. He said he was sorry and he's going straight into prison for life. He seems to have been suffering from depression" He said.

"That's great" Leah said, pretending to whipe sweat off her forehead. I was so reliefed, I couldn't say a word. I was confused why he admitted it?

"Anyway we will be leaving you. You don't need to go to court, thankyou for your time" They both smiled bye and made there way out of the room. I was sat up in the bed, ontop of the covers. I had got changed into fresh clothes, that my mum had brought me. My head was a little better.

"That's brilliant" Ruby said, with a massive smile.

"Luce are you ok? You don't look so happy" She asked me.

"No I'm reliefed that he won't be able to hurt me, but I don't understand why he gave himself in"

"But that doesn't matter. Your safe now" Leah Said as Louis and the boys walked in.

"So.. What did they say?" Liam asked, pulling Ruby in for a hug. They all looked at me. I got up and put my arm around Louis waste.

"Brads already in prison. He gave himself in last night,I don't have to go to said that he was suffering from depression and he was so sorry about what he did"

Louis sniggered. "Yeah, but that doesn't make up for what he's done"

"Lou, I'd rather have him locked up than nothing at all" I said, placing my hands on his chest and kissing his lips gently. He smiled.

"I'll ring Sarah, they will want to know" Ruby said, as she pulled Liam outside.

I sat on the bed and crossed my legs, like a child. I just wanted to go home, but the nurse said that I needed to stay for a little more. Half an hour later I told everyone to go home and get some rest, everyone did, except Louis. He was so stubborn.

I couldn't sleep, so me and Louis just chatted about how his work was going. They had just released a new album and are going on tour in October, It was now August,and he had September off. Me and Louis had been together for almost 3 months now, the best 3 months of my life.

The next day, about 12 midday. My mum and Dad came to visit.

"Oh Lucy, I almost forgot this was at yours when we went to check it" Mum handed me a white enovolope, with my name on it. I opened it and scanned through the writing, my face broke into a huge grin.

"What?" Dad asked.

"I've been accepted for Disney Studios" I screeched.

"That's amazing" Mum said hugging me.

"Thanks" I was so happy.

"That's brilliant Luce" Louis said taking the letter of me, to read it.

"It says that you have to move to London" Louis said, his eyes lit up.

"OMG! London! Luce we will have to get you an apartment" My mum screeched, clenching my arms. A huge grin appeared on Louis' face.

"What?" I asked as we all turned around to look at him.

"You could live with me. It would be great" He asked.

"Louis.. I can't" I said, looking at the floor. Shaking my head.

"Why not? It would be brilliant" Louis asked getting out of his chair, and putting his hands on my shoulders.

"Because.. Well we have only been together for about 2 months and a half...well" I would love to live with Louis, but I didn't want anyone to think it was to soon.

"Yeah I know, but you may as well. We would see each other everyday. Please" when he made puppy eyes, you couldn't say no.

"Okay then, but if it doesn't work then.."

"I know, I know. I'm so happy" Louis said hugging me. I wanted to kiss him, but we had to keep that to a minium because of my mum and dad. I looked at my parents, they always knew what was best.

"Why not?" Mark said pulling me and Louis in for a hug. I was so happy.

"So when do you move?" Louis asked.

"As soon as I can" I answered reading through the letter.

"Were gonna have a great time" Louis said, with the hugest smile on his face.

" I know"


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32:

(Lucys Pov)

It was September 10th and today I was moving to London with Louis. I couldn't wait to see London, I had never been before.

"I'm going to miss you so much" My mum cried, hugging me.

"Me to" I mumbled.

I let go off her and turned to my dad. He had his arms open, inviting me for a hug. I took his invitation and hugged him tightly.

"Nan and grandad would be so proud of you" He whispered. All I could do was smile.

"Right then" I said letting go, to see 4 girls standing in a line.

"Will you ring me and tell me what its like, working for Disney?" Lottie asked as I pulled her in for a massive hug.

"Yep, ill ring and tell you everything" I kissed her on the forehead, and moved on to Felicity, then to Pheobe and then to Daisy.

"Look after my little boy will you?" Jay pulled me in for a hug. I have had a lot of hugs today.

"Don't worry I will"

"Come on Luce we need to beat traffic" Louis called as he shut the boot of his car. I said bye to everyone and got into the car. I was going to miss Doncaster, my family, my grandparents, my home which my mum was now looking after incase I came back, even to visit. Liam had asked Ruby to move in with him, and Zayn asked Leah. They were hitting the road tomorrow with Harry and Niall. Ruby and Leah went to the same college but studied different things. They switched colleges to the one in London, which was far better.

I wound down the window, and waved bye. Louis had one hand on the steering wheel whilst waving. But soon put both of them back on.

I rested my head on the headrest, and listened to the music. We were listening to my ipod, which was now playing The Rolling Stones. We had been driving for at least 3 hours now. We went to bed early the last night so we both had the energy. This morning we left at 8am and it was now 11:30. We just chatted on the way, Louis had sunglasses on with one arm on the window frame and the other on the steering wheel. We chatted about when Ruby and Leah used to always play pranks on me. One time, leah had cut the electirc, and dressed up like the exorcist, I was proper scared, it was hilarious.

It was now 2pm and Louis had drove down a small road which had a lot of trees around it. There was a big black gate with a large wall. Louis put his arm out of the window and typed in a code. The gate opened and he drove inside. He parked his car next to aload of other cars. They were 6 all together including Louis'.

"Wow, you guys like cars" I smiled as I got out of the car. Louis came around to meet me, he took my hand and pulled me towards a white building with a lot of glass windows.

"Yeah, we have one each, and the bigger one. Is for all of us when we go out or somet"

He opened the double glass doors, and pulled me inside. Inside there was a plasma screen, a kitchen and lots of game things. An xbox, a nintendo wii, a pool table and things like that.

"This is where we all hang out together" Louis said as he watched my face. At the opposite side of the room there was another big glass door. Outside there was a massive swimming pool, with lots of sunloungers and umbrellas.

"Wow" was all I could say.

He giggled and pulled me towards a door on the right. Which led to some stairs. It was all decorated nicely, it reminded me of a beach house. There was then a little corridor and three doors. One on the right end of the corridor. I could see outside through the glass windows which shined. It definatley beat mine and louis home in Doncaster.

"That's Nialls room, and that's harrys" he then pointed to the middle one.

"And that's ours" He opened the door on the left, and stepped inside, pulling me in.

There was a plasma tv,sofas, and a kitchen, it was the living room and kitchen,the opposite wall was just mostly all glass which had long draped curtains,which were at the sides off them. There was another door on the left which led to a bedroom, which I'm guessing was Louis'. Then there was an on suite, which was gorgeous. There was another door next to the bedrooms door. It was a small room that had a bed in it. It was decorated nicely, it was welcoming.

"So what do you think?" Louis asked spinning me around in his arms, so I faced him. His arms wrapped around my hips.

"It's all gorgeous" I said, kissing him on the nose.

"All off our rooms are the same,Liam and Zayn's rooms are on the right side of the building. It's all yours" Louis said.

I put my arms up from his shoulders and put them in his hair. "Thankyou" I kissed him on the lips, he pulled away.

"We have all of this to ourselves tonight" Louis said winking at me.

I chuckled. "Don't think so Tomlinson" I said as I let him go and opened the door, leading to the corridor. He made a sad face. "Come on I have to bring in my stuff" I said as he walked out of the door. We went to the car and carried my stuff in, it took a couple of journeys from the car to the room. It was mostly all clothes,my work,my ipod,laptop,ipad, and family belongings. My necklace was swaying around on my neck as I carried them in.

"Well that's the last" I said as I put the box on the light cream carpet.

"I'll put these in the bedroom" Louis said as he carried it in the bedroom. I didn't know where to start. I noticed that something was missing. I scanned the boxes looking.

"LOUIS!"

"What is something wrong?" Louis said as he rushed in.

"Where's my baby?" I asked, with an upset face.

He shot me a confused look.

"If I have forget it. Were driving back" I said as I looked around the room.

"What?" Louis asked, still confused.

"My guitar" I asked.

"Oh its in the bedroom, I took it in before, with your music books" He said with a huge grin on his face.

"If you have looked at them books,Tomlinson" I said with a raised eyebrow. It was books, that was filled with my own music, lyrics, guitar notes. It was like my diary. He bit his lip.

"I read one" He said, with a guilty look on his face.

"Oh really? Which one?" I asked.

"It was called Ours, it was brilliant" a huge smile came on his face.

"Oh well I'm glad you like it, because that ones about you" I said, taking things out of the box.

"You wrote a song about me?" He asked, taking my laptop out of my hands.

"Well what did you think I wrote about.. My day out at chester zoo" He giggled.

"Well If you must know, I thought it was brilliant" He said putting the latop on an empty desk and pulling me in for a hug. " Your not mad at me are you?"

I pulled away to look at him. "Of course not" He smiled and kissed my on the lips. It was a gentle kiss.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33:

(Lucys Pov)

After we had unpacked everything, we watched the tv. We were watching The Walking Dead, which was my favourite programme on the tele. After it had finished we were chatting about what might happen in next weeks episode. My phone interupted us. I answered it. It was Jason.

"Hey" I said.

"Hey Luce how's it going? I heard you moved in with Louis. London eh?" Jason asked.

"It going good thanks. I know right"

"Good,good. Well mum told me about the Brad situation and I'm glad your okay. I was so angry when mum told me"

"Thanks for the concern Jase" Louis was playing with my hair. I was lying next to him on the couch. I think Louis could hear Jason speaking, he had his listening face on.

"No problem anyway I have to go. I just wanted to ring to ask about things"

"Its ok thank for ringing. You don't ring me often"

He chuckled. "I will now on. Its just mum keeps me on the phone for at least an hour" He moaned.

"Haha, anyway I'll speak to you soon"

"Okay see ya luce, love you" He said.

"Luv ya Jase, cya" I hung up, and looked at Louis.

"So what do we do now?" It was 11pm.

"Why don't we go bed?" Louis said sitting up on the couch.

"Sounds good" I said, as he helped me up off the couch.

We both slid into bed, I was lying on my back. Louis was lying on his side with his arm across my stomach. I kept writing his name on his arm with my finger.

"What are you writing?" He asked.

"Guess" I told him.

"Erm... One direction?" Louis asked. I shook my head.

"Your name?" I shook my head again.

"I know.. My name" I smiled and nodded.

"Yay" he whispered.

"I love you so much" He then whispered.

"I love you to" I whispered back.

We then began to kiss, he rolled ontop of me. He then began to kiss my neck.

"Louis..." I said pushing him away,slightly.

"Come on please, we have all off this to ourselves. They are here tomorrow" he was still laying ontop of me. He made puppy eyes. I put my hands in his hair and pulled his face towards me, and it sort of went from there.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34:

(Lucys Pov)

"Guys wake up... Wake up"

I opened my eyes, to come face to face with a pillow. I mostly slept on my stomach, my hands were under the pillow, I lifted my head up, and spun around to see Harry jumping on the bed. Louis sat up. Ruby and Leah,Niall,zayn and Liam were also there.

Zayn started to laugh. Looking at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Your hair" I put one hand to feel my hair. I realised it was all over the place.

"I know, its like that every morning" I said getting up, yawning.

"I am so tired" louis complained pulling the sheets off him and standing up.

"I'm guessing you guys had fun then" Niall said, winking at Louis. Louis threw a pillow at him.

I walked into the bathroom to get changed. I wore a white top, a light pink coral skirt and pink and white toms, and my hair was tied into a pony. My phone started to ring as I walked out of the bathroom. The others were downstairs in the main living room.

"Hello" I answered. The caller was unknown

"Hi is that's lucy Rosewood?" A women asked.

"Yes it is, who is this may I ask?"

"Hi its Rosie Walsh manager of one of the animation departments at disney studios. I was just ringing to let you know when you are starting your job"

"Oh hi, thanks for ringing"

"No problem so its up to you when you want to start your job, any ideas."

"Well my boyfriend has to go on tour next month, he's off this month and I have just moved in his home with him in London. And I'd love to get used to it. So how about in October?"

"Yes that's absoloutley fine hunny. So what about October 2nd?" She asked

"Yes that's perfect,thanks" I walked out down the corridor and down the stairs, I walked into the room.

"Ok, so I'll speak to you soon."

"Ok thanks again bye"

No one was in the room, I looked out of the hug glass wall to see everyone in the swimming pool. Louis had just ducked Harrys' head in the water which cause me to giggle.

I walked outside and sat on a chair. Louis noticed me and got out of the pool. He sat next to me.

"U alright?" He asked.

"Yep, one of the disney managements just rang me. I'm starting the 2nd October. She let me pick when I wanted to start. But I said I wanted this month off with you" I said.

"Wow that's great.." Louis began until Niall sprayed water at him, through a watergun.

Everyone burst into the laughter.

"Sorry to disturb you madame and sir, but we wanted to know wether you are coming in" Niall bowing down and pointing to the pool.

"I'm gonna kill you" Louis said picking him up and dropping him in the pool.

He then returned to me. " You coming in?" He asked holding out a hand.

"I'd love to, but have you forgotten that I don't like water"

He put his hand down and sat next to me.

"You know, you don't have to be afraid off something, until it actually does something to you.. I mean its done nothing to you"

I was suddenly taken back by what he said. "Louis... How could you say that? It did do something to me" I said seriously.

"Luce.. I didn't mean..."

"It took my nan and grandad away from me Louis" I said, thinking back to when it happened. I was suddenly upset.

"Luce I.." He grabbed my hand but I pulled away and ran inside trying to stop the tears.

I slouched on the couch inside, crying. I was so afraid off water, I hated it. People say that the sea is different to a swimming pool. But to me its the same. It does the same job.

I fiddled with the ring on my finger.

"Lucy, are you alright?" Ruby asked she had a towel wrapped around her so she couldn't make the couch wet. Water was dripping from her hair.

"How could he say that's its done nothing to me?"

"He didn't mean it like that Luce... He's so guilty"

"I know he didn't.. I just got upset thinking about it"

My tears had stopped.

"Maybe you should give it a go... Your nan and grandad wouldn't want you to be scared of it.. They would want you to enjoy it, they loved it didn't they? They were in the sea at the wrong time, because the wave hit"

"I know, your right"

"Come on then, let's go" I looked outside to find Louis still sat on the chair, everyone else was in the pool.

Ruby ran and jumped in the pool.

"Come on then" I said to Louis holding out my hand. He looked up and smiled, he took my hand and we both ran and jumped in the pool.

Our head both popped up out of the water.

"That's was actually really fun" I said swimming over to Louis. I put my arms around his tanned waste, and kissed him softly on the lips.

"I'm sorry about what I said, I didn't mean it" I put my finger on his lips.

"It's ok. You were right, I shouldn't be afraid off something that hasn't hurt me on purpose"

He smiled and began to kiss me again, his tongue entered my mouth.

"Ew come on guys break it up!" Harry said splashing us. I screeched and we pulled apart. We both splashed back. I had changed into my bikini so I didn't get my clothes wet.

Ruby was sat on Liams shoulders splashing Zayn, who was on Leahs shoulders. We carried on splashing each other. I swam to the edge of the pool, followed by Louis. It was now 5pm, we had been in the pool for at least three hours.

"Where did you learn how to swim?" Louis asked, wrapping his arms around my waste.

"I used to love the water, before nan and grandad. I think I'm gonna start loving it again" I said kissing him, on the lips gently.

"Lucy, come here a minute, I want to show you something" Ruby called as the reached the glass door, opening it. Me and Leah got out of the pool and followed into the house. We got a few wolf whistles of the lads.

"What's up?" I asked as we sat on the bar stools in the kitchen. We looked outside to see the lads, looking into our direction. There arms crossed at the edge of the pool, with there heads resting in their arms. They waved.

"Well, I really like Liam and he does so many nice things for me and I wanted to return the favour you know?" She said getting our attention from the lads.

"Well, you could give him the best night ever, I know Zayn enjoyed that" Leah said,winking. Me and Ruby looked at her.

"Your sick, you know that?"

"Well I'm sure lucy and Louis has, and I'm sure you and Liam have" Leah said raising an eyebrow.

Ruby looked at me, waiting for me to answer.

"What? I aint saying anything. What me and Louis do is nothing to do with you"

"You have haven't you?" Leah asked.

"Guys hello... Girl who wants to do something for her boyfriend, but doesn't know what to do here"

"Well, instead of what sick leah here said. Why don't you do something he enjoys" I said, the boys were still in the same posion, in the swimming pool. They hadn't moved.

"Well he loves watching a film, cuddling" Ruby said signing.

"But that's what every couple does" Leah said, shrugging her shoulders. I thought.

"Hey I know why don't you write him a song, I wrote Louis one and he loved it. I can help you" I asked.

"Really you would. Could you play guitar for me?" Ruby asked sounding excited.

"Of course"

"Can we start possibly now"

"Yeah I'll go and get my guitar" I said standing up and running upstairs, and getting my guitar. I then returned downstairs.

"Are you coming?" Harry shouted.

"Why don't we start later, on our own?" I said, putting my guitar in the corner so it wouldn't fall.

We all walked outside, a huge grin on rubys face.

"I love you liam" Ruby said as she jumped in the pool.

"Love you to babes" Liam said kissing her.

"What's that all about?" Louis asked as I swam over to him.

"Oh nothing" I said ducking his head in the water.

"I am so gonna get you now" Louis shouted as he chased after me in the pool. We stayed in there for 2 more hours.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35:

(Lucys' pov)

I lay in bed, staring at the was 10pm and Louis was asleep, with one arm wrapped around my waist. I pulled his arm up slowly and placed it on the bed. I shoved on my hoodie over my pjama t-shirt, with my shorts. I tiptoed downstairs towards the main living room.

"Hey what took you so long?" Ruby asked, passing me my guitar.

"Sorry, I had to not wake Louis" I replied taking my guitar off her.

"So where do we start?" Ruby asked, picking up a pen and a piece of paper.

"Erm...well what do you want it to say?" I asked checking my guitar was in tune.

"Well I want it to basically say, how much he means to me" Ruby said tapping her pen on the table.

"Hey girls, how come your up so late?" Niall asked walking into the kitchen and grabbing the orange out of the fridge and drinking straight out of it.

"Well I'll remember to not have a drink of that" Ruby said pointing with the pen.

Niall chuckled and put the bottle back into the fridge, before wiping his mouth.

"So what are you doing?" He asked standing next to me. I was higher than him because I was sat on the bar stool.

"You can't tell Liam!" Ruby said pointing at him with the pen.

"I promise, I won't" He said looking at her.

"Okay well I'm writing Liam a song. Lucys' helping me and she is playing the guitar for me"

"Aww that's sweet, don't worry I won't tell him. Anyway I'm going bed, I only got up because I was thirsty." Niall said kissing me goodnight on my forehead, then kissing Ruby on her's.

"Night girls"

"Night Niall" we called as he dissapeared up the stairs.

"So... How about? Erm... He is sensible and so incredible and all my single friends are jealous" I sang gently,strumming notes on my guitar.

"Yes brilliant" she said as she quickly wrote it.

We thought of more lyrics, we soon enough reached the chorus.

"I'm only up when your up where your now down" Ruby sang.

I squinted my eyes.

"Its good but How about?...screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain, its 2am and I'm cursing your name... " I sang whilst playing the guitar.

"I love it" Ruby said writing it down.

During thinking of the lyrics we had Tea. It was pretty chilly. It was now 11:30 and we were starting to get tired.

"Finished" Ruby said,yawning.

"Yep, liam will love it" I said getting up off the chair and taking my cup over to the sink, one hand holding my guitar.

"Thanks for helping me. I'll let you know when I want liam to hear it"

"That's ok. Anyway I've got a warm boyfriend in bed, who is gonna get me warm, so night"

"Yeah me to. Night luce"

"Night" we turned off the lights and I made my way to our room.

Louis was still in the same position that I had left him in. I pulled of my hoodie and threw it on the floor. I was to tired.I placed my guitar on its stand and got into bed, and snuggled up to Louis without waking him up. I snuggled up into his chest, and his arm found its way around my hips. I must of woke him. He pulled me in closer.

"Your freezing" He whispered.

"Sorry" I whispered back closing my eyes.

"That's why I'm here to make you warm. Where you been?" He asked rubbing his hand up and down my hip. We both had our eyes closed, we were both shattered.

"Couldn't sleep, I went downstairs and Ruby was there and we got chatting" I lied, I didn't know if Ruby wanted me to tell anyone else. Niall already knew, but he looked tired when we told him. So he would have proboly forgot.

"Arr right" Louis whispered.

He soon enough got me warm and we both fell asleep.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36:

(Lucys Pov)

I opened my tired eyes, and spun around in bed. Louis wasn't there, he must be downstairs.

I got up and shoved my hoodie on again. Considering I had pjama shorts on, they actually did go with the jack skellington hoodie.

I walked downstairs, into the kitchen, everyone was sat at the table, talking. Niall scoffing his face with food.

"Morning" I said whilst yawning. Ruby looked just as tired as me. My hands were in my pockets. I made myself a brew and sat down at the table next to Louis.

"Did you keep her up again Louis?" Harry said, whilst I kept yawning.

"No actually, Ruby did, chatting all night eh?" Louis said rolling his eyes.

"Yeah that's us, nothing else just chatting" Ruby said, playing along with the lie.

"No actually they were writing..." Leah began until I kicked her leg under the table causing her to say ow.

Everyone looked at me, Ruby chuckled. Leah then remembered that she wasn't suppost to tell anyone. Niall face was blank, he definatley didn't remember.

"Oh right yeah... I came down and they were babbling on about the new Twilight film and how gorgeous Robert Pattinson is" Leah said, giggling. Me and Ruby looked at each other. We were thinking the same thing. Great example,Leah Robert pattinson. I mean we did like him, but infront of the boys. Now they were gonna skit us.

"Robert Pattinson eh?" Louis said raising his eyebrows.

"Yeah you know, he is very good looking" I said smiling. I was a terrible liar. Rubby nodded to agree with me.

"Not as good looking as me I hope" Liam said, looking at Ruby.

"We'll be going now" Ruby said pulling leah by the hood out of the room, I followed them.

"Leah you idiot" Ruby said, slapping her in the arm.

"What I didn't say anything" Leah said, stepping away from Ruby.

"You almost told Liam about the song" Ruby said, with a angry face. We were stood outside so the boys could see us. They suddenly started cat fighting, they always did. I pulled them apart. "Woah,woah,woah guys. Calm. Liam doesn't know, so its fine. Leah just keep it to yourself" I said, my hand on there stomachs pushing them away from each other.

"I forget, I'm sorry" Leah said.

"Oh yeah, always your excuse" Ruby said.

They were shouting things at each other that I didn't want to hear. "Oh, I aint listening to this all day" I mumbled letting them go and walking back inside.

"WOW!" Liam said "girls look so sexy when there mad"

All the boys laughed. "So what's that all about?" Zayn asked staring at them both shouting at each other. Ruby did look pretty scary when she was mad.

"Oh nothing, sisterly love" I said Smiling, I then turned to look at them and signed.

Soon enough they came back inside. Ruby walked towards Liam and sat next to him crossing her arms, with an angry face.

Leah sat next to me and did the same. It was silent.

"Ok come on" I said putting my tea on the table and grabbing leahs arm in one hand and walked past Ruby whilst I grabbed her in another hand. I was to strong for them, so they gave up trying to get away.

I sat them down on the sofa in rubys and liams apartment. They didn't look at each other.

"Ruby, leah didn't mean it. Liam doesn't know, niall has forgot. Leah, I'm sorry for kicking you and next time just think before you speak ok" Leah nodded. She turned to look at Ruby.

"I'm sorry Ruby, I know how much this means to you"

Ruby twisted in her seat. "I'm sorry to" they hugged each other and stood up.

"Ok good" we walked back into the kitchen.

"All sorted?" Harry asked.

We all nodded. " Thanks luce" ruby and leah said together.

"Your welcome, its my job" I said.

"So what are we doing today?" Zayn asked.

"Well me and Luce are going out tonight your all welcome to come" Louis said.

"Where you going?" Niall asked.

"Proboly Nandos and then to watch the new twilight film, let luce and Ruby look at Robert, what do you say Liam" Louis said winking at liam.

"As long as you don't dribble, alright then sounds fun" Liam said, as ruby softly punched him in the arm.

"Well, niall will definatley come" I said, who had a mouthful off food. We all laughed and he blushed abit.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37:

"You ready Luce?" Louis called.

"Yeah I'm coming" I grabbed my bag and my phone. I was wearing a red summery dress,which ended just above my knees, with red toms and lots of bracelets. My hair was straight. I looked pretty sensible. Ruby told me we should of gone dressed like freaks with doc martins, leggings and look really retro. So we stood out, but I didn't really want to stand out. I opened the door and came face to face with Louis.

"You look Gorgeous as always" He said pulling me in for a kiss

"Thankyou, as do you" I said. His hands slid down my arms all the way to my hips and then on my thighs.

I pulled away. "Come on we should go"

Louis was wearing blue chinos, a red striped top, and red toms. He loved toms.

Niall was wearing green chinos, with high tops, and a red hoodie. Zayne was wearing the same but different colours. As was harry. Liam was wearing jeans, with a white top and a black blazer jacket. I must admit he looked smarter than the others. Leah was wearing purple leggings with black and purple converse and a Black long top. Ruby was wearing a black dress which ended just above her knees, with black heels. She always looked good, no matter what she wore she looked good in it. After all, she was studying fashion. We got in the car, Liam was driving, we pulled up outside Nandos.

"Just to let use know they are paparazzi here" Harry warned.

"Bring it on" Leah shouted. We chuckled and got out, and headed in the door. The papperazi was there taking a few photos. Everyone already knew I was dating Louis,Ruby was dating Liam and Leah was dating Zayn. We sat at our table, and Louis bought everyone a drink. I didn't drink, so I had j20. We just chatted about the other twilight films. Me and Ruby were massive fans. Me and Ruby were team Edward but Leah was team Jacob. We ending up having an arguement about it, but it was only a joking one.

The boys rolled there eyes.

"Jacob is pretty hot though" Harry said joining in. We all burst out laughing. We walked to cinema, there were a few girls that asked for photos, one girl even asked for a picture with me and Louis. I had the impression that she liked me. I did pretty well with the fans, they didn't hate me.

Me, leah and Ruby decided to sit behind the boys. After all it was meant for girls.

Throughout the trailers we were throwing popcorn in Harry's hair.

"Would you stop that" He said turning around, getting the coke to throw it at us. We stopped, we didn't want him to pour it on us.

The film started. When jacob took his top off, me and Ruby turned to look at Leah. Leah blushed. Zayn turned around and raised an eyebrow at Leah.

Leah blew a kiss. He smiled and turned back around. When the rude scene came on off bella and edward. Leah covered my eyes with her hand. I pushed it out of the way.

"Bet you wish that was you eh?" Leah said nudging me. Ruby burst out laughing.

"I have someone that's just as good, someone a lot more sexy" I said trying to be cocky. We all burst out laughing. The lads turned around to see what we were laughing at.

"You have no idea how funny what she just said was"Leah whispered. I covered her mouth and pointed to the screen.

"Anyway.. Watch the film.. Its just started to get interesting" they did as I said as turned around. We were all still laughing silently. We eventually stopped. The boys looked like they really enjoyed it. When Bella had to drink blood, ruby made a sick face and leant over to me.

"I'm going the loo, I feel sick" she rushed out of her seat and raced down the stairs.

She returned, panting. She must of ran she didn't want to miss anything. Then there was another bit, when Bellas back cracked.

"Ew" Leah screeched, covering her mouth.

We heard Harry go "aww man". Bella then was rushed to the bed because they had to get the baby out of her.

The whole scene was discusting. I spent most of it stopping myself from throwing up.

"Edward Looks more hot, with blood around his mouth" I whispered wanting the girls to hear.

Ruby and Leah burst out laughing. "Are you drunk?" Leah asked.

I laughed at her question.

The film ended, and I told everyone to stay where they were. I knew there was another bit at the end. After that we walked out of the cinema and walked back to where the car was. It was about 15 minutes walk.

"So what did you guys think? I thought it was great" Zayn asked. The boys all nodded in agreement.

"I thought it was great, but what you came out with" leah said pointing towards me.

We burst out laughing again.

"I don't even want to know" Niall said.

Ruby was holding her stomach, trying to find breath she still couldn't stop laughing.

We reached the car. "Come on I wanna know what's so funny" Harry asked.

I got in the car, sitting next to Louis."I don't think you would want to know" Leah replied, laughing. The whole way home we were laughing. Ruby couldn't help herself, there wasn't a time when she stopped laughing.

"I'm going bed" niall and Harry said.

"Night" they both said.

"Come on luv,its late" Zayn said pulling Leah towards the stairs.

"Night guys, and don't worry Luce I'll remember what you said, so if I ever need to blackmail you then I will" she said winking.

"Night" I said waving.

"Night Luce, Louis" ruby said hugging me night.

"Night guys, had a good night" Louis said waving bye.

Louis' arms slide around waste. He rested his head on my shoulders and we walked up the stairs and across the corridor. " So what's so funny about what you said?" He asked.

"You don't want to know, trust me" I said, giggling.

"Try me" He said as we walked across the corridor.

"I said a couple things about Edward in the film" I lied, one of them was but the other was about Louis.

"Oh right" He said.

We got into bed, and snuggled up.

"Its been a really good night" I whispered.

"It has" Louis whispered back. I was playing with a piece of his hair which was sticking up, which was doing my head in. It wouldn't stay where I put it.

He was just watching me get fustrated.

"Luce?" He asked.

"Yes" I said still trying to stick the piece of hair down.

"I love you" He said.

I let go of his hair and put my hand on his cheek.

"I love you to"

We started to kiss, I pulled his top over his head and again it progressed from there.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38:

"Hey guys" I said as I walked into the main living room.

"They told us what you said at the the cinema"Harry said laughing. "For a girl, your pretty good" I threw a cushion at him.

"Well I was right, my boyfriend is much much better" I said winking.

"Ew" Niall said.

Louis walked in the room. His hair was messy.

"You have fun last night Louis?" Harry asked giggling.

"Yep" Louis said winking. He pulled me on his lap.

"So what today then?" Harry asked. It was September the 25th and the boys were going on tour in about a week.

"Actually I wanted to do something special today, so later all you boys will be coming downstairs at 7pm" Ruby said.

I suddenly realised what it was. Her song.

"Ok sure" liam said.

"Ok then Luce, leah come on" she said getting up.

"Now but its 1pm" Leah complained.

"Now!" Ruby said pulling her up.

"I'm gonna go get it" I said walking upstairs and bringing back my guitar.

"And what will you be doing with that?" Louis asked.

"None of your buisness" I smiled, being cheeky.

We walked down the stairs to the basement. It was a small stage with sofas, like a games room. Ruby made us practice all day. My wrist was beginning to ache.

"Come on, we need a break. Anyone want a drink?" I said getting up and walking upstairs. The boys were playing on the xbox. I walked in the kitchen and grabbed 3 bottles of water. I sat down on the sofa next to Louis.

"Your wrist okay?" He asked,as he took it and kissed it better.

It was red.

"Now its better" I said to him. " You know my lips are sore as well" I said cheekily.

"Well we can't have that can we?" Louis said pulling me in for a kiss.

"LUCY!" Ruby called standing at the top of the stairs.

"Coming" I kissed Louis on the forehead and got up. He hand moving down my hips gently until he could no longer reach.

It got to 7pm and the boys had come down and slid on the couchs. I was laying on the floor, I was so tired.

"Ok, erm..Lucy get up" Ruby said.

"In a minute" I mumbled. Leah and her were stood on the stage waiting.

"Lucy come on" Ruby said pulling me up.

"But my wrist is killing me" I moaned.

"Well, its got to be perfect" she said. I put my guitar strap around me and plucked my strings as ruby spoke.

"Ruby, I would play it pefectly fine the first time without practice" I said cheekily.

My wrist was still aching but I wanted to help her make it perfect.

"Ok so erm...liam.. With Lucys help I wrote you a song. I'm not that good, but Lucy is. And she sort of wrote most of it but you know.. I wanted it to be special and we wrote two but we decided on the best one" Ruby said, biting her lip. Liam smiled.

"Ok" ruby said looking at me.

I started playing the guitar.

Throughout the song Liam was smiling at Ruby, and Louis was smiling at me. Watching me how I played.

"And that's the way I love you" Ruby sang the last words. The boys all clapped.

Liam got up and hugged Ruby. "That was beautiful babes" He said, kissing ruby on the lips.

"Well thank Lucy, she wrote most of it" Ruby said. Liam smiled, they had listened to some of my songs before.

"Yeah but you sang it" I said pulling the guitar strap over my head.

"You know we told you that you should get a record deal" Harry said.

I shook my head. "No, I'd rather not"

We sat down there for about half an hour.

"Do you fancy going bed early,I'm so tired" I whispered to Louis, the others didn't hear.

"Yeah come on then" Louis said getting up off the chair.

"Guys were going bed" He said as he pulled me up off the couch.

"Ok night and thanks again Luce" Ruby said waving goodnight.

"No problem, night"

We walked up the stairs, I carried my guitar in one hand and then held Louis' in the others.

"I wanna go out tomorrow, just me and you" Louis said squeezing my hand.

"Sounds lovely" I said kissing him on his cheek.

He smiled. We walked into our apartment and we went straight to bed. We were both shattered. My wrist was really hurting, Louis said I should get it checked, but he worries to much.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39:

I had my head on Louis' chest. He was playing with my messy hair. It was always messy in the morning.

"So where are we going today?" I asked Louis

"Its a suprise" He said.

"I like suprises" I whispered back.

He giggled and he kissed my head.

"Anyway I'm getting up" I said as I pulled myself out of the bed, and walked into the closet,grabbing some clothes and stuff. I then walked into the bathroom.

I put my summery dress on. It was nice, it was similiars to the one Taylor Swift was wearing when she was on the beach with her brother. Again it was really hot. I brushed my hair so it was straight.

"Wow that was quick" Louis said to me as I walked out of the bathroom. He was still laying in bed,with no top on.

"You like what you see?" Louis said winking.

I grabbed some of his clothes out of his closet.

"Maybe?" I said as I threw the clothes at him, which landed on his chest.

"I'm going down" I said as I walked out of the room.

"Nice arse by the way" Louis said as I shut the door. I rolled my eyes.

I reached the living room the boys were again sat at the table, Ruby was there sat next to Liam. Liam was whispering something in her ear, whilst the others chatted. Leah was sat on the couch, she didn't look that happy.

"Morning everyone" I said as I pulled a bottle of water out of the fridge.

"Morning" I walked over to Leah and sat next to her. I tucked my feet in.

She was sat with her knees pulled up near her chest. She looked so unhappy.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Me and Zayn. Had an arguement" She whispered. I looked at Zayn, he was certainley quiet.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Come outside" She said pulling me up outside. Just then louis walked in, he noticed me and Leah. He shot me a confused look. I shrugged my shoulders. He sat down next to Zayn.

We sat on a sunlounger outside.

"So what's up?" I asked. Zayn was talking to Louis inside, louis must of realised something was up.

"Well because there going on tour soon... Zayn asked me to go with him. But I said I couldn't because of college and I didn't want you to be on your own" she said.

"You can go if you want, don't not go just because of me"

"I know but there's college as well" she said, looking at the swimming pool.

"Well, what did he say?" I asked, looking at her.

"He understood, but he looked really upset and I asked him what was wrong and he just blanked me, so then I said why aren't you speaking to me and then he was like nothing,nothing and then we just sort of argued" She said a tear coming in her eye.

"Aww come here"I said hugging her. "I'm sure he understands, he is just gonna miss you that's all. I'm going to miss Louis, and he's gonna miss me and I'm sure liam and ruby will miss each other" I said whilst rubbing her back.

"I know I'm gonna miss him" she said letting go and sitting up straight.

"Go and talk to him" I said pulling her up.

"Yeah" she said getting up. She walked inside and walked up the stairs on the left which led to Liams apartment and her apartment. I walked over to Zayn and put my head on his shoulder. The boys were all chatting.

"You know she's really upset, you should go and talk to her" I whispered, my head still on his shoulder.

He nodded his head. I removed my head allowing him to get up.

"Good lad" I said patting him on his chest. He walked out of the room.

They were up there for about half an hour. They then came down and sat at the table.

"Sorted?" I mouthed to Leah. She nodded her head in response. I smiled.

"So, were going now anyway" Louis said as he took his cup to the sink.

"Alright, we'll see you later" Harry said.

"Bye" I called as we shut the front door.

We got in the car, and Louis drove out of the black gate.

"I wonder where were going?" I asked smiling at Louis. He chuckled.

"I'm not telling you" He said whilst looking at the road. I looked out of the window.

We had been driving for at least 3 hours.

"Tell me where were going again?" I asked, closing my eyes with my head on the head rest.

My wrist was still aching. It was so sore.

"How's your wrist?" Louis asked, whilst driving down a small round. I now knew where we were going, we were going Doncaster. It was either the beach,bowling,cinema.

"It's actually really sore" I said looking at it.

"Well there's a doctor coming around tomorrow to check it" He said.

"A doctor? I don't need one" I said.

"You do" he said looking at me.

"You worry to much" I said.

He put his hand on my thigh. "Only because I care"

I put my hand ontop of his. He eventually pulled over. The beach I knew it. The beach we had gone on that saturday, where he told me that he liked me.

"I wanted to bring you here because I'm going on tour this monday and I wanted it to be special" He said.

"It will be" I said leaning over to kiss him. He pushed me away. I was confused.

"Later" He said cheekily whilst getting out of the car. I shut the car door behind me and walked around to where Louis was. I pushed him against the car.

"Why later?" I asked him cheekily. I put my arms around his waste. His arms around my hips.

"You are so cheeky" He said, kissing me gently on the lips. He pulled away to soon for my liking. "Come on" he said taking my hand and pulling me towards the beach. We found a rock, and sat on it facing the water.

"So, when I first saw you at bowling what did you think?" Louis asked. I placed my head on his shoulder and he put his arm around my waste.

"At first I didn't think nothing of it. Because I wasn't really a fan of yours. I only knew who you were. And then later when we went next door to the cafe, I looked at you and you looked at me and I dunno just... Thought you were the one. What about you?"

"At first when I saw you, I thought you were really pretty, and you looked fun to hang out with, and because I kept looking at you the lads noticed and started agrovating me. And then when use left, Harry said come on let's follow them.. And then we did"

"That boy has problems"

Louis laughed."Yeah but if we didn't then I wouldn't be with you and then I would have regretted it" I smiled to myself, I wonder what life would be like if I wasn't with Louis. He always made me smile.

"I'm gonna miss you when you go" I signed whilst linking my hand with his.

"Me to, 4 months will fly by and I'll ring you everyday" He said.

"Yeah I guess" I signed.

"And you have got work, make sure you ring me, I wanna hear all about. Oh and ring Lottie she will wanna know because its Disney" Louis said.

"I will" I said giggling.

"What do you say we give them a visit while were here?" Louis said

"Yeah, later though" I said. I could of sat there all day, he was the best thing that ever happened to me. My nan and grandad would of loved him.

"You know, this is the beach where nan and grandad died" I signed.

He kissed the top of head. "They would of loved you, you know" I said. He smiled, into my hair.

We sat there for a couple of hours talking.

"Come on then, let's go to your parents first" Louis said helping me off the rock.

We strolled along the beach, on the way back to the car. It was pretty chilly. He put his arm around my waste and pulled me close. He had no jacket to give me. He always seemed to be warm. It was 6pm and it was already dark. There was a 2 little girls that had ran over to Louis.

"Hi" one of them said.

"Hi"Louis said letting go of me and crouching down to be level with them. They looked about 9 years old.

"Can we have a picture?" One of them asked.

"Of course, here Luce" Louis said as he passed me the camera that they passed him. I took it off him and took the photo.

"Thankyou" they said as they ran off back to there mum.

"You are so good with children" I said as he put his arm back around my waste.

"Do you want kids?" He asked. Whilst we walked up the stone stairs, towards the car.

"Yeah, but not yet. I'm only 20. I'd want a little boy" I said.

"Me to" he agreed.

"You would be a great mum"

"And you'd be a great dad" I said as I let go off him and got in the car.

He drove to my parents house. There were in. I got out of the car and walked to the front door.

"There gonna be suprised" I said as I knocked on the door.

Mum opened it. "Lucy, louis. Come on in" she said.

"What brings you guys here?" My dad asked.

"Well we were in town so we thought we would pay a little visit" Louis said.

"Aww well that's nice of you" my mum said flicking the kettle on.

We stayed for about and hour until we had to leave.

"Thanks for coming, and give me a ring after you have started work" My mum said standing at the door waving as we got in the car.

"I will bye"

"Bye" they called.

We drove off, and then went to Louis parents.

"Hi guys" Jay said opening the door.

"Hey" Louis said going inside the house.

"You guys were on a date or something?" Mark asked as we sat on the bar stools in the kitchen.

"Sort of" Louis said as Lottie and the girls walked in.

"Lucy!" Lottie screamed running at me. She gave me a big hug.

"I haven't seen you for a month, and you don't hug me first" Louis said offended by what Lottie did.

"Sorry" Lottie said hugging him.

"Hey lucy, I got a new globe come and see" She said grabbing my hand and pulling me upstairs.

We walked into her bedroom and she picked one of the shelf and passed it to me.

"Wow this is gorgeous" I said looking at it. It was a beauty and the beast globe, it was really nice.

"I know right, mum got it me the other day, because I was upset" she said. I put it back on the shelf.

"Why were you upset?" I asked sitting next to her on her bed.

"This girl at school is being really mean to me, she said that I'm weird and a freak" She said looking down at the floor.

"Really? You a freak I don't think so. She's the freak. Ignore her, there was this girl once at school that used to do my head in. But I just kept ignoring her and sooner or later she got sick of it, so she didn't annoy me anymore. And then Leah punched her" I said thinking back to the time. Leah had punched her and broke her nose, it was actually really funny. I was always the quiet one at school.

"Haha, bet that was funny. I'm gonna ignore her from now on then" Lottie said smiling.

"That's right, and if she keeps being mean say my big brother Louis and his girlfriend will be down to this school in a minute to sort you out" I said laughing. She laughed.

"Anyway I better go downstairs, come on" we returned to the kitchen, Louis stood up.

"Come on then Luce we better get going we have a four hour drive" Louis said, passing his cup to his mum.

"Remember what I told you" I said as I hugged Lottie goodbye. I was quite close to his sisters especially Lottie.

"Come again, any time" Jay called as we got in the car.

"Ok mum" Louis called as he started the engine. We waved bye, and made our way back to London.

Louis yawned. "Why don't you let me drive?" I said. He nodded and pulled over and we swapped sides. Louis fell asleep along the way. He looked so sweet when he was asleep. It was pitch black.

It was now 11pm and we left at 8pm. We were nearly home.

I drove down the road, and stopped at the black gate, and typed in the code louis had told me.

S,H,T,M,P. The first letter of the boys last name. It was easy to remember.

I parked the car and pulled the keys out of the car, and nudged Louis.

"Lou, were here" He woke up and stretched. I opened the door and got out. He then followed.

We walked inside, everyone was watching a film.

"Hey guys, good day?" Niall asked.

"Yeah thanks" they were watching Paranormal Activity 3, which I didn't really want to watch so me and Louis went to bed.

"You know when you said Later, does that mean now?" I asked Louis as I rolled ontop of him.

"I guess it does" Louis said and pulled me closer, my lips touched his.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40:

"So it seems to be that your wrist is sprained" The doctor said, wrapping my wrist in a bandage. "Keep this on for 5 days and it should be better. And I suggest you don't play guitar for at least a week"

"Ok thankyou" I called as he walked out of the door.

I walked into the main living room, to find everyone sat on the couch, Niall was playing his guitar.

I signed and sat next to Louis.

"Its sprained" I said, rubys face dropped.

"Omg, its my fault. I made you practice all day, I'm so sorry" She said.

"Its fine Ruby" I said. She signed and leaned back onto Liam.

"Niall please stop playing. Its tempting me" I moaned as he stopped strumming his guitar.

"Here" he said passing it me.

"Na,na,na. Your not aloud" Louis said as he took it off Niall before I could get it.

"Oh brilliant, I'm not aloud to play it, not aloud to bloody write or draw, and I have to type with one hand" I complained.

"Its only for 5 days" Louis reasurred me.

"ONLY! 5 days without my guitar" I cried.

Louis rolled his eyes. "I just wrote a new song as well" I moaned putting my head in Louis lap.

"That looks so wrong" Harry said. I lifted my head and threw a pen at him.

"Ow" he complained.

I stood up and walked upstairs. I went straight to get my guitar but it wasn't there. Louis? I thought. I went back downstairs.

"Did you find what you were looking for?" Louis asked, a grin on his face.

"No actually I didn't"

"Good, you won't find it, I've hid it" Louis said.

I leaned over the couch and grabbed his top and pulled it. "Where is it, Tomlinson?"

"Not telling" I signed and put my head on his chest.

"This week is gonna be so boring" I mumbled into his chest.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41:

"I'm gonna miss you so much" I said in Louis chest.

"Me to babes" He said back. We had been hugging for at least 3 minutes. He pulled back and kissed me on the lips, his tongue entered my mouth.

"Louis come on we have to go" liam called. Everyone else had said bye. The boys were waiting on the coach.

"I love you" I called as he got on the coach.

"Love you to, good luck on your job. It will go great" He called.

They drove off and we waved.

"So what do we do now?" Ruby asked.

Leah was crying her eyes out. I pulled her in for a hug and Ruby joined in.

"Let's go watch a film" I said as we walked inside.

With the boys gone it was so quiet. Harry wasn't doing dirty things. Niall wasn't eating. Zayn wasn't snoring. It was like heaven except I did miss them all, especially Louis.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42:

I looked in the mirror and tied my hair in a pony. There was no uniform for my job, so I was wearing, baby blue vans, white leggings, and and a baby blue top. With a lot of bracelets.

"Well doesn't someone look nice" Ruby said as I walked into the living room.

"Learnt from the best" I said winking.

"Good Luck" they both said as I left and got in my car. I followed the direction my Sat Nav had told me to go, I came up to a black gate which I didn't know the code off. I decided to ring Rosie.

"Hi" I said

"Hi, what can I do for you lucy?"

"I'm at the gate, I don't know the code"

"Oh yeah, sorry I'll open it for you"

"Ok thankyou" I hung up my phone and drove in. I parked my car in a space and got out, holiding my folders, and my bag on my shoulder. I had one text on my phone.

'Hey Babes, good luck today. I'll ring you later xxxx' it was from Louis.

'Thanks Lou, just got here,xxxx' I text back.

A young women walked over to me.

"Hi, I'm Rosie" she said. She looked about 30 years old.

"Hi Lucy" I said shaking her hand. We walked towards a small building, it wasn't massive but it was very posh.

"So, this is our department. We are Team 2, there are 4 teams. I am manager of this team. I will be working with you"

I nodded as she was telling me what I was doing.

"Ok so this is our office" she said leading into a room. There were two desks opposite each other. Mine was the empty one on the far side.

"What do you think?" She asked.

"Its lovely" I said looking around. She showed me around the meeting area. She said tomorrow when I come back in we will be starting a new film and that she is going to go through it with me tomorrow.

"Ok so I think that that's it for now" she said, as she pulled the front doors open for me and walked back to the car with me.

"So tomorrow we will want you to animate some characters on the computer because you can't draw because of your wrist" She said as I opened my car door. My phone began to ring, it was Louis.

"My boyfriend" I said throwing it onto the passenger seat.

"Ahh, aren't you dating Louis Tomlinson? My daughter likes Harry" she asked.

"Yeah" I said biting my lip.

"He's a lovely lad" she said smiling.

"Yeah he's the best"

"Anyway I'll see you tomorrow" She said hugging me goodbye.

"Bye" I said as I drove off, and back to the house.

"Hey guys" I said to Ruby and Leah they were sat on the sofa playing on the xbox.

"Hey how did it go?" Ruby asked.

"It went good thankyou, I'm gonna go and get changed upstairs" I said running up the stairs.

I rang Louis back.

"Hey babe, how did it go?" He asked.

"Hey, it went so good"

"Good good. I'm missing you already"

"Yeah me to"

As we were talking I returned downstairs, we were speaking for almost an hour. Until Louis had to go. I actually couldn't wait to start work properly.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43:

It was now December 24th. Louis Birthday. I had gotten really settled into work, we were designing backgrounds and characters for the new film.

"Happy Birthday Babey, 20 eh?" I said as he picked up the phone.

"Is not a bad age at all thankyou, I got your card thanks. Your writing is so neat" He said.

"Your ever so welcome, what you doing then today?" I asked.

"Well me and the boys are going this restuarant later, I wish you could come" He signed.

"Aww don't worry, I'll make it up to you when you get back" I said cheekily.

He giggled. Ruby and Leah looked at me and laughed. Ruby started making kissy noices. I threw a cushion at her.

"Christmas tomorrow" Louis said.

"I know yeah" I said. This would be the first christmas that me and Louis have been together, but he wasn't here, I wish he was. I had got everyone a present, I got Leah a bracelet that she had wanted and I got Ruby an Iphone she was sick of her blackberry. I got Louis an Imac. Which he wanted, it cost a bomb but as long as he was happy, then I didn't care. It was his birthday and christmas present. I got him other things as well.

"Anyway I have to go, were heading out now" Louis said.

"Ok bye , love you" I said

"Love you to" he said then hanging up.

"Don't forget to leave your cookies and milk out for santa clause" Leah said.

"Yeah so you can eat them"

There was a sudden bang from upstairs.

"What was that?" I asked.

"Proboly the demon, that's gonna drag you out off your bed and pull you down the corridor" Ruby said.

"No seriously what was it?" I asked nervously.

Ruby and Leah got up and walked upstairs. It sounded like it came from Nialls room so we went it.

There was no one there, I sat on his couch whilst Ruby and Leah looked around.

I stood up and looked on the couch to see lots of food wrappers.

"That boy" Ruby said watching me pick the wrappers up.

"He's got a good appatite" I said putting the wrappers in the bin. I noticed his guitar on the table.

"Aww, look how beautiful it is. Does anyone know where mine is?" I said whilst picking it up, I had two more days before I could start playing again, I had took my bandage off it was annoying me.

"I have no clue, he must hide things pretty well" Leah said sitting on the couch.

"I wonder where it is?" I signed.

"Well you know what Louis' like he can be a very secretive boy" leah said raising her eyebrows, smiling.

"When has Louis ever been secretive?" I asked.

"You didn't get my joke did you?" Leah asked staring at my blankly. She told bad jokes.

"No, I didn't" I said. "Come on I'm sure Niall won't want is slouching around in here, let's go downstairs" I said standing up.

We went downstairs, we all fell asleep on the sofas.

BANG! My eyes jolted open and I sat up. Ruby and Leah were already awake shaking.

"What was that?" I asked.

"Its been going on for ages" Ruby said shaking.

"And you call me the scared one" I said, getting off the couch. I turned on the light but it didn't work.

"Guys what's up with the lights?" I asked, getting a flashlight out of the cubboard.

I turned it on and shined it at leah and ruby. There was someone dressed as a clown stood behind her. I screamed and dropped the light. Leah and ruby then screamed and ran towards the back door. I leaned down and picked up the flashlight, I turned it on and stood up. Coming face to face with another clown. I screamed and ran towards the back door and swung it open. We ran into a shed, and shut the door.

"Omg there's freakin clowns in the room" Leah said panicking. They suddenly started banging on the door. It stopped.

"Has it gone?" Leah asked.

"I think" I said opening the door and stepped outside in the cold.

They followed behind me, clinging onto me like two children. "I swear if you to have done this on purpose" I said to them.

"Oh yeah, we are more scared then you" Ruby said. Suddenly 5 clowns ran out at us. We all screamed , I turned around and we all pushed each other in the pool. We came up to the surface. The 5 clowns were all stood there, looking.

"Wait a minute" I said studying them carefully.

I got out of the pool, my clothes soaking wet. I walked over to them. And stood infront of them.

They all had the same outfits on. I walked to the first one and told him to smile.

"Your niall" I could tell by his breath, it smelt of food.

I walked to the next one. "Your Harry" I could see some of his hair flicking out of his wig.

"Smile.." I said to the next one. "Zayn" Ruby and Leah were stood behind me.

"Your Liam" I could tell by his lips, they were always so pink.

"I wonder who you are?" I said to the last one, I knew it was Louis. I leant in and kissed him on the lips, it lasted for about 3 seconds. "As I thought definatley Louis" I walked away to stand near Ruby and Leah.

"What to you guys have to say, giving us the fright of our lives" I said crossing my arms.

They all started laughing.

"Come on take the wigs off" I said. They took the wigs off. They all had guilty looks on their face.

"We have two weeks off so we wanted to suprise you" Liam said.

"Well it did freak us out. Who's idea was it?" Leah asked.

They all pointed at Niall, he just smiled.

"Come on let's go and get that face paint off you" Ruby said pulling Liam in the house.

"Yeah come on" Leah said then pulling Zayn in the house. The other boys followed. Me and Louis were stood in the same position.

"You hate clowns" Louis said.

"Yeah I do" I laughed. I went over to him, to hug him.

"I've missed you" He said.

"Yeah me to, happy birthday" I said. I kissed his lips gently.

"Come on then, let's go I want to see your normal face" we went to our room. He sat on the bathroom cabinets,I was stood infront of him, inbetween his legs. I pulled out some wipes and started to wipe the makeup off.

"Can I ask who put this on?" I said wiping the white paint of his face.

"Zayn" he said, his hands were in his lap.

"He's always been good at things like that" I said. Wiping the paint of the other side of his cheek.

"All done" I said putting the wipes in the bin. He opened his arms inviting me for a hug. I took his offer. I leant my head on his chest. He put his arms around my waste, he was still sat on the bathroom cabinet, I put my arms around his back and slid them up his top. Rubbing his back up and down. It was 2am and I was so tired. So we went to bed.

"Mummy, daddy wake up" Harry said jumping up and down on the bed.

"Harry" I moaned as I sat up in bed.

"Come on its christmas, everyones waiting downstairs." Harry said jumping off the bed.

"What's the time?" Louis asked as he got out of bed and walked to the closet.

"7am" Harry called. Louis came out with red chinos with his stripy top. He loved stripes.

"We will be downstairs" Louis said as I walked into the bathroom.

"Yeah, yeah" I said and raised my hand in the air. I shoved on my red jeans, with a top that said ZombieSlayer on it. It was a cool top. I loved Zombies. I've seen all the Zombie films.

Then I shoved on my white converse. We weren't doing anything today. Just staying in, we were going to Doncaster with all the family and the boys for New Years. My parents were quite close to louis parents, especially my mum and Jay. I walked downstairs and Louis ran at me.

"Thankyou so much for this" he said holding the imac box infront of me.

"Its fine" I said as he kissed me on the cheek. I walked to fridge and got a bottle of water and pulled out some tablets. I shoved two in my mouth and took a swig off water. I had a banging headache. I returned to the living room, and sat on the floor next to louis who was sat on the sofa.

"You alright Luce? You look really red in the face" Niall asked.

"Yeah, just got a really bad headache" I moaned. Louis leant down and kissed me on the head.

"Well we have got you a present" Ruby said getting up. She came back in with something behind her back.

"Its off all of us, we all payed towards it" She said. She pulled it from behind her back. It was the most gorgeous guitar I've ever seen. It was glossy red and had a white rim. It was so beautiful.

"Wow, thanks guys it gorgeous" I said as she passed it me.

"Well Louis said you liked it" she said.

"How did you know?" I asked looking up at Louis.

"When we went to the guitar shop" Louis said getting up and walking into the kitchen.

He came back in with my other guitar. He passed it to me.

"Here you go, your babey" He said as I took it off him.

"Gosh I have missed it" I said placing both guitars on the floor next to me.

After everyone had finished chatting, louis had set up his imac upstairs with the boys. It was 4pm.

"So do you like this?" Leah asked showing us a pair of lauboutins. There were a sparkly pair of shoes.

"There lovely" Ruby said turning them around to look at them from different angles.

I nodded to agree.

"Zayn got me them"

I smiled. "What did Liam get you?"

"I'm not sure, he's taking me out tomorrow so who knows?" Ruby said shrugging her shoulders.

I head was banging, so I decided to lay on my back on the couch. The boys all came downstairs. I lifted my head, so Louis could sit down. I put my head back down on his lap.

"You alright?" He asked brushing hair out of my face.

"Yeah" I said smiling up at his beautiful face.

Harry inisted that we watched different films. So we watched, stepbrothers,the hangover part 2,home alone,mr beans holiday and we were now watching Star Wars. One of my all time favourite films. My head was really shooting with pain. I got up and walked into the kitchen and grabbed another tablet. I put my hands on the cabinet and dropped my head down to look at the floor. A pair of arms slid around my waste.

"Are you sure your ok? You wanna go bed?" Louis asked placing his head on my shoulders.

"No it alright, anyway its christmas" I said putting my arm over his. We walked back into the living room and I sat next to Louis, and placed my head on his chest. He was stroking my head gently.

My head was badly hurting, Louis knew that. "Guys were gonna go to bed" He said. "Come one" He pulled me up off the sofa.

"Night guys, have a good nights sleep" Zayn said. We walked into our apartment.

"You go to bed, I'll make you a brew" He said stroking my cheek.

"Thank" I said reaching up to his hand. I walked into the bedroom and got into bed, he then came in with two cups. He gave me one and I sat up, he sat infront of me with his legs crossed.

"Hey, I got this whilst we were on tour" He said giving me the cup to hold. He walked into the closet and came out holding a small black box. He placed it on the bed infront of me and took his cup out of my hand. I picked up the box with my free hand, it had an outline silver picture of the disneycastle. I opened it with my thumb. Inside there was a gold Charm Braclet which had charms on it. The charms spelt out Love, with red and black charms next to each letter. It was beautiful. It layed in black foam.

"Louis this must of cost a bomb" I said placing my tea on the bedside table.

"It doesn't matter what it costs. Do you like it?" He asked.

"Yeah I love it" I placed the box on the bedside table, and flung my arms around his neck.

"Thankyou" I said as I kissed him on the lips. He was holding his cup with both hands, I got his cup and put it next to mine on the table.

"I'm glad you like it" He said, as I pulled him backwards on the bed.

"I love it" I said as I kissed him on the lips.

"Come on get some sleep, you need it" He said pulling himself back up, which I moaned at. He walked around the other side of the bed and got in, I snuggled close to him. I rested my head on his chest and eventually fell asleep.


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44:

(Louis Pov)

I felt so sorry for her. She had a banging headache, I would rather I have it then her. Me and the boys had decided to go in the pool, the girls were in the living room sat on the sofas, lucy was laying down, she was in pain.

Suddenly we heard a scream, it was Ruby. We all got out of the pool and ran inside, we were all dripping wet.

"What?" Liam asked. Ruby,leah and Lucy were stood on the couch, huddled next to each other.

"OMG! Its massive liam get it" Ruby said pointed to the spider on the table. It was actually pretty big, it was scampering around pretty fast. Liam got his shoe and went to quash it, but it scampered off the table and starting running around on the floor.

The girls screeched and huddled more closely.

Liam was scanning the room trying to find it. Lucy wasn't really screaming she hated spiders, even the most tiniest one. She had a headache so the girls were trying to be as quiet as they could be.

"Louis don't just stand there, find it" Lucy said looking at me.

I did as I was told and began to search the room. We found it standing still near Leah on the couch. The girls screeched and jumped off the couch, banging into each other as they did. Lucy ran over to me and stood behind me. Hoping I would keep her safe from a spider. Harry walked in, he must off gone the toilet.

"What's everyone screaming over?" He asked with a confused look. "Oh" he walked over to the spider and picked it up. He wasn't scared off them. "Harry take it out front" Ruby said standing infront of Liam.

He walked over to Ruby and put it infront of her face. Ruby screamed and ran. He then did it to Leah. Then he came over to Lucy. She let go of me and ran outside shutting the door. "Fine I'll put it in your bed" He said shouting through the glass. She opened the door and was chasing after him.

"Don't you dare styles" She shouted.

"Say Please" Harry said holding the spider infront of her. She leaned back.

"Please" She said looking at the wriggling spider in his hand. He walked out of the front door and leant down near a bush. He walked back in and went to Lucy.

"Now I know your biggest fear" He said winking at her. She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Were going back in the pool, you coming?" I asked Lucy, walking outside.

"No, I'll come outside with you though" she said following behind me. Ruby and Leah decided to join us in the pool. Lucy decided to lay on a sunlounger listening to music with her beats. We could hear her music from here,at the minute she was listening to The Darkness I believe in a thing called love.

"How can she have them on full blast?" Niall asked us.

"She loves to really listen to the music" Leah said as she stopped splashing Zayn.

"I guessed, is she asleep she hasn't moved?" Harry asked looking at her.

"I think so" I said. She was lying on her side, she had shorts and a top on. Her legs were pretty tanned. Her hair was just messy everywhere.

"Hasn't she got a headache?" Niall asked.

"Trust me it won't affect her, she listens to them everyday" Ruby said, getting out of the pool.

The song had finished and the next song that came on was the death of you and me by Noel Gallagher.

She walked over to her and turned her music down. The music started to go quieter.

Lucy turned on her back, and pulled her headphones down around her neck.

"Miss Gresty, how dare you turn my music down" She said jokingly.

"I thought you were asleep" Ruby said. Lucy sat up and put her hand through her hair. It was 3pm now.

"Anyone fancy dominos pizza?" Ruby asked holding her mobile. We all nodded.

"Yeah" niall shouted, it was obvious that he did.

We had dominos pizza and then Lucy and Niall were playing their guitars together. They played well together. The rest of us were just chattng. Her charm bracelt was jingling as she strummed the steel strings on her guitar. She was playing her new one. She played it everyday, swapping them around every two days. I turned around to see Zayn and Leah kissing.

"Ew guys, get a room" Harry said.

"Shut up Harry, your the one that runs around naked" Zayn said.

"Well don't when I'm around" Ruby said.

Harry chuckled.

"Were going bed" Leah said pulling Zayn up.

"Have fun" Harry said winking. He was so funny.

"Yeah me to, gotta be up early tomorrow for our trip back to Doncaster" I said getting up. Lucy looked to see what I was doing.

"Going bed babes" I said.

"Okay I'll be up in a minute" she said smiling. Liam and Ruby had gone to bed after me, I went upstairs and got into bed.

About 10 minutes Lucy walked in. She smiled at me. She walked into the bathroom and came back out in pyjames, she was quick at getting dressed.

She got into bed next to me.

"How's your headache?" I asked her.

"A little bit better" She replied smiling.

"Good, maybe having your music dead loud helped"

She laughed, her laugh was so cute.

"Your so cute" I said.

"You are to" She said kissing me.

"Your cuter" I said as she rolled ontop of me.

"No you are" She said kissing my nose.

"Ok were both cute" I laughed.

"I love you" She said, whilst looking down at me, her blue eyes shining.

"I love you to" I said as I kissed her on the lips.


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45:

(Lucys pov)

"Hey babes, having a good time?" Louis asked as he placed his head on my shoulder.

"Yeah its good to have everyone together" I replied. My parents,Jason,louis parents and sisters,the boys,ruby and Leah,and then the neighbours and close friends. It was pretty hectic. Louis breath smelt of beer, he was a little tipsy.

"10...9..8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1" Everyone shouted.

"Happy new year" lottie said jumping on me.

"Happy new year" I said to her as she hooked onto my back. I walked over to louis, with lottie on my back.

"Happy new year babes" Louis said hugging me as I let Lottie off my back. He was drunk now.

"Happy new year" I said as he kissed me on the lips. I got a taste of beer, which I didn't mind.

He went to get another bottle. I was stood waiting with the boys, talking. Louis returned and went to swig out of the bottle. I stopped him.

"I think that's enough for you BooBear" I said as he made a sad face.

I didn't drink at all. Louis had already had about 5 beers. Harry was drunk and so was Leah.

I placed the bottle on the table.

"Your so good to him you know?" Jay said coming up to me.

"Well I love him" I said looking over to him.

He was talking to Zayn.

"I'm glad he's happy. He loves you so much, he would do anything for you, even take a bullet"

I smiled. "I'm sure he would do the same for you"

She smiled, and looked at me. She then returned to Mark. I walked over to the guys, and stood near Niall, he wasn't drunk, I think he was on beer number 2.

"So your not the drinker?" He asked.

"No, I never drink" I said

"Not even one?"

"Noun again but that's about it"

He smiled and chuckled.


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46:

I was watching the Jeremy Kyle show. The boys had gone out together to the shopping mall. I had decided to wait at home to keep Jay company,whilst Mark was at work and whilst the girls were at a club they go to, I think it was sports. We were going back to London tomorrow. Ruby and Leah were with me.

Jay came in the living room and sat on the couch. She looked stressed.

"What's up?" I asked sitting up.

"Lotties had a fight at Football" she said. "They asked me to go and get her but I need to go work"

"Well I can go and get her" I said.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Of course I will"

"Thanks so much" Jay said. Rushing out of the door to get to work. I drove to the school. I saw Lottie on the bench crying. I ran over to her.

"Lottie are you ok?" I asked. She leant out and I picked her up. She wrapped her little legs around my waste, and wrapped her arms around my neck. Crying her eyes out. The teacher came over.

"Who are you may I ask?" The man asked.

"I'm lucy, her brothers girlfriend" I said " do you mind telling me what happened?" I asked rubbing Lotties back to sooth her from crying.

"Well Chloe the girl over there kicked the ball at Lottie and lottie kicked it back and then they started to fight" He said. I looked over to look at the girl she was stood with 3 other girls.

"And what have you done about it?" I asked.

"Well I have had no choice to not let Lottie come" He said.

"Well what about her?" I asked, getting angry.

"Lottie started it"

"Excuse me"

"I'm sorry but I can't do anything else" He said.

"This is pathetic"

"I'm sorry but I would rather speak to her mother about Lotties behaviour"

"I'm sure Jay would want you to tell me as well" I argued back, Lottie still crying.

"Well firstly she has a bad temper and she looks for attention" He said "now I have better things to be doing" he walked off behind me.

"You won't hear the last of this" I shouted to him. I was so mad.

I walked back to the car and strapped Lottie in. I started to drive back to the house.

"Don't worry Lottie I'm sure we can find you somewhere better to go" I said.

"I didn't do anything" she sobbed.

"I know honey, don't cry you will make me cry"

She laughed a little. I made her laugh the whole way home. We pulled up outside the house. The boys car was back. We walked in the house.

"So what happened?" Jay said rushing to me. Lottie went straight upstairs.

"They have said she can't go no more. They said they would rather speak to you than me, but then I said you can tell me. And he said Lotties behaviour is bad and she started it" I moaned.

"What a joke!" Jay said. "I'll find her somewhere else to play" She said going upstairs to see Lottie.

"I tell you. I nearly hit that bloody man" I said sitting on the couch next to Louis. Ruby and Liam were smiling like mad. I told them what happened.

"What a dick" Louis said. "I'll go see Lottie in a minute"

"The girl looked like a total bitch as well, I felt like going over to her" I said taking a swig off my drink.

"Can I ask why use are smiling so much?" I said looking at Liam and Ruby.

"Were engaged" Ruby screeched. I nearly spat my drink out.

"Wow!" I screeched "congratulations" I said hugging Ruby.

"Congrats Liam" Louis said shaking his hand.

Ruby showed us the ring. It was a big silver diamond, it was beautiful.

We celebrated that night. Me and Louis had made Lottie a lot happier. We were good with kids. I didn't want to leave tomorrow.

"So whens the wedding?" Leah asked.

"Erm.. Proboly in August, we want it as soon as we can" Liam said whilst taking a swig of beer.

"Use two need to come with me, to help me pick a dress" Ruby said pointing as me and Leah.

"And why would I say no? Have you told mum?" Leah asked rolling her eyes.

"Yeah" Ruby said looking over at me for an answer. "So will you. Come with me?"

"Yeah of course" I said smiling.

"Thanks"


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47:

"Bye" Everyone said as we pulled out of the drive. Louis was driving. We all waved bye.

"So, when do you go back on tour?" I asked Louis who was looking at the road.

"This friday" He said, turning out of the estate. I smiled.

"Cool" I said looking out of the window. I couldn't stop thinking about my brother Jason. The past day he had really bad heartburn, and he was flew back to America last night. I told him to ring me when he lands. I was so worried about him.

We reached London for about 11am. We had left at 7am. Niall decided that he was hungry so we went to nandos. I sat next to Ruby and Leah whilst the boys sat around us.

"So.. We wanted to ask you girls something?" Liam said as I stopped fiddling with my bracelet and looked up.

"We want you to come on tour with us, to America" He said smiling.

"Really" Leah said.

"Really" Liam replied.

Ruby was speechless she loved America.

"So.. Do you?" Louis asked with a huge smile showing off his white sparkling teeth.

"Why would I say no? Of course we will come" I screeched.

"Good, our management will pay of course, its only for 2 months" Harry said taking a swig of his coke. We all smiled.

"It will be so good. I have always wanted to go to America" Ruby said, she was very excited.

"Yeah when Lucy went she didn't ask if we wanted to go with her" Leah said rolling her eyes at me.

"Excuse me. I asked you and you said no, I even offered to pay" I said cheekily.

"I know you did thanks" Leah said nodding.

"Anyway how about we go home?" Liam asked, as I yawned. I was pretty shattered.

We went home, and I had a quick shower. I had a shower everyday, I loved them. When I was little me,Ruby and Leah used to share a bath. I never get a bath, its now always a shower.

We chilled for a few hours. Then we all went to bed.

I was lying next to Louis. I lay on my back, with Louis' arm around my stomach, his head rested on the crook of my neck.

"Your gonna love coming on tour with us. It will be great" Louis whispered.

I was playing his hair, twiddling it in my fingers. He had beautiful hair.

"Yeah it will be, thanks" I said.

"What's up? Your very quiet?" Louis whispered, removing his arm from my stomach, leaned off me and stay still on his side, whilst he looked me in the eyes.

"Nothing I'm fine" I said. I was so worried about Jason he hadn't rang me.

Louis raised an eyebrow. "Lucy.. Come on you can tell me anything?"

"I know" I said as I ran my fingers through his hair. He smiled. "Well, Jason wasn't so well he left to go to the airport and he said he would ring me when he landed, but he hasn't and I'm just worried"

"I'm sure he's fine babes. Give him a ring" Louis said as he leant forward and kissed my forehead.

I turned around and grabbed my phone of the side. I dialled my Jasons number. It was 10pm so he should be awake I'm not sure what time it is over there.

"Hello" he answered

"Hey Jase. You didn't ring me" I whispered.

"Oh gosh. I'm so sorry Luce, I have really bad jetleg"

"No problem, I was just worrying. Anyway you get some sleep" I whispered.

"Aww thanks Luce. Night, Love you" He said.

"Night love you to" I said. I hung up and put the phone back on my side.

"He's fine?" Louis asked.

"Yeah" I smiled. I wrapped my arm around his stomach and he pulled me close, and that is how we fell asleep.


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48:

"This is going to be bliss" Leah said as she rested her head on the headrest.

"I absoloutly agree. OMG! Johnny Depps in Los angeles right now what if I see him?" I screeched. Louis looked at me and chuckled.

The plane set off in the blue sky. I didn't mind planes, they weren't that scary. The flight was 9 hours. I had my beats on listening to Oasis. I was sat next to Leah. Ruby on the opposite side, facing us. And the boys infront of us. We were on there own private plane which was so nice.

I rested my head on Leahs lap, and was jamming aloud to the beat. The importance of being idle, what a brilliant song.

The plane soon landed. We were then drove to a villa. It was gorgeous. It was on the sunny beach.

"Two months off this, is going to be heaven" Ruby said as we got out of the car. The drivers carried in our stuff.

"I agree with you there" I said as I looked at Louis, who was laughing at something with Harry. After we had unpacked we decided to go onto the beach. It was quiet at night time.

"This beach is so beautiful" Ruby said as she walked hand in hand with Liam.

Louis had his arms around my waste from behind, with my back against his chest. I was pulling him along as we walked on the warm sand.

"So what are you planning on doing tomorrow?" Louis asked me.

"Whatever you wanna do" I replied looking up at him.

"How about spending the whole day on the beach, looking at you in a bikini" He said cheekily. I slapped him gently on the arm.

"Hey cheeky" I said frowning at him.

"Come on love birds" Harry shouted as he ran in the sea.

I sat on the sand next to Ruby and Leah. We watched the boys as they shivered in the cold sea water. They all only had there shorts on.

"So when are you getting your dress sorted?" I asked Ruby.

"Erm as soon as we get back. Everything else is sorted kind off. Liams mum rang up places and that so that's sorted" Ruby said, picking sand up and letting it slide out of her tiny fingers.

"That's good" I said. It started to get chilly now so me and the girls went back to the villa, leaving the boys to have there fun. We went straight to bed. I stayed awake and waited for Louis to come back, to make sure he actually came back. He got into bed next to me.

"Wow your freezing" I whispered to him as I cuddled into his tanned chest. It was really hot in the room so the covers were up to our waste.

"What did work say about you having time off?" He asked.

"They were fine with it. And my work is on my laptop, so I said I would do more on it"

"That's good"


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49:

"It's to hot" Leah complained as she rubbed more suncream on her arms.

"Better than being to cold" I said, as I pulled my sunglasses onto my eyes. We were sat on sunloungers on the beach. I was on my ipad doing some work.

"Hey, have you noticed them 3 lads over there?" Ruby asked as she pointed.

"What about them?" I asked looking down at my ipad.

"They keep looking over here"

"And your interested why?" I asked looking at her face. She shrugged her shoulders.

"There coming over" Leah said as she pulled her sunglasses down to peek over the top of them. I rolled my eyes.

"Hi, I'm Johnny,this is damien and this is tom" I heard someone say, I was still looking down at my ipad.

"Hi, I'm Ruby, this is Leah and this is Lucy"

"Hi" Another said. I looked up from my ipod. Johnny was tall, blonde hair. Quite attractive but not like louis. Damien had brown spiky hair, and tom had black hair with a lot of freckles. I didn't want to be nasty so I just smiled.

"I'm going to get another drink anyone want one?" I asked as I put my ipad in my bag, and got up off the sunlounger. The boys had a concert tonight, so it was just us, except I think we now have more company? I walked towards our Villa slowly.

"Hey" I turned around to see Johnny walking next to me.

"Hi" I smiled as I kept walking.

"So your dating Louis Tomlinson? The girls told us" He said, with his hands in his shorts pockets.

"Yeah" I smiled.

He nodded. "So how long have you been together for?"

"For about 6 months now" why was he asking me this?

"Cool. So how did you guys meet?"

"I'm sorry to sound like a nasty person, but can I ask why you wanna know this?" I said looking at him.

"I'm sorry I just wanted to know" He said sheepishly, looking at the ground.

I nodded and reached the front door of the villa.

I went inside and opened the fridge and pulled out 3 bottles of water. I think johnny had waited outside, he was starting to bug me a little.

"I'll walk you back" He said as I walked out of the villa.

"Thanks" I smiled.

"Fancy then eh?" He said looking at the villa looking at it over his shoulders.

"Yeah, its lovely" I agreed.

"Not as lovely as you" He said. I smiled and carried on walking a little faster, I was hoping he would get the point. I didn't want to be nasty to him. We got back to the girls, the two boys were sat talking to them.

"Here" I said passing Ruby and leah a bottle of water each. They smiled. We just sat there for ages talking to these boys, who we didn't even know. Ruby and leah seemed to enjoy talking to them, but I hated it. I just wanted Louis. Johnny kept on asking questions about my relationship. I answered but in simple detail, it was really non of his concern.

"Anyway we should head back its late" I said as I stood up on the cold sand. It was dark now, it was 8pm. Louis would be in his concert now and wouldn't be returning until tomorrow.

"We will walk you" Johnny said turning to me.

"I'm sorry if you haven't seem to have understood the hint I was giving out to you. But we are not interested, we have boyfriends, ok? We can walk back on our own" I snapped, there were definatley coming onto us.

"Were sorry, we didn't..." Tom said.

"Lucy don't be so rude" Leah said looking at me in shame.

"Are you forgetting Zayn here Leah? And Liam? They wouldn't want you flirting with people you don't know" I said seriously.

"Were not flirting" They said in usion.

"Oh yeah, well there definatley waiting to make a move, now come on we should go" I said trying to pull them away. But they shrugged away. I gave them a confused look.

"Lucy were not stupid, were just being sociable" Ruby said. " And don't tell us what to do.. We don't tell you"

"Well I'm sorry for caring" I shouted as I walked off back to the villa. I couldn't take falling out with them. I just cared about there relationships, with Zayn and Liam. Total strangers. I hope they come back to the villa, they seem pretty mad at me. But I was right.

It had been 2 hours since I had seen the girls, they hadn't come back. I was worrying. I rang Rubys phone. No answer. I tried Leahs. No answer. I grabbed my bag and left the villa strolling down the steps to the beach. I strolled down the beach searching for them. They weren't anywhere to be seen. I rang them both again and still had no answer. When I reached the villa Ruby and Leah were in the living room sat on the couch. The boys were also there.

"What are you doing here?" I asked pointing at the three boys.

They didn't answer. "We asked them in, its ok" Ruby said frowning at me.

"Well I think you should leave" I said. They got up and walked towards the door I held open for them.

"You don't have to" Leah shouted after them. They had soon left. Hoping I would never see them again.

"Why do you ruin everything?" Ruby asked. They stood infront of me, both of there arms crossed, serious faces.

"Ruin everything? How?" I asked.

"They are really nice, they only wanted to be friends" Leah said.

"Friends, you have known them for about 3 hours, and the minute they walked over they were making a move" I explained.

"Like you care" Leah sniggered. How could she say that?

"I'll have you know. I was walking up and down on that beach trying to find you, I was so worried. I rang both of you. I'm not bossing you around. They might of been 3 of the nicest boys around. But that makes no excuse, what about Zayn and Liam?" I asked.

"What about them?" Ruby shrugged.

"Well, they wouldn't exactly want 3 boys in a villa with you would they?"

"It doesn't mean we don't care about them" Leah said shrugging her shoulders.

"I didn't say that.." I began.

"You know what just don't tell us what to do" Ruby interupted, her voice was filled with anger. She pushed past me and walked into her room. Then Leah left and joined her. They didn't understand. I couldn't wait till Louis was back. I went to bed and hoped to have a good nights sleep, but I couldn't. I was in such a bad mood.


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 49:

"It's to hot" Leah complained as she rubbed more suncream on her arms.

"Better than being to cold" I said, as I pulled my sunglasses onto my eyes. We were sat on sunloungers on the beach. I was on my ipad doing some work.

"Hey, have you noticed them 3 lads over there?" Ruby asked as she pointed.

"What about them?" I asked looking down at my ipad.

"They keep looking over here"

"And your interested why?" I asked looking at her face. She shrugged her shoulders.

"There coming over" Leah said as she pulled her sunglasses down to peek over the top of them. I rolled my eyes.

"Hi, I'm Johnny,this is damien and this is tom" I heard someone say, I was still looking down at my ipad.

"Hi, I'm Ruby, this is Leah and this is Lucy"

"Hi" Another said. I looked up from my ipod. Johnny was tall, blonde hair. Quite attractive but not like louis. Damien had brown spiky hair, and tom had black hair with a lot of freckles. I didn't want to be nasty so I just smiled.

"I'm going to get another drink anyone want one?" I asked as I put my ipad in my bag, and got up off the sunlounger. The boys had a concert tonight, so it was just us, except I think we now have more company? I walked towards our Villa slowly.

"Hey" I turned around to see Johnny walking next to me.

"Hi" I smiled as I kept walking.

"So your dating Louis Tomlinson? The girls told us" He said, with his hands in his shorts pockets.

"Yeah" I smiled.

He nodded. "So how long have you been together for?"

"For about 6 months now" why was he asking me this?

"Cool. So how did you guys meet?"

"I'm sorry to sound like a nasty person, but can I ask why you wanna know this?" I said looking at him.

"I'm sorry I just wanted to know" He said sheepishly, looking at the ground.

I nodded and reached the front door of the villa.

I went inside and opened the fridge and pulled out 3 bottles of water. I think johnny had waited outside, he was starting to bug me a little.

"I'll walk you back" He said as I walked out of the villa.

"Thanks" I smiled.

"Fancy then eh?" He said looking at the villa looking at it over his shoulders.

"Yeah, its lovely" I agreed.

"Not as lovely as you" He said. I smiled and carried on walking a little faster, I was hoping he would get the point. I didn't want to be nasty to him. We got back to the girls, the two boys were sat talking to them.

"Here" I said passing Ruby and leah a bottle of water each. They smiled. We just sat there for ages talking to these boys, who we didn't even know. Ruby and leah seemed to enjoy talking to them, but I hated it. I just wanted Louis. Johnny kept on asking questions about my relationship. I answered but in simple detail, it was really non of his concern.

"Anyway we should head back its late" I said as I stood up on the cold sand. It was dark now, it was 8pm. Louis would be in his concert now and wouldn't be returning until tomorrow.

"We will walk you" Johnny said turning to me.

"I'm sorry if you haven't seem to have understood the hint I was giving out to you. But we are not interested, we have boyfriends, ok? We can walk back on our own" I snapped, there were definatley coming onto us.

"Were sorry, we didn't..." Tom said.

"Lucy don't be so rude" Leah said looking at me in shame.

"Are you forgetting Zayn here Leah? And Liam? They wouldn't want you flirting with people you don't know" I said seriously.

"Were not flirting" They said in usion.

"Oh yeah, well there definatley waiting to make a move, now come on we should go" I said trying to pull them away. But they shrugged away. I gave them a confused look.

"Lucy were not stupid, were just being sociable" Ruby said. " And don't tell us what to do.. We don't tell you"

"Well I'm sorry for caring" I shouted as I walked off back to the villa. I couldn't take falling out with them. I just cared about there relationships, with Zayn and Liam. Total strangers. I hope they come back to the villa, they seem pretty mad at me. But I was right.

It had been 2 hours since I had seen the girls, they hadn't come back. I was worrying. I rang Rubys phone. No answer. I tried Leahs. No answer. I grabbed my bag and left the villa strolling down the steps to the beach. I strolled down the beach searching for them. They weren't anywhere to be seen. I rang them both again and still had no answer. When I reached the villa Ruby and Leah were in the living room sat on the couch. The boys were also there.

"What are you doing here?" I asked pointing at the three boys.

They didn't answer. "We asked them in, its ok" Ruby said frowning at me.

"Well I think you should leave" I said. They got up and walked towards the door I held open for them.

"You don't have to" Leah shouted after them. They had soon left. Hoping I would never see them again.

"Why do you ruin everything?" Ruby asked. They stood infront of me, both of there arms crossed, serious faces.

"Ruin everything? How?" I asked.

"They are really nice, they only wanted to be friends" Leah said.

"Friends, you have known them for about 3 hours, and the minute they walked over they were making a move" I explained.

"Like you care" Leah sniggered. How could she say that?

"I'll have you know. I was walking up and down on that beach trying to find you, I was so worried. I rang both of you. I'm not bossing you around. They might of been 3 of the nicest boys around. But that makes no excuse, what about Zayn and Liam?" I asked.

"What about them?" Ruby shrugged.

"Well, they wouldn't exactly want 3 boys in a villa with you would they?"

"It doesn't mean we don't care about them" Leah said shrugging her shoulders.

"I didn't say that.." I began.

"You know what just don't tell us what to do" Ruby interupted, her voice was filled with anger. She pushed past me and walked into her room. Then Leah left and joined her. They didn't understand. I couldn't wait till Louis was back. I went to bed and hoped to have a good nights sleep, but I couldn't. I was in such a bad mood.


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 51:

I walked into the main room. I sat on the couch, my hands in the sleeves of my hoodie.

"Morning beautiful" Louis said as he leant down from behind the sofa and kissed my neck. I smiled at him. The boys were sat on the other sofa's,liam and Zayn were pretty quiet. Louis came around and sat next to me. Ruby and Leah walked in the room. They didn't speak, they just sat down on the opposite sofa.

"So what did you girls do last night?" Zayn asked, breaking the awkard silence.

"We met some new friends, until Lucy kicked them out" Ruby said glaring at me.

I rolled my eyes and giggled. " Ha, I wouldn't class them as friends" The boys all looked confused, there faces blank.

"Yeah our friends, you were nasty to Johnny" Leah said standing up, to have the high ground.

"He was asking to many questions about me and Louis. That had nothing to do with him" I said standing up. Louis face dropped, he had no idea. They were sat there listening to us argue.

"Yeah, there's no harm in asking, and then you kicked them out" Ruby complained also standing up. I was so moody. May as well call me grumpy.

"Hey, they were making a move the first time we saw them, at first I didn't want to be nasty. But then he did my head in" I said crossing my arms.

"They noticed us, its not our fault" Ruby said.

"Who was the one saying, look at them 3 over there?oh look, there coming over" I mocked. There faces dropped, they knew I was right.

"Well you shouldn't tell us what to do" Leah exclaimed. I walked away and went towards my room.

"Haha, oh do one" I spat out. I was so mad. I opened the door, and shut it behind me. I grabbed my ipod and left the room. Everyone was sat on the sofa's still. They were talking but they stopped when I walked in. I walked towards the front door.

"Where are you going?" Louis asked.

"Out" I said firmly. I was in the worst mood, I needed Louis right now, but he knew to just give me some space for a while. I slapped the front door and went donw the steps towards the beach, I strolled along the golden sand, listening to my ipod. It was really hot for the morning. It was 9am. I had denim red shorts on. A cut sleeved shoulder white rock n roll t-shirt. With white vans. There was a nice breeze, which was so refreshing. I found a nice bench and sat on it. I was sat there for about 10 minutes when someone came and joined me,it was johnny.

"About yesterday, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to come across like that" He said. I turned to look at him.

"No, I'm sorry, I'm sorry for being a total idiot. By kicking you guys out and I'm so sorry for that" I signed.

"No its fine, we understood exactley how you felt" He said.

"Really?" I asked looking up at him.

"I was asking way to many questions about you and Louis, and some that were private. I'm sorry for that. And we came into your villa and we only knew you for a few hours" He laughed.

"Yeah, at least you understand" I said looking into my lap.

"You have argued with them?"

"Sort of, infront of the boys as well, they were so confused. I dunno what Louis thought" I shrugged.

"Anyway I'm sorry but I have to go... I've got my nieces christening. I just hoped I would see you again before I left. And again I'm sorry" He said as he stood up. I stood up and hugged him.

"Thankyou. And have a nice christening" I called as he jogged off waving bye. I strolled back up towards the villa.

"Hi" a little girl said, she looked about 5. She had jumped in front of me.

"Hi" I said smiling at her.

"Can I have a picture with you?" She asked, shyly, she blushed a little bit.

"A picture with me? Of course" I chuckled. We took the photo.

"Thankyou" she said as she ran back to her family on the beach.

"Your welcome" I called.

I reached the villa, they were all sat in the living room, apart from Louis.

"Where's Louis?" I asked.

"He's in the bedroom" Niall said pointing. I walked towards the bedroom and pushed open the door. Louis was sat on the bed. My charm bracelet changling as I walked.

"Was that Johnny you were hugging?" He asked.

"You saw... He was apologizing for yesterday..." I said as I sat next to Louis on the bed.

"I know"He said smiling, at me."I trust you, you know?" He said pulling me in for a hug.

"I know you do" I said into his chest. I kissed him on the lips.

"So what about you and the girls?" Louis asked as he pulled away.

I signed. "I dunno"

"Talk to them" He said pulling me up, and leading me to the kitchen doors, which lead to a balcany. Ruby and leah were both sat down outside. I signed and walked out. I sat down next to them.

"I just spoke to Johnny, he was apologising... About yesterday" I said, hoping they would speak to me.

"We know.. And we are sorry" Ruby said.

"Yeah, we know how much you care about us and we care about you" Leah interupted.

"Guys its ok, I was also wrong. I'm sorry and next time we will just have some fun with it" I laughed.

"Yeah, but I hope there isn't a next time" Ruby laughed.

"I promise I won't try to be your dad for once" I said. There dad was very prottective of them both.

They both laughed. "Come on" Leah said standing up, and walking towards the kitchen doors. We followed her into the living room.

"So , what are we watching tonight?" Ruby asked jumping on Liams lap which causes him to puff.

"How about...Sweeny Todd?" Harry said holding the dvd up.

"And I won't say no to Johnny Depp, he is gorgeous" I said sitting next to Louis, who put his arm around my shoulder.

"You are obsessed with the man" Leah said, chuckling at me.

Louis rolled his eyes. I'm glad we were all back together again.


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 52:

So today was the day when we were flying back to england. The two months had come and flown by. I even went to see Jason whilst being over there, we went out for the day at universal studios. It was so fun, I remember going on the hulk ride, I was screaming the whole way around it. Our picture was so funny. We also got drenched on this water ride. It was hilarious and when Jason got out of the exit he slipped over because he was that drenched. I laughed at the thought of it. I loved good times like these.

I sat on the seat, with my head on the head rest. We had been on the plane for 3 hours now, and everyone had fell asleep except for me.

My phone vibrated in my pocket. I slid it out and I had received one text message. I didn't know who it was off.

'Hey its me Johnny hope you don't mind,Ruby gave me your number. Your flying out today, it was lovely to meet you. I am coming to England in a couple weeks for a trip with my college, so we will have to meet up- x x'

I was confused at first, but I had a little smile on my face, he was a lovely boy, and I had no reason to be nasty.

'Hi, and no I don't mind. It was lovely to meet you to, and yes we will have to meet up- xx'

He soon replied saying 'perfect xx'. I looked over to Louis opposite me, he was so sweet when he sleeped at peace, in his own little dream world. I wonder what Harry dreams about? And Niall? Niall told me about one dream he had, it was about a piece of cucumber that he married or something. Really weird right? I had nothing else to do, so I got out my ipad and carried on with some work.


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter 53:

Harry burst through the front doors to our big,welcoming home. Louis was carrying my stuff for me, he rushed up to our room to put it there, he then rushed back down to help Liam carry Rubys stuff, she had took way to much. Mostly all clothes. She took 3 pairs of doc Martins. I don't know why because you don't really where them on a beach.

"Home sweet home" I signed as I sat on the white sofa. I missed this place, I couldn't wait to get back to work and see Rosie again. I was really good friends with Rosie, she knew everything about me and I knew mostly everything about her. She was married with one child who loved One Direction, so I arranged for her to meet them, when Louis hugged her. She was so adorable, her name was Hope. She was about 10 years old.

"Thank god we have finished our tour now we are free" Niall cheered.

"I thought you like going on tour?" I asked.

"Yeah but its hard work, and I love a break" He said as he bit into a red rosy apple.

"But we still have to go recording studio you idiot" Harry said messing up Nialls hair. Niall just nodded whilst chewing the apple.

"I'm going bed anyway, I'm so tired. I didn't have any sleep on the plane" I yawned getting up and hugging the boys goodnight.

"Night Lucy" they both said as I left the room. I jogged up the stairs. Looking at photos on the wall of all of us. I opened our apartment door. I threw my Guns N Roses shoulder bag onto the sofa, which included my phone,keys,ipad and ipod. I walked straight into the bedroom, had a quick shower,shoved pyjames on and then went to bed, I fell asleep fast, it felt good to be in your own bed again. I now knew what jetleg was like.


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter 54:

I opened my eyes slowly. The first thing that came into view was the white ceiling. I was laying on my back. I turned to see Louis lying next to me, his eyes open, watching me. He was playing with a strand off my hair.

"You look so beautiful when you sleep. You forgot to take your bracelet of so I took it off and put it there" Louis said looking over to the drawers, I looked to see the bracelet Louis had bought me. It was placed next to my necklace.

"Thankyou" I smiled "what's the time?" It was pretty dark in the room. Louis still had his clothes on and was lying on the top off the sheets just looking at me, he reached over and unlocked his phone screen. He then put it back down.

"It is 2:50am"

"Why aren't you in bed?" I asked

"I have the slightest clue"

"Well come on then, get in" I told him. He stood up and pulled his top off, then followed his jeans. He left them on the floor, and got into bed. His warm,bare body against my pyjames, warmed them up instantly. I remember when he told me that people call him a hot water bottle.

"You know I love you so much" He whispered into my hair.

"I love you to" I whispered back. We fell asleep in each others arm. I never want to leave this position. I loved being in his company.


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter 55:

"I like that one" I said as Ruby twirled in the white dress. It was March and me and Leah were with Ruby picking her wedding dress. Me and Leah were not bridesmaids,we didn't mind,we would rather sort everything out for her and because I was a graphic designer I knew how to make everything look good. She asked her two little cousins, and Liams sister Charlotte,ruth and Nicole they were 3 lovely girls. Charlotte was 15,Ruth was 20, and Nicole was 22. There were all really shy,well manered and were all really pretty.

"Me to, but I liked the other one you picked out" Leah said as she studied the dress she had on now. She walked back into the changing room and put the other dress on with help from the ladys who worked here. Me and Leah were waiting on the fancy couches, it was a very posh shop. I felt a little not posh enough to be in there. It was filled with different dresses, very expensive dresses. It also had jewerelly here, but again very,very expensive. I think Ruby was willing to pay anything towards it. Ruby also got her job that she wanted, she was a fashion designer for clothes, she worked designing different styles to be put in stores around the world. Leah had started working in the hospital as a nurse, she loved to help people and make people better.

"So when are you and louis going to get married?" Leah asked looking over at me, she had her feet tucked under her on the sofa. I was sat up normally.

"Erm... When he asks I guess" I said smiling at her whilst biting my lip. I never usually bite my lip anymore, only sometimes."What about you and Zayn?"

"When he asks" leah nodded to me. I smiled in response.

"Well, what do you think?" Ruby said. We turned around to look at her. She looked beautiful, me and leahs mouths dropped, she looked so lovely. "Well.." She giggled whilst waiting for an answer.

"Definatley that one" we said in usion.

"Then its this one, I'm having" she said looking towards the woman who worked there.

"Lovely" the woman said, whilst following Ruby into the changing room.

"So bridesmaid dresses?" Ruby said as she came out rubbing her hands together, she was dressed in her top and jeans with her red converse.

We looked around the room. I came across some really nice bridesmaid dresses.

"Rubes what about these?" I shouted, she came over.

"I love em" She said touching the silk fabric.

"There gorgeous"Leah agreed. Ruby asked for 5 of the bridesmaid dresses. They had put the wedding dress and bridesmaid dress' away to keep for Ruby. She had all her fittings that day to make it easier. Ruby had made arrangements for the bridesmaids to have there fittings. So that was sorted. Everything was ready for the wedding. I had designed the reception for after the actual wedding, designed the tables and everything. I even had a say in the cake.

We walked out of the store.

"So how about we go Starbucks for a drink. My treat" Ruby said as she put her arms around mine and Leahs shoulders. We pulled her along to Starbucks and found a table in the corner. We all ordered a hot chocolate, because it was raining and it was freezing.

"So, when are you and Louis going to get married?" She asked me. I looked up from my warm hot chocolate.

"When Louis asks me" I said shrugging my shoulders.

"Which will be when?" She asked, taking a sip of her drink.

"I dunno, when he's ready to ask"

"Would you say yes?" Leah asked.

"Yeah of course" I smiled.

"And what about you Leah?" Ruby asked and returned to drink her hot chocolate.

"Yes" Leah answered. We just chatted about the wedding and what it'll be like. My phone vibrated it was from Louis.

'Hey babes, how's the day going? Except from the rain of course. :D xxx'

I text back.

'Hey Lou, its going great, everythings sorted and I even got my dress for the day as well :) Rubys dress is gorgeous. Were in Starbucks at the minute, we will be back in a couple of hours xxx'

We stayed in Starbucks for about half and hour, then we went shopping again, for jewerelly and stuff. We had a really fun time. Me and Leah had got our dresses for the day. I was looking forward to it so much.

Rubys dress:

Bridesmaid Dresses:


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter 56:

(Louis pov)

(3 months later)

"Liam stop worrying it'll be fine" I reasurred him. We were waiting at the alter. Today was the day when Ruby and Liam get married. Liam was wearing a black silky suite. Me and the rest of the boys were wearing black suites and ties.

"Do you ever get nervous much?" He asked. I nodded."Thanks man" Liam said putting his hand on my shoulder. I smiled at him. Me and the boys were stood together waiting for Ruby. Everyone was sat in the seats. Lucy and Leah came in together and went to sit at the front. Lucy nodded to the vicor, she then sat down next to Leah and her parents. She looked beautiful and I couldn't wait to tell her. Her blonde hair was curley, it was all pushed onto her left shoulder, with clips to hold it in place. She had her ring on,necklace and charm bracelet like always. She glanced at me, smiling.

I winked at her. She giggled and looked back to Leah.

"Doesn't Leah look pretty?" I whispered to Zayn.

"She looks gorgeous" Zayn whispered back with a huge grin on his face. The organ started to play, the bridesmaids walked in first, they were wearing a light pink dress to the floor. Definatley Rubys choice because it was pink.

Ruby then walked in linked arms with her dad. She looked beautiful, liam had a massive grin on his face. She reached the alter and reached for Liams hand. He cluched it and her dad kissed her on the cheek and sat down next to her mum who I noticed already had shed a few tears. They spoke all off there vows. Leah had a few tears as well. Lucy was just smiling.

"You may now kiss the bride" The Vicor said. Ruby and Liam kissed lightly. Everone clapped and there was a few 'whoos' from Leah and Lucy. Everyone walked outside. I hadn't spoke to Lucy since yesterday. We all had pictures and then we got in the car to go to the recption and meal. I looked out of the car window to see Lucy and Leah talking to Liams mum, who was going to follow on behind.

Lucys dress:

Leahs dress:


	57. Chapter 57

Chapter 57

(Lucys Pov)

We followed behind in a taxi. "So far its been brilliant" I said as we drive along.

"I know right, and luce you look beautiful, wait till you see Louis" Leah said smiling.

"Thanks, I do like this dress" I said looking down at the black and white dress.

"Its beautiful" Leah agreed.

"You look gorgeous to, bet Zayn thought so" I said, she giggled and bit her lip.

When we were driving down the road, the car started to go slower. In the car there was just me,Leah and Lottie.

"What's going on?" Leah asked looking at me. It was a country road we were on, we were about 45 minuts away from where we were meant to be for the meal and party.

"Sorry ladies, the cars broke down" the driver said turning around to look at us in the seat.

"Oh brilliant" Leah said sarcasticly.

"How are we going to get there?" Lottie asked.

"I'm not sure sweetie" I said as I got out of the car, leah and Lottie followed. I grabbed my phone and called Leahs mum.

"Hello" I said

"Hey Luce where are you 3 were waiting for you?" she said sounding worried.

"I'm so sorry, but the car has broke down" I said.

"WHAT!" She screeched.

"I know, don't worry we are trying our best. We will be there in about 30 mins just please hang on" I said quickly.

"Ok, don't worry Ruby won't start without you to anyway"

"Thanks cya in a while". I hung up and threw my phone on the back seat of the car.

"So, what do we do?" Leah asked crossing her arms.

"Well you can walk but it will take you a while. Or we can try and fix the car, but it means getting a little dirty" The driver said pulling out tools from the boot of the car.

"Well we may as well try" Leah said shrugging her shoulders. I was so mad, we are late, we are going to look a mess when we get there.

"Luce stop stressing relax" Lottie calmed me down as I paced up and down the grey,damp road. I nodded and walked to the front of the car.

"Now I need you to hold this down so I can screw it in and then we should be able to go" the driver said, his hands were black, covered in oil.

I was going to have to, we needed to be there. Strands of hair had fallen out, my hands were filthy, I had dirt on my cheek, lucky enough the dress was fine. But after 20 minutes the car was not fixed.

"I'm sorry but we really have to go, guys come on were running" I said as I grabbed Lotties hand and pulled her along. Leah followed.

"You can't just leave me here" the driver called.

"Ring someone"I shouted as we ran the whole way there and we were knackered. It took us about 25 minutes to run reached the building and burst through the doors, everyone turned and stared. We looked an absoloute mess. My hair was a mess, I had dirt on my face. Leah had dirt on her face and Lottie well she had a bright red face from running the whole way.


	58. Chapter 58

Chapter 58:

"Guys your here" Ruby screeched coming over for a hug. I dodged away from here considering we were dirty I didn't want to make her dress dirty. "How did you get here?" She asked.

"We ran" Lottie said panting. Everyone giggled.

"Yeah and my feet are killing" Leah moaned.

"I can imagine especially with them heels" Liam laughed, he was sat at the table. Louis was next to him and then the rest off the boys next to Louis. And then next to where Ruby was sitting, there was the bridesmaids.

"Well we are going to clean ourselves up, and then you can start" I said as I walked towards the other room into the bathroom. Louis smiled at me and winked. I smiled back, rolling my eyes. He chuckled quietly.

We cleaned ourselves up. I put my hair back in place and washed my hands. We all looked brand new now. We returned to the room and sat at the table with Ruby parents. Lottie went to sit with Jay,Mark and the girls.

"Well, I would like to say I am the happiest man on the planet today. To be married to the most beautifulest person on the planet, and I hope that you won't ever get sick of me" liam said standing up. Louis then stood up to say his speech.

"Well, Congratulations to the happy couple. Ruby, thankyou for coming into his life and making him so happy, and I hope you will have a lovely relationship. So congratulations" Everyone clapped and then Ruby stood up.

"I just want to say thankyou for everyone coming. And thanks to leah,Lucy and Lottie for running here, means a lot. And thanks to Leah and lucy for helping to sort everything out. I love you guys, thankyou so much" I smiled at Ruby. Everyone then drank and ate. Me and Leah were just chatting to her parents,waiting for the party to start. Louis looked so handsome in his suite, like always. They all did. When we moved to the party room, there was a stage where the dj was. It was dark, with lots of illuminess lights. Like a disco. I got another drink and went to sit down, next to Lottie.

Harry walked on the stage with a microphone,

"Well, its time for the married couple to have a dance" He said into the mic.

They started the music. They didn't tell me what song they were going to have. I heart suddenly stopped.

"My song" I said as I looked at Leah speechless. Ruby and Liam turned there heads to look at me, they smiled and Liam winked.

"Thankyou" I mouthed with my hand on my heart. My song Love Story, I had also made a video for it. Which they played on the screen. I looked over to my parents, they smiled at me and my dad put his thumbs up. I giggled. I was so happy for Ruby. I was so grateful they had picked my song. They had asked me to play some of my songs later on, which I agreed to. I brought my guitar with me. Louis had never seen the music video so he was just staring at the screen.

After the song had finished, everyone cheered.I walked over to Ruby and hugged her.

"You didn't tell me" I whispered.

"You didn't need to know" Liam said as he kissed my cheek. Other music came on, everyone was dancing on the dance floor. I walked back to Lottie who was talking to her sisters. I joined in there conversation, they were talking about my song. They said they really liked it. I was grateful they used my song. They didn't have to.

"Excuse my lovely, can I have this dance?" I turned around to see Louis with one hand out. I took it and we walked onto the dance floor. The song playing now was Can you feel the love tonight by Elton John. It was one of Rubys favourite song. I put my hands on his neck and he put his on my waste. We swayed along to the music.

"You look absoloutley gorgeous" Louis said smiling.

"Thanks, you look so handsome" I smiled as he kissed my lips gently.

"I can't get over how beautiful you look" He said as he tightened his grip around my waste.

I bit my lip and looked at the ground smiling. He just smiled. I rested my head on his shoulder with my arms around his waste. His hands rested on my waste. The songs that we are now were all slow. They wanted the faster ones on later. Zayn and Leah were together dancing, her head on his shoulder.

"What would our wedding song be?" Louis whispered.

I looked at him confused. "Why?"

"I was just wondering" He said.

"Oh right. I'm not sure" I answered. I never wanted to let go off him, I could stay there forever. He was so comfy.

"I can't wait till we get home" Louis whispered in my ear. I giggled and was about to speak until there was a tug at my dress. I lifted my head up to see Lottie and the girls looking at us.

"Can someone dance with us?" I let go off Louis and took Lotties hand, Louis took hold of Daisys hand and picked her up. I dance with Lottie for about 3 songs. Louis soon went to sit with the boys, whilst me and Leah keeped the little kids entertained. One direction what makes you beautiful came on. All of us were singing as loud as we could, all the boys were laughing. Me and Leah were sort of mocking the words which caused the boys to laugh. Leah went to pull up the old people who just started bobbing around, clueless. When harrys solo came on I started to sing it to Leah pretending to be Harry. They played One Thing afterwards, which we were still all dancing to. We were having so much fun.


	59. Chapter 59

Chapter 59:

The song Bon Jovi this ain't a love song came on. The girls were still dancing away. Leah was dancing with Zayn and Ruby and liam were dancing together. I was dancing with Harry. I had my hands on my shoulder, he had his hands on my hips.

"You having a good time?" I asked him.

"Yeah its wild. What about you?" Harry asked, his curls moving around as we swayed to the music.

"Its great, gotta play my songs in a bit" I said smiling.

"And I can't wait to here them" harry winked. Niall came along and tapped Harry on the shoulder.

"Do you mind if I step in?" Harry let go off me and walked to Louis who was sat at the side of the room. The boys were a little tipsy I think, except from Niall.

"You look really pretty today" He said as I placed my hands on his shoulders, he rested his hands on my hips.

"Thankyou, you look really nice to" I said smiling at him."So, I'm still suprised you haven't found a girl yet"

"I have, I just can't have her" He said as he looked into my eyes.

"And why's that?" I asked looking back at him.

"She's taken and she is madley in love with somebody else" Niall signed as he looked at the floor.

"Aww, who?" I asked. He looked back into my eyes.

"Well...Lucy the thing is..." He started to say. He stopped, I looked at him and gave him a reasurring smile.

"Lucy I..." He said, louis interupted by coughing.

"Do you mind?" Louis asked.

"Err...no... Of course" Niall said as he let me go, gave me a quick glance and rushed back to the table.

"You alright?" Louis asked as he gripped my waste.

"Yeah" I said as I put my hands on his chest. I had a thought in my head. Was it me that Niall liked? I thought about what he said. 'She is madley in love with someone else' like me, I'm madley in Louis. I couldn't stop thinking about it. Niall looked more shy now, I glanced at him. He was sat next to Zayn,Harry and Leah. Ruby and Liam were talking to liams put his head ontop of mine, as I leaned onto his shoulder facing to where Niall was sat. Niall looked at me. We looked at each other for a second, before he looked away. As if he was embarrassed.

"Ok I would like to introduce my best friend Lucy. She writes her own music and has agreed to play some of her songs" Ruby said through a microphone on the stage. I let go of louis.

"Good luck babes" he said as he kissed my forehead. Leah was going to sing with me as well.

I grabbed my guitar and checked it was in tune.I put the strap on my shoulders.

"Erm... So I..erm... Me and Leah have been working some songs for tonight... And we hope you like them" I said into the mic. We first started with Crazier. The music started and me and Leah got into the hang of it. I was playing red guitar and singing, and leah was singing as backup vocals. We then sang the rest. enchanted,eyes open, jump then fall,love story,long live,mine,ours,sparks fly,tim mcgraw,untouchable,the way I loved you,forever and always,your not sorry. And then that was it. I loved to perform but I didn't want to become famouse.


	60. Chapter 60

Chapter 60:

"Thankyou" I said into the mic, when we had finished performing. Everyone cheered. I just smiled.

"While were up here, I wanted to say a few words. First congratulations to Ruby and Liam. When Ruby was a little girl, she always used to dress as princess, saying that one day her prince charming would come and sweep her off her feet, and then Liam came along, and well...you swept her off her feet. She went on about you everyday. So I am so happy for you guys, and Ruby.. And leah... You guys have been there for me through my ups and downs, no matter what, and I am so grateful for that, so thankyou so much" I said. Ruby was crying, she came on stage and hugged me. I swung my guitar around so it was on my back.

"I love you guys" Ruby said, as Leah joined the hug. I let them go and followed them off the stage. Louis came over and hugged me.

"You were amazing babes. I loved Ours" He said.

"Well that song is our song" I said. As I kissed him on the lips and walked to the table where Niall,Zayn,leah and Harry was.

"You were brilliant" Zayn said.

"Thanks" I said as louis sat next to me and put one arm around my shoulder. He was a little tipsy, like the other boys. Niall had had a couple of drinks, but he wasn't drunk.

I looked at Niall and smiled. He smiled back and looked into his lap. He blushed a little.

"What's up with you Niall, your quiet?" Harry asked.

"Oh nothing... Its boiling in here, I'm gonna go and get another drink" Niall answered as he got up and walked to the bar. The music was pretty loud still,we had to talk loud to hear ourselves.

It got to 1am, everyone was starting to leave.

"Thanks for tonight guys its been brilliant" Ruby said as she hugged me. She and liam were getting in the car to go to there hotel, they were going to sydney for there honeymoon.

"Have a nice time in Sydney, lots of photos" Leah said as Ruby got in the car. We were all going back to our apartment. We waved them both bye, and we got into our taxi. We all got in one together. I sat next to louis and Harry. Niall sat opposite with Leah and Zayn. Me and Niall were guiet the whole way home. The others were talking. We got home and we all went straight bed.

"You look beautiful today" Louis said as he pushed me gently against the bathroom door in our bedroom.

"Thankyou" I said as I put my hands on his arms.

He kissed my neck and worked his way up to my lips. He removed his suite and I removed my dress and it progressed from there. We then fell asleep.


	61. Chapter 61

Chapter 61:

I walked into the main living room, Harry,Zayn and louis had there faces on the table, they were hungover. Leah was a little hungover as well. Niall was sat on couch with his guitar. I went on sat next to Niall. He stopped playing a looked at me.

"You alright? Sleep well?" I asked.

"Yeah thanks you?" He asked.

"Yeah, good" I said, I got up and walked over to louis. He was sat on the kitchen bar stool. I slid my arms around his waste, I rested my head on his back."You alright BooBear?"

"I feel so ill" He mumbled. His head still against the table. I leant back and rubbed his back.

"Well that's why I don't drink" I said.

"Hey having a drink is good until the next morning" leah said lifting her head up of the table.

"So what are you doing today?" I asked them.

"Were going shopping you want to come?" Zayn asked.

"Erm.. I think I'll stay here today actually" I said.

"Ok well we are all going to go" Louis said, he pulled his head up.

"That's ok, I'm gonna go get a shower. I'll see you guys in abit then. Text me Louis" I kissed Louis on the lips and went upstairs to get a shower. I put my trackie bottoms on and a top. I went downstairs to find Niall outside in the swimming pool.

I walked outside and put my hands in my pockets.

"You didn't want to go?" I asked.

"No, I'd rather stay here" He said as he got out of the pool. It was 12pm and it was pretty warm.

As he stood up, he slipped over and whacked his head onto the stairs into the pool. I raced over to him.

"Are you ok?" I asked him as I cluched his hand to help him up. He had a gash on his head which had blood rushing out of it.

"I'm fine, don't worry" he said. I pulled him into the house and into the bathroom. He sat on the bathroom cabinets as I got a towel. He stared me in the eyes as I dabbed his gash with a wet towel. It wasn't a massive gash, but it looked painful.

"You never finished what you were telling me yesterday" I said as I kept my eyes on his gash.

"It doesn't matter, there's no point" He said looking down. I dropped down my hand with the towel in it. I lifted his head up with my hand.

"There's always a point" I said. He signed as I put the towel back against his gash.

"Well... I like you Lucy... I always have since Alton Towers... But you don't have to say anything because I know you love Louis, and I don't want to break you guys up" Niall stuttered looking me in the eyes. I stopped dabbing his gash, and brought my hand down. I didn't know what to say.

"I know what your thinking, I know your not interested" Niall said, he got off the cabinets and walked towards the living room.

"Niall..." I shouted after him. I felt bad for asking him to tell me who it was.

"What?" He stopped and turned around to look at me.

I walked infront of him. "I...I thought you liked Leah?"

"I did, but your just amazing,pretty, everything about you is perfect" He said.

"I'm not perfect" I interupted.

"But you are, and Louis is so lucky to have you, and I know you love him, and I'm happy for you. But it kills me inside to see you and him so in love. Its like something that can't be broken. I'm sorry I shouldn't off said anything" He stuttered.

"Niall, I didn't know you felt like that... I'm sorry" I said, I felt so bad. We were staring into each others eyes. I loved Niall but as a friend. I would never hurt Louis. Niall brushed hair out of my face, and leant in to kiss me. I couldn't! He kissed my lips gently for about a second until pushed him away. What just happened? I'm such an idiot. I ran out of the room and grabbed my car keys. I had to get out of there. I sat in the car, and placed my head on the steering wheel. I had tears coming down my pale cheek. I just wrecked everything. I pulled my phone out and text Leah.

'I really need to talk to you xx '

She soon replied.

'Ok, we are on our way back now anyway xx'

I was sat in the car for 20 minutes, I decided to go back into the house. Niall was sat on the couch, I looked at him. And rushed upstairs.


	62. Chapter 62

Chapter 62:

(Nialls Pov)

She walked inside. Tears rolling down her cheeks. She glanced at me and rushed upstairs. I was wrong. What have I just done? I have wrecked my friendship with her. And I could possibly ruin everything with Louis. This was all my fault. I should never of kissed her.

"Were home" Louis said as he walked through the door, the boys and Leah followed behind. Leah went straight up the stairs proboly to Lucy.

"What's that on your head?" Zayn asked leaning in taking a proper look.

"Oh I banged it when I was in the pool" I said.

"Where's Lucy?" Louis asked as he sat on the couch.

"She's upstairs" I said "leah has gone to her"

"Oh right. I'll wait here then" Louis said smiling at me. I couldn't tell him what happened. I was so guilty for trying to kiss Lucy. What have I done?


	63. Chapter 63

Chapter 63:

(Lucys Pov)

"Luce, you here?" Leah asked stepping in the room.

"Yeah" I said, I was sat on the couch in our living room.

"What's the matter?" She asked sitting next to me.

"I have ruined everything Leah" I cried, into her shoulder.

"I'm sure you haven't. What's happened?" She asked.

"Well... Niall told me he like me... And how he felt about me... And he tried to kiss me.. And we did for about a second, but I pulled away. It was just so sudden and then I ran off because I realized what I had happened" I cried harder

"I'm sure you haven't, does louis know?" She asked.

"That's what I'm worried about, if he finds out then we are over" I said, wiping my tears with my sleeves.

"I think you should tell him, its better to be honest" Leah said.

"But he will hate me" I sobbed.

"He might be upset, but he will be happy you have told him" Leah said as she stood up.

"Luce are you alright?" Louis asked, one hand on the front door, his head peering around. He walked in and I hugged him tightly.

"I'll be downstairs" leah said as she left the room.

"Louis we need to talk" I pulled him next to me on the couch, holding his hands. His face was blank and confused.

"Today when you were out, Niall admitted that he had feelings for me... And" I cried. Be strong lucy. "And he tried to kiss me and we did but for about a second, but it meant nothing Louis and I pulled away from him"

Louis face looked upset and angry.

"You kissed him" He said letting go off my hands and walking towards the window. He sounded angry.

"No Louis...it wasn't like that" I said as I walked towards him. I put my hand on his arm, but he pulled away. "Louis..."

"No Lucy don't say your sorry, it takes two people to tango not one. Why did you do it Luce?" He turned around to face me.

"Louis it just happened, it was nothing. I pushed him away. I'm so sorry" I said.

"I can't believe you Luce, I thought you were different" He said as he walked out of the room. I cried harder. What could I do to tell him how sorry I was?


	64. Chapter 64

Chapter 64:

(Nialls pov)

Louis rushed back into the room. He looked angry and upset.

"Niall, how could you do this?" He said as he grabbed my hoodie.

"Louis I'm sorry I didn't mean it" I said, as he tightened his grip.

"Louis stop now" Zayn said pushing Louis away from me.

"Yeah you didn't mean it, so did you think that she would just go along with you then?" Louis said angrily as he paced the room.

"Louis I'm sorry, but don't blame her. She pushed me away. It was my fault and I'm so sorry" I said.

"Yeah but she let you didn't she"

"Louis, just calm down" harry said.

"Don't tell me to calm down Harry" Louis said, I had never seen him like this. Angry and mad. "I'm going for a drive" He grabbed his car keys and slammed the front door.

"Where's he going?" Lucy asked as she walked into the room. She was sobbing and her face was red.

"I don't know" Harry said.

She ran out of the door, following Louis who had just got into his car.


	65. Chapter 65

Chapter 65:

(Lucys Pov)

"Louis wait please" I said as he want to get into his car. He stopped and looked at me.

"What?" He asked.

"Please don't do this, we can talk about this. Me,you and Niall." I said to him, sniffling.

"What's there to talk about?" He asked raising his hand up in the air.

"About today, about what happened. Louis I love you so much, and I don't wanna loose you" I said putting my hand on his cheek. He gave me an upset look, he was hurt and I felt terrible. He signed and got into his car, before driving off. Leaving me speechless. I walked back into the house and went upstairs to my living room. I sat on the sofa and put my head in my hands.

"Hey, are you ok?" Someone asked. It was Niall I could tell by his irish accent.

"I'm an emotional wreck" I said as I lifted my head to look at him.

"Look...I am so so sorry, about everything, and I am willing to talk the Louis about everything" He said with a guilty face.

"Niall, its not just your fault. Its my fault as well and what we did was wrong, I knew that as soon as it happened, and I'm being honest but it meant nothing to me. I love you Niall but as a friend, and that's all it will ever be" I said.

"I understand that Luce, but I'm so sorry about You and Louis..." He said.

"Don't worry about that I'm gonna go and talk to him, I know where he's gone. When we get home you and Louis can talk and fix this" I said as I stood up.

"I'll see you in abit then" Niall said.

"Yeah" I walked downstairs.

"Everything okay?" Leah asked.

"Yeah I'm just going to see louis, I really need to talk to him" I said as I walked outside and made my way to Starbucks. He went there to have a drink when he was stressed out. It took me about 15 minutes walk. I walked in the white room. To see Louis sat in the corner,looking out of the window. I walked over slowly and sat on the seat next to him.

"If you have come here to apologize there's no point" he said still looking out of the window.

"Well yes...but mostly to tell you to come home" I said.

"And if I don't want to?" He asked sarcastly.

"Well I'll sit here all day, until you decide to talk about it" I said fustrated.

He signed and turned to face me.

"Well first what happened?" He asked.

"Niall had cut his head and I helped him with it. And he told me that he liked me. And I didn't know what to say to him, he said 'I knew you wouldn't be interested' he looked so guilty for telling me. And then he leaned in and I knew it was wrong but he kissed me, but I pushed him away. It only lasted for about 2 seconds, and it meant nothing. The first time I kissed you, I knew you were the one, and I am so afriad of loosing you,because I love you so much" as I spoke he listened to me, he understood. There was a little bit of silence.

"I love you to more than anything. And to hear you say that one of my best friends had try to kiss you, it really hit me across the face, hard"

"I know. I told you because I didn't want you to just find out,I thought it best to tell you" I said as I reached for his hand, he didn't pull away this time.

"I'm glad you did" He said as I felt a tear escape my eye, he put his hand on my cheek and wiped it away.

"I know that it meant nothing, and I over-reacted and I'm so sorry, I just care" He said staring me in the eyes. I just smiled in response.

"So how about we go home and snuggle up on the sofa and watch a scary film?" He asked as he jumped up, offering me his hand. I took it, and he pulled me up.

"Sounds like a plan" I said. We got to his car and he drove home. We just spoke about how sorry we were. I'm glad we had sorted everything out, I loved him so much.

We walked into the living room. "Harry! Go pick a scary film" Louis shouted. Harry jumped up and went to get a dvd. Niall raced over to me and Louis.

"I'm..." He started.

"Its fine, were cool. We all just had a misunderstanding, next time just..." Louis said placing his hand on Nialls shoulder.

"There's not going to be a next time Louis"I corrected smiled. We spent the rest of the night watching scary films. I had my head on Louis shoulder throughout each film. I never want to feel like that again. I wanted to be with Louis for the rest of my life, and nothing can change that.


	66. Chapter 66

Chapter 66:

(Lucys Pov)

After the films had finished. Me and Louis went to bed. I was lying on my side, he was behind him with one arm around my waste.

"Louis I'm so sorry" I said.

"About what?" He asked.

"About today, I feel terrible, like I've let you down" I signed.

"You haven't let me down" He said as I turned to look at him.

"You sure?" I asked. He kissed me on the lips before saying "I'm sure" I felt bad about today. I smiled and turned back around.

"I love you" I said.

"I love you to" He kissed me on my temple. We fell asleep after that.

I walked down the stairs. Everyone was sat on the sofas, watching the plasma tv. They were watching Jeremy Kyle. It was something about a woman saying that this man isn't the dad to her daughter. But has been there for 5 years.

"Morning" Leah said as I sat next to Louis.

"Morning" I repeated.

"So what's everyone doing today?" Zayn asked.

"Me and Luce are going out at 5" Louis said. He didn't tell me we were going out.

"Cool, anyone heard from ruby and Liam?" Zayn asked looking at everyone waiting for an answer.

"No, but there on there way back tomorrow" I said.

"That's good" Leah said as she got up to go to the kitchen. I put my hand on Louis knee and pushed myself up off the couch and followed Leah.

"So, do you think they would have had a good time?" I asked sitting on one of the bar stools.

"Oh yeah, she would have loved it" Leah said taking a sip of orange juice. I smiled in response.

"So what did you buy yesterday at the shops?" I asked.

"I got a couple of tops,1 dress,2 pairs of shoes, and I got some nice bracelets. But then Louis was dragging us around the shops" She said rolling her eyes.

"That's good. What did louis get?" I asked.

"Nothing, he just thought it would be funny to drag us into like 10 shops" She said putting her glass in the dishwasher. I laughed at the thought.

I should have gone with them. I went upstairs and got dressed. I had the feeling Louis was taking me somewhere nice, so I put my pinky/browny dress on. It was really nice. I had got it from Monsoon, they had so many nice dresses, mostly for weddings. But it was to nice to reject. It had taken me about an hour and half to get ready and it was half 4.

"Luce you ready?" Louis called, I heard his feet against the stairs. He came into the room.

"You look lovely" he said as he kissed my forehead.

"Thankyou, you look very nice, where did you change?" I asked. He was wearing a white shirt, with black braces, with white skinny jeans. He looked very smart.

"In Harrys room" he replied.

"I don't even know where we are going?" I said as I followed him downstairs.

"You don't need to know" He said. We said bye to everyone and got into Louis car. He was driving. The song lady gaga born this way was on. I was a big fan of hers, I loved how she was herself and she didn't care what people think of her. She's so extravagant and unique.

We pulled up outside a posh restuarant. I remember Louis telling me about it. It had a roof where people sat, instead of it just being inside.

I looked at Louis.

"What?" He asked grinning.

"You serious? Here. This is like...way to posh" I said raising my eyebrows.

"And?" He laughed. He got out of the car. I followed him in. It was so beautiful, decorated well, and it looked stunning. I didn't even listen to what Louis was saying to the man who was taken him to our table. I was to indulged in the place. Louis giggled and took my hand and pulled me along. We went into a lift, which led to the roof. I stepped out. There was no one up here. It was decorated really nicely. He must of just booked it for us.

"You like it?" Louis asked, as he sat down opposite after he pulled my chair out for me.

"I love it" I said smiling. He smiled back in response. After we had ate we were just talking.

"Tonight has been so good" I said smiling.

"Yeah.. But to end the night... I actually wanted to ask you something" He said. He sounded pretty nervous, he never got nervous, never around me anyway. I just stayed quiet.

"So yesterday, I dragged everyone in different shops, because I wanted to find the perfect one" He said. He got out of his chair and came around to me. He pulled out a small black box, and got on one knee. He opened it and I came face to face with a big silver,diamond ring. It was so beautiful.

"Lucy, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I love you so much, and after yesterday I realised that I could of lost you, and I never want to happen... So would you do the honour of becoming my wife?" He asked. He was definatley nervous. Water appeared in my eyes.

"Yeah" I said nodding my head. He smiled and we both stood up and hugged each other. He then took the ring out of the box and put it on my delicate finger. I hugged him tightly again, he lifted me off the ground and spun me. We then kissed. I was so happy as was he.

Lucys dress:


	67. Chapter 67

Chapter 67:

"I can't wait until we get married" Louis said as he pushed me up lightly against the car. His hands on my hips.

"Me niether" I said. We were just about to kiss when a 14 year old girl came over. With a picture of Louis and a camera. We both looked at the shy girl.

"Hi" Louis said letting go off me.

"Hi, will you sign this and can I have a picture?" She asked. Louis took the picture and signed it and passed me the camera.

"Actually can lucy come in the picture?" She looked suprised.

"Of course" I said. We took the picture.

"Thankyou" she said as she walked off. Louis turned to look at me.

"Well your good with the fans" He said as he got into the car.

"I know right, they love me" I said cheekily, he laughed and started to drive home. We were both really happy. We got home, I stepped out of the car. Louis took my hand and we both walked in, everyone was sat on the sofas watching tv.

"Hey" Harry said.

"Hey" Louis said us standing still infront of the front door.

"What's up with use?" Leah asked. I looked at Louis and giggled. They got up and came over to us.

"Were engaged" we both said smiling.

"Finally" Zayn said hugging Louis.

"That ring is gorgeous" Leah said.

"That's why he dragged us around so many shops" Zayn said smirking.

"I needed your advice I'm no good at picking rings" Louis said, frowning.

"Well I think its perfect" I said kissing Louis on the cheek. We went and sat on the sofa.

"So when is it then?" Niall asked.

I looked at Louis for an answer.

"Well we have to go back on tour in a couple months, and that's gonna be finished by christmas. So proboly next year in January" Louis signed. I didn't want to wait that long, but I also didn't want to rush into anything straight away. I put my hand on his chest.

"That's fine by me" I said. He smiled and kissed me on the forehead.."I don't care if I have to wait 3 years" I said as I placed my head on his chest.


	68. Chapter 68

Chapter 68:

"Ruby" I screeched as she stepped out of the car. I ran to her and hugged her tightly.

"How was Sydney?" I asked letting go off her.

"It was amazing" She said as Liam got out there suitcases. The boys had all greeted Liam the same.

"Where's leah?" She asked as we walked into the house, leaving the boys outside.

"She's at college, she's back later" I said.

"Ahh" she looked down at my hands. She was looking at the ring, she lifted her head to look at me.

"Ring?you?louis?engaged" she said with a smile on her face. I nodded in response.

She screamed and hugged me.

"Congratulations" She said.

"Thankyou" I said sitting on a bar stool.

"So when?" She asked sitting opposite me. Liam fell through the front door carrying a suitcase. All the boys carried something each.

"You could help" Niall complained. He was carrying a lot of bags. Rubys of course.

"Your grown boys, your alright" Ruby said looking back at me.

"Well there on tour in a couple of months, so proboly after christmas. We are in April now and there going on tour in august and finish in December. So were hardley going to see them" I signed.

"Aww, yeah the more time to make it the best wedding possible" Ruby said. She was in a really good mood. "Anyway come look at the clothes I bought from Sydney" she pulled me up and took me to her and Liams apartment. She had bought lots of clothes, all so nice.

After she had shown me her clothes we went downstairs, the boys were playing Mario Kart.

"Care to join?" Harry said tossing remotes at us. We joined in, I won every match I was to good.

"Your a girl and you win all the time" Harry moaned.

"I have an older brother" I said grinning. Harry puffed.

"Your to good" he said. I winked. "I know styles, I know"

After that Ruby insisted that we looked at photos from Sydney. Leah was home now so we looked at them together. Really nice photos, there's one of Ruby and Liam on the beach which is a really nice one. I wonder where me and Louis would go for our honeymoon? I would like to go New York, but not if he didn't want to go. It took us a couple hours to get through all the photos. We had all gone to bed considering it was 11pm.

"How about we go Doncaster tomorrow?" Louis asked, as we got into bed.

"If you want to" I said.

"Well your parents are going around my parents tomorrow" He said as I put my hand on his chest, and laid my head next to it. He put his arm around my shoulder.

"Sounds like something to do" I said as I closed my eyes and eventually drifted off into a deep sleep.


	69. Chapter 69

Chapter 69:

"Were Engaged" Louis said smiling.

"Really" Jay screeched. Everyone was speechless. We had gone Doncaster today, we were with the whole family at my parents house, so we thought it would be best to tell them then.

"Yeah really. In January" Louis said putting his arm around my shoulder.

"Congratulations" My mum said as she hugged me.

"Thanks" I mumbled.

"Does that mean, you get to dress up like Cinderella?" Daisy asked looking up at me.

I chuckled and tightened my grip around Louis waste.

Everyone was happy and talking about the wedding. I walked into the kitchen to take my glass out. I placed the glass in the dishwasher, and turned around to see my mum.

"I'm so proud of you" She said, hugging me. "You nan and grandad would be proud"

"I know" I whispered. "It's a shame there not here"

She placed her hand on my cheek and was rubbing it with her thumb. "They will always be here, inside there" She placed her index finger on my heart, I smiled.

We went back into the living room. We just talked about the wedding really. It got to a time where Jay,Mark and the girls had to go.

"Bye guys, see you soon" Jay said shutting the car door, before Mark drove home. We waved and went inside.

"So guys you want anything to drink?" My mum asked I we shut the front door.

"Tea please" I sat down on the couch and Louis sat next to me.

"And you Louis?" My mum called.

"Same please" He said loudly so she could hear him.

"So what are we doing tomorrow?" I asked Louis, as I placed my hand on his thigh.

"Why don't we take your sisters out somewhere?"

"Sounds good, but where?" He asked, pulling a thinking face.

"Erm...how about bowling,cinema,theme park,zoo, I don't know" I said. The Zoo was fun but I didn't fancy walking around it, its to big.

"I know...ice skating we can hire it out for a couple hours then take them cinema or somet" Louis suggested sounding proud of himself for saying it.

"Sorted" I said clicking my fingers. My mum brought out our drinks, and we just all spoke. My parents loved Louis, just like I do. I'm glad they get on so well. We soon finished our drinks. I took Louis cup of him and took them into the kitchen.

"Anyway we are going bed upstairs" I said as I hugged my mum and dad night. Louis stood up to follow me upstairs.

"No funny buisness guys, lights out" my dad said joking.

We both laughed, I rolled my eyes."Night dad" I said sarcasticly as we went upstairs. We were sleeping in my old bedroom which is now a guest room, decorated differently, it is so nice. Its like a aqua blue colour, with white. My parents decorated well despite they were in their mid 30s'. We got into the double bed and cuddled up.

"Its so cold" I said as I pulled myself closer in Louis' arms.

"Tomorrow will be fun. Then we go the next day. And then in August were going on tour" He signed.

"Yeah but that's in like 3 months time" I said whispering. When we spoke in bed, we whispered. We always used to say why we do, Louis said he thought that because its night everything should be calmer and quiet. I loved the quiet, which I hardly ever had, considering I lived with the boys. And no matter what anyone said, Louis is definatley the loudest! But he's so sweet.

"I know but still" He said.

I rubbed his arm up and down which was laying across my stomach, my back against his chest.

"I love it, because that means there's no Harry running around naked, no niall eating lots of food and no zayn saying is my hair ok every 10 minutes" I said. He giggled, his minty breath on the back of my neck.

"But?" He said as if he wanted me to answer.

"But what?" I whispered back.

"What's the bad thing about us going on tour?" He asked.

"The worst thing is missing you. And I love the guys so I miss them to" I said.

"I miss you so much to, everytime I'm on stage I love it but I want it to hurry so I can speak to you on the phone" I smiled and turned my head, so our faces were facing. I kissed his lips gently.

"Love you" I said as I turned back around.

"Love you to...night" He said. I soon fell asleep.


	70. Chapter 70

Chapter 70:

"So guys you ready to go ice-skating?" I said as Lottie sat down to put on her shoes.

"Wow! I love ice-skating" Daisy said.

"Me to" Pheobe said.

"And then later on were going cinema" Louis said as he put on his hoodie, over his white and blue stripy t-shirt, with his red chinos. I had burgandy skinny jeans on, with black converse, and a white top. With my black jack skellington hoodie, which I bought at DisneyLand Paris, when I worked there.

"Thanks for doing this today, its a massive help" Jay said as louis got the girls in the car. I walked down the steps towards it, Jay following behind me slowly.

"Its no problem, we wanted to. Were going home tomorrow so we thought we may as well do something" I said as Louis got in the drivers seat.

"So we will be back for about 9" I said as I started to walk slowly to the passenger door.

"Ok, have a nice time" Jay said as I got in the car. She waved as we drove off.

"So can you guys ice skate?" Pheobe asked.

"I can't skate to save my life, I always fall over" I said looking out of the window. Louis grinned, and the girls giggled.

"And your the best ice-skater in Britain?" I asked sarcasticly to Louis. He kept his eyes on the road. It was about an hour drive to the ice-skating ring. The girls were talking amongst themselves in the back and they were awfully loud, I had no idea about what they were talking about.

"Is Jay alright? She really quiet" I said quietly to Louis. He glanced between me and the road infront.

"I think its my dad, I think they have been argueing but I have no idea why" He signed.

"I'm sure there fine Louis" I smiled as I placed my hand on his thigh.

"No, I mean my mum will never tell me, its just I can tell when they have" Louis said. "I don't know weither they're still going to be together in years to come"

"You don't know that Lou, and I'm sure they will be" I reasurred him, by rubbing my hand on his thigh. He smiled and looked at the road infront.

We soon reached the ring, it was so big. We got on our skates, and went to go on the ice. The girls went on it first, without falling. Then Louis.

"Come on you scaredy cat!" Louis said as he skated to me, took my hand and pulled me on the ice, I bumped into him.

"I always fall" I moaned as he started skating pulling my along. My grip tightened in his hands, I always fell no matter what I did.

"I'm well good at this" Lottie said as she started skating backwards. " I wanna do skating lessons"

"Well ask mum and dad not me" Louis said giggling as Daisy fell over. He let go off my hand and went over to her, I followed slowly, trying not to fall.

"You alright?" He asked as he pulled her up.

"Yeah, that was fun" Daisy said as she let go off his hand and went back to skating around. They seemed to really like it. Louis returned to me, we just chatted about our wedding,his tour, and other things as we skated around the cold ring in circles over and over again. We stayed there for 3 hours, and then we made our way to the cinema which was in the retail park opposite.

"So what are we watching?" Pheobe asked as we walked into the cinema. Louis had held the door open for us, so he followed behind. The girls rushed over to the counter. I followed, and Louis came behind me and rested his head on my shoulder with his arms around my waste.

"What about Toy Story 3?" Felicity said. They turned to me and Louis and waited for an answer. I smiled and nodded. The girls wanted to buy the tickets, me and Louis paid of course. They asked for the tickets and me and Louis stood behind them, and let them take control. Lottie was definatley the leader. Felicity was the quietest.

We walked into the cinema. It was Daisy,Felicity,me,Louis,Pheobe and then Lottie all in one row. We were half way through the trailers now I think.

"Lucy, will you come with me to the toilet?" Felicity whispered to me.

"Yeah come on" I whispered back.

"Where you going?" Louis asked.

"Felicity needs toilet" I said before we walked down the steep stairs. Felicity went to the toilet,washed her hands and dried them.

"Luce, while its just us, I actually wanted some advice" She said.

"Anything" I smiled.

"Well...there's this boy at school his names Jamie and I really like him but the thing is he doesn't like me and he avoids me all the time... And I feel invisble" She signed.

"You know what I really think? I think, that he's a waste of time, and if he can't see how beautiful and gorgeous you are then he's obviously blind. But let me tell you something" I said as I knelt down to be level with her.

"When I was your age, especially when I was 15 I fooled myself into thinking I was in love, and I wasn't. And then when I met Louis and I'm now 20 now I have only just realised the meaning of love, and you know why?" I said.

"Because you met Louis" She said smiling.

I nodded. "Yeah, and one day your find someone who appreciates you for who you are, and loves you for who you are, but don't rush" I said. She hugged me tightly.

"Come on the film will be starting soon" I said as I took her hand and we walked back to our seats.

"You took your time" Louis said as we sat down.

"We were talking" I said.

"About what?" He asked. Daisy and Felicity were talking now. As was pheobe and Lottie.

"Don't matter" He nodded and looked at the screen. The film had started, I had already seen it, considering I had to animate characters for it. I loved my job. After the film had finished we went home, it was 8 when the film finished and It took us an hour to get home.

After the long drive home, we dropped the girls off. Daisy had fell fast asleep so Louis carried her up to her room.

"Thankyou so much" Mark said as he hugged me.

"Your welcome, they were brilliant" I said.

"Thanks, so we will see you soon then" Jay smiled.

"Yeah of course, I'm gonna miss you" I said as she hugged me. Louis came downstairs.

"Daisys fast asleep" He said.

"Girls what do you say to Lucy and Louis?" Mark said as he stood by Jay.

"Thankyou" The 3 of them said. We hugged them all goodbye, considering we weren't going to see them for ages. We went straight back to my parents house and went straight to bed, awaiting for the long,drive home tomorrow.


	71. Chapter 71

Chapter 71:

(3 months later)

"So, back to drawing board" louis said as he hugged me tightly.

"Yeah" I mumbled.

"When we get back... were getting married" He said with his tanned hands on my arms.

"I can't wait" I said.

He kissed my lips.

"Louis we need to go" Zayn said standing near the tour bus door.

"Go on" I said as I pulled away from him.

"Love you, I'll text you" Louis said as he jogged backwards towards the door. Leah and Ruby were stood outside waving them off. I walked towards them. Louis blew a kiss, I giggled and blew one back. They then drove out of the black gates. I smiled and pulled the girls inside.

"So, we should get to bed, we have a lot of work tomorrow picking dresses" I said.

"Yeah and I can't wait" ruby said clapping her hands together.

We went to bed because it was 11pm. I was lying in bed staring blanklessly at the white ceiling, with an empty space next to me where Louis slept. I looked at my phone as It rang.

I leant over and grabbed my phone.

"Hello" I answered.

"Hey babes you okay?" Louis said.

"Yeah just in bed what about you?" I yawned.

"Oh sorry, did I wake you? And I'm fine just on the coach still" He said.

"No its fine I was awake"

"Good, you will have to send me a picture of the dress tomorrow"

"I don't think so" I laughed.

Louis laughed. "Anyway I'll let you go sleep, night babes"

"Night louis, love you" I said.

"Love you more"

"Impossible" I said as I hung up and put my phone on the bedside table. I rested my head on the soft pillow and closed my eyes.


	72. Chapter 72

Chapter 72:

"So are you having that one?" Ruby asked as she crossed her arms and looked the dress up and down.

"I dunno" I said as I looked down at the dress.

"I think you should try a few more" Leah said as she walked around looking at the other dresses. We looked for 15 minutes until Leah found one that was perfect. It was white and touched the floor, letting the silk drape behind me. It had a velvet,lacy back on it. It was perfect.

"That one" I said pointing at it. I tried it on and had fittings for it. I was all finished. Now it was to pick the bridesmaid dresses, I had picked Louis' 4 sisters, Ruby and Leah. So 6 all together. We picked the same dresses for Ruby and Leah. And the same dresses for the 4 girls. Lottie and the other girls dresses, were White with a pink ribbon around the waste wich had a pink flower on the side, it lay just above there tiny knees. Ruby and Leahs dress' were white and all the way to the floor, they were gorgeous.

Finally we had sorted out the dress. After that we just looked around for bits and bobs for the wedding. We walked out of Starbucks, we had been there for a drink, when my phone rang.

I searched in my bag for my phone, and answered the call. It was my brother Jason.

"Hey" I said as I held it to my ear.

"Hey sis you alright?" He asked, he sounded cheery.

"I'm good, you sound happy"

"Yeah well, I rang to tell you something, are you busy?"

"No of course not go ahead"

"Well, I've finished here in university and I am now a coach at a high school for american football"

"Wow that's amazing" I screeched, I was so happy for him. We had both gotten what we wanted to do. We were both so lucky.

"Thanks, and I also met this girl as well, we have been dating for a few weeks, and I really would like you to meet her, so could she come to the wedding next year?" He asked.

"Yeah of course, I'd love to meet her" I said down the phone. Leah and ruby had stopped talking and waited for me to finish, we were on our way to the train station, we had decided to go somewhere out of town to pick the dress, considering it was the only dress shop we desperatley wanted to go.

"That's good, so I can't wait till the wedding" He said, as we walked into the train station through the automatic doors.

"I know me neither" I said. A fan of louis' came over to me and held a camera in my face. I stopped and looked at her, listening to my brother talking about the wedding next year. I just kept saying yeah to him, as I had a photo with the fan. Very awkard.

"Anyway I'll let you go, love you" Jason said.

"Ok bye love you" I said as I hung up and put my phone into my bag.

"Well someones busy" Ruby said as she sat on the train seat. The train journey was a couple of hours, we just chatted the whole way about things and my new songs that I have written.

When the train arrived in London, we got a taxi back home, we had so many shopping bags. I had about 6, leah had about 5, and Ruby had about 10, she was one hell of a shopper. When we got in it was 6pm, so we ordered take away and watched a film.

"Thor?" Ruby said holding the dvd up.

"Chris Hemsworth...yum" I said as I bit into a chip.

Leah threw a cushion at me. "Wait till I tell Louis" she said jokingly.

"Louis is twice as yummy" I said raising my eyebrows.

"Not as yummy as Zayn" Leah said sticking her tongue out.

"Oh yeah" I said as I threw a chip at her.

"Yeah" She said back and threw a handful of chips at me. We suddenly started throwing food at each other.

"Guys stop it! Besides we all know Liam is yummier" she said putting her hands on her hips. Me and Leah looked at each other, and immediatley through food over Ruby. It went from there, and afterwards everything was covered in food. Leah had decided to get the tomato sauce and squeeze it all over me, so there was tomato sauce everywhere and all over me, we stopped and starred at the place.

"They are gonna kill us, and I mean literally" Ruby said as her mouth hit the floor when she scanned the room. Me and Leah just nodded in agreement. We were so dead.

Lucys Dress:

Lotties,felicitys,pheobe and daisy dress:

Ruby and Leahs dress:


	73. Chapter 73

Chapter 73:

"Its not coming out!" Ruby screeched as she tried to rub the tomato sauce of the white couch.

Leah was picking up bits of food that was on the table and couchs'. I was hovering the floor.

"Well that's that done" I said as I switched the hover off and carried it to the cuboard.

"Yeah but what about the tomato sauce on the couchs' and the floor, its everywhere" Ruby said as she crossed her arms. I put my hands on my hips and signed and blew hair out of my face.

"Guys what are we gonna do?" Leah said, she looked fustrated.

Ruby was pacing, she got stressed out very easily.

"Well I think there's only one thing to do" I said. Ruby stopped pacing and looked at me.

"What's that?" Leah asked.

"Well, we need to re-decorate. I mean besides were girls we could decorate it way better than this" ruby and Leahs face lit up.

"We can start tomorrow" Ruby said, she looked happy.

"Sorted" I clapped. I had been working on projects for my work on my laptop and sending them off to work. I would have to go in sometimes but it depended on what I was working on. Ruby on the other hand designed her own fashion at home and did the same by sending it off on her laptop, there was a certain programme she used to design everything, but I can't remember what its called, and Leah is on a gap year.

"Well I'm going to get some sleep" Leah said as she walked towards the door on the right, which led to there corridor.

"Ok night" I said. It was just me and Ruby. We went and sat on the bar stools.

"Do you really think we can have this whole room decorated before they get back?" Ruby asked as she took the orange juice out of the fridge and poured it into a glass.

"I think so, I just hope they don't just turn up again, like last time" I said.

"Well its a risk" She said, before taking another sip of her drink. I nodded in agreement.

"Well anyway I'm going to bed" she put her glass in the dishwasher and turned it on.

"Me to, night" I said as I walked out off the room, and across the corridor. I liked to look at the pictures in that corridor, there was a really nice one of me and louis. It was one of my favourites. There was also one of me and Niall, that was very nice to, it was at Rubys wedding, before everything happened.

I opened the door to our room, and walked straight into the bedroom. I got in the shower and let the hot water pour over me. I squeezed the shampoo on my hand and rubbed it on my wet hair. My hair was blondie/brown but seemed to turn dark brown when it was wet. I finished in the shower, and got changed into my pjs. I dried and brushed my wet it became dryer it turned its natural colour. I unplugged the hair dryer and wrapped the plug around its handle, I put it back in the drawer. As I got into bed I checked my phone, I had 3 missed calls all of Louis. I rang him back.

"Hey" He said.

"Hey Lou,sorry I didn't pick up I was in the shower"

"Its ok, I was just ringing to see how you were"

"I'm fine, ya know we just went out to see the dress today, then we watched a film, chilled and then went bed" I lied, I couldn't tell him about the food fight we had.

"Oh sounds nice, so what's the dress like?" He asked cheekily.

"I'm not saying a word" I said grinning to myself.

"Aww" he pretended to cry.

"Aww don't cry, you'll see it...eventually" I said. He cried even more.

"So what are you doing tomorrow?" I asked. He stopped pretending to cry.

"We've got another concert tomorrow night, so rehearsing for that, what about you?" He said, I loved hearing his voice, if I had had a bad day, I could just speak to him and he would make everything ok.

"That's good. Oh me and the girls are just thinking of chilling out" I said trying not to laugh.

"Aww right, cool" He said. We carried on talking for ages, but then he had to go. I closed my eyes, and drifted off into a deep sleep.


	74. Chapter 74

Chapter 74:

"So this couch or that one?" Leah said pointing at each one.

"I dunno" Ruby signed.

"That one" I said as I pointed at it. It was a black material couch.

"Yeah so we will get that" Leah said as she wrote the number down. We were looking for furniture on the internet, so it could be delievered to the house. We picked out retro style cushions, a new coffee table,new wooden floor,new coloured walls, new everything. Whilst Leah ordered the furniture on the phone, me and Ruby opened the Paint tin, and started painting the walls. We had chucked the old furniture outside the front, we had asked Rubys work friend to take them to the tip. He was coming tomorrow morning.

We decided to paint the walls a deep red with dark brown floor boards, which were going to be placed down tomorrow. We all paid for it.

"I hope this is going to be done in time" Ruby said as she dipped her roller in more paint and placed it back on the wall.

"Yeah it will be.. I mean there not coming back until December and its August now, so it should be done, its not gonna take 4 months" I said moving the roller up and down covering the white wall with the red paint.

"Well its going to look a lot more cosy, but what are we going to tell the boys?" Ruby asked as she placed the roller in the tray and swapped to a small brush, so she could paint around the skirting boards.

"We can just say, it looked to boring and simple" I said. Ruby Nodded.

"Well that's sorted" Leah said as she walked back in the room, holding a notebook and a phone.

"So when are they coming?" Ruby said concentrating on not getting paint on the white,gloss, skirting boards.

"They said everything should be delivered next sunday" Leah said sitting down on a bar stool. The kitchen area didn't need to be decorated that was fine.

"That's good" I said. Leah helped with the walls. It took us 4 hours until we had finished with the paint. It looked good, we were all proud. Ruby had gone to clean the brushes and rollers.

"This is hard work" leah said as she sat on a bar stool. My hair was in a pony and some strands of hair had fallen out, and I had paint on my hands.

My phone started ringing. It was Louis.

"Hello" I answered.

"Hey Luce you ok?" Louis asked, he sounded very happy.

"I'm good, I thought you were in concert?" I asked, Leah looked at me with a worried face.

"Were backstage just thought I'd ring you quickly, what you doing?"

"Oh we have just finished pain..." I started leah coughed loudly. I nearly told him what we were doing.

"Err...finished watching a film yeah... Captain America... Great film" I said. Phew I thought. Leah signed with happiness.

"Cool...so..." He said before I interupted him.

"Louis I really need to go... Have fun tonight you'll do great" I said quickly.

"Errr...ok bye" he said as I hung up. I was bad at keeping secrets, I always blurt things out. I text Louis.

"I forgot to say break a leg, I love you xxxx" I typed in and clicked send. He soon replied to me.

"I will do. Love you to xxxx" I smiled at the text and went to the homescreen, It was a picture of me and Louis, he was kissing me on the cheek.

After that we went to bed, my back was killing me being stood up today with no couch. I was so tired so I fell asleep straight away.


	75. Chapter 75

Chapter 75:

"Thankyou so much this looks brilliant" Ruby said as she waved the proffesional floor fitter off. He got into his work van and drove off.

"Aww this is amazing" Leah said leaning down and rubbing her hand on the smooth brown wooden floor.

"Yeah its really nice" ruby said as she leant back against the kitchen island.

"Its well better than that carpet" I said with a grin on my face.

"So all we need now if furniture" Leah stood up.

"Yep, which is being delivered on Sunday" I nodded as I took a bottle of water from the fridge."So anyone fancy a take away?" I asked as I pulled out the house phone.

"Sounds yummy" Ruby said.

"Don't get started on the yummy buisness again please" Leah rolled her eyes. We laughed and I dialled the number.


	76. Chapter 76

Chapter 76:

"Hello" I said as I lifted my head off my pillow. I brushed my hair out of my face.

"Hey Lucy its Rosie, I was wondering if you could come in today to work on a new skecth for the new programme Austin and Ally?"

"Yeah sure, I'll just have to get ready and then I'll be on my way" I said as I pulled the duvet off and walked into the closet and pulled out some clothes.

"That's good, we have new cast that would love to meet you" She said. I was holding the phone inbetween my shoulders and ear. I picked out some red jeans,white vans and white top.

"Sounds nice" I said.

"Okay then I'll see you soon" She said.

"Ok bye" I hung up and chucked my phone on the unmade bed. I put my hair up with clips and applied some eyeliner and mascara and then gathered my things and went downstairs.

"Where are you off?" Leah asked. Her and Ruby were sat on a sofa. We had the furniture delieved yesterday and we had finished the decorating. I looked well better than it was.

"Off to work, I'm working on a new sketch for Austin and Ally and I get to meet the new cast so that should be interesting. If louis rings tell him I'm at work" I said as I grabbed my car keys and left through the front door. I placed my laptop and folders on the passenger seat next to me and started the engine. I drove to the studios to be greeted by Rosie.

"Hey" She said as I got out of my car, I was holding my stuff so Rosie locked the car for me.

"Hello, long time no see" I said as we walked through the entrance doors.

"How are you?" She asked.

"I'm great...engaged"

"Really, aww let's see" She looked at the ring closely. "Its gorgeous"

"Thankyou" I said. We walked into my office. I placed my stuff on my desk next to my photo frames. One was a picture of me and Louis,another was me,Jason,my parents and grandparents, and the last was Me,ruby,leah and the rest of the boys. We then walked to the Drama department which was the other side of the building. We walked through the doors... I had the biggest shock ever.

"Ross!" I screeched as he rushed over to me. Ross was my ultimate best friend. We grew up together and I could tell him anything. People thought we were dating because we acted like a couple, but we were just to close. When I got with Brad he warned me and then we sort of faded apart. I do admit I missed him.

"Lucy I can't believe its you" He said hugging me. I hugged him tightly.

"I know... Your playing Austin?" I asked as I let him go.

"Yeah. I got my dream job and you obviously got yours" He said.

I nodded. "I've missed you, why didn't you call?"

"I didn't know what to say... Your dating louis Tomlinson and Rubys married to liam and Leahs with Zayn" He asked.

"Yeah well...me and Louis are engaged"

"Arr right, cool...I" He said until he got interupted.

"Ross come on we have to rehearse...oh hi" a girl said. She had brown curly hair and was very young "I'm Laura"

"Hi I'm Lucy.. Your character is Ally?"

"Yeah. Its great to meet you, I've heard a lot about you from Ross we went the same college" She said, smiling.

I smiled in response. To be honest I thought Ross had forgotten about me.

After we had filmed the episode, I returned to my office, ross followed.

"So..when are you free?" He asked as he took some of my folders out of my hand to carry. They were pretty heavy.

"Erm..I'm off all the time, because I mostly do my work at home" I said as we walked down the nicely decorated corridor.

"We need to catch up..how about tomorrow...we can go Starbucks or something?" He asked whilst holding the entrance door open for me, like Louis he was a gentlemen.

"Erm... Sure I've missed you it will be nice to catch up. How about I ask Ruby and Leah?" I said as I opened my car door and placed my stuff in the passenger seat.

"Actually could it just be me and you if you don't mind" he said quickly.

"Sure ok I'll see you tomorrow at about 1 in Starbucks" I opened my car door and got inside and wound the window down. He was just stood outside the car.

"Okay I'll text you" He said waving.

"You still have my number?"

"Of course, why would I delete it. I even have pictures and photo albums, we should go through them some time...seeing how I'm gonna be seeing you more at work"

I nodded and waved as I reversed. "Bye" he shouted after I made my way out of the car park. I raised my hand up out of the window. My braclets rattling around my wrist. I got home and shoved my stuff on the kitchen island and sat on the sofa next to Ruby.

"Guess what?" I said grinning.

"What?" They both said at the same time.

"I'm working with Ross at work" I smiled.

"Really. I thought he abandend us ages ago" Leah said, they didn't look very happy.

"Come on guys, he..." I said before Ruby interupted me.

"Lucy you told us to be careful once. Now were telling you" She said with a serious look.

"Come on this is Ross, were going Starbucks tomorrow at 1" I said "anyway I'm going to get some sleep" they nodded and returned to the tv.

As I slid into bed I had 2 text messages. The first was off Louis.

'Hey Luce, heard you had to go to work today, got a concert tonight so I'll text you again :) love you xxxx'

I smiled to myself and replied.

'Yeah it was pretty fun actually as always :) love you to and good luck again xxxx'

I then opened the other message which was of Ross.

'Hey Luce, can't wait till tomorrow, there's a lot we need to talk about x' I wondered what it was he wanted to talk about. Maybe Brad?how I met Louis?our memories, I remember I had wrote lots of songs about Ross but I never told anyone that except Ross, I was happy he was back.

'Me to :) yeah we need to catch up :) night x'

I placed my phone on the bedside table,switched off the lamp and rested my head on the pillow.


	77. Chapter 77

Chapter 77:

I pulled the duvet off and strolled into the bathroom. I tied my hair up in a pony, and brushed my teeth. I decided to put on a summary dress,with a denim jacket. It was a hot day considering I was woke up by the sunlight beaming in the room. The room had to be pitch black for me otherwise I can't sleep. I put my phone in my bag and walked downstairs.

"So what time are you meeting him?" Ruby asked, her and Leah were sat at the kitchen Island with a cup of tea each.

"In about 15 minutes so I'm gonna leave" I said collecting my car keys from the side.

"Ok what time will you be back?" Leah asked turning around in her seat to face me.

"Erm.. I'm not sure. Not to late" I said. They waved as I walked outside and got into my car.

I walked through Starbucks entrance, I looked around to find Ross, he stood up and waved. He knew I liked to sit in corners and that's where he was.

"Morning" He said as I sat down.

"Morning, you alright?" I asked.

"Yep, I ordered your favourite drink"

"Aww thanks. You remembered" I couldn't believe he remembered.

"Well I've known you all my life, I would never forget about you" He said giggling.

"So what did you wanna talk about?" I asked looking him in the eye. He signed.

"Well I heard about what happened with Brad"

"Oh" I said quietly as I looked down at my hands on the table. "Ross there was one question I wanted to ask you" He looked up at me.

He nodded to tell me to carry on.

"Well...when I got with Brad you seemed to just go" I said looking up into his brown eyes.

He took a breath and signed. "I didn't do it purposely, I told you to be careful and you didn't listen and I thought I don't want to see you get hurt, so I didn't wanna be around to see you upset when that happened"

"I would of rather you told me, could of saved me a lot of pain" I said trying to smile.

"I've really missed you, I never wanted to leave. You mean the world to me, your my best friend and..." He said flicking hair out of his eyes.

"I've missed you to" I smiled and took his hand. He smiled back.

"So about you and Louis? You really love him" He said as he took a sip of his drink.

"Yeah I love him to bits, hey you should come to my wedding and be one of our best man along with the other boys"

He laughed. "I'm glad he makes you happy" I smiled in response. The rest of the time we spoke about our memories we had, and the songs I had wrote for him. It has been a good day.

"Anyway I think we should get going" I said as I stood up, he followed me as I walked out of the shop.

"You need a lift or?" I asked as I hugged him tightly around his neck, his arms around my back.

"No I do drive you know. Todays been great, we will have to do it again" he said as he pulled away. I opened my car and got in.

"Just like old times.I'll see you at work tomorrow" I said as I started to drive slowly. He got into his car and waved bye. I drove home, One Direction One Thing was being played, I sang all the words on the way home.

I walked through our front door.

"So how was it?" Ruby asked as she walked in through the back glass door which led to the pool.

"It was brilliant, just like old times" I said as I placed my bag on the sofa.

"Good good"

"Has Louis rang?" I asked her, I had no texts of him.

"Erm no try ringing him" She said as she walked back outside. I sat down on the sofa and dialled his number.

"Hello" He answered.

"Hey Louis you ok?" I asked.

"I'm good I was just about to ring you, what you been doing all day?" He sounded cheery.

"I've been Starbucks with a friend" I said.

"Sounds nice, I can't wait till I see you again. I miss you so much"

"Me to, its to quiet without you guys especially Harry" Louis laughed.

"Hey I heard that" Harry shouted in the background. I chuckled.

"So ring me tomorrow we have a day off" Louis said.

"I will do, night"

"I love you" He said.

"I love you to, bye" I hung up. I was happy, one of my bestfriends was back, I had spoke to Louis. I really missed Louis and the next hour it hit me hard, I missed his kiss,hugs,cuddles,warmth and smile. His beautiful smile.


	78. Chapter 78

Chapter 78:

"Morning Guys" I yawned as I walked into the newly decorated room. Ruby and Leah looked at me, I didn't like the look on there faces.

"What?" I asked as walked towards them.

"I think you should see this" Ruby said as she slid todays Heat Magazine to me across the table. I picked it up and looked at the page.

My heart sank.

The headline read.

'Soon To Be Mrs Tomlinson, Caught Cheating' I looked at the article, there was a picture of me and Ross outside Starbucks we were both laughing. There was anothed Small picture in the corner of me and Ross hugging.

"Oh my god" I said with a worried look on my face. "What if Louis has seen this?" I asked quickly standing up and pacing.

"We did warn you" Leah said with a serious look.

"What's that mean, that I can't go out with a friend that's a boy" I said. I was worried that Louis might read it and get the wrong idea. I chucked the magazine on the table and put my face in one hand, still pacing.

"No it doesn't, you just have to be careful" Ruby said.

"Like I was to know people were going to take pictures" I took a deep breath. I had to be at work in half an hour and I was going to be late if I didn't leave.

"I need to ring louis, cya later" I grabbed my bag,car keys and work stuff and went to my car. On the way there I rang Louis. There was no answer. When I reached work I stopped the engine and text Louis.

'Hey Lou, I really need to talk to you its really important xxx' I sent it hoping he would read it and text back. As I stepped into my office Ross was sat on the desk, just like a kid.

"Morning" He said as I placed my stuff down on the desk. I smiled. "Wanna go out again later, I wrote a song I wanted you to hear it" He sounded happy, maybe he didn't see the article.

"Erm...I'd love to hear it but nows not a good time Ross" I said trying to hide my worried face by smiling.

"Ok what's up? You would never give up the offer to hear a song" He said standing infront of me so I couldn't leave the room.

I went and sat on my office chair. "Have you seen the article, about us?"

He pulled a confused face. I reached into my bag and pulled the magazine out and passed it to him. As he read it his face become more blank, he brought it down onto his lap slowly.

"I'm sorry this is all my fault! Louis?" He said quickly getting up and pacing. He did that a lot.

"No its not your fault, its just the press. They stir everything, I just hope Louis doesn't get the wrong idea" Ross new I was upset, he pulled me in for a hug and I rested my head on his shoulder.

"Its ok, I'm sure he trusts you, and besides call him" He said rubbing my back.

"I have and he didn't answer so I texted him and he would of seen it because there having a day to themselves" I cried. This was the second time I would of hurt him, the first was Niall and now this. I was a terrible girlfriend.

Just then my phone rang, I pulled away from Ross and quickly answered the phone, it was Louis. I wiped my eyes.

"Hey" I said.

"Do you mind explaining then?" Louis said, he sounded mad and fustrated but also upset.

"Louis, its not what it looks like, me and Ross grew up together and we haven't seen each other since Brad and we work together and we went out to catch up, it was nothing else Louis I promise" I answered.

"Have you read the article, it sounds to me you and him are pretty close and you never mentioned him to me"

"We are really close friends Louis and I never mentioned him because he didn't need to be mentioned"

"Oh and you know what it also says, it says that you have wrote songs for him! Lucy of all people why him?" He said. Ross was stood there looking at me wanting to hear the conversation. I was suddenly taken back by the comment.

"In the past I have, we wrote them together. And what do you mean why him? There's nothing up with him, I grew up with him Louis, he has been there with my through everything." Ross raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah and was he there for Brad?"

"That's different Louis, he had reasons" I said. I couldn't believe we were argueing on a phone, it was terrible. I was annoyed, and upset at the same time.

"Yeah where did he go New York, he should off sent you a postcard while you were locked in a house with Brad" How could he even say that.

I didn't know what to say.

"Louis don't start with me, what do you want me to do stay inside and sit on my own?" I said, we were practically shouting at each other.

"Instead of going on dates behind my back...then yes" He said.

"You know what Louis, your starting to sound a lot like Brad" I said angrily.

He didn't say anything, I couldn't speak anymore so I hung up.

"You alright?" Ross asked, rosie walked in to see me upset.

"You alright Luce I heard you shouting" She said as she came over to me.

"Rosie do you mind if I have the day off?" I asked her.

"Of course take as long as you need, you to Ross" I smiled at her and grabbed my stuff and walked to my car. Ross followed.

"Do you wanna come mine?" He asked as I opened my car door open. I stopped and looked at him. All I needed was a lecture of Ruby and Leah, Ross understood how I was feeling.

I nodded and Ross got in the passenger seat. He directed me where to go. We pulled up outside a house with a black gate.

"Nice" I said as we drived through them. We went inside, it was very nice He lived on his room mate calum worthy who plays Dez in Austin and Aly but he was out somewhere. It was pretty big. Ross passed me a cup of tea as I sat down on the couch. I balanced the cup on my knee with one hand and one on my face.

"What am I gonna do? He's not here for me to talk to" I was so stressed out, I wanted to speak to Louis but then I didn't. I was upset,stressed,and fustrated. "Its like I'm not aloud to go out with a friend"

"He's just upset..." Ross said sat next to me.

"Yeah but he wouldn't listen to me at all" I interupted.

"Calm down ok. Hey, why don't we write a song or something, I know that helps" He said standing up and taking my hand. Writing a song did help me express my feelings, my song writing is my diary.

I nodded and followed him. We went into a room which was really cosy. It had a piano,guitars and music posters.

He sat on the seat next to the piano and patted it next to him. I sat next to him.

"Now he's back in the atmosphere,drops of jupiter in his hair,hey,hey,hey,hey,hey,hey" He sang whilst playing a slow, lovely melody.

He carried on playing whilst I sang lyrics out loud. This is how we wrote songs, it just came to me.

"He acts like summer and walks like the rain,reminds me that there's time to change,hey,hey,hey,hey,hey,hey" I sang as we went through each line. We changed some lines and then went through it again.

"Now that he's back in the atmosphere

With drops of Jupiter in his hair, hey, hey

He acts like summer and walks like rain

Reminds me that there's time to change, hey,hey

Since the return from his stay on the moon

he listens like spring and he talks like June, hey, me did you sail across the sun

Did you make it to the Milky Way to see the lights all faded and that heaven is overrated

Tell me, did you fall for a shooting star One without a permanent scar and did you miss me while you were looking at yourself out there

Now that he's back from that soul vacation

Tracing his way through the constellation, hey, checks out Mozart while he does me that there's time to grow, hey, that he's back in the atmosphere

I'm afraid that he might think of me as plain ol' a story about a man who is too afraid to fly so he never did land

Tell me did the wind sweep you off your feet

Did you finally get the chance to dance along the light of day

And head back to the Milky Way

And tell me, did Venus blow your mind

Was it everything you wanted to find

And did you miss me while you were looking for yourself out you imagine no love, pride, deep-fried chicken

Your best friend always sticking up for you even when I know you're wrong

Can you imagine no first dance, freeze dried -hour phone conversation

The best soy latte that you ever had . . . and me

Tell me did the wind sweep you off your feet

Did you finally get the chance to dance along the light of day and head back toward the Milky you imagine no love, pride, deep-fried best friend always sticking up for you even when I know you're wrong

Can you imagine no first dance, freeze dried romance five-hour phone conversation" I sang as Ross played the last note. We wrote the whole song in 1 hour.

"Wow that sounded brilliant" Ross said as he took his hand of the piano and looked at me. I closed my song book and put it on my lap.

"Yeah it sounded great" I mumbled as I looked at my engagement ring and spun it around on my finger.

"Is he in America?" Ross asked. I nodded.

"Look...how about I get you plane tickets to go over and talk to him?" He said. I looked up at him.

"No he won't want to talk to me...and I've got work and everything" I stood up and looked at photos on the wall. They were from ages ago, ones of me,Ross,Ruby and Leah, I smiled at them.

"You are really upset, do you want me to talk to Louis?" Ross asked. I turned around to look at him quickly.

I shook my head."So he can insult you"

He signed.

"If you don't mind I might just go home and get a shower and then go sleep, thanks for tonight" I said as I walked out of the room and towards the front door. I opened the door and stopped.

"Anytime and if you need me, text me or something" Ross said as he held the door open for me. It was pouring down outside.

I turned to walk back to the car and turned back to Ross.

"And about that song" I said. "We should get it recorded for a sketch in Austin and Ally"

"Yeah, one of my favourites that we have wrote" He said. I smiled and ran to my car, trying to stay as dry as possible. I waved,started the engine and drove off. I wonder what Ruby and Leah would say to me? I didn't need the hassel with them. I was already really upset about Louis, I should never of told him that he sounded like Brad,he would never hurt me like that. I let out a few tears on the way home.

I parked my car in its place, and switched of the engine. I put my head on the steering wheel,I could hear the rain hitting the window frame. Just then my phone vibrated, I unlocked it. I had 1 message of Rosie.

'Hey sweetheart if you want you can have this week off, I know your upset. If you need someone to talk to I'm here xx' Rosie was lovely, she was a really good co-worker.

'Thanks Rosie it means an awful lot xx' I sent it and rushed back into the house. To come face to face with some serious faces.

(Not my song I don't own it, I didn't have time to write my own, it takes a lot of time to write the perfect song. I've got lots of songs, but non based on this event. Thankyou xxx)


	79. Chapter 79

Chapter 79:

"Where have you been?" Ruby asked, her arms crossed. I stood still looking at them both.

"I was at Ross' house" I said as I put my bag and folders on the kitchen island.

"And you think being there at this minute is gonna help" Leah said. They both looked angry.

"Look I've already had a lecture of Louis. I don't need one of you both" I said as I picked up my stuff and headed to the door that led towards the basement.

"So why didn't you come here" Ruby said as they turned to face me. I stopped and turned around to look at them.

"Because I knew this would happen, at least Ross understands how I feel. I argued with Louis on the phone at work,I've cried my heart out at Ross' and now you guys are on my case..." I said as I started to cry. I put one hand on my head.

"I don't understand why can't you listen to me, you know me and Ross, you know how close we are. Why can't you tell Louis that instead of encouraging him to argue with me"

"Lucy we didn't..." Leah began but I interupted her.

"No don't give me the whole I'm sorry buisness, I'm sick of hearing the word sorry, and I'm sick of saying the word sorry...I'm going to be with my music downstairs so just leave me alone" I cried as I walked down stairs and swung open the door. I closed it behind me and went to my Piano and sat on the seat infront of it.

"Oh grandad what did I do wrong?" I whispered as a tear fell onto the white key. I started to play the tune that me and Ross had written today, Drops Of Jupiter. My songs were always either based around my life, or a friends. When I was with Ross in Doncaster I would write songs, and he would guess what they were about and who they were about.

After an hour of playing it over and over again, I decided to stop. I took my hands of the keys, and balanced my elbows on my thighs, and placed my head into my hands. All I did was burst out crying, I was really heartbroken. I wanted to talk to Louis and I didn't want to talk to him and Ruby and Leah, how could they not stick up for me they know how close me and Ross are, I didn't understand.

I left the basement and walked up the stairs. Ruby and Leah were sat on the sofa. Ruby was on the phone, proboly Liam. I just ignored them and went to my room and turned on the tv.


	80. Chapter 80

Chapter 80:

(Rubys Pov)

"Hey" I said as I put the phone to my ear.

"Hey, how's everything?" Liam asked.

"Not so good" I signed as I looked at Leah. "She's so upset and mad. She had a go at us...and to be honest I don't blame her. We know that her and Ross have nothing going on and we didn't once tell Louis that" I was fiddling with a piece of loose thread off my cardigan.

"I don't know what to do. Louis is distraught, he's so mad, but I know inside its killing him" Liam quietly said. He was with the boys in there penthouse living room. I went to answer but Lucy walked in. Her eyes were all red and she had tears rolling down her burning cheeks. She was heartbroken. We didn't say anything to her, nor did she. She walked straight past us and walked through the door which led to the corridor and then her room. Leah looked at me,signed and then looked back into her lap.

"What?" Liam asked.

"Lucy just went to her room" I said.

"Did she say anything? How is she?"

"She said nothing. She has been crying and still is, I know she wants to talk to Louis, could he ring her?" I asked hoping Louis would agree to it.

"Gimme a sec" He said. It went silent but I heard slight mumbling, he was talking to Louis.

"He said he would rather talk to her face to face" Liam signed.

"But your in America" I said, leah looked at me confused.

"Yeah but we get to come back for a week in a few days. I thought I told you" Liam sound cheery now. It did bring a smile to my face, Leah smiled at me, she must of guessed what was happening.

"No you didn't. That's great, but...what if it doesn't end well"

"That's up to them. But for now talk to Lucy and make her feel good and happy, but don't mention us coming. It might stress her out more"

"Ok we will don't worry"

"Okay then, I've gotta go, I'm gonna have a long chat with Louis about the situation, calm him down a little. He upset about the arguement before, he hasn't told me what they said though, but it sounds like it might of been bad"

"Ok I love you"

"Love you more"

I hung up and turned the phone in my hands. I looked at Leah.

"Well there coming for a week in a few days. Don't mention It to Lucy, and were gonna go talk to her...so come on" I pulled myself up and put my hand out to offer Leah help. She took my hand and I pulled her up. We walked upstairs to Lucys room and knocked on the door. There was no answer, so I opened it slightly. Lucy was sat on the couch watching the tv. She was sniffling and was crying. I couldn't stand to see her this upset, I was going to sort this no matter what it takes and Lucy and Louis will be together again and getting married next year, I gurantee that!


	81. Chapter 81

Chapter 81:

(Lucys Pov)

"Is it ok if we talk?" Ruby asked. Her head poking around the slightly opened door. I nodded and switched the tv off. Leah and Ruby sat on the sofa next to me.

"Ok first we want to apologize, we were wrong and we weren't acting like friends. We know that you and Ross are close and nothing is going on, and we could of told Louis that, which we have done now. So he's heard our view of it. Secondly we want to apologize for having an arguement with you, because we understand how upset you are" Leah said, they both looked really sorry.

"And we will do anything to fix you and Louis relationship" Ruby added.

I smiled and pulled them in for a hug, a hug that I needed.

"As long as you don't hurt me like that again" I mumbled and pulled away to wipe my tears.

"We promise we won't" they both said at the same time. I smiled and signed.

"But what about Louis? I love him so much and I don't want to loose him" I said.

"Give him a call" Ruby said passing me my mobile phone off the table.

"I'll try" I took the phone off her, I took a deep breath and rang Louis number, I waited for a minute and he didn't answer. I pulled the phone away from my ear and shook my head. Tears fled my eyes.

"Aww come here" Ruby said cradling me in her arms.

"I'll get you a drink" Leah said standing up and walking to the small kitchen.

"He doesn't want to talk to me" I cried.

"How about we ring Liam and ask him to ask Louis?" Ruby said as she pulled her phone out of her Jean pocket, she dialled Liam and passed me the phone.

"Hello" Liam answered.

"Hi Liam its me Lucy" I sniffled.

"Oh hi Lucy you okay?"

"Not that good to be honest, is Louis there?" I asked.

"Erm...louis...lucys on the phone she wants to talk to you" I could hear him saying to Louis.

"Liam just tell him that I'm sorry and when he wants to speak to me, to just ring me"

"Ok I will Luce, now you get some rest, and don't worry. Me and the boys are talking to him. It'll be fine" He said.

"Thanks Liam it means a lot"

"What are friends for? Anyway I'll speak to you soon"

"Bye liam, love you guys, cya" I hung up and passed the mobile back to Ruby. She took it off me and placed it on the coffee table. Leah passed us our drinks and sat down next to Ruby.

"Just give him some time, he will definatley want to talk" Leah said.

I smiled and took a sip of the hot drink. We chatted about the situation for another hour.

"Come on then misses, you need some sleep" Ruby said as she stood up and put her cup and Leahs in the dishwasher.

"Thanks again guys, I love you" I said.

"Cya in the morning, and we are only across the building...night" Ruby said as she walked out the door and closed it. I then got a hot shower, and slid into bed. I couldn't stop thinking about Louis.


	82. Chapter 82

Chapter 82:

(Louis Pov)

"Come on Louis hurry up the flights in 2 hours" Liam hurried me. I put on my hoodie and raced out of the door and into the mini bus. We were going London for a week, and the plane lands there tonight. I couldn't wait to hold Lucy in my arms again. The last time I spoke to her was when we argued on the phone, but I was going to resolve that when I see her. I was totally in the wrong and I hope she excepts my apology, I was pretty nervous.

"Hey Lou, you looking forward to see Lucy?" Niall asked as he sat next to me with his cheeky Irish smile.

"Yeah I just hope she doesn't shut the door on my face" I signed and pulled my phone out. My wallpaper was me and Lucy, when we were on the beach. I was giving her a piggy back ride, it was a really fun night. Hopefully we will have more like this for the rest of our lives. This is what I hated about going on tour, if anything happened you were never there to sort everything out. We got to the airport and went through security. On the plane I sat with Niall and Harry.

"I hope you and Lucy sort everything out" Niall said smiling.

"Me to" I said as I put my Beats back onto my head Filling my ears with music. I put Lucys songs on. She had them on CD so I uploaded them. I could listen to her all day. My favourite was Ours,eyes open,and Superstar. She said they were our songs. We had many songs, we even did some together such as bette Davis Eyes, and Lucky.

Lucy had a beautiful voice and she didn't want to show it off, I didn't know why she could really get somewhere In the Music Buisness. To be honest I think she would do better than us despite all the Girls grabbing and pulling her all the time. Just listening to her voice made me drift asleep.

"Louis wake up, were about to land" Harry said nudging me in the arm.

I groaned and stretched. I still had my beats on and Lucys song back to december was playing. Another one of my favourites.

"Please fasten your seatbelts" The air hostess said through the speaker. I fastened my seatbelt and the plane landed smoothly on the runway. After it had stopped we were aloud to get off, we exited the plane and made our way to the luggage. We had a few fans on the way which stopped us, but we didn't mind it only took us 5 minutes. After we got our luggage we made our way out of the entrance of the airport to the car park.

"LIAM!" Someone screamed. We turned around and seen Ruby running into Liam, he put his stuff down and ran into her picking her up and spinning her around. Leah went to Zayn and hugged him tightly, there was no sign of Lucy.

"I've missed you so much" Zayn said as he kissed her on the cheek.

"How did you know we were here?" Harry asked.

"We just did" Leah said as she looked at Ruby.

"You alright Louis?" She asked looking at me.

"Err...yeah...just can't wait to get home" I smiled.

"If your wondering Lucys at work, she had to go in today to work on a new sketch with...Ross" Ruby said Ross' name quieter and looked down at the ground.

I nodded and smiled slightly. I didn't mind them talking about Ross, I just don't know who he is, hopefully I would find out more. We got into Rubys car and went home. Harry got out of the car and opened the boot, pulling the suitcases out of the boot.

"Come on guys, Help" He moaned as he put my case on the floor.

"Harry you weakling" Zayn said as he just stood there hopelessley with his arm around Leahs waste. She giggled and went inside. Liam took his case in one hand and pulled it inside, Ruby followed him.

"Thanks haz" I said as I took my case and pulled it through the front door. I noticed everyone was just stood with there mouths open.

"WOW!" Niall screeched as he walked in.

"When did you do this?" Zayn asked as he looked around.

"A few days ago, it was Lucys idea, and it looked very boring before this" Leah said.

It was much better than it was before, Lucys guitar was on the couch I noticed with her song book, it was open with a pen on it.

"Well look what we have here" Harry said as he picked her songbook up.

"Well...well...well this ones called Hey Stephen" He said his eyes scanning the page.

"Hey you shouldn't read it, and that's for a sketch at work" Leah said taking her book out of his hands and put them in the corner next to the computer. We all unpacked and it was 5pm. We were all sat on the sofa looking at some of our tour photos.

"So what time does Lucy finish?" I asked.

"Erm usually about an hour ago, she is proboly running late" Ruby said as she pulled up Liams arm to look at the time on his watch. I couldn't wait till she got back , we had so much to talk about.


	83. Chapter 83

Chapter 83:

(Lucys Pov)

"Hey guys I'm home...oh" I said as I turned around after closing the front door. I was shocked, to the see boys sat on the sofas. They all turned to look at me. I glance at Louis and took a deep breath. I was soaking wet from the rain outside.

"How come you were ages?" Ruby asked.

"We wrote 2 whole sketchs, music videos,songs and stuff" I said staring at Louis, who was staring back. I knew he wanted to talk to me, I could tell by the expression.

"Well its good to see you" Niall said catching my eye. I snapped out of my daydream into louis eyes and looked and smiled at Louis.

"Good to see you to" I said as I put my work on the table next to my laptop in the corner.

"I'm going to go upstairs" Louis said as he stood up and walked past me and went through the door. My eyes followed him, that meant for me to follow.

"Me to" I said, they all gave me a nodd and a reasurring smile. I walked upstairs and walked slowly into our room. He was leaning against the wall in the kitchen, his arms crossed.

I closed the door behind me and walked further towards him.

"So...erm..." I said but Louis interupted.

"Lucy I'm so sorry I just didn't understand why you never told me about Ross and I thought wrong. And you don't have to forgive me if you don't want"

"Louis...calm, relax. I'm not gonna not forgive you, I'm not like that. I was so mad that you actually thought I was cheating. I would never, ever do that to you" I walked towards up and took his hands. "I love you Louis"

He put his hand on my cheek and brushed some of my hair out of my eyes. "I love you to, I'm sorry we had to argue" He said. He pulled me in for a hug. I clinged my arms around his neck and leant my head on his shoulder. He put his chin on the top of my head with his tanned arms around my shoulders. We hugged for the longest time.

"How about we never, ever argue again and never have to be sorry?" He said.

"That would work, and I'm sorry about relating you to Brad, I didn't mean it. Your nothing like him and I don't know why I said it, I knew when I said it, I was wrong" I said. He pulled away and lifted my chin up with his hand. I still had my hands around the back of his neck.

"Hey what happened to not saying I'm sorry?" I smiled, and he leant in to kiss me. The kiss was so gentle, something that I had definatley missed and needed. His tongue entered my mouth, and he twiddled with my hair with his hands. I did the same with his hair.

He pulled away and I pulled a confused face.

"So when do I get to meet this best friend of yours?" He asked. I giggled.

"Whenever you want, what about tomorrow after work, you pick me up and the three of us can go get a drink or something"

"That's a plan" He smiled and returned to kiss me. I was so happy we were ok, I cross my heart we would never fall out ever again.


	84. Chapter 84

HChapter 84:

We returned downstairs to the living room hand in hand and sat on the sofa, I leant into Louis and tucked my feet in behind me. He put his arm around my waste.

"So what are we doing?" Zayn asked tapping his foot on the wooden floor.

"How about we watch this" Ruby said as she got up and ran into the kitchen. She ran back in holding a cd. Omg I thought!

"No way are you putting that on and how did you get it?" I screeched as I rushed over to her and tried to grab it off her. It was a dvd of music videos that I made when I used to record my songs. There were about 7 music videos on there and footage from when we were little, it was embarrasing.

Leah and her burst out laughing. "Your mum sent it" she said as she went towards the plasma screen to put it in.

I rushed over and pulled it out of her hands. On the front of the cd there were a picture of me,ruby,leah and Ross. It was from years ago.

"Aww come on" Harry said as he got comfortable on the couch.

"No, you aint watching this" I tightened my grip and pulled it closer towards me.

"Why?" Harry said.

"Nope, and you have to promise me you won't watch it" I pulled a serious face. They all nodded. "Good" I went upstairs and put it in my guitar case.

I felt a pair of warm arms slide around me.

"You gonna let me watch it?" His whisper was warm on my neck. I tilted my head back slightly so my head was In the crook of his neck.

"Nope" I whispered.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because...its embarrasing" He kissed me on the temple and spun me around. His blue eyes staring into mine.

"I bet its not" He said.

I laughed sarcastically "yeah it is..." I let go of his arms and walked out of the room and down the corridor. He followed behind. "So did you have a good time on tour?" I asked.

"Yeah it was good...just gotta go back next week" He signed. I put my hand on his hip as I walked down the stairs. "Its worth it though" I said.

"Yeah" He said. We walked and sat back on the sofa, the same posion as before.

"So what are we watching now then?" Zayn asked still tapping his foot.

"Who says we have to watch something, why don't we go for a midnight swim?" Liam smiled.

"Its not midnight" Harry said with raised eyebrows.

"Yeah but its 10pm which is late" Liam said sarcasticly. We went outside and jumped into the pool which caused a massive splash.

I swam up to the top of the water. Niall swam over to me and dunked my head. I screamed and pushed him over which cause him to fall backwards onto the water. We all burst our laughing. We played lots of different games.

I swam to the edge of the pool so I could gain breath.

"You tired?" Louis asked as he swam infront of me.

"A little" I mumbled.

"Wanna go bed?" He asked.

"Yeah" I said. We pulled ourselves out of the pool.

"Guys were going bed" Louis said as he threw a towel around his waste. I took it off him and dried my hair.

"Ok night guys" Zayn waved.

"I am shattered" I said, I sneezed twice.

"Bless you" Louis chuckled as he opened the door to our part of the building.

"Thanks, I'm going to get changed"

"Okay I'll be here" I pulled out some pyjames and slid them on. I was finally dry.

"Wow that was quick" I said as I looked at Louis in the living room who was stood with a white top on, with his boxers.

"Well I am a boy" He shrugged.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I said as I threw a cushion at him.

"I'm so tired" I yawned. I got up and went into the bedroom and slid into the double bed. I laid on my back and Louid layed next to me, with one hand fiddling with my hair inbetween his fingers, the other arm lay across my stomach.

"I've misseed you so much" I whispered.

"Me to, I've been sleeping alone every night just imagining you beside me" He said. I smiled and closed my eyes slightly. I was so tired. I rested my head on the pillow, his soft hand playing with my hair.

"I can't wait till the wedding" He whispered, I smiled. "Me neither" I agreed.

"Can't wait to see you in a beautiful dress" he said as he kissed my temple and pulled me in close, smiled and squeezed his hand tightly which still lay around my stomach.

"Night" I whispered.

"Night...I love you"

"I love you to forever and Always"

"Forever and Always" He repeated after me. We then fell asleep going into a dream world.


	85. Chapter 85

Chapter 85:

"Lucy are you sure this is a good idea?" Ross asked as we walked out of the studio.

"I'm positive, he wants to meet you" I said. We walked to my car and got in. Louis was going to pick us up, but we decided to meet at Starbucks.

"What if he doesn't like me?"

"Well from the other day about what happened. I don't think he likes you as much as I do, but after today, I promise he will love you" I reversed out of the drive and drove through the black gates. The traffic wasn't so bad and Starbucks was only a 10 minute drive from where we were. Throughout the drive we didn't speak, we just listened to my ipod. I had the songs on shuffle and some of my songs came on. The song Fifteen came on. I looked at Ross with a embarrased face, he just smiled.

"You wrote this about Ruby didn't you?" He asked while tapping his hand on his leg.

"Yeah, I remember when she thought she was in love and it didn't work out very well. You could proboly say that about me at the age of 17 when I was with Brad" I signed.

"Did you ever write any songs about Brad, if you mind me asking?" He asked whilst looking infront of him, he proboly felt a little cheeky, bless him.

"I wrote a few actually. White Horse,Cold as you,your not sorry and some more. Do you wanna listen to them?" We were at the traffic lights so I had chance to change the song. I put Your Not Sorry on.

I hummed along to the tune. The lights changed and I put my foot on the peddle, and turned round the corner. Starbucks was about 5 minutes away now. It was busy in the city, so if something took 3 minutes to get to, then you would have to add on another 2 minutes because of traffic. It was after work times as well, which made even more busier.

'Your not sorry' the tune ended.

"Wow that was amazing as always" Ross smiled. The next song changed to I'm only up when your not down which was about my friendship with Ross,Ruby, and leah. It was one of the first few that I wrote.

"I remember this one, I remember the music video to it" Ross smiled.

We reached the entrance to Starbucks. I stopped the engine and pulled out my ipod, and put it in the glove compartment. Ross got out and walked around to the path, he waited for me to get out. I locked the car.

"So you ready?" I asked him as I put the car keys in my zip pocket on my jacket. We walked in and I scanned the room for Louis. I don't know why I did, I knew he would be in the corner. I walked over, he stood up and hugged me, I hugged him back with my arms around the back of his neck.

"Be nice" I whispered in his ear. He let me go and looked at Ross. He put out one hand to shake Ross'. Ross smiled an took it firmly.

"Nice to meet you" Louis said.

"Nice to meet you to" Ross smiled as he let go of his hand. Louis sat down on the leather seat. I sat next to him. It was freezing so I kept my jacket on. Ross sat opposite us.

"So you guys grew up together with Ruby and Leah?" Louis asked.

Ross nodded and smiled.

"That's cool. And you wrote songs together?" Louis was staring at Ross, I could sometimes see him glancing at me in the corner of his eye. I just sat there whilst they talked, listening to every word.

"Yeah we wrote a few,we used to perform them at school and stuff. And then we did some music videos" Ross answered.

"We got a dvd the other day from her mum, it had music videos on it. But missy here wouldn't let us watch it" Louis said raising his eyebrows at me.

"Aww why not? There amazing" Ross said with a grin on his.

"No" I shook my head.

"So when are you getting married then. What's the date?" Ross asked looking at us both.

"Its January 16th" Louis smiled.I nodded in agreement. "You should come" He added. Wow! I thought. I never thought he was gonna ask that. I think they were going to get on fine, they seemed ok.

"Yeah I will" Ross smiled at me. I smiled back.

"That would be great" I said.

"Cool" throughout the time here, they spoke about football mostly. They both played it and supported Manchester United. I could tell they were going to be great friends and that made me happy.

(1 hour and a half later)

"Anyway we should get going" Louis said. I stood up, and stepped out, next to the table. Louis slid across the leather seat and stoof beside me.

"Yeah, its been good" Ross said as we walked out of the entrance.

"Anytime, come round anytime you want. We are going back on tour next week. If I don't see you before hand. Look after luce here, for me" Louis said, nudging me slightly in the arm.

"I will do" Ross said as he opened my car door,waved bye and got in. I had to drop him off, but Louis came in his car and was going to go straight home.

"I'm proud of you, I honestly thought you weren't going to get on" I said as I hugged him and put my hands tightly around his shoulders.

"He's a nice guy" Louis said as he pulled away slightly. I put my hands on his cheek.

"I'll see you in a bit" I kissed him on the lips and returned to my car.

"You owe me" Louis shouted as I opened the car door. I didn't know what he meant. He smiled and shut his car door.

"I really like Louis, he's so nice. I'm happy for you Luce, I can see why you love him" Ross said as we drove through the traffic lights which had turned to green.

"See wasn't that bad at all" I said keeping my eyes on the road. My phone vibrated, it was a text from louis. I shook my head, texting whilst he's driving, he was going to have an earful of me now. I couldn't read the text because I was driving so I left it infront of the radio, in the cup holder. We reached Ross' house. I stopped the car.

"So thanks for today" Ross said.

"No thankyou. And if you wanna come around let me know. I think Ruby and Leah would like to see you" I said as he opened his car door.

"I will do, bye" He waved.

"Bye" I called. Before I started the engine I read the text from Louis.

'Today was good. You owe me ;) xxx' I rolled my eyes and put it back in the cup holder.

It took my 5 minutes to get home.

I parked the car in my usual spot and went through the front door. Louis was sat at the bar stool with Niall, and Liam was stood up the other side of the kitchen island.

"Hey" Louis said.

I walked over and put my keys on the island. I leant on it with one hand, the other hand on my hip. With a serious face.

"What have I tols you about texting whilst your driving?" I said staring louis down. He bit his lip, looked down and then smiled.

"But you loved it though" He said with raised eyebrows and a massive grin.

I rolled my eyes, smiled and walked around to him. I put my hand on his thigh.

"Just don't text whilst your driving" I tapped his thigh and then messed up his hair with my hand. I walked upstairs and opened the door to our apartment and went to get a shower.

I walked into the bedroom, with a towel wrapped around me. Louis was stood there, his hands in his pocket.

"What?" I asked.

He took his hands out of his pocket and put them on my waste.

"Did you actually read the text?" He asked.

I smiled. "Yeah I did" I nodded.

"Well then this is you oweing me" He said leaning in for a kiss. I pulled my head away, and raised my eyebrows.

"Don't think so Tomlinson" I walked back into the bathroom. "And Louis go find Leah for me, I need her" I called.

He mumbled something I didn't know what though. The cheeky boy, he would just have to wait.

I had put some shorts and a top on and tied my hair in a ponytail.

"Luce you here?" Leah called.

I walked out of the bathroom and into the living room where she was.

"Louis said you wanted me" She said as she sat on the sofa.

"Yeah,well I have been thinking. Everytime your mum gets mentioned you seem to become upset, and I didn't want to mention it infront of anyone. But if there's anything that I can do. I'm here" I said as I sat next to her.

"Thanks Lucy, but there's nothing wrong. We just miss her"

"Good, now let's go down" I stood up, she smiled and we made our way downstairs.

It was freezing so Leah put on the heating. Everyone was sat on the sofa. I went and sat next to Louis. He could see I was cold so he rubbed his hand up and down on my arm to make me warmer, he is a little hot water bottle, he's always warm. After we watched dumb and dumber we all went to bed, I was shattered.

I snuggled closer into Louis arms.

"You are so warm" I whispered.

"I can make you extra warm if you like" He whispered back.

"Really and how would you do that?" I said raising my eyebrows.

"Why don't you let me show you" He leant in and kissed my lips. He then rolled ontop of me, and started kissing my neck.

"I love you" He said as he pulled his face up, leaving his nose against my mine.

"I love to" I replied and he leant back down and silenced me as his soft lips touched mine.


	86. Chapter 86

Chapter 86:

I slowly opened my eyes. I tilted my head on the pillow, and yawned. It was freezing still, I didn't want to get out of bed, but I had wasn't here, I wonder where he had gone. He sometimes woke up early, but then sometimes stayed in bed till late. I put on my trackie bottoms and my Disney Cast member hoodie. I had got it from work, it said Lucy RoseWood on the front on the right side and said disney cast member on the back, with a picture of Mickey Mouse.

I raced down the stairs and into the main living room. Ruby and Leah were sat on the sofas watching tv.

"Morning, where are the guys?" I asked as I looked at the clock. It was 12pm, I had had a lie in.

"They have gone out to the shopping centre, I think they went with Ross" Ruby said as she picked up the remote and changed the channel.

"With Ross?" I raised my eyebrows as I sat down next to leah.

"Yeah, louis rang him and asked if he wanted to" Leah said staring at the tv, being flashed between channels. I was happy that Louis and Ross get on, to be honest I didn't think it was going to work out between them, but I was mistaken.

"So what are we doing today then?" I asked.

"Why don't we go and write some more songs?" Ruby gently chucked the remote onto the black couch. It landed on the red,retro cushion and bounced off it onto the floor.

"I won't say no to that" I got up and picked up the remote and switched the tv off. They looked at me in question.

"Well let's try and save the planet, whilst were writing then" I said as they got up and walked downstairs into the basement. The basement wasn't really a basement, we just called it that because it was downstairs, it was basically the fun room. Where the piano was,guitars,Nialls guitar. It was very groovy. My guitars were upstairs and I couldn't be bothered going to get it so I just used Nialls. He didn't mind me using it, he used mine whenever he wanted it. We played a few old tunes, we wrote a couple of songs, one called Fairytale and the other called Symbol of Eternity. But then we decided to play other songs, such as Oasis All around the world, just sort of showing off what I could play. Ruby was on the piano and Leah was singing. But we were all singing as well. We did this for about 3 hours, and then the boys came downstairs.

"Hey" Niall said as he came and sat next to me on the top of the piano.

"I'm suprised the piano hasn't broke from you sitting on it" I joked. He punched me in the arm lightly.

"You big meanie" He said sticking a tongue out at me.

"Who's a big meanie?" Louis asked as he walked down the stairs, into the room. Behind Harry.

"That would be me" I said raising my hand in the air. He walked over to me and kissed me on the forehead.

"I doubt that" He said.

Zayn ran over and sat on the seat next to Ruby and banged his hands on the piano. Singing Vas Happening. Everyone burst out laughing, I raised my eyebrows.

"Well I'm suprised your in a pop group" I said as I pulled the guitar strap around from my neck and jumped off the piano, Louis watched making sure I didn't fall.

"Hey, were not a pop group" Harry moaned. I laughed and passed Niall his guitar, he took it off me.

"So what are you then? A rock band?" I sat on the sofa, as I sat my knee cracked.

"Ow" I screeched. "That hurt"

Louis gave me a sympathetic smile and looked at Harry who looked offended by what I called them.

"We are a boy band" Harry said crossing his arms.

"Your not a band, band though are you. Number 1 you don't play your own instruments, number 2 you dance around on beaches singing about what you see in a girl, and number 3...well there is no number 3 really"

"But were good though right?" Niall said smiling at me, he already knew the answer.

"Yeah, but if I'm honest I would of never listened to your music if I wouldn't of seen you at bowling" I stood up and made my way to the stairs.

"Thank god eh" Liam smiled.

I walked up the stairs and walked through the living room, I sat on the sofa and switched the tv on. My phone buzzed, 1 new message from Ross.

'Hey Lucy, today has been really good with the guys, I'm glad they like me. Anyway I'll see you soon, xx'

I smiled to myself and text back.

'Hey Ross, I'm glad you get on well. My two favourite boys ;) yeah come around whenever you like, ruby and Leah still would like to see you xx'

Moments later Louis came upstairs, he sat next to me. I placed my head on his shoulder as I text my mum back. She had text me before, telling me she had booked a hotel to stay in the night of our wedding.

"Ross said to me today, that when we had that arguement, he said that you were heartbroken" Louis said looking down at me. His blue eyes shone like stars, they were so beautiful.

"Well I was" I signed thinking back to the time.

"I was to"

"I just never want to loose you and I thought I was going to" I put my phone on my knee and was twisting the engagement ring around my finger.

"You would never loose me, no matter what happens, I will always love you" I tilted my head up so I was facing him.

"Forever and Always?" I whispered.

"Forever and Always" He repeated and kissed me gently on the lips.


	87. Chapter 87

Chapter 87:

"Good morning" I said as I sat on the barstool, and robbed a piece of toast off Louis.

"Morning" Zayn said inbetween a chew.

"What's going on today then?" I asked placing my head ontop of louis. I was stood behind him. With my arms around his waste.

"Were going to the beach" Harry screeched loudly.

"Yay" I said saracasticly.

"What?" He said looking confused.

"Does that mean we have to see you naked?" Everyone laughed.

"Proboly" Niall grinned. Harry got hold of his neck, in a headlock and rubbed his hair, messing It up.

"I'm going to get dressed" I kissed louis on his cheek and rushed upstairs. I put on a white summary dress, I didn't like water so I didn't need to put on a bikini. I had bought the dress the other day, it was really nice and it only cost £30. I put on flat shoes considering we were going on a beach and tied my hair in a pony, my charm bracelet rattling as I did. I applied a little bit of eyeliner and mascara and a little lipgloss, which was pink.

"Lucy, were ready to go you ready?" Niall shouted, I heard footsteps coming into the room.

"Well don't you look pretty" He said smiling.

"Thanks" I grabbed my brown,leather side bag, my keys,my phone and put my sunglasses on my head. The sunglasses that Noel Gallagher wears, pretty cool.

I followed Niall downstairs and out of the front doors, everyone was waiting in the car. I opened the door and slid in next to Leah, who had Zayns arm around her shoulder.

"Always the last to get ready huh?" She said.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah but I don't spend an hour looking at my hair in the mirror" I said leaning over raising my eyebrows at Zayn.

"Hair is the most important thing of the day, it has to look good" He said looking over the seat infront of him to look in the mirror, he was tilting his head around checking it was all in place. "But admit it, I am very charming" He said looking at Leah moving his eyebrows up and down.

"Yeah you are gorgeous" I said as I leaned back in my seat. Louis was infront of me, next to Liam and Ruby. Harry was driving in the front next to Niall. He shot me a questionaring glare.

I winked at him, he smiled and turned around back in his seat, returning to his conversation with Ruby and Liam.

"So, its been bothering me. I saw this article the other day and it said about fishs' only having a 4 second memory, is that true?" Leah said with a confused face.

"Yep" I nodded.

"No, because every 4 seconds they would forget how to swim, and if there hungry, and they would forget there surroundings, so obviously not" Zayn protested.

"Yeah, but they just remember that stuff" I shrugged.

"Yeah, but that will take more than 4 seconds"

"Fish have a 4 second memory, its been proving by scientist" I smirked.

"Scientists! How do they know, has a fish actually spoke to them before and told them...no" He said. Throughtout the drive we were argueing about fish. Harry finally parked the car, we got out and walked down the steps, towards the beach. It was to hot, I didn't need a jacket.

"But they honestly can't its impossible" Zayn said to me. We were still argueing about fish and everyone else left us to it and walked ahead. Everyone had already found a nice spot on the beach. We reached the spot, I threw my bag on the floor and took my shoes off and placed them next to my bag. I ran into the water until I was hit with the cold water. I never went further into the sea only in the shallow end. Louis taught me how, I used to always shake when I touched it.

"Hey Zayn look there's a fish here, why don't we ask it about its memory" I shouted to zayn, he threw his top on the sand and pulled Leah into the water.

"Where?" He said as he stood next to me, looking down at the fish.

"Aww it must of got washed up" Leah said. Harry ran over and picked the jumping fish with his hand. Leah pulled a sick face.

"Harry put it down" I said with my hands infront of my face, warning him to stay back. He went further into the sea and dropped the fish into the water. He was not scared of spiders,snakes or anything. But me...well I'm sqeamish, I hate blood.

After splashing around in the pool, I decided that I was thirsty.

"Anyone want a drink?" I asked,as I slid my shoes back on my feet.

"Yeah please" Louis said looking at me. He looked so fit, his hair was messy and wet. He had no top on, and he was wearing his swimming trunks. He noticed me looking so I blushed a little, he giggled and smiled.

"I'll come with you" Ruby said running out of the water, to catch up with me. We walked along the beach, to come to the drink stand. I asked and payed for 2 bottles of water.

"Lucy" someone shouted, I turned around to be faced with Johnny. The boy we met ages ago.

"Hi" I said. Ruby smiled at him, he smiled back.

"Long time no see" he said and he stretched and rubbed the back of his neck.

"You love beach's" I smiled.

"Yeah, more than anything" He replied showing off his white teeth.

"You with the guys?" Ruby asked squinting at him. It was really sunny.

"Yeah there down there" he said pointing to where two figures were. We turned back around to look at Johnny.

"So what brings you here then?" He asked, as he payed for a coke.

"With the boys"

"Arr right, so your still with them"

"Yeah" I nodded and smiled. He looked dissapointed.

"So we should be going. Bye" I took rubys arm and pulled her along.

"Okay bye" He said raising his hand to wave. We walked back towards the boys and Leah.

"So what was that all about?" Ruby said turning around to look.

"I have the slightest clue" I shrugged. We reached the boys, everyone was still in the sea except from Louis who was sat on a towel, leah raced back into the sea and jumped on Zayns back which caused him to fall. I laughed as I sat down next to Louis and passed him the bottle of water.

"Thanks" he said looking at me as I sat next to him. I pulled my knees up close to my chest, and rested my chin on my knee bone staring at the group having so much fun in the sea.

"You alright Louis. Your quiet" I asked turning my head to face him.

"Yeah I'm fine, just thinking" He smiled at looked back at the sea.

"About what?"

"About when we were on the beach back in doncaster and I told you I loved you" He said still staring at the sea.

"Who would of ever thought right?" I laughed to myself, he looked at me confused.

I placed my head on his shoulder, my knees still clenched up to my chest.

"I never thought I would end up with you, after Brad I thought that love didn't exist and then you came along and proved that it does"

"You deserved to be loved" He said quietly.

I smiled and snuggled my head closer into the crook of his neck. I closed my eyes, the sun beaming down on us. It made me so tired. I could hear the sound of the waves,seagulls and laughter coming from Ruby and the rest.

"I love you" I whispered.

"I love you to" he said kissing my head.

About 20 minutes later I figure blocked the sun out of my eyes. I opened them to see who it was.

"You to love birds ready to go home?" Liam asked looking down on us.

"Yep,this one here needs some sleep" Louis said getting up, he offered me a hand and held it all the way to the car. I snuggled close into his warm chest and he held me tightly with one arm around my waste and the other hand in his left pocket, I only just realised he had put a top on.

We got in the car, I sat next to louis. He put one arm around shoulder. I loved it when he was with me, he was so gentle and loving. I was gonna miss him when he was gone.

We got home and I went straight to bed, I was so tired. Tomorrow was the third to last day with Louis until they had to return to there tour. Oh great.

Lucys dress:


	88. Chapter 88

Chapter 88:

Today was my last whole day with Louis before he had to leave. Ruby and Liam had gone out together, Zayn had took Leah out. Me,niall and Harry were watching tv.

"Guys you wanna go to this fair that's on?" Louis asked as he walked in the room. I put the remote down on the sofa and got up.

"I'll go get my bag" I tapped louis on the bum as I went, he turned around and raised his eyebrows, I winked and raced up the stairs grabbing my bed of our bed. I then went back downstairs.

"Let's go" I said opening the front door gesturing for them to go.

"Someones in a good mood" Harry grinned as he walked towards Louis car.

"Well I'm not gonna be said on our last day" I opened the door and got in the passenger seat next to louis.

When we reached the fair, there were a few fans asking for autographs and photos. The boys didn't mind signing them. Me and Louis sat together on the Ferris Wheel, and Niall and Harry sat together on the next cart.

"So what are you gonna be doing whilst were on tour?" Louis asked, putting his arm around my cold waste. It was freezing at the top, and we had been on the fair for almost 5 hours, and it was 9pm already.

"Work and stuff. Besides you come back in December, for your birthday,christmas,new year and then our wedding" I shivered.

"And I can't wait for that" He whispered and kissed my lips.

"GUYS!" Harry shouted splitting us apart.

We looked over to the next cart to see Niall and Harry both facing us. I blushed a little,bit my lip and looked at my lap.

Louis laughed. When it had gone around the whole 3 times, we had to get off. Louis took my hand helping me to get out of the cart. I smiled as to say thankyou.

"Hey can we go in Pasaje Del Terror, I seen it when we were at the top" Harry said leading us to the entrance. I didn't look very welcoming, there was a picture of a man with a white face and blood driping from his mouth. And there were tvs with people running out of a door, screaming, which must of led to a horror bar or something.

"You going in?" Louis asked looking at me.

"Err...NO WAY" I said stating the obvious, he knew I would of said no.

"Aww why not?" Niall said "it will be fun"

"Nope. It doesn't look very welcoming. Now let's go" I said trying to pull louis away from it, he didn't move. He was to strong for me.

Suddenly Harry picked me up so I was over his shoulders and carried me to que where you bought tickets for it. I tightened my grip and started punching his back.

"Harry put me down" I squealed."People are looking"

"Only if you come in" He said.

"Fine"

He put me down next to him and asked the women for 4 tickets.

"Make that 3" I smiled and turned around to walk to Louis, but bumped into Niall.

I signed and turned around to look at Harry.

"Please don't make me go in here, I'll do anything" I said pretending to cry and placed the palms of my hands together.

"We are already in the que now" Harry smirked. Louis leaned against the queing rails. I put my arms around his waste.

"Lou please" I mumbled in his chest.

"Aww come on Luce, it will be fun"

I pulled away and shook my head.

When the man came out of a door and asked a group of us to go with him. Louis put his arm around my waste as we walked towards him. We were infront with harry and Niall and a group of other people behind us. The man was infront leading us down a dark corridor. I cluched Louis waste tighter and pulled my chest closer to his.

"I'll make it up to you later" he whispered in my ear.

"Nothing is going to make up for this" I whispered back, grinning. Niall turned around and laughed.

The man stopped infront of a door and knocked 3 times, then a women came dressed as a witch. I tell you they had good costume and make up.

They were talking to us about something, but I wasn't really listening. I only caught the bad points. "No running"

I stood infront of Louis and pulled his hands around my stomach, gripping him tighter. He placed his head ontop of mine, as we walked through this maze thing. It was pitch black and I couldn't see where I was going. I hated it and wanted to curl up in a ball and dye. All 3 of them were going to pay for this, one way or another. As we walked through each dark room, there were different scenes, such as Zombies,Jason,the excorcist,freddie crugar. I absoloutley hated. When someone jumped out infront of me dressed as IT the clown. I jumped out of my skin, and let go of Louis, pushed past Harry and Niall and ran through the whole thing blocking out everything in my path. I went through more terrifying rooms on my own. Eventually I made it out. It took me about 2 minutes, I was panting for breath, and was nearly in tears. It seemed I was in a horror bar. The whole maze was under ground anyway.

"Wow! How did that go for you honey?" A women asked me who was sat at a table, there was barely no one there. Some people were playing pool and stuff. It was pitch black in there, with only little lights.

"Yeah, don't go in there" I warned.

"I don't want to. My 11 year old son has gone in there on his own" She shrugged.

"Well he's more braver than me" I said. She smiled. I walked over to a free table and chairs, and waited for the boys. It took me 2 minutes to get out of that place and I ran so it was proboly gonna take them about 5 minutes.

After the 5 minutes Harry,Niall and Louis ran out, all panting.

"That was so fun" Niall said coming over and sat down on the seat next to me.

"Oh really" I said sarcastically.

"You ran the rest on your own" Harry said, as he took a sip of my bottle of water I had got.

"Well I wanted to get out of there and I want to get out of here so can we go?" I said standing up.

"Someone doesn't look very happy" Louis said catching up to me on the stairs, niall and harry followed behind, laughing and joking about there experience in there.

"Well firstly you forced me in there, when you knew I didn't like it" I said. I wasn't mad just really freaked out.

"It was funny though right" he said taking my hand.

"Yeah I suppose" I smiled. It was nice to finally have some fresh air.

"So where now?" Niall said coming up behind us.

"How about home. I have a lot of making up to do" Louis smiled, he whispered the last sentance to me, I giggled. And followed them back to the car.

When we went home, it looks like everyone was home and in bed. So we all just went to bed ourselves.

I shut the door in our apartment, Louis stood there staring at me, sitting on the arm of the sofa.

"So you have a lot of making up to do" I said as I walked up to him and put my hands around his neck.

"Yes, yes I do and I'm sorry about making you go in there" He said placing his hands on my hips.

"Your forgiven" I whispered and put my lips against his to silence him.


	89. Chapter 89

Chapter 89:

"You ready Zayn?" Louis asked as he walked over to me and took my hands.

"Yeah" Zayn said as he struggled with his suitcase in the car.

Louis turned around to look at him and laughed. He turned back to face me.

"So only a month and there were back" He smiled.

"Yeah and that's where I become a Tomlinson" I smiled back and put my hand around his neck and pulled his head closer to mine. Our lips touched. Our last kiss until a month.

"Guys get a room" Niall said pulling a sick face. We pulled lips apart still holding each other.

"I'll see you" Louis said hugging me tightly.

"Its only a month" I signed. He kissed my forehead and ran to the door of the coach. He smiled and went to his seat, I could see him in the window.

"Break a leg" Ruby shouted. We waved and then they dissapeared out of the black gates.

"Come on the girls, its raining" I said as I ran inside into the warmth.

"Are you back at work tomorrow?" Ruby asked as she sat on the sofa.

"Yep. You in work?" I sat next to her and changed the channel.

"Yeah, leah are you in college?" I asked.

"Yeah" Leah signed. "Why don't we play dance central, it will be so fun" She got up and slid the disk into the xbox kinect. I loved dancing , I wasn't the best dancer, but I was ok.

We played for 2 hours and then we all went to bed.

"Next time you see Louis is christmas and then your becoming a Tomlinson" Ruby grinned as she walked through the door which led to the corridor on the right. Which was where her room was and Leahs room, they shared with Liam and Zayn of course.

I smiled and walked up the stairs and into our room. I got a quick shower and changed into my pyjamas. My bed was so lovely and warm, all that was missing was Louis. I miss him already.

I lay on my back staring at the dark ceiling. As a light flashed, my phone was ringing. I reached over and grabbed the phone of the bedside table. I didn't read who it was, I just answered it. I was to tired to read.

"Hello" I said.

"Hey babes" Louis beautiful voice said.

"Hey, you ok?" I asked.

"Good were still on the coach on our way to ireland. Just thought I'd say night to you. What you doing?"

"Just lying in bed on my own. Staring at the ceiling,missing my gorgouse boyfriend beside me. Pretty much the same really" I signed.

"Aww babes I'll see you in one month, then were married and we don't have to go on tour again proboly not until the next year" he always tried to cheer me up.

I tilted my head to look at a picture of me and Louis, which I kept on my beside table next to the lamp. It was hard to see because its so dark.

"Hopefully. Anyway I'll ring you in the morning. I'm knackered" I said rubbing my eyes.

"Ok night beautiful, I love you"

"I love you to boobear" I smiled and hung up, placing my phone on the table. I got warm and comfortable in bed and closed my eyes. This month is going to be long.


	90. Chapter 90

(The story gets quite upsetting, and I'm sorry if this upsets anyone in anyway shape or form. I didn't mean for it to)

Chapter 90:

"Hey sweetheart" my mum sang down the phone. I switched over the tv to Jeremy kyle. Harry used to take the mick out of me for watching it,saying I was obsessed. Well at least I don't run around naked. I laughed to myself.

"Hey mum you ok?"

"Yeah honey, I was just wondering. Well I was on the phone to Louise before and she was crying and asked me to go around, and I'm on my way there now. So I'll ring you later and explain" My mum said. Louise was Ruby and Leahs mum, she was lovely. I loved her to bits she was like a second mum. I suddenly become worried.

"Okay mum well let me know" I said

"Will do bye love you" I hung up and placed the phone next to me.

"Hey Luce was that louis?" Ruby said walking in the living room and winking.

"Err yeah, he just had a couple minutes" I smiled.

"Aww" we watched tv for a little while. I didn't want to tell ruby and leah. I knew they would worry.

When it got to half 6 my phone started to ring. It was my mum.

"Hey Rosie" I said trying to pretend it was her.

Leah and Ruby looked up and smiled.

"Lucy? What? Its mum" My mum said confused.

I got up and walked outside and sat on a deck chair.

"Mum I was pretending so ruby and Leah wouldn't ask" I said quietly.

"Oh right, well I've got some news" my mum said, her voice dropped. She was upset I could tell.

"Go on" I said. She went to talk and stopped, she had started to cry.

"Mum please tell me"

"Louise has erm...she's got Cancer. And they...can't cure it and she's got 6 months" My mum cried.

I dropped my mouth. "But she's so young" I felt a tear come in my eye. I put my hand over my mouth, and cried.

"What about Ruby and Leah?" I stuttered. I was so shocked.

"I don't know honey...louise wanted you to tell them" I turned around and looked at them laughing at the tv. They looked so happy.

"Okay, bye mum love you" I said. I hung up and put my hands in my head, I didn't know what to say. I wiped my eyes and returned inside.

"You alright?" Leah asked studying my red face.

"Yeah I'm fine" I said as I walked upstairs into my room. I put some jeans, a top,jacket and vans and text Ross. I needed his help, I couldn't do this on my own.

'Hey ross I need to talk, fancy a coffee? Xxx'

He text me back straight away.

'Sure I'll pick you up xxx'

I went downstairs and opened the front door. "Be back in abit girls, going for a coffee with Ross" they waved and I walked out of the black gates, I waited for about 5 minutes and then he came. I got in the car and put on my seatbelt.

"So a coffee this late?" He said as he started to driive.

"I need it right now" I said trying to smile.

"You don't look to good" He glanced at me and then back onto the road.

"Well I definatley don't feel like it" I signed and leant one elbow against the window frame. When we reached Starbucks, it was 7:30pm. So it was really quiet, only a couple sat down on the right side and another old couple. We sat at our favourite spot. Whilst Ross went to order drinks Louis had text me.

'Hey Luce. Hope your okay, will ring you tomorrow we have a couple hours to ourselves, we will have to skype actually, I wanna see your beautiful face. Anyways love you lots xxx'. I smiled, he always cheered me up.

'Hey Lou, just in starbucks with Ross having a drink. And yeah we will but through a lense I look even more terrible. Love you more everyday xxxx' just as I sent it, Ross came back to the table and passed me my coffee, I smiled in thanks and he got comfortable in the leather chair next to me. The chairs were like Diner leather seats, they were so comfy.

"So what did you talk about?" He asked.

I put my phone on the table, and signed.

"Don't say anything to anybody. You promise?" He smiled and nodded. I continued "well my mum rang me today, she had gone roung Louise's house, ruby and leahs mum. And she was upset and erm...she...she's got cancer" I stuttered, not making eye contact with him.

He looked shocked. "I don't know what to say, except I'm so sorry. I haven't seen her in years, we'll have to go and visit her soon"

"Well she's coming to the wedding, but the thing is..." I felt a tear fall from my eye. He looked really upset.

"Its alright luce, I'm here" He said putting his hand ontop of mine. I looked up at him.

"She's only got 6 months" I cried. He went to speak but nothing came out.

"Lucy, Ruby and Leah need to know this" He eventually spoke.

"Yeah I know and I'm gonna tell them, I just can't do it on my own and the boys aren't here, but I thought that Louise should tell them herself, because they would want to be with her"

"Its up to you Luce, but if you need anyone I'm here ok. I might not be Louis, but I am your best friend. I'll give Louise a ring tomorrow and talk to her" Ross said taking a sip of his coffee.

"She would like that" I smiled and drank my coffee, a drink that wasn't going to help me sleep tonight. My phone buzzed again. I unlocked the screen, another text from Louis.

'No babes you look beautiful no matter what and don't let anyone say otherwise xxx' I smiled to myself and text back.

'You really do know how to brighten up someones day xxx'.

I put my phone In my pocket and went to put the cup into the bin. We had stayed for more or less an hour, I got everything off my chest now, I had cried and spoke about it to someone, how was I going to tell Ruby and Leah? What are they going to do when they find out?

"So you wanna go home? You need some sleep" Ross said standing up and walking outside. I followed him and entered his red car. He had a camero, very nice car.

"Thanks for tonight, I really needed to talk to someone" I said as he drove back to my house.

"No problem, I'm so upset...I can't understand, she's to young" He mumbled to himself.

I listened to him, agreeing with what he said. We reached my house and I got out of the car.

"Thanks again" I said through the window which he had wound down.

"Text me or something" He said. The car dissapeared and I made my way inside.

"Hello"Leah said waving. I smiled.

"I'm going bed guys, night" I went up the stairs, and got changed. I had 2 text messages, the first off louis.

'Why what's up? Someone upset you? Xxx' he was so caring.

'No, I'm fine thanks, going bed anyway, I'm so tired. Night love you xxxx' I opened up the other message, which was off my mum.

"Hey sweety, Louise said she's gonna tell the girls herself, she going to after the wedding In January. Anyway give me a call, really upset right now. Night luv ya xxx'

'Hi mum, ok I think that's best, I'm gonna give her a call tomorrow. And night love you to xxx' I put the phone on the side and leant back onto the pillow, I soon fell asleep in the total darkness.


	91. Chapter 91

Chapter 91:

I got off the couch and walked to the kitchen island where my phone was. It was Louis ringing me. I answered and sat on the barstool.

"Hey baby" Louis said sweetly.

"Hey"

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"Yeah I'm perfectly fine" I lied, I was upset about Louise.

"You sure, I know when you are upset"

"Louis I'm fine, just missing you" I made up an excuse, but it was true I was missing him. I could do with a snuggle of him right now.

"Well if you need anything, I'm here ok?"

"Yeah I promise. And what you doing?" I asked him changing the subject.

"Good. And nothing going for an interview in a bit"

"Sounds good, on the tv?"

"No, for a magazine" he corrected me.

"Okay, hey I checked my twitter before and I had lots of tweets off fans, asking to follow them. I do pretty well with the fans" I smiled to myself. I always had time for One Direction fans, I followed nearly everyone that followed me and replied when they spoke to me.

"Well your nice to them, so there going to like you"

"Thank god eh? Anyway I gotta go, got lots of work to do" I said getting up and walked to the desk, and switching on my laptop.

"Okays love you lots Lucy"

"Love you to" I hung up and logged on. I had 59 twitter notifications and 63 friend requests on facebook. I spent an hour replying to the notifications, and then did some work on my new project. My new project at the minute was a new Hannah Montana Movie. They asked me to write the songs, and do the costume and background design. It was hard work.

After a couple of hours I decided to ring Louise.

"Hello" she answered.

"Hi louise its me Lucy, how are you?" I asked.

"I'm fine thanks, well except from...ya know"

"I know... I don't know what to say, except I'm sorry"

"Its fine honey don't worry, thanks for ringing. Its actually made my day. And I'm thinking of telling Ruby and Leah after the wedding because I don't want to wreck it"

"Whenever you want to Louise. If you need me I'm always here. If you ever want to chat just ring"

"Thanks sweetheart. It means a lot" She said. After half an hour off talking about my wedding dress, we had to go.

Ruby and Leah got back from work and college and we played Mario Kart and ordered a take away. It was pretty funny considering I won every time. I learnt off Harry, he's good at games.

"Let's watch glee now" Ruby said, turning it on. We loved glee we went to see them in concert, I love Sam played by Chord Overstreet,Ruby loved Finn played by Cory Monteith and Leah loved Puck played by Mark Salling. We watched that and then we went to bed, I was counting the days till christmas in my head, louis was coming back the day before his birthday, so not long.


	92. Chapter 92

Chapter 92:

(3 weeks later, 23rd December)

"Louis" I screeched as I ran up to him, and jumped into his open arms. He picked my up off the ground and spun me around.

"I've missed you" I said as I kissed his sweet lips.

"Me to Luce" He mumbled onto my lips.

I heard a cough and pulled away from Louis, my hands still around his neck.

"Oh" I said. Niall and Harry we're stood there, whilst Liam and Zayn were getting attacked by Ruby and Leah.

I blushed and looked at Louis chest. He kissed my forehead and then we went inside.

The boys dragged their suitcases upstairs. I followed 10 minutes. I opened the door and walked in just as Louis came out of the bedroom.

"You finished?" I asked.

"Yep" He said as he pulled me in around the waste.

"Boobears birthday tomorrow" I said smiling.

"I know, what you got me?" He asked cheekily.

"Not telling" I smirked and let go of him. I had got him tickets to see The Fray, his favourite band and a new iphone.

"Hey" he said rushing over to me and linked my hand with his and pulled me downstairs. Everyone was slouching on the sofa.

"So wedding soon" Leah said smiling at me and Louis. I sat on louis lap and leaned back into him.

I smiled and louis kissed my on the head.

"So how about Nightmare on Elm street?" Niall said holding the dvd up.

I laughed sarcasticly. "I don't think so , not after pasaje del terror"

Niall burst out laughing.

"Hey" I said throwing a cushion at him.

"Arr you can hide behind me" He said pounting.

"Ok" I said getting off louis and went to snuggle up to Niall. He looked shocked. Everyone laughed.

"Hey, I'm comfier" Louis said looking sad.

"I know but I'll just squeze him really tight when the scary part comes on" I said winking at Niall.

"Oh yeah you do squeeze tight" Louis said. The film started and when the scary part came on. I snuggled closer to Niall and squeezed him really tight.

"Ow" He screeched.

"I told you" Louis laughed at Niall. Throughout the film I kept squeezing Niall, who said ow everytime. I loved Niall he was amazing. When a really gruesome part came on, I felt sick.

"I feel sick" I said covering my mouth with a slight smile and getting up and walking to the bathroom. I just wanted to get away from the film, so I put my pyjames on. I walked out of the bathroom and walked downstairs.

I sat next to Louis this time, Niall pretended to wipe sweat of his forehead, I smiled and rested my head on Louis chest. He stroked my head. When the film had finished Niall insisted that we watched Hellraiser, I was never a fan of pinhead.

"What is it with you and these horror films?" I asked, my head still on Louis chest.

"I dunno, I just love them. I love your reaction to them" Niall said as he pressed play.

Half way through the film there was a really disgusting part.

"Ewww" Ruby screeched.

"That looks like Leahs first Date" I laughed. Everyone else burst out with laughter.

"Hey was not!" She said pulling a sad face.

After that film everyone was to tired to watch another so we all went to bed, I couldn't wait till the next day. I always liked to make his birthday special. Me,Harry and Niall had planned something special for him.


	93. Chapter 93

Chapter 93:

(Louis pov)

"Louis...wake up" I heard a voice say. I was laying on my back, flat out. I opened my eyes slowly, to become face to face with Lucy.

"Wakey wakey birthday boy" she said, she was laying on top of me, her hair dangling in my face.

"Morning" I yawned.

"Happy birthday babes" she said as she leant down and kissed me on the lips.

"Come on then you better get up, everyones waiting to see you" she got up and walked into the closet and walked back in with clothes for me. She had a white shirt, with black chinos, and black braces. I loved braces, as did Lucy. Everytime I wore them she would use them to pull me along.

"Here" She said passing them to me.

I took them off her and pulled myself out of bed.

"Were not going out are we?" I asked as i sprayed Lynx.I put on the shirt and did up the buttons. Lucy loved the smell of Lynx that's why I wore it and I did like the smell as well.

"Maybe" she walked over to me and kissed me again on the lips. She pulled away. "Lynx my favourite" she winked and walked out of the room. About 5 minutes later I followed her, to find everyone sat downstairs on the sofas.

"Hey man Happy birthday" Harry shouted. They then all said happy birthday.

"Thanks" I said as I sat next to Niall.

"Present time" He said.

"Aww you didn't have to" I said as he passed me a present. I unwrapped the wrapping paper, and came face to face with 5 tops, all had stripes.

"Aww thanks man" I squeezed Niall tightly and put them on the table.

"Open mine next" Harry said jumping up and down on the couch. He passed me the present. I unwrapped it and there was a box. I opened the box and it was filled with carrots.

Everyone burst out laughing.

"Thanks hazza" I placed the box on the floor. I got £100 of Zayn and Leah. And I got an all in one of Ruby and Liam.

"There ya go baby" Lucy said passing me an envolope.

"Thanks" I opened it and my jaw dropped. It was tickets to the see the Fray.

"Wow" I screeched. "Thankyou so much" I got up and hugged her tightly.

"Welcome" She said smiling proudly.

"Harry got a ticket first and then he said to me get one for Louis. So call it a date between use" Lucy smiled and got up to answer her mobile which was on the kitchen island.

She was talking, but I don't know who to.

"This is gonna be well ace, and its before New Years eve" I said grinning at Harry.

Lucy walked in handing me the phone.

"Happy birthday lovely" sarah said down the phone.

"Thanks Sarah" I smiled.

"We would come up but it would take ages to get there, and then we would have to come straight back" She said sounding sorry.

"Aww its fine don't worry"

"Anyway I gotta go, were just on our way out" She said quickly.

"Ok thanks for ringing" she hung up and I chucked the phone to Lucy, who caught it in her palms.

"Louis, I know this is a nusanse, but Simon wanted to talk to me and you about something today,so can we possibly leave no?" Liam asked. I didn't mind, I wonder what simon wanted.

"Sure" I got up, and kissed Lucy on the lips.

"See you in a bit babes" She said. And I followed Liam to his car. We had drove for about half an hour and Liams phone started to ring, he answered it straight away.

"Hey Simon" He said. "Oh...ok...no that's fine, thanks for ringing" he hung up and signed at me.

"Turns out he doesn't need us anymore,better head home" he turned the car around. I wondered what he wanted in the first place, oh well. At least we could go home.

On the way home we chatted about the day, it was about 5pm. We had some beers so we would proboly have some of them. When we walked into the room, all the lights were off. I reached for the switch and turned it on.

"Suprise!" Everyone shouted.

I smiled and laughed. "Wow"

"Happy birthday" everyone said again.

Everyone was here all the boys,my mum,dad,sisters,lucys mum and dad, Ross and other friends. Jason wasn't here though, but he was in America.

"Didn't expect this did you?" Niall said as the music got turned on and everyone started to dance.

"No, nice trick though, who made this happen?" I asked.

"Me,Niall and Lucy" Harry said coming over with a beer, which he handed me.

"Thanks guys" I sipped the beer and scanned the room for Lucy. I could see her talking to someone, she was wearing a white and pink above the knee floral looked so sexy, she had great fashion taste. She was like a model to me, she had every single Vogue magazine, her and ruby would read through it all the time, they went on about the latest style and then would have a whole day of shopping. She didn't notice me, as I walked towards her, a girl stepped infront of me blocking the way.

"Happy Birthday" She said. She had brown hair, and looked about 30.

"Thankyou" I smiled and went to walk behind her, but she stepped infront of me again.

"So how's the day been" She pulled me over to the sofa, I sat down and she sat next to me talking. I wasn't really looking or listening to her just looking at Lucy hoping she would catch my glance.

"Louis?" The woman asked trying to catch my eye.

"Oh yeah thanks" I got up and walked towards Lucy again before Niall stepped infront of me.

"You enjoying tonight man?" He said putting his arm around my shoulder.

"Yeah its only been 10 minutes" I smiled.

"I know wait till later, I'm planning on pushing Harry in the pool" He laughed to himself, I smiled and agreed. The back doors were open and people were dancing around and chatting outside as well. There was a lot of people here,I didn't even know.

I turned to go back to Lucy but she wasn't there. Just then someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around on the spot and saw Lucy smiling.

"Like it?" She asked.

"Love it" I said putting my arms around her waste, still holding my beer. I kissed her on the lips and then she pulled away. She leant in and whispered in my ear, the music was really loud so we were sort of shouting.

"Parents are here. Later" she winked and went into the kitchen. I laughed to myself, and got on with the party.

(Lucys Pov)

"Done a good job tonight Luce" Ross said coming up to me with a beer in his hand. He didn't really drink, this was his second beer I think. Louis was a little bit tipsy,Harry was drunk,Zayn was drunk,and Liam was drunk along with Ruby and Leah.

"Thanks" I smiled. Later on we brought Louis cake out, it was cute. It had a picture of 1D on it. Louis was showing of his tickets to see the Fray. I walked over to Niall who was helping himself to the food.

"Hey Niall fancy helping me push Harry in the pool?" I said with a big grin on my face.

"I won't say no to that" He walked outside and I followed him. "Hey Harry come here" Harry walked over.

"What?" His husky voice asked. His breath smelt of beer.

"There's a really hot chick there look" Niall pointed over to the opposite side of the pool. Harrys eyes opened and turned to where Niall was pointing. Niall winked at me for the go to push him.

"Where?" Harry asked, as I pushed him. He fell onto the water, making a loud splash, causing the whole of the party to erupt with laughter.

"Just kidding" me and Niall said in usion. Zayn was videoing it, whilst laughing.

"Hey, now I'm all wet" Harry said raising his hands.

"Pool Party!" Zayn Screeched. Everyone cheered and jumped in the pool. Me,Niall and Zayn erupted with Laughter, as Harry screamed covering his face.

Ruby and Leah jumped in the pool, I had tears coming down my face, it was that funny.

"Now its your turn to go in" Niall put his bottle on the table and picking me up over his shoulders.

"No Niall please" I screamed hitting him with my fist on his back. Louis stood hopelessly with Liam Laughing.

He threw me in and I rushed to the top of the water. "Oh my gosh! My clothes" I cried as I got out of the pool, rushing to the hosepipe. I switched it on and sprayed it at Niall.

"Hey stop that's cold" he screeched covering his face. I stopped and put it back. "I love revenge"

"You still look hot" Louis said as I walked past him.

"I'm gonna go change" I smiled and raced up the stairs,changing my clothes, I put a red dress on,fixed my hair and makeup and went downstairs.

"Lucy" Lottie cried hugging my legs. She was crying.

"What's up hun?" I said stroking her head and picking her up off the floor. She wrapped her little arms around my neck,and her legs around my waste.

"Mummy said that we have to go soon" She cried. I swayed her along to the music, one thing was playing.

"Its ok we will see you tomorrow and Santas coming tomorrow isn't he?" I whispered."ssshhhh"

"Lucy, can you dance with us" Felicity asked stood with Daisy and Pheobe.

"Just give me a minute sweetheart" I said stroking Lotties head,they nodded and went and danced together. Jumping up and down.

"I wanna go and see Louis" Lottie said her head still leaning on my shoulder. I walked to where Louis was, he was with 2 lads. About his age.

"Louis" I said. He didn't answer still speaking to the lads.

I tapped him on the waste with my free hand. He didn't realise.

"Louis" I said fustrated. He turned around and smiled.

"What babes?" he said.

"Lottie wants you" I said as I passed her to him.

"Aww someones been crying?" He said to her wiping her falling tears.

"Someones been drinking" Lottie said smiling at him. I laughed and walked away and went to dance with the other girls. Louis had definatley enjoyed himself, just wait till the morning.

Lucys outfit before getting soaked:

Lucys second outfit after getting soaked:


	94. Chapter 94

Chapter 94:

"Merry christmas everyone" I said dancing around. They were all sat on the sofa christmas presents surrounding them.

"Yeah a great merry christmas" Harry said. They were all drunk, except me and Niall. Niall stood up next to me.

"We wish you a merry christmas,we wish you a merry christmas,we wish you a merry christmas and a happy new year" me and him sang smiling.

"Yay" Ruby said sarcasticly pulling her head up from Liams lap.

"Aww come on guys its christmas, we're going out in abit" I said clapping. "I'll get you some tablets" I walked into the kitchen and pulled out the paracetemal. I gave the box to Leah and she took out two and passed around the box.

"So Santas been" Niall said unwrapping a present. I was still in my pyjamas as was everyone else. After unwrapping all of our presents, we decided to get ready. Everyone was going over to Ross' for the day. He invited every single person at the party last night,and his three friends in Austin and Ally, such as Laura,Raini, and Calum. I had gotten really close to them as well.

"I feel a lot better now" Zayn said.

"Yeah me to" everyone else agreed.

"Right we will see you in a little bit, I'm gonna get ready" Louis got up and walked upstairs.

"Be ready for 11 that's when were leaving" Liam shouted to everyone as him and ruby left to get ready.

I raced up the stairs, Louis wasn't in the living room. I heard the toilet flush from the bathroom and walked in there. I opened the door and popped my head round, he was kneeling infront of the toilet, he didn't look well.

"You okay?" I said closing the door behind me.

"Luce you don't need to see this" He said his face still facing the toilet.

I walked over to him, and knelt down beside him. I rubbed his back with my hand.

"You alright to go out?" I asked him.

"Yeah I'll be fine. Just a hangover" He smiled slightly and leant back into the toilet to be sick. I felt so sorry for him, that's why I didn't drink, It did this.

He flushed the toilet and stood up.

"Come here" I hugged him tightly and rubbed his back "wanna get ready now?" I said. He nodded and went to the sink to brush his teeth. I walked into the closet and thought of what to wear. I picked out a black knee length dress, I had got it from Monsoon. One of our favourite shops. I put my hair to the left side of my shoulder and clipped it in place and put a Headband on, very much like Taylor Swifts gold one. I put some mascara and eye liner on, and then slid my black heels on. Not massive heels, just small ones.

"Louis I'm gonna wait downstairs" I shouted slightly so he could hear me.

"Okay. You look gorgeous...as always" He said walking out of the bathroom and coming over to me, he kissed me on the lips. With a minty breath.

"You to" I said pulling away. He was wearing red chinos, with a stripy top and his braces.

"Thanks, so then let's go down" He intertwined his hand with mine and we left the room and went downstairs.

Niall was wearing chinos,high tops, and a top. "Finally guys how long" Niall said "you look nice Lucy" He looked me up and down.

"Eyes off" Louis warned.

"Thanks" I laughed. Just then Liam and Zayn walked in, Ruby and Leah followed behind.

"Nice" I said winking at them both. Ruby was wearing a blue and pink knee length dress and Leah was wearing a pink knee length dress, they both looked nice. Zayn was wearing blue jeans,white vans and a white t-shirt. Liam was wearing a shirt,with black jeans, and white vans.

"Someone looks hot" Ruby said spinning me around.

"Thanks" I smiled.

"Guys come on cars running" Harry said rushing us out.

We laughed and went to the car. On the way back we were going to walk back, even though it was freezing. It had been snowing for the whole month. I had brought my black toms, for when I walked back, I couldn't walk in heels.

"You sure your ok. You have a temperature" I said to Louis placing my palm on his forehead.

"Babes its because your in the car" He laughed and kissed me on the cheek.

"No, are you sure"

"Yeah I'll be fine. I've got paracetemal anyways." He smiled and looked out of the window, to look at the snow falling. I held his hand throughout the drive, until we reached Ross house.

I got out shivering, and walked to the front door, with everyone following behind me. The door opened to a familiar face. This was going to be the best christmas ever.

Lucys dress:

Leahs dress:

Rubys dress:


	95. Chapter 95

Chapter 95:

I was speechless.

"Well you gonna come in or just stand there?" She said sarcasticly. I looked at Ruby and Leahs faces, which were in shock.

"Thanks" I nodded and walked in still holding Louis hand.

"Hey guys how you doing?" Ross said coming over. He knew I would be annoyed.

"Good thanks" Liam said smiling.

"Well help yourself to a beer" Ross pointed at the stack of beers on the table.

Everyone went to the table, Louis and me just stood still.

"You not gonna get one?" Ross asked looking at Louis.

"I had to many yesterday" Louis said smiling slightly. He wanted one I could tell.

"I'm one won't hurt" I said rubbing his hand and tapping his bum.

"Just one" He said going over to the rest of the lads. I walked into the kitchen and Ross followed.

"Do you mind explaining?" I said as we got in the kitchen so no one could hear.

"I'm sorry I know you hate each other but she's my sister I couldn't not invite her, the whole familys here" He said quietly.

"You could of warned me. If you don't remember the last time we saw each other we had a fight"

"Please, I've asked her to stay calm"

"Ross! Did you forget what she did?" I said fustrated.

"Yeah I know she was wrong but..."

I interupted him."But nothing. After what she said about me, and my grandparents I don't want anything to do with her"

My mum,dad and brother didn't like her. But they weren't here, they were at home, because they had gone to visit my auntie and uncle and the cousins for christmas.

"I know, I know" Ross said raising his hands to calm me down.

"Fine. But she better not say anything" I pushed past Ross and went back into the living room.

Chloe was Ross sister and I hated her. Just like she hated me. I used to love her to bits, but she changed. She became snotty and thought she was better than anyone else. We had a fight and she said to me that my grandparents deserved to die. So I hit her, and we never spoke again. I never, ever wanted to talk to her again.

Harry was talking to her on the sofa when I walked in. I could tell she liked him, but he wasn't interested. He looked at me for the sign of help, and I rolled my eyes and walked over to Leah and Ruby. They knew how much I hated her, at school Leah had tipped food all over Chloe. They were worst enemies so there was a lot of tension in the room.

"So, the bitch is back in town" Leah said glaring at Chloe.

"Let's not make this any worse than it is" Ruby sensibly said.

"Yeah, but if she says,or does anything. Then she's going down" Leah said still glaring at Chloe.

Harry had managed to get away and went to stand with the boys opposite, they all stared at her. She stood up and fixed her hair, and she walked over to us.

"Who are you staring at?" She spoke snottily, with one hand on her hip.

"Err...let's just see a bitch,a snotty bitch make that... " Leah said smiling sarcasticly at her.

"Excuse me?" She said one hand still on her hip.

"Look...don't speak to us tonight, so turn your little sarky face around, and walk away" I said pointing at the door.

"This is my brothers house" She didn't move from her position.

"Like I don't that" Leah laughed to herself.

"Anyway nice dresses, look like a set of fireworks have gone off" Chloe said looking us up and down.

"Cause baby your a firework, come and show me what your worth , make em go...oh...oh...oh as we shoot across the sky,,,I...I...I" Leah sang using a bottle as a microphone.

Chloe laughed sarcasticly.

"Well if you must know my dress is designer" she said shaking her brown curls.

"Oh really...shame you haven't got the face to match then" I sarcasticly said. Ruby choked on her drink, because of my comment.

Leah burst out laughing. Chloe pulled a sad face and walked off.

Ross then walked in, to find us laughing. The boys were laughing as well, looking at us. They didn't hear the conversation though.

"Guys I said be nice" ross said.

"She started it" Leah said opening another beer.

"Well I'm ending it" He walked back into the kitchen. We just laughed again and walked to the boys. As I went to follow Leah and Ruby to the boys, Lottie appeared infront of me.

"Dance?" She said taking my hands. The song who you are by Jesse J was being played.

We danced to it, whilst I sang along.

"I can't wait till you and Louis get married, then we will be sisters" She said as I spun her around.

"We already are sisters"

"I love you sister Lucy" She said her little cute smile looking up at me.

"I love you to Lottie" I leant down and hugged her closly. I loved Louis sisters, I was really close to them, considering I was an older girl then told me everything. Felicity told me she had a crush on this boy called Tom and I used to make her blush by asking how he was.

After the song had finished we had christmas dinner and then carried on dancing. It was like yesterday only there were more people, and no pool. But there was the garden where people were dancing.

"You alright Louis?" I asked wrapping my arms around his waste.

"I'm fine" He said reaching for another beer, I tapped his hand.

"I've think you've had enough BooBear. You already have a temperature , I don't want you to be sick again. You can have a drink on New Years"

"Why do you care so much?" He asked. He already knew the answer.

"Because I love you" I smiled.

"I love you to" he kissed me on the lips, but was interupted by a cough.

"Well someones a cute couple, where did you find someone like that then?" Chloe smirked.

"You know what just go away. I'm really not in the mood to argue" I said still holding Louis waste. He didn't know what was going on, so he stood there.

"Well I am. And you didn't answer my question"

I laughed. "Go away"

"What are you gonna do hit me again" She said sarcasticly to herself.

I took a breath, and walked away. Louis followed and took my hand.

"What's that all about?" He asked.

"Just ignore her" I said, he knew I didn't want to talk about it, so he accepted that and went to join Niall outside. I went upstairs to the bathroom, and when I walked out Chloe was stood in the doorway.

"What's it gonna take for you to leave me alone?" I asked. I was starting to get mad.

"When you answer my question, where did you pick up that hot stuff" she walked towards me, I crossed my arms and took a breath.

"Don't talk about him like that"

"How could he love you, he needs someone like me. Someone to keep him entertained". She was wearing the shortest dress I could of seen. Louis would never be interested in her.

"Louis wouldn't be interested. He loves me and I love him" I smiled and pushed past her.

She laughed. "I heard that you like water now"

I stopped with my back facing her.

"I thought little Lucy was scared of it, because it killed her nana and grandad. Did the wave wash them up?" I felt a tear come in my eye. She walked behind me and laughed. That was it , I turned around and hit her hard in the face. Causing her nose to bleed, she ran out of the room downstairs.

"Glad I got that of my chest" I mumbled to myself. I walked downstairs, some of my hair had fallen out of the clips. I was so mad.

Leah and ruby ran to me.

"What happened?" Ruby asked.

"Lucy why did you do this?" Ross said giving chloe a towel for her nose.

"She had it coming" I sad madly.

"I didn't say anything" chloe lied.

"Oh yeah, really" I walked took Leahs drink of her and sipped it. I was so mad.

"Calm down" Niall said walking in with the rest of the lads, they obviously heard everything.

"You better keep her away from me" I shouted pointing at her with the bottle in my hand.

"Your a bitch you know that" Chloe smirked still holding the towel to her nose.

"This is your fault, don't blame me. I told you to leave me alone" I shouted at her.

"I'm suprised anyone could love you" She smirked again. "Oh wait I shouldn't of said that ... She might hit me again"

I smiled and turned around to walk to her. "Oh don't try me" ruby got my arm and pulled me away.

"Yeah that's right" chloe said throwing the towel at Ross. He caught it and looked at me as she walked over to me.

"I said stay away from me" I warned, I still had the bottle in my hand.

Ruby rushed over and took the bottle out of my hand, and passed it to Liam.

"I think we need to calm down" Ruby said trying to keep the peace.

"Ross are you not doing anything?" I said looking at him. He took chloes hand and tried to pull her away but didn't succeed.

I felt a tug at my dress but I ignored it and carried on shouting at Chloe, who was shouting things at me.

"What" I said turning around.

I heard a cry, and the shouting stopped. I looked down to see Daisy. I leant down to her and she ran off to Louis. He picked her up and shushed her, whilst swaying. I looked at him, he didn't look very impressed. "Louis" I said. He turned around and walked off outside. Chloe walked upstairs, and ross followed her.

I sat on the sofa with my head in my hands. Ruby sat down next to me.

"Its okay Luce" She rubbed my back.

"Its okay everyone, just carry on with the party" leah announced. The music was turned back on and lifted my head. I walked outside to where Louis was sat on the swing. Daisys arms wrapped around his neck and her legs around his waste. I sat next to him.

"Lou" I began.

"Its not me you should be apologizing to. Its daisy" He said.

"Daisy?" I said quietly.

She turned her head back into Louis neck. I signed and Louis stood up and went back into the house. I cried and closed my eyes. I felt the swing stop swinging as someone sat next to me. I opened my eyes, it was Jay.

"I'm sorry about Daisy. I didn't mean" I cried.

"Its ok darling, you were mad. She didn't understand, but I do and its ok" She said comforting me.

"She doesn't want to talk and Louis well he's not happy" I wiped a tear and stood up.

"I'll take Daisy off him then you can talk" Jay said and she walked inside.

Louis noticed me crying and walked over. "She's upset you know" He said.

"I know, I'm sorry Louis. She just says things that really upset me, and I couldn't take it" I explained.

"Luce its ok I understand. I thought you were going to have a fight" He laughed. I smiled and he pulled me in for a hug.

"Who's my beautiful girlfriend?" He asked.

"I am" I answered.

"Yep and she is going to go in there smiling her pretty face off and going to have the best christmas this year" he said wiping my tears away with his thumb. I smiled and walked inside, Daisy was sat on the stairs on her own.

"Hey daisy" I said sitting next to her.

She didn't reply or even look at me.

"I'm sorry you saw that. I was mad and upset. And I promise you will never,ever see that again and I will never shout".

She looked up at me "I don't like it when your upset"

"I don't like when your upset either" I said looking at her red face.

"And I could really use a hug right now" She climbed on my knee and hugged me tightly.

"You know you hug better than Louis" She laughed and pulled away.

"Really?" She said.

"Really"

"Yay" she screeched and jumped off my knee shouting "I hug better than Louis" I laughed and went upstairs. Ross was walking down the stairs.

"I don't think that a good idea" He said.

"Please this needs sorting out. And I'm sorry" I bit my lip.

"Its ok" He smiled and let me past. I thanked him and walked to the bathroom, I opened the door slowly and saw Chloe's nose bleeding still, she was crying her eyes out and her dress had red spots of blood on it.

"What do you want?" She cried.

"I've come to say sorry about what I did" I sat next to her on the edge of the bath.

"I don't think that's gonna help" she said looking at the bloody towel.

"Come here" I took the towel off her and dabbed her bleeding nose.

"Why are you being nice all of a sudden, I was a cow to you"

"Because I don't hold grudges, and after all its christmas" I dapped her nose some more and the bleeding had stopped."So why do you hate me so much?" I asked as I put the towel in the washing basket and leaned against the sink.

"I don't hate you...infact I admire you" She cried looking at her hands, until the looked upo at me."I mean look at you, your beautiful,smart,funny,people like you, you have Louis,you have a great job,musical talents and your even closer to my own brother than I am" She cried again.

I never knew she thought that. I sat next to her and took her hand.

"My life was rubbish until I met Louis, I might of had ruby,Leah,Ross and family, but then I met Brad and my grandparents died. After what Brad did to me, I wanted my life to end...but then I got back on my feet and I pushed all that pain to the side...and then I met louis, and he has changed my beautiful, but this is not you. I know the real you and I'm sure people love that Chloe, instead of this one"

She smiled and squeezed my hand. "Thanks Lucy you've made me feel a lot better, I miss the times when we used to hang out" I handed her a tissue and she wiped her running mascara.

"Me to. Do you remember at school when I got sent to the headteachers office for saying that I didn't believe in Noahs Ark" I laughed.

"Yeah that was pathetic and do you remember when we tripped up Lucy Jones with a tennis racket" Chloe laughed wiping her tears. I nodded and we were laughing together.

"So how about I help you pick out a new outfit for tonight, I see that you like Calum" I winked and pulled her out of the bathroom and to the wardrobe. We picked out a red knee length dress. She fixed her hair and make-up.

"So how do I look?" She asked turning around to face me.

"Gorgeous, better than before" I smiled and she walked out of the room after me. I raced down the stairs, everyone stared at chloe as she walked down behind me. She smiled and put her head down. I could see Calum staring as could she. She blushed and walked over to Ross.

"Everythings sorted...thank god" I said to leah and ruby.

"Good" Ruby smiled and she walked back over to Liam.I looked at Lottie who was dancing with Pheobe, I knew the 4 girls didn't want to go home. I saw Louis and walked over to him.

"Hey Luce you okay?" He asked smiling.

"Yeah. I was just thinking. Your sisters obviously don't wanna go home, so why don't they stay over at ours till New Year because your mums coming back over for that anyway and its only a week and a few days. They'll love it" I looked at them and they were all spinning each other around.

"Lucy if you haven't noticed. Where would they sleep?" Louis said raising his eyebrows at me.

"Obviously in our apartment and we could camp out in the living room. Come on it would be so much fun" I gave him puppy eyes which I knew he couldn't resist.

"Okay I'll talk to my mum"

"Aww thanks Louis, I love you" I clapped and kissed him on the lips. Before running of to Chloe who was nervously stood in the corner sipping her drink.

"I see you staring at Calum" I whispered standing next to her.

She blushed and bit her lip.

"Go and talk to him" I said pushing her slightly in his direction.

She laughed embarrased and walked over to him, I smiled to myself and watched them talking. Until I was interupted by screaming.

"We can stay at yours for a week" Lottie screeched jumping up and down infront of me.

"Gonna be well fun" Pheobe then said. They were all talking amongst themselves, I couldn't understand a word they were saying.

"Well at least your happy" Louis said as he put one arm around my waste. They nodded and ran off.

"Except from the drama how has your day been?" He asked pulling me in closer.

"Best christmas ever" I smiled and kissed his soft lips, he smiled and pulled away.I moaned slightly and put my lips back onto his.

We then had to pull away,but we spent the rest of the night together, this week was going to be so fun with the girls.

(Anyone want a One shot dedicated to them. Tell me your favourite band member, your name and any other details you want and send me a message and I'll get back to you straight away. Keep Reading, nearly time for the wedding. Xxxx thankyou :)

Chloes first dress:

Chloes second dress:


	96. Chapter 96

Chapter 96:

"So what do you want to do today?" I asked the girls who were sat on the sofa watching Disney Channel.

"Erm..anything you want to do Lucy?" Lottie said putting her hands on her knees.

"Why don't we go tooo...the beach" I looked outside it looked boiling. I had put cool clothes on which consited of denim shorts, and a white top. Louis and the boys had gone out shopping and Louis took Daisy and Pheobe with him. Ruby was at work and Leah was in universaty. So it was just us.

"Yay, I love the beach" Felicity smiled.

"Come on then" I put my shoes on and led them to the car.

"Can we turn on the radio?" Lottie said turning it on. The windows were wound down and my hair was blowing everywhere. The songs were so loud. The Wanted All Time Low was playing. I loved The Wanted like Lottie and Felicity. The boys weren't impressed by it of couse.

"How do you get up from an all time low" we sang whilst I drove in the car park.

The song ended as I pulled my keys out of the car and got out shutting the door behind me. We walked to the beach and got ice creams, but I didn't. I just got a bottle of water.

"Its really hot today" Felicity said squinting.

"I know right" Lottie agreed.

I smiled and poked Lottie in the arm.

"Your it" I screeched as I ran away. Felicity screamed and ran near me as Lottie started to chase us. We played it for almost an hour whilst walking and running up the beach. I ran and banged into someone causing me to stumble back.

"Oh sorry" I said looking up to see who it was.

"Its ok. No worries" It was Justin Bieber. The girls ran up to me, and stopping next to me.

"Omg...its...its...JUSTIN BIEBER" They both screamed at the same time.

Justin smiled and looked at me.

"So your soon to be Lucy Tomlinson?" He asked.

"Yeah"

"Nice to meet you and That's cool" He smiled and looked at the two girls staring at him, with a big grin on their face.

He leant down."So what are your names?"

"Mines Lottie and this is my sister Felicity"

"Well its lovely to meet you" He hugged them both and kissed them on the cheek. They both blushed and smiled at each other.

"They adore you so much" I interupted.

"Well what would you say to coming to my concert next year?" Justin asked looking at me and then turning to look at the girls. There faces lit up.

"Yes,yes,yes,yes. And we have two other sisters that would definatly love to come." They both screeched.

"Well here's 5 tickets and 5 backstage passes" He handed them to me. I took them and smiled.

"Thanks. They will be going on about this all night"

"No problem"

"So do you carry these around with you?" I asked. I know the boys didn't carry around tickets or backstage passes, and I thought Justin Bieber would get mobbed and get them stolen. There was a picture a magazine the other day which had a picture of Justin and his jeans down to his knees because girls had been pulling on his clothes.

"No, just a couple. Incase I meet someone like you two lovely girls here" He smiled amd tapped Lottie on the nose.

They were all giddy and they were giggling, I was never going to hear the end of this.

"Anyway I'm gonna have to go" Justin said waving bye.

"Justin do you mind if we have a quick photo?" Felicity asked. He ran back and posed for the photo and then ran back down the beach.

"I'll add you on facebook, accept me" Justin shouted to me, I waved and nodded.

After that we went home, since Justin left they never stopped going on about it.

I walked through the front door and everyone was sat watching tv. The girls ran in jumping up and down screaming.

"I am never washing my cheek" Lottie screeched as she ran wild.

"Eww that's gross" Harry grinned.

"Harry! Do you know who kissed us on the cheek" she said leaning in his face, and then ran off grabbing Daisys arm.

"Who?" pheobe and daisy asked.

"JUSTIN BIEBER!" Felicity screamed jumping up and down. "And we got tickets for his next concert, and you have got tickets"

Pheobe and Daisy frowned. "I'm going out with Lucy next was boring."

I laughed and walked towards the couch.

"You actually seen him?" Leah asked. She had her legs over Zayns lap, and was leaning against the arm of the chair.

"Yep, and he is very,very Fine" I winked and sat next to Louis. "Its like he was made in a lab"

"He is stunning" Harry frowned.

"Why jealous?" I raised my eyebrows.

"No, he's jealous of me" Harry stood up and flipped his hair.

" When you flip your hair it doesn't make me over whelmed" I said getting up and walking to get my laptop. "And he's lovely, I'm sure he aint the jealous type"

"Well he looked jealous of you and Louis. When you mentioned Louis he was like Cool" Lottie said after she had calmed down, the girls were sat on the floor with there legs crossed.

"You mentioned me?" Louis asked turning to look at me, I was on my facebook and I had a friend request of Justin, I accepted and then went on to complete the script for the new Austin and Ally episodes.

"Erm yeah...but I don't even know him. I only just spoke to him and he gave them tickets, don't worry Lou...I love you a whole lot more, infact I don't even Love him" I kissed Louis on the lips.

"Ewww" The girls said.

I pulled away and smiled. Louis grinned at them, and stuck his tongue out at them. They giggled and stuck there's back out at him.

It was a pretty fun night, the girls were singing Baby all night and singing somebody to love. Everyone went to bed, and the girls were sleeping in mine and Louis apartments living room, with sleeping bags and the sofas. Which they decided they wanted to do. I'm suprised they were even asleep they were that happy.

Me and Louis were in bed chatting.

"New year soon, then we will be married" Louis whispered, whilst playing with my hair.

"And I can't wait...Louis I've been thinking do you think that we have gotten married way to early?" I whispered back.

"I don't need to wait another year or such to know I want to marry you. I already know how much I love you, so why wait?"

I smiled, and tilted my head to face him.

"I love you" I kissed his lips allowing his tongue to enter my mouth. He rolled ontop of me, and brought his hand up my top. I pulled away and grabbed his hand. "Lou...girls are here"

He pulled a sad face. "I'm sure your not that desperate" I said raising my eyebrows.

"For you...anyday" He winked and kissed my neck.

I laughed, and leant over to check the time. It was 11pm.

"I'm so tired" I yawned. Louis wrapped his hand around my waste, and we soon fell asleep.

Lucys outfit:


	97. Chapter 97

Chapter 97:

"5,4,3,2,1...Happy new year" Everyone cheered.

Fireworks went off and squeezed Louis tighter around the waste. My head was on his shoulder and I was on my tiptoes because he's taller than me, but only by a little bit.

"I love you babes" He turned me around and kissed me. Our first ever kiss in the New Year. It was one of the best kisses.

"Were getting married this month" He said as he pulled away.

"I know" I squeezed him tighter and rested my head on his chest. His arm wrapped around my waste.

I couldn't wait until we got married, we were going New York for the honeymoon. I couldn't wait, we were going New York for a whole two weeks, and I was so excited. I wanted it to hurry up.

My parents,brother and his new girlfriend were coming to the wedding. I couldn't wait to meet jasons new girlfriend, I bet she's lovely. Its very rare that he meets a girl and falls in love. He was never into girls at school or anything, just his sport. The total opposite to Harry.

"Happy new year" Zayn slurred as he hugged me and Louis.

"Beer breath" I laughed leaning away from his mouth, wafting the air away.

Zayn smiled and stumbled away. He was so drunk again, I think December is the month where people get most drunk, there's christmas,boxing day and New years eve and New Year day. Very busy month... a month where you spend a lot of money.

Everyone was here again celebrating, Lottie and the girls were going on STILL about Justin Bieber, and I had a banging headache.

"You alright Luce?" Louis asked rubbing my arm.

"Yeah ... Just got a headache" I whispered placing my head on Louis shoulder.

"Awww you want to go home?" He asked looking down at me. We were at Ross' house again. Chloe was here and I was finally getting on with her like we used to in the past, and she was going out for a date with Calum next week, I couldn't wait to hear about it.

"We can't just leave now...everyones here"

"We can if your not feeling well" he kissed my head and carried on rubbing my cold arms up and down.

"In a bit then" I smiled and turned myself around so I could hug him. I rested my head on his chest with my hands wrapped around his waste,and his hands were around my waste, his head resting on the top of my head. I loved him so much and didn't want to be anywhere else.

We swayed along to the music. Ruby came over to chat with liam, and we didn't move out of our position. We were to comfortable.

When the clock reached 1am. We decided to go.

"We'll see you guys in the morning" Louis said to a sober Niall.

"Ok night guys" He replied waving.

"Mum,dad I'll see you next before the wedding" Louis hugged his mum bye and kissed her on the cheek.

"Okay guys. We have booked a hotel anyway so that's good. And your mum and dad have haven't they" Jay said hugging me.

"Yeah" I squeezed her tight and let go and went back to louis.

"Cya, love you both" She shouted as we walked out of the door. We walked back home hand in hand, it wasn't far to walk and we had both had a drink so we didn't want to risk driving. It was freezing so Louis gave me his jacket. He was to kind. But on the way home I cuddled him close to keep him warm.

"Night Louis" I said as I pulled the covers over my cold legs.

"Night Lucy, love you" He said leaning over and kissing me on the lips.

"Love you to" I said when he pulled away. He smiled and wrapped his hand around my stomach to comfort me. I couldn't be without him right now.


	98. Chapter 98

Chapter 98:

"So bet your nervous" Rosie said to me as I put my stuff in my bag.

"Yeah only 3 days" I smiled and put my bag on my shoulder, whilst carrying my laptop. She opened the door for me and followed me to my car.

"So, I will see you Saturday then" She opened the car for me and I put my stuff in the passenger seat. I had invited her and her husband to the wedding, and I was really nervous. Me,Ruby,Leah,my mum,jay,rosie and Chloe were all going out on Saturday night. Louis was going out with the boys.

We were going to go Alton Towers because we didn't really want to get drunk, and have a hangover on the actual wedding day.

"Yeah I'll see you then" I said getting in the car. She waved as I drove down the road and headed home.

"Hey everyone" I closed the front door behind me, put my bag and stuff down on the kitchen island and sat on the sofa.

"Hey" Ruby said looking at me.

"Where are the boys?" I asked looking around.

"They've got to sort of there suits or something" Leah said grinning.

I nodded and smiled at her.

Just thinking I was going to be married to Louis by sunday, made me feel nervous. The fans were happy about it, so that made me happy. But I still feel nervous, I've never actually loved someone like Louis. He's smart,funny,beautiful, and has the nicest personality ever. He is going to be an amazing husband, and farther. Well in the future of course. We have never actually discussed children, I've said I'd want a little girl and a little boy and want them both to be twins or not. I know louis wanted children as well, he always smiled when I mentioned it. We have only discussed it once and that was with the boys,ruby and leah in the living room. After the wedding and the honey moon, Louise was going to tell Ruby and Leah. And I'm not sure how that is going to go.


	99. Chapter 99

Chapter 99:

(Louis pov)

"Are you nervous?" Niall asked me.

"A little" I smiled and looked over to Zayn who was dancing on the dance floor.

It was a stag night, and all the lads had,had a drink. We had gone to a club, it was wild, I didn't really want to, but the lads insisted.I would of rather been at home with Lucy, cuddled up on the sofa. I had a few pints but I didn't want to get drunk and have a hangover for tomorrow. After all it was my wedding day. The girls had gone to Alton Towers,they didn't want to get drunk. They had rules and regulations about getting drunk before the wedding. Lucy never drank anyway but she didn't want her two best friends,the parents and Rosie and Chloe, to get drunk. She said they could on the actual day after the ceremony.

"Bet Lucy is as well" Niall said as he swigged his beer.

I smiled when I thought about Lucy. "Yeah she will be, she hates walking down the aisle. Everyone stares and the music, well whatever they play is slow".

Niall rolled his eyes and agreed. "Its very slow"

I laughed and Harry came over, with a girl. She looked about 18. Not my type of girl, or any of the lads. She was dressed tartish, and was packed in make up. She obivously thought much of herself, you could tell by the way she was standing. Hands on hips, knee bent and harrys arms around her shoulder.

"I'm gonna go and get a drink with amy here" Harry slurred, going to pull her along. Niall grabbed his arm and pulled him off her.

"No your not Harry" He said still hold of harrys arm.

"Excuse me" Amy said smirking at Niall.

"Sorry, but your not his type. Trust me, he's just drunk" Niall smirked back and sat back down. She stormed off back down the stairs. We were sat in the VIP section, overlooking the dance floor. Zayn and Liam were dancing with each other. I pointed them out and we all burst out laughing. They got embarrased and came back up to sit down. It was me,harry,zayn,ross and calum,niall and Liam here. It was just me and Niall who weren't drunk. We were tipsy but not epically. I pulled out my phone. And noticed I had a message that was sent 10 minutes ago. I couldn't hear anything except the banging music. The text was off Lucy.

'Hey Louis, girls said I can't speak to you till tomorrow, but they don't know I've text you. Hope your okay? We have just tried to new Nemesis Sub terror and its really rubbish :( anyway love you, can't wait till tomorrow xxx'

I smiled and text back instantly.

'Hey Luce. I'm good, missing you a lot. Glad your having a good time and tell me all about the new ride tomorrow. Don't worry I'm not drunk, or got a private stripper. Lol :D Love you xxx'

Half an hour later she replied. She must of been on a ride or something.

'I will do and I bloody well hope not.:) xxxx'

I laughed to myself and put my phone back in my pocket and awaited to the best day off my life tomorrow.


	100. Chapter 100

Chapter 100:

(Lucys pov)

"Wow, you look beautiful" My dad said, looking at me. My hair was up at the back, with strands of hair infront of my ears.

"Thanks dad" I said looking down. Twisting my ring around on my finger.

"You ready?" Ruby said walking in. Her mouth dropped as she looked at me.

"You look lovely Lucy"

"Thanks" I smiled.

"Okay then let's get going" My dad said taking my hand.

(Louis pov)

I looked around the church, at the visitors. I waved at my mum,dad. My mum was almost crying, I blew her a kiss and she caught it and blew one back.

"You alright man?" Liam asked placing his hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah...just nervous" I said taking a breath.

"Trust me this is the boring part, the best part will be when your aloud to kiss her" He winked and went to stand with the rest of the boys.

Lucys mum walked in and sat next to Ross,Jason and his girlfriend on the front row.

The music started and Daisy,Pheobe,Lottie and Felicity walked in. They looked adorable.

Then Ruby and Leah did. I turned to look at Zayn and Liam, who were grinning. They noticed them grinning and giggled to themselves.

I turned around to see Lucy holding her dads arm. She looked absoloutly beautiful, her hair was perfect. Her dress was perfect. She looked at Jason and his girlfriend and then winked at him. Jason cleared his throat so he didn't laugh.

Mark whispered in Lucys ear, and she giggled and looked down.

He kissed her on the cheek and passed her delicate hand to me. I took it firmly.

"You look beautiful" I whispered, She smiled and bit her lip.

The vicor started saying his speech, but I wasn't really listening. I was just gazing into Lucys blue eyes.

"Louis" Liam said coughing.

I turned around to look at him.

"Your vows" He said quietly.

"Oh, sorry" I turned around and smiled at the vicor. I heard Lucy laugh. He smiled and asked me to repeat the vows and then asked lucy to.

"You may now kiss the bride" He said.

I brushed her strand of hair behind her ear and kissed her gently. The boys cheered and whistled whilst everyone clapped.

We made our way out of the church, had the photos and then got in the car. We were going to inglewood Manor for the reception and party. Everyone was staying over in the mansion. It had so many rooms, so we decided we should all stay over.

"You look really beautiful" I said to lucy.

"Thanks, you look really handsome" Lucy said taking my hand.

"I'd just like to say congratulations to you guys. I have never seen Louis so happy so thankyou Lucy. Your like a sister to me, and I'm happy to invite you into our family" Harry said raising his glass."To lucy and Louis"

"Thanks" I put my hand on his shoulder and Lucy leant over behind me and said thanks.

Ruby,Ross and Leah stood up infront of a large screen.

"Firstly congratulations to the happy couple, we would like to thank Louis for making Lucy so happy. You really are her world Louis" Ruby said smiling. I turned to Lucy, she smiled and intertwined her hand into mine. She was still wearing her bracelets, her wedding ring,and her grandparents rings. She was also wearing her locket of Jason.

"Secondly, we have put together a video. And Lucy don't kill us for using your song" Ross and he stood at the side with Ruby and leah. The video was pictures and video clips of all of us. With the song Superstar playing in the background. One that lucy wrote when she was sixteen.

After it ended everyone clapped and Lucy blew a kiss to the three of them. This day was the best day of my life.

(Lucys pov)

"Time for the dance Louis and Lucy" Niall said through the microphone. His irish voice filling the room.

Louis took my hand and we walked into middle of the dance floor. I put my hands intertwined around the back of Louis neck and he put his hands on my hips. We had picked a wonderwall by Oasis for the song, it was one of my favourite songs.

"You look beautiful today" Louis said as we swayed along to the music.

"Thankyou" I smiled. I noticed the whole room staring at us. I blushed and bit my lip.

"What up with you?" Louis asked lifting my chin up with his fingers.

"Everyones staring" I replied.

He giggled and winked. "I can't wait till tonight"

"You are so naughty lou" I laughed and stroked the back of his neck with my thumb.

"But you love me right"

"Of course. But remember people are staying over tonight, in the same building. All family and friends" I warned him.

He shrugged. "Yeah but we are in the penthouse, on the right side of the building, and no ones room are underneath"

"Louis" I said raising my eyebrows.

"Were not that loud" He said grinning.

I laughed and put my head down in embarrasment. The cheeky boy.

I decided to change the subject.

"It was quite funny in the church where you didn't say your vows first time"

Louis rolled his eyes. "Hey, it was your fault. I was staring into your beautiful eyes"

"I love you Louis" I kissed his lips and put my head on his shoulder.

We stayed like that for at least 3 more songs. But someone tapped me on the shoulder. I lifted my head up of louis to look.

"Mind if I step in" My dad asked.

"Of course" Louis said. I placed my hands on my dads shoulder.

"Congratulations sweetheart" He said.

"Thanks dad" I replied. I noticed my dads eye fill up with water.

"Are you crying?" I asked looking at his eyes.

"Its just...your not my little girl anymore" He said smiling.

"I'll always be your little girl daddy" I hugged him tightly, and saw my mum smiling at us.

"Come on dad, share our little girl" Jason said standing infront of us. My dad smiled and kissed me on the cheek and went to sit with my mum.

"Hey Jase" I said gripping his shoulders.

"I'm happy for you sis. But remember if he ever hurts you I want to be the first to know, and I'll fly over straight away" He warned.

"Don't worry Jase, Louis aint like that"

"I know. Definatley better than brad"

"Yeah definatley" I agreed. I wondered what Brad must of been doing now. I didn't care anyway.

I went to sit down next Ruby and Liam.

"How you doing?" Liam asked his arm around Rubys shoulder.

"Great, this dress is annoying. Its so hot in here" I moaned.

"Well you got a knee length white dress put that on then you can dance easier" Ruby said.

"I can't do that"

"You can if you want. You've had pictures" Liam said taking a sip of his drink.

I nodded and went upstairs, to the penthouse where me and Louis were staying. I closed the door behind me.

"Its nice in here aint it" someone said. I turned around, I knew it was Louis.

"Really nice" I agreed.

"You changing clothes?" He asked.

"Yeah, just the dress though" I winked and walked into the bedroom.

Louis sat on the sofa and waited there for me.

Louis sisters wanted to dance as well, and people were already stepping on the dress, so I didn't want it to get wrecked. I put a knee length dress on and kept my hair the same. The dress was a wedding dress but knee length.

I walked out of the bedroom.

"You still look beautiful" He said gripping my waste.

"Thanks again" I smiled and kissed his lips. His tongue entered my mouth.

I pulled away. "We should go down" I took his hand and we walked down the grand staircase.

"Don't you think these banisters are good for sliding on" Louis said letting go of my hand. He sat on it and slid slowly down it.

"You are crazy, do you know that" I laughed. He jumped of the end, waited for me to reach the bottom of the stairs, and took my hand. We walked back into the hall where everyone was.

"Wondered where you went. Thought I wasn't going to get to dance with you" Harry said offering me a hand.

Louis went and sat with Zayn and leah. Whilst I danced with Harry.

"How did you like my speech?" He asked.

"I loved it Harry" I smiled.

"Good, I thought it up over night"

"So when are you gonna get a girl?"

"When I find the right one"

"I'm sure you will Harry, what girl would say no?"

He laughed and then said "Some people think I just like to get a girl and then suddenly presume I love her and call me a player. But I'm really not"

"I know Harry. I understand you" I said pinching his cheek. We danced for one song. And then Zayn and Liam asked me to dance with them. Tomorrow night was another party in here, everyone was staying tonight,tomorrow night and then the next day me and Louis had a flight to New york for a couple of weeks.

"Arn't I lucky today" I said as Niall asked me to dance with him. Liam kissed my cheek and walked back over to the boys.

"You certainly are" Niall said as he placed his hands on my waste. "You look really pretty today, well you look pretty everyday. You know"

"Thanks Niall"

He smiled and looked down. I never understood whenever niall still had feelings for me or not. I loved him but as a brother.

After we finished dancing I could finally sit down. I had been stood up dancing for at least 3 hours.

"Louis, come here" I shouted waving a hand to call him over. He rushed over to me. I took his hand and went over to sit with jason and his girlfriend.

"Hey" Jason said to us.

"Hi, I'm Lucy and this is Louis. Its lovely to meet you" I said looking at the girl.

"I'm Amy its nice to meet you to, I've heard a lot about you" She said shly. I could tell she was a quiet and shy girl. The total opposite from Louis.

We spoke to them for a little while and she seemed really nice, someone I could really get on with.

When it got to about 1am people started going up to there rooms. Liam,Ruby,Zayn and Leah had gone up and my parents,louis parents and the girls had alos gone up.

Me,Louis,Niall and harry were the last to go up. We said thanks to the staff, and they said to come down for about 9am for breakfast.

"Night guys" I said hugging Niall and Harry goodnight.

"Night. And don't stay awake all night. Your gonna need energy for tomorrow as well" Harry said winking at Louis.

"Yes harry goodnight" Louis said sarcastically. They went into the bedrooms, and Louis raised his eyebrows at me.

"What?" I said stood still looking at him.

He rushed over to me and picked me up bridal style and ran up the stairs.

"Louis put me down, your gonna wake up everyone" I said, laughing.

He burst out laughing.

"Lou if you drop me, I will make sure you go down with me" I said seriously.

He opened the door, and put me down on the sofa.

"Finally" I said exhaling a breath.

"Who said you getting away that easy?" He winked. I went to stand up of the sofa, but he sat ontop of me so I couldn't move. He leant down towards my lips, and just as they were about to touch, I put my hands on his chest and pushed him off me and he rolled onto the floor. I laughed and jumped over the back of the couch.

"Hey" he said getting up.

I laughed and ran towards the bedroom door, he chased after me, and closed the bedroom door after running in.

He came up behind me and picked me up with his arms around my waste. He kissed me on the neck, and pulled me back slowly on the bed. I was still laughing, but when his lips touched mine it silenced me.

"I love you Lucy Tomlinson" Louis said looking down into my eyes.

"I love you to" I put my hand on the back of his head and pulled his head towards mine. This was the best day of my life.

Lucys hair: (but blonde)

Lucys second dress:


	101. Chapter 101

Chapter 101:

"Good morning mrs Tomlinson" Louis said, he was ontop of me, smiling.

"Good morning" I replied kissing his nose.

"I'm gonna get changed. You should to its quarter past 8 and breakfast is at 9" He said getting up, and walking into the bathroom.

I noticed I had no top or pants on. I looked on the floor at the side of the bed, my dress was lying on the floor.

I grabbed the blanket on the bed. Pulled the duvet off me, and wrapped the blanket around me and I walked to the wardrobe,where our clothes were.

I picked out a white knee length dress, I had wore a lot of white clothes lately. Mine and Louis suitcases were already packed for New York because we were going straight to the airport tomorrow, early in the morning so no fans would be there.

"I'm ready Luce, so I'm gonna go downstairs. Niall just text me and said the boys and that are there" louis said coming in. He was dressed and he had a stripy top on and had blue suspenders. Looked great as always.

"Okay, I've just gotta do my hair and makeup. Then I'll be down" I said. He walked over and pecked me on the lips, and then walked over to the door.

"Loving the dress by the way" he winked and walked out of the door.

I smiled and went into the bathroom. I curled my hair today and gripped it to one side. Then I did my make up. I applied eyeliner, and mascara, and then some pinky,reddy coloured lipstick. I walked out of the bathroom, and looked at my phone. I had one text.

'Hey babes, you ok? Everyones just got here xxx'

I replied and plugged out my curlers and walked out of the door.

'Yeah I'm fine. On my way down down xxx'

I put my phone on the table, I didn't need it. We were staying the whole day and night anyway. I shut the door to the room behind me and made my way down the corridor and stairs, as I walked I looked at all the different pictures on the wall. Really nice canvas'.

"Do you like it?" Someone said. I turned around on the stairs, there was a women there. She looked like a cleaner and she was young.

"Yeah its beautiful here" I said walking back up the stairs to go to her.

"It is, isn't it. Been in my family for years. My grandparents used to own it" She said looking around.

"Well that's lucky, you should be proud. Its really lovely, I'd do anything to live here"

She smiled. "Thanks"

"Your welcome. I should be going downstairs,they will be waiting for me" I smiled and walked down a few stairs.

"And erm, thankyou for everything here. Its been amazing" I said turning around again.

"Anytime" The girl said as she walked into a room. I walked down the stairs, and entered the dining room. Everyone was sat down, they all cheered.

"Finally" My mum said, I sat down next to Louis.

"You look really Gorgeous" Louis whispered in my ear. I bit my lip and looked down. He grinned and sat back upstraight in his chair. We had breakfast and then had music playing in the background, whilst I walked around mingling with everybody.

"Hey Lucy" Ross said coming over to me.

"Hey Ross" I sipped my wine, and looked at him.

"You alright today?" He smiled.

"I'm great thanks"

"Good. You look pretty, as always." Ross said. I hugged him tightly, and let go so he could breath.

Just then Louise came over.

"Hey" I smiled at her.

"Hi" she said smiling back.

"You alright" Ross asked.

"Yeah I'm fine...I just wanted to let you know that I'm going to tell Ruby and Leah soon, but after today and tomorrow of course. I don't want to wreck this" louis said shaking her head and looking at the floor.

"Its ok. Were here for you" I hugged her and Louis walked over.

"You okay?" Louis asked putting one arm around my waste.

"Fine. Come on we've got a disco in the hall" I kissed cheek and pulled him by his hand along the corridor to the hall. We told everyone to follow. It looked the same as last night, but louder.

"Wow" I said looking at Harry who was already dancing.

Louis laughed and we went to sit down.

"I can't wait till New York" I said rubbing my hand on Louis thigh.

"No neither can I" He agreed and stroked my cheek.

(A few hours later)

"Hi everyone again. I'm ross...again. Lucy writes songs, and she thinks that there not amazing. Well let me tell something...they are amazing! And I think that everyone would love it if she came and played some songs that she wrote for her husband Louis" Ross said down the microphone. The cheeky monkey, I had no idea. Louis smiled and everyone chanted my name. The boys encouraged me up.

I shook my head at ross and he passed me his guitar. I walked to the microphone.

"Erm...I had no idea of this...erm...well first song is called crazier and yes its for Louis, and I hope you like it" I said embarrased.

I started playing, staring at everyone in the room. I was nervous at first, I didn't like being put on the spot. Louis was smiling, he was on the table infront of the stage. I sang and smiled.

After I finished the song, everyone clapped and I bit my lip.

"Thankyou" I said as I went to go off the stage. Ross blocked me and pushed me back to the mic.

"There's still a bunch of other songs" He said leaning into the mic. He jumped off the stage. I was so going to kill him. I just went along with it and played another and another and another and another, until they let me off.

I smiled and sat back down next to Louis.

"That's the first I've heard them" Louis whispered in my ear.

"You like them?" I asked.

"Loved them" he kissed my temple and carried on chatting.

The night went on, I danced with the girls to One thing and what makes you beautiful and many other songs. It was quite funny, when Ruby mimicked harry,I mimicked Zayn and Leah mimicked Liam.

After that night had finished we said goodnight to everyone, because they all went to bed. Me and Louis needed to be up early.

"So you will make sure everyone is sorted out tomorrow morning" Louis said to Liam

"Lou don't worry I'll sort everyone out and make sure everyone gets home" Liam said patting him on the back.

"Night then guys" I said hugging them.

"Have a lovely sleep, see you in the morning" Ruby said.

"Yeah cya then" Louis took my hand and we went to our room, and got into bed. We were leaving at 9am, because our flight was at 11 and everyone was going to wave us off goodbye. We were getting a taxi to the airport and back. All of suitcases were packed and ready for the holiday.

"Yesterday was the best day of my life" I whispered to Louis.

"Mine to" He agreed.

"I love you" I said as I kissed his lips.

"Love you to" he mumbled on my lips. I pulled away and got comfortable in his arms and I soon fell asleep awaiting a long flight.

Lucys dress,hairstyle and make up:


	102. Chapter 102

Chapter 102:

"Have a brilliant time" Niall said hugging me tightly.

"Thanks Niall" I replied letting go of him. I kissed him on the cheek and he smiled. I said my goodbyes to everyone else and got in the taxi after Louis did. We wound down the window and waved bye.

"Bye" everyone called. We reached the end of the road. I wound the window back up and leant into Louis.

"We are going to have such a great time" Louis said intertwining my hand with his.

"I know, no Harry" I rolled my eyes and Louis laughed.

"Yeah"

When we reached the airport it was 10am, we went through security and bagging. Me and Louis just sat in the waiting area, no one noticed Louis was there. It was practically empty.

While we were waiting a guide dog walked past. I looked at louis and shook our connected hands slightly to get his attention. He turned and looked at me. I nodded towards the dog,he looked and smiled at me. Whilst I was saying "awww". I was a big kid when it came to animals, I loved them.

He laughed and carried on looking around the airporty tapping his heel on the floor.

After waiting we finally got onto the plane. In the VIP section. I told him to book normally but he said we may as well. To be honest it was a lot cosier than normal. I rested my head on the headrest and tilted it so I could look at louis.

"Do you want kids?" Louis asked looking at the plasma tv on the wall.

It was just me and Louis in VIP, so it was just the tv and us making noise.

"Erm...I do...but not yet...why?" I asked.

He turned his head to look at me. "Not sure,I'm just making conversation"

"What about you though?" I asked again.

"Yeah, with you. You would be an amazing mum" he said.

I smiled and placed my head on his shoulder. The flight was 9 hours, and I was tired so I fell asleep.

"Lucy...wake up" Louis said tapping my shoulder.

"I'm awake" I yawned and stretched.

"Were here" He said smiling.

"Thank god"

We got up and walked off the plane. We got out luggage and then got into a taxi. It was 2 in the afternoon, so we would go to the hotel, and then proboly go out tonight. I'm not sure what Louis wanted to do. He got a couple of fans sometimes coming up to him, saying congratulations and stuff.

"The New York palace please" louis said to the driver as we got in the taxi.

I ran my hand through my hair, and looked out of the window as we drove. It was very busy.

"Louis what if you get mobbed" I whispered into his ear.

"I won't I posted a tweet on twitter asking if people could not mob me, because I'm on my honeymoon with my beautiful wife" He said kissing my temple.

"Louis! People are now gonna know your here"

"I didn't say where I was Luce" He said shrugging.

I took a breath. Thank god I thought, I wouldn't want to be mobbed.

The drive took about 45 minutes. We reached it and we walked inside to the reception.

"Wow" I gasped looking around. Louis put his hand on my back, to make me move forward. I didn't realise I had stopped walking.

Louis was speaking to the women at the desk, I wasn't listening to him, I was to busy looking around. He looked at me and giggled, and pulled me along into an elevator.

"Louis I hate elevators" I said seriously.

Just as I said it the doors slammed shut. He looked at me guilty, and bit his lip.

"If this breaks down, I will literally use your head to ram us out" I said joking. He laughed and the doors opened. We were on the top floor. He had booked the penthouse. He opened the door.

He gestured for me to go first. I smiled and walked in.

"Wow" I said again. It was beautiful, there was a massive window with a view of Central park, and everything was so modern.

This was just the living room. Louis opened the door to the bedroom.

"Luce come here" He shouted. I walked in and he put the suitcases at the side of the room.

"This is so nice. I could live here" I said as I looked in the bathroom, and then walked into the bedroom, where louis was sat on the bed.

"Thanks Lou" I sat on his lap and kissed his lips.

"Your welcome, anything for my gorgeous wife"


	103. Chapter 103

Chapter 103:

"Louis you do realize, I don't like water" I said gripping onto his arm, creasing his jacket.

"Come on Luce, you have to go on a boat to go to the statue of liberty"

"I'd rather not" I pulled him back slightly as he went to step onto the boat.

"Your with me, nothings going to happen. Remember what we talked about" he said raising my chin up with his fingers.

"Remind me again" I grinned.

I had got used to water a little. But I never got used to going out far in the water. Especially boats I hate them. I got sweaty palms, I shook and I had a nervous rash on my arms. Which went when I would calm myself down.

"We said your grandparents wouldn't want you to be scared" He took my hands, and squeezed them tight. I smiled slightly, he put his arm around my waste and pulled me close. We stepped onto the boat, I didn't let go of him once. We were half way there. It only took about 10 minutes.

"See...its not that bad" He whispered into my ear. The cold air was blowing against my pale face, making me feel a little cold. Even though it was really hot.

"Really Louis? I have nervous rash,I'm shaking like hell and I haven't let go of you once" I said with raised eyebrows.

He smiled and giggled and rubbed my arm up and down. I couldn't wait till we got there, but then I had to come back.

When the boat stopped, I let go of louis and raced of the boat onto land. I stood there watching him get off the boat.

"Having fun there" He said squinting as he walked over to me.

"Here" I got his sunglasses out of my bag and put them on his eyes.

"Thanks" He said, I put my sunglasses on.

"So what do you actually do here?" I asked intertwining my hand with his as we walked on the path towards the statue.

"Climb to the top of this, and then there's a museum and I'm not sure what else"

"Sounds interesting. How do we climb it?" I asked. He stopped and looked at me.

"We climb it on the outside with a harness" He said sarcasticly.

"I'm not that thick. Wait...do we?" I looked at the statue. It didn't look like there could be anything inside.

He burst out laughing.

"No luce, there's stuff inside"

"It doesn't look like it. I've never been here before, how would I know?" I laughed along with him.

"Aww luce. I love you to much" he intertwined my hand with his and we carried on walking.

I smiled and we still were laughing. We went inside the statue and there were things in there. It was really nice actually. Me and Louis took pictures, and then we went back down the stairs inside, louis was still joking about the harness thing.I couldn't believe I thought that, he was going to tell the boys when we got home. God help me.

After a few hours on the island we went back to the boat.

"Lucky me, two boat rides in a day" I said sarcasticly stepping onto the boat, holding Louis arm again.

"Lucky you to have me by your side" He winked and sat next to me. I rolled my eyes. Throughout the boat ride back I didn't let go off him.

When we got back off the boat. We decided to just chill out in the hotel, it had been a long,hot day. I was loving it and we still had two weeks, this was only the first day.


	104. Chapter 104

Chapter 104:

"Morning" Louis said as I walked into the living room, of the penthouse. He was sat on the sofa watching tv. I walked over behind me and put my arms around his chest.

He rubbed my arm, and I kissed his neck, and kissed all the way up to the temple.

"Morning" I said rubbing his chest. "What are we...doing...today?" I said inbetween kisses.

"How about we go around shops and stuff?"

"Ok sure. You know I think two weeks is a lot more time than we actually needed" I let go of him and walked into the bedroom, and got my bag.

"I know yeah, but at least we get time to ourselves" He shouted slightly so I could hear him.

"Yeah" I walked out of the bedroom and closed the door.

"Coming then?" I offered him my hand and pulled him up, we locked the room and walked down the stairs.

As we walked out of the hotel hand in hand. My phone rang.

"Hello" I answered it. We walked down the street, towards the shops.

"Hey Luce sorry to disturb you,hope your not busy" It was Liam.

"No its fine Li, what's up?" I asked him. Louis looked at me confused why Liam was ringing.

"Well me and Zayn were wondering, Louise was round and she didn't look like herself. And we asked ruby and leah but they didn't know"

"Erm... I'm not sure Li, erm... When I get back I'll talk to her" I said, I didn't know if Louise had told the girls, I think the only people that knew was Louise, ruby and leahs dad Jerry,me and ross.

"Okay thanks luce, can't wait to see you guys, enjoy the rest of the holiday" He said.

"Thanks Li and good luck" I hung up, and put it in my bag.

"What did li want?" Louis said as we walked into a music store.

"Nothing, just that Louise has not been herself and ruby and leah don't know what's up with her. I don't know" I said quietly. There was hardly any noise in the shop, just music playing in the background.

"Have to talk to her when you get back, to see what's the matter" Louis said looking at records on the stand.

"Yeah of course" I smiled slightly and walked around beside Louis looking at the CD's.

I noticed that one of my favourite songs came on, let it be. The beatles were my favourite band, and this was my grandparents funeral song.

"Your favourite band" Louis said putting his arm around my waste.

"Yeah I love this song, it was my grandparents funeral song" I squeezed him tighter.

"Its a brilliant song... come on then let's go to the next shop" He said kissing my temple.

We went around many shops, and ended up buying a few things.

After that we went back to the hotel and stayed in the hotel for the night. It was a great day and took many pictures which we uploaded on facebook, my knew facebook pic and twitter pic was me and Louis,we both had sunglasses on and were smiling. One of my favourite pictures. His was one of him kissed my temple, I was looking at something else.


	105. Chapter 105

Chapter 105:

I woke up with terrible was 3am and I didn't want to wake louis. I sat up and ran my hand through my hair. It had been one week that we were in New York.

"You alright sweetheart?" Louis asked sitting up beside me. I turned to look at him.

"Sorry Lou, I didn't want to wake you." I apologised.

"Its alright Luce,you ok?" He rubbed my back with his strong,tanned arms.

"I've got the worst migrain possible" I rubbed my face, and yawned.

"Do you want anything for it? Like some tablets or a drink?" He whispered.

"No its fine. Thanks"

"You sure? The least you can do is try and get some sleep" He pulled me back gently and I put my arms across his stomach and rested my head on his chest. He stroked my temple.

"You suffer from a lot of migrains"

"I know.."I moaned.

"You've got a temperature as well"

"Because of the hot weather"

"Do you wanna go home early?" Louis whispered.

"No, this weeks been amazing" I whispered back, I had my eyes closed and was slowly drifting to sleep.

"What are we going to do this week anyway?"

"We will find something" I said. After that we fell asleep, everytime I got a migrain it was always worse in the morning.

I opened my eyes slowly. As I believed my migrain was killing me. Louis wasn't it bed, I pulled the duvet off me and got out of bed and went into the living room. He wasn't there, I sat on the sofa and wondered where he could be.

2 minutes later he walked through the penthouse front door.

"Where did you go?" I asked.

"To reception. Were going home tomorrow"

"Why?" I said.

He came over and sat next to me."Because my babey is not very well, and she wants to be at home"

"You care to much Louis. It will be gone by tomorrow" I kissed his cheek.

"Here, I got these as well" He pulled out a box of tablets for migrains.

"Louis your the best" I put my head on his lap, and looked up at his blue eyes.

"I know" he winked and leant down to kiss my lips.

I got up and went to the kitchen area, I took two tablets, hoping they would make a difference. But they didn't... all that day it really hurt. So louis refused to let me help pack and made me lie of the sofa watching the tv. He was too good to me.


	106. Chapter 106

Chapter 106:

"Ruby" I shouted running into hugging her.

"How was it?" She asked.

"It was brilliant, except for me making us come home because of my stupid migrain" I complained.

"You needed to and we had done everything" Louis said struggling with the cases through the door. Harry went and helped him carry stuff up the stairs and into our bedroom.

"So how's you?" I said sitting on a barstool.

"I'm good. Liam and that think that there's something wrong with our mum. Do you know anything" She asked sitting on the barstool opposite me.

"No not heard anything" I lied, smiling at her slightly. She nodded and smiled back.

That night we just watched dvds and me and Louis went to bed early because we were so tired.

"How's your head?" Louis asked playing with my blonde hair.

"Still hurts" I complained twisting his wedding ring around on his finger, on his right hand wich lay on my stomach.

"It will go away soon" He kissed me forehead and carried on twirling my hair around his fingers.

"Hopefully" I closed my eyes and we eventually fell asleep.

(Sorry the chapters are so short. But I like to split my story up into parts no matter how small it is. Sorry xxx)


	107. Chapter 107

Chapter 107:

"Morning everyone" I said walking into the main living room. Because I had a bad head I had stayed in bed till this time, which was 12:30pm.

Everyone was sat in the room, they all looked miserable, and Ruby and Leah were crying, with Liam and Zayn comforting them.

Ruby looked at me , she looked angry.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Don't look so confused, you knew and you didn't think twice about telling us that our mum has 6 months to live " ruby cried.

I knew what she was talking about, Louise must of told them.

I felt a lump in my throat and swallowed."Ruby I..." I said but she walked up to me, she was the same size as me, so I was looking straight at her.

"You didn't tell us and I thought we could trust each other" She spat out.

"Ruby, she wanted to tell you herself, I didn't want to say anything until she did"

"You could of told us though" Leah then said, she was stood with Zayn, he had one arm around her waste, and was comforting her. Louis was sat on the arm of the couch, and was just watching hopelessly.

"It wasn't mine to tell" I said.

Ruby laughed and continued crying.

"Look, I'm sorry. I wanted to tell you, but she didn't want me to. I didn't want to make her feel worse"

"Next time just say you don't want to know. Then things like this can't happen" Leah cried.

"Next time? There's not going to be a next time Leah" Ruby corrected her.

"I'm sorry"

"That's all you ever are...Sorry. About kicking johnny and his mates out of the apartment,about you and Ross in a magazine,you and Niall" Ruby shouted. I looked at Niall and he gave me a sympathetic look as if to say I'm sorry.

"Do you remember that Louis? How many times did she say sorry?"

Louis looked at me and didn't say anything. I wish he would, I needed him right now why wasn't he speaking? I hope he wasn't upset with me as well.

"What else can I say? Would you rather me saying Congratulations or something?" I said fustrated.

"You proboly would" Ruby spat out.

"I don't think so..." I said turning around to walk out of the room. I stopped and turned back around to speak.

"And you know what...why don't you ask Louise why she told me first. She might actually put some sense into your heads" I turned around again and went upstairs. My head was throbbing right now. Louis didn't speak which sort of annoyed me, because I am his wife and he should at least stick up for me. But I don't need him to fight my battles for me. Liam and Zayn didn't say anything, to be honest they proboly didn't want to get involved.

I decided to ring ross.

"Hey" he answered.

"Hey Ross you alright?" I asked.

"I'm guessing you have argued with Ruby and Leah"

"Was it that obvious?"

"No, but they argued with me as well"

"Guess were both the baddies then" I said jokingly. He laughed.

"Do you fancy a coffee? I need to talk to someone and Louis isn't really being sociable today"

"Sure. I'll meet you at Starbucks. Want me pick you up?" He asked.

"Erm...sure"

"Okay see you in a min"

"Bye"

I got my jacket and my bag and went downstairs. Everyone was still in the same places. I opened the front door before Louis spoke.

"Where you going?" He asked. I turned around and he was stood with his hands in his pockets looking at me.

"Oh, so now your being sociable" I said sarcasticly. He knew he had annoyed me, he didn't say anything.

"Obivously not" I turned back around and slammed the door behind me and made my way out of the gates and saw Ross in his car.

"Hey" I said getting in and putting on my seatbelt.

"Starbucks?" Ross said driving slowly out into the road.

"Sure,better than here" I said running my fingers through my hair.

When we got to Starbucks we were talking about what had happened.

"Its just like, I didn't do anything. I said I was sorry but...you can't please anyone these days no matter what you do" I moaned

"What did louis say?" Ross asked sipping his coffee.

"Oh nothing, he just say there like a scared little boy. I mean I don't want him to get involved because he knows how close we are and that, but he could of at least said something, he is my husband after all"

"I know. I'm sure he wanted to, but maybe because Liam and Zayn weren't...he didn't" Ross said.

I smiled slightly and my phone vibrated.1 new message from Louis.

"Speaking of which" I said as I opened the message.

'Lucy where are you? Are you ok? Who are you with? I'm sorry if I've upset you, just please text back or ring me xxx'

I didn't want him to worry so I text back.

'Firstly I'm at Starbucks with Ross and do you really think I'm ok? And secondly yeah I'm annoyed'

It was harsh but true.

To be honest I didn't want to go home. I didn't want to say sorry, as they said I say it to many times. I hadn't done anything wrong. Another text of louis.

'Luce don't be like this. Just talk to me, tell me what I have to do xxx'

I felt rude texting whilst with ross so I left it.

"Maybe we could work on some songs for Austin and Ally" Ross said.

"Sure. Take my mind off things"

"Cool. Come on then" He stood up and we went to his house and worked on a couple of songs with Calum and Laura. They turned out pretty well actually.

When it got to 6pm Ross dropped me off at home.

"Todays been good. Well the song part anyway" Ross said as I got out of the car.

"Yeah thanks" I smiled.

"And Lucy. Good luck with Louis. Go easy on him"

"I'll try" I waved and entered the front door. Oh great I thought.


	108. Chapter 108

Chapter 108:

"Where have you been? You could tell us next time" Ruby snapped coming up in my face.

"I did, I told Louis" I said crossing my arms.

"You've had him sat here all night worried sick"

"I'm sure Louis can speak for himself" I said raising my eyebrows at him. He still didn't say anything.

"You know we should of stayed in New York" I mumbled walked upstairs and across the corridor to our living room.

I got a shower and put my pyjames on, my head was still hurting so I took two tablets for it. After that I sat on the sofa in our living room, with the tv on and I was on my laptop.

There was a knock on the door,I turned to see who it was and it was Niall.

"Come on in" I said waving him over. He walked in and came and sat next to me.

"You alright?" He asked.

"Nope"

"You know I don't blame you for being mad, you didn't do anything wrong, it wasn't your thing to tell"

"I know, I dunno why they decided it was my fault. You know what's done my head in?"

"What?" He asked again.

"Louis, he's my husband he shouldn't just sit there and not say a word"

"Maybe because Liam and Zayn didn't" Niall said rubbing my back with his hand.

"Yeah I guess so" I smiled slightly and hugged him.

"I'm always here, if you need me" He whispered.

"Thankyou" I whispered back. I kissed his cheek and let go.

"I'm gonna go next door to bed, I am so tired" He got up and walked towards the door. Just as he went to open, it opened and Louis walked in.

Niall smiled at him and said night , then turned to me and smiled. I looked back at my laptop screen, which had my facebook wall on it.

In the corner of my eye, I saw Louis sitting next to me on the couch.

"Are you going to talk to me?" He asked.

I ignored him and carried on looking at the laptop.

"Lucy, please. I know that you did nothing wrong, and I will never, ever leaving leave you standing alone like that again" He said.

"I don't need you to fight my battles for me Louis, I just need you to be my husband...like your suppost to be" I got up and put the laptop on the table, and walked into the bedroom. My head felt terrible and I couldn't be bothered to argue.

After about 15 minutes I couldn't sleep. So I sat up and put my head in my hands. I needed Louis, I was sorry. I understand why he didn't say anything, the obvious reason. Because li and Zayn didn't, and if they did then I know Louis would off. I felt terrible and started to cry.

"Evern when you cry you look so beautiful" I heard someone say.

I lifted my head to see louis stood at the door leaning on the door frame.

I smiled slightly, he came over and sat infront of me. Holding my hands, he put his hand on my face and wiped tears away with his thumb.

"I'm sorry babey" He said.

"No...your not the one that should be sorry. I'm sorry...I don't expect you to get involved in mines,rubys and Leahs arguments, but I know if Liam and Zayn did, they you would of" I cried.

He pulled me in for a hug, I gripped his waste and rested my head on his stomach.

He stroked my head and said "that's why I didn't, its not because I didn't care. Because trust me I wanted to defend you, but its because your so close, its awkward and I know you will sort it out amongst yourselfs.I'm always here for you no matter what"

"I know, you are and I'm always there for you" I said letting go of him.

"I love you so much" He kissed my lips gently.

"I love you so much more" I kissed him back and then we talked more and then went to bed. I still had to sort things out with Ruby and Leah. Hopefully they would listen to me.


	109. Chapter 109

Chapter 109:

"Talk to them" Louis considered to me. I was sat on the sofa next to him, he had his arm around my shoulder and Ruby and Leah and everyone else was outside in the pool. My headache had gone and I felt a lot better apart from the situation with Louise.

"What if they don't wanna talk to me?" I said.

"They will, trust me" He kissed my forehead and stood up offering me a hand. I took it and followed him outside. I had red shorts on with a shoulder cut white top, which had a picture on it of some sort. Louis went over to the pool to join the rest of the boys, I walked slowly over to the girls.

"Hey" I said as I sat next to them.

They didn't say anything. I looked at Louis for help who was in the pool. He smiled and mouthed "keep talking". I turned around to face Ruby and Leah who were in silence.

"Look...I am really,really sorry that I didn't tell you, but you have to understand that I didn't tell you because Louise asked me not to. She wanted to tell you herself...and I know your mad, but I'm sure you would do the same if it was me" I smiled and got up to walk inside. They didn't say anything but I knew they listened to what I said.

I guess it was up to them now, I went upstairs and got my guitar and brought it down stairs, everyone was in the pool but I just felt like chilling. I sat on the sofa, I could see everyone through the large glass window which was basically a wall of glass but with a little bit of wall.

After an hour Louis walked in with Harry. They both had trunks on and a towel around there neck.

"What you doing babes?" Louis asked coming over to hug me. He was dripping wet.

"Louis your gonna get the couch all wet" I said as he sat next to me.

"I'd rather get you wet" He said winking at me.

Harry burst out laughing, and so did Niall who had just walked in. His laugh was so cute but annoying, it just went on for ages...and ages...and ages.

"No I'd rather you not" I said getting up with my guitar.

"You are though arn't you?" Harry raised his eyebrows.

I looked at him "let's just...change the subject. This conversation will make me ill"

Everyone else had then came in, and asked Niall what he was laughing at, but he couldn't even say it in words because he was laughing to much. Ruby and leah were still quiet, they both looked at me but they didn't say a word.

"I'm going bed anyway. You coming Lou?"

"I'll be up in a minute babes" louis said smiling.

"Okay, night everyone" I walked upstairs and went into our apartment, I realised our tv was still on. I switched it off and went into the bedroom to get changed. When I came out of the bathroom I bumped into louis.

"Sorry" I said. He pulled me in for a hug. I squeezed him tight, I loved his company.

"How did it go with the girls?" He asked into my hair.

"I'm not so sure, it's up to them now really"

"They will come around" He pulled away and kissed me on the lips, I kissed him back and he put his hands in my hair which made it messy. I put my hands behind his neck and kissed him harder. I loved Louis so much and I wasn't giving him up for the world.


	110. Chapter 110

Chapter 110:

I was laying outside on a sunlounger using my laptop. I had my raybans on, with my beats on, at the minute I was listening to Hard Days Night by my favourite band, The Beatles.

The boys were inside with Ruby and Leah. I felt like being on my own today. I was a very independant person, but I always loved the company of friends and family. Especially Louis.

"You ok out here?" Louis asked sitting down at the end of the sunlounger where my feet were. I had white vans on.

"Yep, I'm perfectly fine" I said still looking at my laptop screen.

"Your not are you? Come on, tell me what's bothering you" He put his hand on my ankle and started rubbing it.

"Ruby and Leah haven't spoken to me once" I signed looking up at him. He was squinting slightly because he had no sunglasses on and it was really hot.

"That's up to them sweetheart, I'm sure they will talk when they want to, remember there going through a lot at the minute"

"I know yeah, I guess your right" I said. He got up and kissed me on the forehead and went back inside. I hope they would come around.

About half an hour later I was still outside on my laptop. I heard footsteps from behind me, I sat up and turned around. It was Ruby and leah. "Have you come to moan?" I sniggered, standing up and fixing my messed up top.

"No...actually we have come to apologise" Ruby said, looking at me.

I sat down on the sunlounger and looked up at them.

"We understand why you didn't tell us, and we have realised that its not your fault" Leah then said.

"And we also realised, that we need your help to get through this and we would really appreciate it if you could" Ruby sat down beside me.

"I would appreciate it if you would let me stand beside you" I then said. Ruby and leah giggled.

"Come here" I pulled them in for a hug.

"We are never going to argue over something like this again right?" I mumbled into Rubys shoulder.

"Of course not" they said in usion.

"Good" I let them go "let's go and beat the guys at Mario Kart"

They nodded and we went inside. I was happy that we sorted it out.


	111. Chapter 111

Chapter 111:

"You ready guys?" I shouted from my car. I beeped the horn. We were all going out today to Doncaster. Ruby and Leah needed to get out, it was now April, getting closer to june which we were all not looking forward.

"Alright Alright" Ruby said coming out of the front door. Followed by the boys and Leah. Ruby and Leah were trying to keep there chin up for louise. We were going to visit them, and staying at my house that my parents looked after. We were going to stay for a week.

Everyone got in the car, louis got in the front next to me because I was driving.

I put my ipod on and clicked shuffle and then put my Raybans on.

"Why do we have to listen to your music?" Leah moaned.

"Because I'm driving" I said as I put my window down and started to drive. I turned it up really loud to annoy leah. Everyone just laughed. There were some songs on there that ruby and Leah liked, such as lady gaga,jesse j,katy perry and Glee. Of course me and ruby loved glee. I had a crush on Chord overstreet who played Sam but Louis didn't know. When a glee song came on Sam was singing somebody to love by justin bieber.

"I dispise this song" harry said covering his eyes.

"Hey, justin bieber is actually really nice" Leah said looking offended.

"Don't you think that Puck in Glee is like...hot" she then said.

"Oh my god puck he is to die for" ruby then said making unresistable noises. Which caused the boys faces to become scared.

"He is but Sam is so much hotter" I joked watching the road.

The boys knew we loved them more but we were only joking and they hated it when we talked about other boys. They had jealous looks in the faces, but that's the way you could tell they cared.

"Sams Hot" Leah and Ruby said in usion.

Throughout the rest of the drive we spoke about other lads that we thought were hot, it was so funny to see the boys faces.

When we arrived we went straight to my house.

I stopped the engine and pulled out my ipod. Everyone else got out but Louis stayed where he was. I looked at him.

"What?" I asked.

"Do you think I'm hot?"

I laughed sarcastically "No, that's why I'm married to you"

"Really?"

I laughed again, and leant over and put my hand on the back of his neck.

"Of course not, your funny,smart,a lovely person, and your so caring" I kissed his lips. "But you are the hottest of them all" I said kissing his lips again.

"Ew guys break it up and help me get the cases" Zayn said poking his head through the window.

We pulled away quickly and got out of the car. I got one of Zayns cases and carried it in the house. He had brought at least 5 cases. He was such a girl.

Leah rushed down the stairs, crying with laughter.

"Everyone come check this out" She said.

Everyone ran up the stairs. They seem to run to my bedroom.

Everyone started laughing. I pushed past Zayn to see what it was. I wanted to curl up in a ball. My mum and Louise have so done this. My old posters of Zac Efron around my room, I had a crush on him years ago.

"My mum is so dead" I said gobsmacked whilst everyone laughed.

"Zac Efron...seriously?" Zayn said almost crying with laughter.

"Hey it's not my fault I was attracted to him" I said seriously.

"Okay everyone out, shows over" I pushed them backwards and shut the door on them. They were all still laughing. I pulled the posters off my wall and put them back into a box they were in.

"Didn't know you liked him" I heard louis say. He was laughing and stood in the doorway.

I punched him in the arm gently.

"They were from years ago Louis, I don't like him" I said.

"I know, you love me" he winked. I put my arms around his waste.

"Yes of course, you are my husband now" I kissed his lips.

"Guys! Get a room! And when are we going to the beach" Harry said walking in the room.

"Do we not get any peace?" Louis said his arms still on my hips, my hands still around his neck.

"If you get a room" Harry answered.

"This is our room" I laughed.

"Well hurry up and do your buisness, its to hot to stay inside" he said rushing back down the stairs.

"Come on Louis" I said intertwining my hands with louis and we went downstairs and got in the car to go to the beach.


	112. Chapter 112

Chapter 112:

"You are gonna burn" I said putting suncream on louis cheeks.

"But its really irritating" He moaned squinting as I rubbed it on his nose.

"Yeah but it hurts if you get burnt Louis. What would you do if it was your child?" I said putting it on the pile of my clothes. I had changed into my bikini.

"I would put it on them" He said like it was an obvious question.

"There you go then" I said sarcastically.

We intertwined hands and walked over to everyone who was in the water. The water was up to my belly button, louis walked forward but stopped when he realised he was nearly pulling me over.

"I think this is far enough out for me Louis" I smiled and he walked back over to me and pulled me up on his shoulders.

"How strong do you actually think you are?" I said feeling his biceps. He was strong, but he didn't have the whole six pack thing. But he was almost there.

"I can carry you"

"Yeah because I'm light. Zayn come here" I shouted to Zayn he doggy paddled over, and Niall followed behind.

"Louis give Zayn a piggy back ride then"

"Your on my back"

"Well put me down" He let go of my legs, but I tightened my grip.

"Louis no don't just let go off me...Niall come here"

I climbed on Nialls back so Louis could carry zayn. As soon as Zayn climbed on Louis, Louis fell flat on his face into the water. We all burst out laughing. He lifted his head out of the water and shook his hair like a dog.

"I wasn't ready" He cried.

"Awww my poor baby" I pounted. Louis stuck his tongue out at me and I asked Niall to carry me back to shore.

"Thanks Niall" I said as he put me down. The others were further in the water.

"Welcome" He turned around and swam back to the others. I pulled out my phone and text Louise, telling her we would be around tomorrow. We were staying for the week, so we were going to see a lot more of Louis family,My family and Louise.


	113. Chapter 113

Chapter 113:

"So does James know?" Ruby asked her mum, who looked hopelessly sat on the sofa.

"Yes I told him yesterday and he is coming tomorrow" Louise said putting her head down.

It was silent for a little bit. I was sat next to Louis on the sofa, he had his hand on my knee and was occasionally tapping it to a beat.

Niall interupted the silence. "How about we go out for something to eat?"

"Food this, food that you never stop" Leah grinned.

"Sorry" Niall said quietly and blushing slightly. Leah pinched his cheek and put her jacket on.

"Come on then" She said. We got up and all got in the car, me,Ruby,Leah,Louise,the boys and mike who was Ruby and Leahs dad.

We got into the car, Liam drove the other car carrying Ruby,Harry,Zayn,Leah,Niall and Louis. In my car it was just me,louise and Mike. Liam started the engine I didn't know where we were going, but I just followed the car infront. Louis wanted to come in my car but I told him to go in there car, incase louise wanted to tell me something. We listened to moves like jagger, but I turned the radio down so we could talk.

"So, how is your mum?" Louise said leaning infront slightly. She was sat in the back with Mike.

"She's great, just worrying about you as always" I smiled in the mirror, so I could see them and then put my eyes back onto the black car infront, I could see Harrys locks of hair bobbing around.

"Awww she shouldn't worry I'm fine" Louise said wafting her hand infront of her. I turned my head and smiled at her slightly. We were at traffic lights.

"Well I'm not fine...but you know, I'm happy" She signed. Mike rubbed her knee whilst she looked out of the window. I had no idea where we were going. Proboly Nandos knowing the boys. Nandos was at the shopping centre which was about 15 minute drive from Louises' home.

"No but Lucy..." She began messing around with her wedding ring.

"Yeah" I said encouraging her to carry on.

"When...you know the time comes, I want you to make sure Ruby and Leah are happy, and make sure that they are both treated right. I wish I would be there for Leahs wedding, if there is one" She signed.

"Honey, you will be there" Mike said squeezing her hand. I felt a lump in my throat, and my eyes filled with water, although she couldn't see because my hair was covering the side of my face. I wiped my eyes and swallowed.

"I will...don't worry" I smiled and then carried on crying. I was dreading July, Ruby and Leah were going to be absoloutly heart broken. I couldn't even describe how upset they will be.

We pulled up into the car park. We parked opposite the boys. Louise got out of the car and walked to the boys whilst they all got out. Me and Mike stayed where we were.

"You know I don't know what I'm going to do when the time comes" Mike signed whilst looking at Louise and everyone outside.

I turned around in my seat. "I will be here for you Mike, like you have always been there for me. Ruby and Leah are also here"

He looked down, and I took his hand and squeezed it. "Hey, we will get through this...together"

He looked up and smiled and I let go off his hand and got out of the car. I opened the back door for Mike and he got out and joined everyone. I shut the door and walked to them. Louis took my hand and intertwined it.

"Long time no see" He said as we followed everyone, strolling slowly.

I laughed. "Yeah, very long"

He grinned and pulled me in closer, put his hand around my waste and kissed my temple. I squeezed his waste.

"You know Louis, I don't know how Ruby and Leah are going to cope after Louise" I said quietly so he could only hear. We were behind them, not far only 25 Feet away.

"Were here to help" He said.

"Yeah but what can we actually do?"

"Just be there for them...baby you don't need to worry at the minute just worry about making her last months happy" He whispered as we got closer to them. I nodded and entered the building. It was very posh and I had been her many times before.

"So how about we go Nandos later and now we could go shopping?" Ruby said letting go off Liam.

Leah rolled her eyes"Your always up for shopping"

We all laughed. "Well I'm not coming, how about we meet at Nandos for 5" Niall said counting the time in his head whilst looking at his watch.

"Alright cya later" Leah took Rubys hand and pulled her towards the first shop.

"You coming Louise?" I asked, after kissing Louis on the cheek and letting go off him. He put his hands in his pockets, whilst I walked backwards following Ruby and Leah.

"I'm going to go with Mike" Louise called after me.

"Okay cya later" I waved and walked into the shop. It was a clothes shop. It was only 12 so we had 5 hours of shopping, which to be honest I loved.

"How nice is this?" Ruby said pointing at a white and black dress.

"Very" Leah said turning to look.

"Yeah nice, but have you seen the price?" I turned the tag around and showed them the big black bold writing. It read '£110'

There faces dropped. After we finished looking around the shop we went to River Island, which was one of my favourite shops. We looked in there for at least 45 minutes. Ruby and Leah bought a lot as well. I went mental In there I bought lots of bracelets,a necklace, jeggings,a dress,and a few tops. I had spent at least over £100 on my card. All my money, I did get paid a really good wage from work.

"I can't believe you spent over that much" Leah said as we walked out of the shop.

"You bought just as much"

"Yeah but not that much"

I laughed. It had all fitted in two bags, so I had both of them on my wrist. I had lots of rubber bands on my wrist which I wore everyday. One was a One Direction Up all Night one from there tour. Ruby and Leah wore there's all the time as well. Another of mine was a leather black band that said fearless in gold writing on it, another was one that said Mrs Louis Tomlinson, one that said Speak now,one that said bite me on it from Twilight. All together I had 5 bands. Liam had a band that said I hate spoons on it, quite funny actually.

"Lucy!" Someone called. I turned around and saw an old friend, someone I didn't really want to see.

"Hi" I said smiling trying to be nice. It was Brads mum susan.

"How are you doing?" She asked.

"I'm great thanks, you?"

"Good, what about you guys?" She turned to ruby and Leah. They smiled "were good"

She turned back to me. "I've just been to see Brad, he's coming out in a couple of weeks"

"A couple of weeks? I thought he was staying in there for longer, after what he did" Leah said confused. I started to feel unsafe and insecure again. If he came out he knew I lived in London,he knew I was married.

"No in a couple of weeks, they've let him out. Maybe you should see him when he comes out" Susan smiled.

"If I'm honest I don't really want to see him ever again" I said seriously.

"I know what he did was wrong but..."

"But nothing, he was wrong and hurt me bad, I don't want nothing to do with him or you" I interupted. "Come on guys" I turned around and walked towards another shop. They followed behind me, I'm guessing Susan went off somewhere. What if she told Brad, he might get mad, I shouldn't be thinking like this I have better things to be worrying about like Louise.

"Just ignore her, forget about him. You won't ever see him again" Ruby said as we walked into another shop.

"I hope not" I signed.

We carried on looking around shops, sometimes bumping into people that wanted pictures with us, saying how much they loved us and the boys.

"Anyway we best go" Ruby said checking her phone.

"Alright guys, thanks again" I said to the little girls stood hugging us bye.

"Bye thankyou" they said and then they walked off.

"Don't you think its lovely how they are so nice to us?" Leah said as we walked to Nandos.

We agreed and walked in the entrance, everyone was already sat at a table. We walked over and sat down, I sat next to Louis.

"How was you guys?" Liam asked as Ruby put down her bag. We had taken our shopping back to the car instead of carrying it around all day.

"Good, you know...she spent over £100 in River Island" Ruby pointed at me.

"Well I couldn't resist it" I said looking down at the rolled his eyes.

"We saw these two little girls and they were saying how much they love us and use" Leah said getting comfy on the chair. We were sat by the window.

"Yeah they were adorable and we saw..."

I coughed loudly, and she looked at me and said "and we saw...erm some friends from school" she pretended. I didn't want to mention Brad or his mum, to be honest I was a little bit caught of guard the fact he was coming out of prison, no one had told me. I might ring my lawyer when I get home to see if he actually was.

After we had something to drink and everything the time was 6pm.

"Why don't we go bowling? Its only on the second floor?" Liam considered.

"Sounds fun" Ruby said. Everyone stood up but me and Louis stayed put.

"Are you ok you look pretty down about something?" He asked whilst he stood up and offered his hand. I signed and took it. He squeezed it to encourage me to carry on.

"When we were out before, I saw Susan...Brads mum, and she said Brad is getting dismissed in a couple of weeks"

"What?" He sounded shocked.

"I know, but louis what if he tries to do something?" I signed.

"When I'm with you he won't stand a chance"

"Louis he's like twice the size of you. I don't want you getting hurt"

"He won't touch you. I promise him that"

"Your so cute when you get mad" I grinned and kissed his cheek.

He laughed and we walked into the bowling alley.

After we had played bowling we dropped off Louise and Mike and then went back to mine and fell asleep straight away.


	114. Chapter 114

Chapter 114:

"Hey sweetheart how you doing?" James said hugging me tightly.

"I'm good, haven't seen you in a while" I mumbled in his shoulder.

"I know yeah, you look even more grown up and prettier" He winked and let go of me.

"Awww thanks, you to" I pinched his cheek. James had come home from America to stay for a couple of weeks to see Louise. He wasn't able to go to Rubys wedding, so it was the first time he was meeting the boys. He had brought his girlfriend Mikayla, she was so nice. I think she was a sports coach. She looked very sporty.

"This is Louis...Lou this is James and Mikayla" I said looking at him, then James,then Mikayla and then Louis again.

"Hi" Louis put his hand out. James shook it and smiled.

"Hi Louis" Mikayla smiled at him. I think James and Mikayla were the same age, both 24. Although Mikayla looked about 20.

"Hey" Louis said. Harry came over and put his hand on my shoulder.

"Hey Guys" He said in a funny voice.

I turned my head and ruffled his hair. "Harry as you know"

"Everyone knows Harry" James said taking a sip of his drink. I couldn't help but see Mikayla staring at Louis. Louis was looking back.

"Come on then Louis, remember we promised we would pick up Lottie from football" I said grabbing Louis arm, causing Harrys arm to fall down.

"Yeah, cya in abit" Louis said following me out of the door and towards the car. We were going back later but because Jay and Mark were in work they wanted us to pick up Lottie and then take her home and stay with her for half an hour until they finished.

I drove down the road and out of the estate.

"James and Mikayla are nice" Louis said looking at me. I was looking at the road.

I rolled my eyes "Yeah there great"

"What's gotten your tongue?" He asked.

"Nothing at all" I admit, I did sound annoyed and I bit my lip.

"Really?"

"Oh come on Louis, don't tell me you didn't see her giving you the eye" I said fustratedly looking at the road.

"Who Mikayla?"

"Well No...you were just looking at her back"

"Well it was very annoying in any facts" He turned around and looked at the rain hitting the car window in front.

"Louis, girls look at you all the time"

"Yeah, but they will never have me"

"And why's that then?" I asked.

"Because there's only 1 girl in my life" He smiled proudly.

"And who's that?"

He looked at me and winked. I laughed which caused him to Laugh and I looked back at the road. We pulled up into the car park of the football pitch. I remember when they said she couldn't play again, but Jay rang up and moaned at them. So they let Lottie play again, and they don't regret letting her back in because she's so good at football. Louis is really good at football, I guess Lottie takes after him. We got out of the car, and walked over to the pitch, and stood at the side. We had 5 minutes before they finished, they were still on the pitch talking to the coach. I put my hands in my leather jacket pockets and leant against the warm brick wall. Louis leaned on it next to me, and cross his arms.

"They would so love to have me on there team...we would win every match"

"Louis your so full of yourself"

"Just being honest" He shrugged and smiled. I took my hand out of my pocket and punched him lightly in his arms. He pretended it hurt and scrunched his face and pulled away. I laughed and looked at Lottie. She waved at us and me and Louis waved back. The coach was an older women, looked strict. Lottie ran over to us, looks like the session had finished.

"Hello" She smiled at us. She must of had a sore throat because her voice was croaky.

"Hey, you okay?" I said.

"Yep. Can we go home?" She asked.

"Yeah come on" Louis said pulling himself forward off the wall and uncrossing his arms. We started to walk to the car but was stopped by someone shouting Lotties name. We turned around to see who it was and It was the new coach. She got closer and I noticed she must of at least been about 50.

"How may I help you?" Louis asked.

"Actually, I wanted to remind Lottie that she can't come to training tomorrow, until she is better" She said staring at Lottie.

"Why?" Louis asked. I put my hands in my pocket.

"Because she has cold, and the rules are if anyone has flu,a sore throat, or is sick they are not to come, and could put the whole team in harms way" She snapped.

Louis raised his eyebrows. "Well that's a bit pathetic don't you think?" He looked at me hoping I would agree. I didn't say anything just looked at him and then the coach.

"Not really no, are you saying that my rules are pathetic?" She glared at Louis.

"I guess I am, because when I played football it didn't matter if anyone was ill, as long as they could play and score goals" He crossed his arms, and smiled trying to prove a point.

"Well, that is disgusting. Your coach must of been stupid"

"Actually no...we won every match because of his training and he was a lot younger" Louis said which caused me and Lottie to laugh. She glared at me and I bit my lip.

"Excuse me"

"You heard, I'd rather have a fit and healthy coach, instead of an old and unfit coach who watches from the sidelines and does nothing but talk and worry over stupid rules" I couldn't stop myself...I burst out laughing.

She was proper disgusted in louis attitude, she clenched her clipboard and stormed off back inside.

I burst out laughing, and we walked to the car and got in it.

"That was so funny" Lottie said gripping her stomach, she was crying with laughter.

"She deserved it" Louis said as I started up the engine. We laughed the whole way home, when we got back to Lotties. Jay and Mark were home.

"Thanks for picking her up" Jay said taking lotties bag off her.

"Its alright, I would rather than being at Louise's with Mikayla" I mumbled to myself. Louis heard me and put his arm around my waste and squeezed it.

"Anyways we better get back" Louis said.

"Alright thanks again guys, come around whenever you like. How long are you staying for?" Mike asked.

"Well was as week, but Ruby and Leah might want to stay longer because of James, so proboly a couple more weeks" I said walking behind Louis, as he opened the front door.

"Well come any time" Jay said.

"Yeah pick me up from football more, that was funny" Lottie said squeezing infront of Jay and Mark.

I laughed. "Yeah definatley"

I walked to the car and got in and started the engine. Louis walked around and opened the door.

"Bye" Lottie shouted waving. Louis waved and shut the door. We drove back to Louise's house.

"Well...this is gonna be fun" I mumbled to myself as I got out of the car. Louis offered me his hand, I took it and intertwined it with his.

"Relax" he whispered into my ear and we walked into the house. Everyone was either in the living room or garden. Harry and Niall we're in the kitchen and everyone else was outside.

"Have fun?" Harry asked after sipping his beer.

"Yep, you should of been there, it was so funny" I said taking a beer, and swigging it.

"I thought you didn't drink" Niall asked looking shocked.

"I don't but I'm not in the best of moods"

Harry swigged his beer and slammed it on the table and wiped his mouth.

"I'm gonna go get some air" He said. Louis followed him outside.

"So what's up?" Niall asked sitting on the bar stool opposite me.

"Mikayla" I signed.

"Oh...I see" He said not sounding so shocked. I looked at him.

"You know...I know you proboly don't want to know, but whilst you were out, she was going on about how nice Louis is and how lucky you are, but she didn't infront of James"

I rolled my eyes and swigged a bottle. "She must be a player"

Niall laughed. "Yep"

"Come on then, let's go and join them" I put my bottle on the table, because I had finished it and I got another and opened it. Niall looked at me shocked.

"I'll remember this" He said.

"Don't ever mention it" I winked at him. We went outside and saw Louis talking to Mikayla. I elbowed Niall and pointed in there direction.

"Go over" He said. I walked over and Louis smiled.

"Hey babes" I just smiled and he put his arm around my shoulder. You can tell she was jealous.

"Louis come here" Niall shouted to him. He wanted to show him something I think. He was with James looking at something.

"Your lucky you know?" Mikayla said glaring at me.

"I know" I smiled sarcastically.

"He's so lovely and everything"

"You know...I don't think your getting it" I walked up closer to her face. I was taller than her a little.

"Getting what?"

"Don't play innocent with me...I see you staring at Louis, back off" I warned.

"I'm with James, why would I like louis?"

"So why did you say your Lucky to me. You wouldn't say that if you were happy"

She was taken back by the comment and didn't know what to say. I shoved past her and went to Niall.

"She got the hint?" He asked.

"No, I had to explain myself and she understood it perfectly. Anyway I'm not having any more beers" I said sipping the last drop off my second beer. We stayed for another couple hours and then decided it was time to leave.

"You guys should come again, be lovely to see you" Mikayla said looking at Louis. He put his arm around my waste and squeezed it.

"Yeah" He said smiling at me. I looked up and kissed his lip and then looked at her. I didn't know how James couldn't see it, It was plain obvious she was jealous.

"Anyways bye Louise" I said hugging her.

"Bye sweetheart thanks for today" She said squeezing me tightly.

"Its alright, I'll see you tomorrow or something then" I waved bye and we all got in the car and drove to my house. It was 8pm so I got a shower and then had a early night I was so tired. The boys had decided to stay downstairs and play Mario. As soon as my head hit the pillow I was flat out.


	115. Chapter 115

Chapter 115:

(Louis pov)

I was sat downstairs with the boys playing Mario Kart. All the girls had gone to bed.

"Today was proper funny when me and Lucy picked up Lottie" I laughed staring at the tv steering my remote steering wheel.

"I know Lucy told us" Liam said laughing.

"Yeah all good, you know that girl Mikayla she was proper eyeing you up Lou" Harry said with his tongue out. His concentrating face, he was such a bad loser.

I rolled my eyes. "Eye me up all she wants, I don't care about her"

Niall chipped in "Why don't you tell her that? You know it got Lucy fustrated"

"Yeah I know, but I told Lucy I wasn't interested"

"No I mean tell Mikayla" Niall corrected. "You proboly don't know, but Lucy told her...and she got the hint"

"There you go then she already knows"

Niall interupted. "Yeah she knows how much it annoyed Lucy, not you"

"Look Niall nothing is going to eve happen. So its fine as long as Lucy told her" I stood up because the game had finished and put my remote on the coffee table.

"Anyway Night guys, see you in the morning" I said making my way up the stairs.

"Night" they all called. You know I was beginning to wonder that Niall still has feelings for Lucy. He does care about her which is a good thing and all the other lads to as well. As long as he kept his feelings to himself then that was fine, but I still love Niall. My baby brother.

I walked into our bedroom. It was pitch black and Lucy was asleep on he side. I went around her side of the bed and knelt down infront of her. She was so beautiful when she was sleeping. I brushed some of her hair out of her face, and kissed her forehead and then went to get in bed on my side. I was really cold so I didn't touch Lucy incase I woke her.

"Louis" She whispered and put her hand behind her back searching for my hand. I took her hand and she pulled it forwards towards her. I pulled myself forwards so I was behind her and she put my hand around her stomach and put her hand intertwined on top of it.

"Your so cold" She whispered, her eyes were still shut.

"Your so warm" I whispered back squeezing her tightly. "Lucy your not mad are you?"

"About what?" She whispered, her eyes were still closed I think.

"About Mikayla"

She turned her head to look at me, I smiled slightly and she put her hand behind my head, and started playing with my hair.

"How could I ever be mad at you?" She whispered. I smiled and she kissed me on the lips.

"Now I'm tired" she said turned back around. "Night Lou"

"Night luce" I whispered back and closed my eyes and drifted off into a nice sleep.


	116. Chapter 116

Chapter 116:

(Louis pov)

I felt a warm hand on my shoulder shaking me.

"What?" I mumbled my eyes still closed.

"Louis...wake up...Louis" I regonized it was Liam. He slapped my cheek and I jolted up.

"What its like 1am?" I asked yawning.

"Its Louise she has been rushed into hospital wake Lucy up" Liam said he rushed out of the room and I got up and shook Lucy.

"Lucy...wake up" I said. It was pitch black in the room. I walked into the closet and pulled out my clothes and got Lucy some.

"What?" She said rubbing her eyes and catching the clothes I threw at her.

"Louise is in hopsital" I said putting my top on over my shoulders.

"What why?" She said getting undressed in the bathroom.

"I don't know but hurry up, so we can go" as soon as I said that she rushed out of the bathroom and grabbed her phone and pulled me out of the door.

We rushed down the stairs to see everyone rushing around.

(Lucys Pov)

"Come on guys hurry up. Meet us in the car" Liam said running outside to the car.

I went outside and locked the front door, everyone had got in the car except me and Harry. Harry was hopping on one foot trying to get his leg in his jeans.

"Harry you might find stopping and then putting them on would be quicker" I said as I got in the car. He did what I said and got in next to me.

Ruby was sat next to me, her and Leah were crying.

"She's gonna be alright" I whispered to them both. They smiled slightly and I rubbed Rubys back and squeezed her hand.

We reached the traffic lights and there were many cars infront.

"Why is there traffic at 1 in the morning?" Liam moaned putting his hands in the air out of stress.

"Girls get out the hospitals only around the corner, we will meet you there" Zayn said opening the car door and pushing us out in the middle off the road.

Ruby and Leah gripped my arm. They hated roads, we ran across the road through the traffic and walked down the road. As we ran the cold air hit past my face. We raced into the hospital and Leah nearly fell behind the desk.

"Louise" Ruby said.

"Louise who sweetheart?" The women asked.

"Louise gresty" Leah said. Ruby was crying she could harldy speak.

"Ahh yes right this way" She stood up and we followed her through doors, down many corridors,

"In here" The women opened the door slightly. Ruby took a breath and I took her hand and took Leahs in the other and we walked into the room. Mike,James,Mikayla were there. Mike had his head is his hands, crying. I looked at Louise on the bed, she looked lifeless. I had never seen her like that before. Ruby and Leah cried harder. I noticed the boys were at the door. They walked in slowly. Liam hugged Ruby, Zayn hugged Leah. Louis put his arm around my waste, and I rested my head in the crook of his neck.

A nurse came in. "I'm sorry to interupt but there can only be 5 visitors at once"

"That's okay. Come on" Harry smiled at the nurse and pulled Niall out of the room. I took Louis hand and went to go outside altough Leah stopped me.

"Lucy please stay" She said. I nodded and Louis kissed my forehead and went outside.

"I'll go" Mikayla stood up and went outside. It was just Me,Ruby,Leah,Mike,James and Louise in the room.

"Just us then...like old times" Mike said lifting his head up. Everyone nodded.

"So what happened?" Leah asked sitting on the chair next to mike.

"She had a stroke and its now in a coma" He replied crying harder. I didn't know what to say, I felt a tear roll down my cheek. I wanted Louis right now, and he was only outside.

"I really can't do this" Ruby said and she rushed out of the room. I went out of the room and raced after her and she burst through the doors outside.

"I can't do it Lucy...I can't see her like that...my mum...my mum" She knelt down on her knees and cried loudly. I knelt by her side and hugged her tightly.

"I know this is hard" I said rubbing her back. I pulled my head away and put my hands on her shoulders. "But you have to be strong for yourself, for Leah, for your dad,James and you have to be strong for Louise"

She looked down and her tears fell straight onto the ground. "But Lucy, look at her, is she going to make it?"

I lifted her chin up with my fingers. "She is going to be fine" I took her hand and pulled her up and went back inside. Even I had tears rolling down my cheeks. As we walked down the corridor back to room, the boys and Mikayla lifted there head to look at us. Louis looked at me and mouthed "you alright?" And I nodded back "thanks" and we went back into the room. I sat down next to Ruby and rubbed her back. We heard a mumble. Everyone jolted up and looked at Louise. Her eyes fluttered open. Ruby let out a smile and cried even more harder.

"Mum" Leah rushed over and brushed Louises hair out of her face and Ruby went over beside Leah. "Were here mum"

"James?" Louise asked turning his head. He walked over to where Mike was stood which was the right side of the bed. She smiled and signed.

"I'll get a nurse" Mike said walking towards the door. But it jolted open infront of him. It was the nurse.

"Seems your awake Mrs Gresty" She said walking over to her side. I was reliefed that Louise was awake.

"I'm gonna get a drink" Ruby said standing up.

"Me to" Leah followed Ruby out of the room.

"I'm going to go and pick up some things for you, I'll be right back" Mike said kissing her on the forehead. James went as well to drive Mike home. The nurse had asked him to bring some things in for Louise. I smiled at Louise on the bed and went to walk out of the room.

"Lucy" She whispered. I stopped and turned around.

"Can I tell you something?" I nodded and walked over and sat in the seat next to the bed. She took my hand and squeezed it.

"You know when me and your mum were in high school, there was nothing more that she wanted but a daughter. She went on about how smart,pretty and how she would raise her, and then you came and make that dream come true. You were all she ever wanted" She said. I felt a tear roll down my cheek. Then it tuned into Tears.

"You have always been there for Ruby and Leah and I want to thank you because I haven't always. But there's one thing you need to promise me...you will always look out for them. Make sure they make the right choices In life"

I looked down and bit my lip, sobbing even more. "I promise"

She smiled and I let go off her hand and wiped my red watery eyes. Ruby and leah came back into the room and I stood up and rushed outside into the corridor. I needed some fresh air so I went outside the back doors, wiping my eyes.

"You alright babes?" I heard Louis say. I turned around and he was stood with his hands in his pockets. I shook my head and he came over and hugged me tightly,resting his chin ontop of my head whilst shushing me.

"I don't understand Louis, this is to soon" I mumbled in his warm chest.

"People aren't always 100% certain Luce" He whispered into my hair.

"Like with my nan and grandad. Doctors said they were going to make it and they didn't" I cried harder, and he shushed me again and started swaying side to side.

"Louise will be fine. I'm sure of it" He said.

After 10 minutes of hugging, it had gotten really windy and cold.

"You cold?" Louis asked pulling his hoodie off and gave it to had a black and white stripy top on underneath it anyways. I smiled thanks and went back inside hand in hand with him. This was going to be hard for Ruby and Leah. I had to be strong for them.


	117. Chapter 117

Chapter 117:

(Louis Pov)

We were sat outside the room. Lucy,Ruby,Leah,Mike and James were inside with Louise. Lucy still had my jacket on, I always loved giving her my jacket, gentlemen like. Me,the boys and Amy were waiting.

"You know Louis if you need anything I'm here" Amy said getting closer to me. I nudged away.

"I'm fine thankyou" She smiled slightly and ran her fingers through her hair. Lucy came out of the room. She had been crying, her eyes were red and she had a tear rolling down her cheek.

She looked at us and put her palms on her thighs. She looked nervous because we were all looking at her upset.

"I'm gonna ring Ross and my parents...they will want to know" She said and she walked away quickly. I stood up and followed Lucy. I couldn't sit near Amy she kept trying to touch me, the boys were right about her. Lucy was sat on the stairs on the phone. I went and sat next to her and she looked at me and looked back at the stairs infront. She had her hand inside her sleeve and had her knees tucked into her chest.

"No mum Louis' fine" She said. "I think that would be good...yeah...yeah I'm going to now. Bye love you"

She hung up and sighed blowing her hair out of her face and she dialled another number.

"Hey Ross...I know...oh right did she tell you...if you want to...ok...no no no its fine honestly, we will squeeze in...ring me when your nearly here...okay bye" she hung up again and signed and put her head on my knee. I stroked her hair.

"Stressed much?" She said lifting up her head.

"Welcome to my world of work" I grinned.

She giggled and pinched my cheek and put her arms around my arm and rested her head on my shoulder.

"I am so tired" she whispered and closed her eyes and snuggled into arm. "What time is it?"

"Its 2:20am" I tilted my head and put it ontop of hers.

She sighed "I..."

"Err...guys you might need to come" Harry interupted. Lucy jumped up and ran past Harry. I followed her walking with Harry.

"Lucy" Ruby cried forcing herself into then joined in the hug. Ruby mumbled something to Lucy. I couldn't hear what. I had an idea about what's happened. Me and the boys just stood there hopelessly.

(Lucys pov)

Ruby forced herself into me."She's got a few hours. Before her interior collapses" She mumbled into my shoulder. I rubbed her back and she cried harder. Leah was crying her eyes out as well, she was hugging Zayn. I let go off Ruby and hugged Leah. I didn't know what to say, I felt terrible. Mike came out of the room.

"She's not to good" He said looking at the floor.

Ruby cried in Liams shoulder. He shushed her and kissed her forehead. I rubbed my face with my hand, and brushed hair out of my face. Everyone sat back in the waiting room, whilst Ruby,Leah,Mike sat in the room with Louise.

James came and sat next to me and passed me some tablets and a bottle of water. I was so tired and was nearly drifting asleep.

"Lucy, I honestly don't know what to do" He said.

"Not many people do in situations like these"

He sighed and I sipped my water.

"I've been in situations like this, and I know how you feel, it feels like the whole world has stopped. When I was in that room with my grandparents and...it was so horrible and I was so upset, but then I realised that I couldn't do anything about it...all I could do was be there for my family...and that is exactly what you need to be...you have to be strong for Leah,Ruby,Mike and you have to be strong for Louise"

"I know I do...thanks Luce" He hugged me tightly.

"Lucy" I heard someone shout. I stood up and saw it was my mum and dad.

"Mum" I ran over to her and hugged her.

"Where is louise? Are you ok?" She asked.

"She's in there and I'm alright"

My mum and dad went into the room and Ruby and Leah came out. They were both still crying although Leah had calmed down a little.

We waited for an hour, and then suddenly lots of nurses ran into the room. Ruby and Leah stood up and ran to the door but my mum and dad came out.

"What's happening? Is she ok?" Ruby asked crying shaking my mum.

"She stopped breathing...but she's gonna be ok. They have had to start medical treatment" My mum squeezed Ruby tight and then took her hand and pulled her over to the seat and sat down.

"What if she doesn't make it?" Leah said pacing up and down her hand in her hair. Mascara running down her cheeks.

"She will" Mike said looking eager for them to hurry up.

After an hour nobody had come out, Leah was still pacing.

"Babes sit down" Zayn said reaching out to her hand.

"I'm fine" She carried on pacing.

I stood up "I'm gonna go and get some fresh air, and ring Ross"

I walked down the corridors and down the stairs and I finally reached the main entrance of the hospital. I loved the cold night breeze. There was hardly anyone around...well it was 4am.

I sat on the stone cold steps and my phone started ringing.

"Hello"

"Hey lucy"

"Hey Ross you alright?" I asked.

"Not really, where's the room for Louise. I'm in the reception and I don't know where I'm going" He said confused.

"Wait there I'm just outside" I hung up and walked through the automatic doors. I saw Ross stood on one spot looking around the room.

"Ross" I shouted. He looked at me and walked over and hugged me.

"How's it going?" He asked as I let go off him.

"Not so good. They have had to operate...so..." I walked down the corridor and up the stairs, he followed.

"I didn't know whether Ruby or Leah wanted me here but I thought..."

I interupted him "Ross, you have been our best friend for how many years, of course there gonna want you here"

"Do you think she's gonna make it?" He asked looking down as he walked.

"I hope so" I said quietly as we had gotten near the boys. Leah stopped pacing and looking at him. "Ross?" She walked over and hugged him. "You really didn't have to come"

"Its fine. I wanted to be here" Ross said squeezing her tightly.

James stood up and did a handshake with Ross, "what happened man? Haven't seen my best pal in like ages"

Ross grinned. "I know yeah. Hi Mike"

"Hi son" Mike waved and smiled slightly.

Suddenly the nurse walked out of the room. Leah walked straight over to her. "How is she? What's happened?"

"Babes one question at a time" Zayn stood up next to Leah and put his hands in his pockets.

The nurse continued. "Well...because we have operated. It was only a simple operation to keep her going, I know we said that she only had a few hours but it seems that we managed to stop her internal organs from collapsing just in time"

Leah took a deep breath. "So that means..."

"However...tomorrow when the actual Doctors come in, were going to have to operate again but a much more complex operation to give her more energy and to keep her going and also while we are at it, if this operation goes correctly then we can also do another operation which will try and get rid of the cancer. But that is only if the other operation works" The nurse said slowly so we could understand.

"Wait so...your telling me that this operation was simple to keep her going until tomorrow...and then tomorrow your going to do another operationa and if that works then you can try another which will get rid of the cancer" Leah said proccesing it through her brain. She understood it better than me, after all she was training to be a nurse and she has nearly complete the course.

"Yeah. So I suggest that all of use go home...get some rest,sleep and something to eat and come back tomorrow"

"Yeah I think that's a good idea. We are all so tired. If anything happens ring us" My mum said putting on her coat.

"Of course definatley"

"Take care of her" Ruby said to the nurse.

"Don't worry she will be fine" The nurse walked off and we went out of the hospital.

"So guys will see you tomorrow" My mum said getting in her car.

"Err..yeah bye" I waved and they drove off. Then Mike,James and Amy went. Ross was staying over at mine because he had no where else to go. Liam drove home and we all went to bed when we got straight in. It was 5am when we got home. I didn't know how we were going to be up early to go back to the hospital, we were all so tired. Ross slept in the same room as Harry and Niall. It was like top and tail except me and Louis had our own bedroom.

We all fell asleep really quick. But when it got to 8am I woke up. I had a banging headache, so I decided to go downstairs and get a drink and some tablets. I tried not to wake Louis up. Everyone was still asleep.

I opened the fridge and took out a bottle of water and a box of tablets. I sipped the water and my phone rang. I answered it quickly so it wouldn't wake the house up.

"Hello"

"Hi is this Lucy, its Nurse Renolds"

"Oh hi everything ok"

"Yeah everythings fine. I was just ringing to tell you that we are not going to start the operations today and we are going to do it tomorrow because the doctor is off sick today, and it won't make the difference if its done today or tomorrow. So you won't need to come in today"

"Oh right okay then, thanks for letting me know"

"Okay bye"

"Bye" I hung up and put my phone back in my pyjama shorts pocket and went back upstairs. It was still dark in the house. Luckily I bumped into Liam who had been in the bathroom. He just had his boxer shorts on. I didn't really like it when Louis went to bed with nothing on except boxers. It wasn't really snuggly so he most of the time puts a top on that he doesn't wear in the day or sometimes he would have pyjama bottams on, depending on the weather. If it was warm then he just had nothing on except boxers. Me... I always wore pyjames."You alright?" He asked.

"Yeah. Hey listen, the nurse just rang she said we don't need to go in today because there doing the operation tomorrow instead. So have a lie in" I whispered.

"Alright thanks Luce" He whispered back and went into his bedroom. I snuck into my room to see Louis flat out, he was knackered. I smiled and went and got into bed next to him. Tonight he had a top on because he rushed into bed last night because he was so tired. Eventually I fell asleep again, god knows what time we will wake up.


	118. Chapter 118

Chapter 118:

My eyes opened slowly. I lifted myself up, rubbed my tired eyes and yawned. The alarm clock said 12 midday. We all had had a lie in because we went bed so late. I looked at Louis who was lying next to me. He was still flat out, bless him. He looked so adorable when he slept.

I stood up and went to get a shower. I decided to put on tracksuit bottoms, with a t-shirt and my disney cast member hoodie. I shoved my hair in a pony. I wasn't bothering with make-up I was to tired. I snuck out downstairs and saw Ross sat on the bar stool in the kitchen.

"Morning" He said smiling.

"Morning. Sleep well?" I asked sitting on a bar stool next to him.

"Yep, full of energy actually. I never thought sleeping on the floor was that comfy"

I laughed and got up and got a drink of orange.

"So what's the plan for today?" He asked.

I cleared my throat. "Well we don't need to go to the hospital, so I don't know anything you want"

"Okay, are the boys going back on tour this year?"

"Yeah I think so in August"

"So two months?"

"Yep, if that's when they are. Louis told me I can't remember" I said just then the phone rang.

"Hello" I answered.

"Hi, its nurse Renolds again"

"Oh hi again, everything ok?" I asked.

"Yes everythings ok. Do you mind if you brought some things in for Louise, I tired ringing Mike but he won't answer"

"Yeah of course, I'll go and pick up some stuff. Just give me like an hour or so" I stood up and put my glass in the sink.

"No rush, but thankyou"

"Its ok see you in a bit" I hung up.

"Everything alright?" Ross asked.

"Yeah I have to take some more stuff in for Louise. Do you think I need to change or?". I asked looking down at my clothes.

"You look fine...but its up to you"

"Yeah I'll go and put some jeans on" I rushed upstairs and quickly got changed. I put on my burgandy jeans with my black and burgandy jumper and black converse and my leather jacket. Louis was still asleep, the guys must be really shattered.

"Tell the guys where I've gone" I said to Ross grabbing my car keys.

"Ok see you in abit"

I rushed out to my car, it was so hot. I drove to Mikes house and knocked on the door.

"Hi Lucy" Amy answered the door.

"Hi, I need to take Louise some things" I walked in the house.

"Okay, Mikes upstairs just go up" She said. I was already half way up the stairs and I knocked on Mikes door.

"Hi Luce" Mike said letting me in.

"I need to take some stuff to the hospital for Louise"

"Oh yeah here I'll get you some stuff" He started taking clothes out and put them in Louise's big hand bag.

"Here that should do, do you want me to come?" He asked.

"Why don't you stay home, have some rest"

"Yeah thanks so much Lucy" He walked down the stairs with me and I ran out to my car. The warm breeze blowing my hair across my face. I started the engine. On the way to the hospital my phone vibrated. I was at the traffic lights so I read it. It was off James.

'Hi Lucy, its me Amy. I think that you are doing a great job for Mike and Ruby and Leah. Your very caring. Louis is very lucky to have you, I know that and I'm sorry about me flirting with him and everything. I am really sorry. X'

I rolled my eyes and replied quickly.

'That's no excuse to flirt with him, you have a boyfriend who Is one of my bestfriends. Don't hurt him, if you don't like him then don't lead him on.'

When I got to the hospital I went to the ward where louise was and Nurse Renolds smiled and waved and walked to me.

"Hey, how are you?" She asked.

"I'm good, you?"

"I'm good. So I see you have her stuff"

"Yep, here you go" I passed it to her and she took it. "You can see her if you like, she's just woke up"

"Okay thanks" I walked over to her room and opened the door.

"Hey luce" Louise said turning her head to look at me.

"Hey, how you doing?" I sat down next to her in the chair.

"Feeling a little better actually, how's everyone?" She asked.

"That's good and everyones fine...at home in bed" I said which caused her to giggle.

"Lazy gets... remember when Leah never got up on time, and to get her up I had to chuck cold water on her"

I laughed."I remember that"

Nurse Renolds walked in with her bag and placed it on the table near the window. The hospital and staff were nice, louise had her own bedroom, which was very cosy.

"I'm just gonna have to give you some needles"

I stood up and kissed Louise on the forehead."I'll see you tomorrow"

"Okay thanks luce"

I smiled and nurse renolds waved."Bye lucy"

"Bye" I went back to my car and got in. I had one text message again off Amy.

'Well believe what you like. I would never hurt James, I love him very much'

I laughed to myself and replied.

'Okay then I will, but back off Louis and if you do hurt James I won't be happy and I'm sure Ruby and Leah won't be to. So think'

She instantly text back

'Okay then'

To me simple messages like that were a waste of credit. What was the point. Anyway I started the engine and went home. I pulled up outside and ran to the front door. My face was red already proboly I got in everyone was sat in the living room. Harry laughed when he looked at me.

"Someones red"

I smiled sarcastically and clapped. "Well done Harry you now know what sunburn is"

I went upstairs, took my jacket off and changed into some shorts and t-shirt. Considering Ruby and Leah had something summery on. I put on some makeup and went back downstairs.

"Thanks for taking that to my mum" Ruby said as I walked into the living room.

"No problem" I smiled and sat on the floor next to Niall.

"Was she ok?" Leah asked who was sat next to Zayn. They had there hands intertwined.

"Yeah she was fine"

"So what are we doing today?" Harry asked.

"Why don't we play hide n seek" Niall suggested.

"Sounds fun. How about all us boys count and the girls have to hide" Harry said clapping his hands standing up.

"No way that is so unfair" Ruby moaned standing up and pulling her top down which had gone up slightly, because she was slouched on the sofa.

"No that's a great idea" I stood up grinning.

"Okay you have 50 seconds" Ross jumped up and the boys all stood up eager to play.

I walked out outside with Ruby and Leah.

"Where are we going to hide outside?"Leah asked looking around.

"Follow me I have a brillaint idea" I pulled them to the back garden and took out 3 water guns. They were already filled with plenty of water and we hid behind the brick wall on the opposite side of the road from my house. Which was really big.

The boys came out and we all giggled when we saw them all walk off trying to find us. Ross and Zayn walked forward towards us.

"1...2...3...now" I whispered.

We jumped up and ran over to them and squirted them with water, they clenched.

"Oh my god stop...my hair...my hair" Zayn screeched. We just burst out laughing.

Ross managed to get away, he was shouting "we found them"

All the boys ran out from the back garden and ran at us. We just squirted them all with water.

"I've ran out of water" Ruby said shaking her gun.

"Mine to, what do we do?" Leah asked.

"We run" I said throwing my water gun down on the grass and we ran to back garden and locked the gate so they couldn't get in. The gate was high they couldn't climb over it.

"Hey that's cheating" We heard Niall shout. We had won they were all drenched.

"Lucy the back door lock it" lucy said pointing at the patio door.

I ran to it and pulled it shut, and locked it from the outside. I had the keys. They all stopped at the glass door. We burst out with laughter.

"This is so funny" Ruby said holding her stomach.

"Can't get us now" Leah turned around and stuck out her bum to them.

Harry banged his head against the door.

"Keep going harry might knock some sense into you" I shouted laughing.

He stopped and stuck his tongue out. They sat on the wooden floor infront of the door watching us. They wouldn't give up, theuy hated loosing games especially to us. There was nothing else to do so they may as well.

"You know its so cool out here then it is in there" Ruby shouted so they could hear and she jumped into the swimming pool.

"Ruby, your clothes" Leah said with a serious look.

"So...I have plenty. Come on in its so cold"

Leah crossed her arms "No way...am I...aahhh" she screamed. I had pushed her in the pool.

"Woops" I laughed and leaned over the pool in her face. I stood at the edge of the pool and turned around to face the boys. I felt someone grab the back of my ankle and pull me. I screamed and hit the pool. Leah and Ruby laughed.

"Hey" I started splashing Ruby, and then we were all splashing each other. The boys were all talking and laughing, still sat in the same position. We got out of the pool, and I put the key in the door to open it. It wouldn't open, someone must of put the padlock on from the inside.

"Okay come on guys open up" I said crossing my arms.

"No can do" Zayn said grinning.

"Come on its summer so there's loads of spiders out" I said.

"Should of thought about that" He said. They all laughed.

"Fine we will try the gate" Ruby walked off to the gate. Me and Leah just stood there dripping wet with our arms crossed. She came back.

"They have decided to lock it from the other side" She looked fustrated.

"Have fun" Liam smiled and Ruby moaned and went to sit on a chair. Me and Leah went and sat with her.

"Well looks like we are camping out tonight" I said. They nodded in agreement.

(Harrys pov)

"Harry, you did release it didn't you?" Niall asked looking at me.

"Of course I did. Why wouldn't I. This is going to be fun" I said rubbing my hands together.

"Yep it is" Ross said looking back outside.

We all sat there waiting.

(Lucys pov)

"Guys I just saw something in that bush" Ruby said getting up and walking towards it.

"What bush?" I asked getting up and following her.

"There...sshh..can you not hear it?" She whispered.

"Hear what?" Leah asked.

"It sounds like a..." Suddenly a snake slithered out of the bush. "SNAKE!" Ruby screamed. We all screamed and ran to the opposite side of the garden.

"Harry I swear I will kill you" I shouted looking at the door where they were all laughing watching us. It was like a movie they were drinking and eating, they even had a blanket.

The snake slithered over to us. I screamed and climbed ontop of the table and sat down, and pulled my knees up to my chest. I was shaking. Leah ran and jumped into the swimming pool. Ruby just ran around screaming trying to avoid it.

"Cause that is so gonna help leah" I shouted.

"They don't like water" Leah said spitting out water.

I watched the snake slither around. Ruby was screaming. "Ruby calm down"

"I can't I really really hate them" she ran to the fence and pulled a chair there and jumped over the gate.

"Well someones escaped" Leah said pulling herself quickly out of the pool and ran over to the chair.

"Come on lucy" She shouted whilst climbing onto the chair.

"I am not moving from this table unless that thing has gone. So tell harry to get his but out her and get it. Considering he thought of the idea"

She jumped over the fence. About 2 minutes later they were both with the boys at the door.

"Trators" I shouted at him. They shouted and Harry and Niall jumped up and went throught to the living room. About 1 minute later the upstairs window opened. Harry and Niall leaned out.

"Had enough yet?" Harry asked.

"Yep"

"Come inside then" He said grinning.

"I am not leaving this spot until that thing has gone, so get rid of it Harry this is so not funny" I said seriously. It annoyed me the fact he brought a big snake into my garden. I had the slightest idea where he got it. Harry laughed.

"Harry I'm being fucking serious, I'm already mad. So you better get your curly ass down here and you Niall"

"I'm sorry lucy I don't like them" Niall said putting his head down.

"Well learn"

Harry was still grinning. "You know what piss of I'll do it myself"

They closed the window and I pulled out my phone and rang the RSPCA.

"Hi, I have a snake in my garden could you please come and get it" I asked.

"Yeah of course, what's your address?"

"Its 24 Crescent avenue and come though the back gate"

"Okay we will be like 10 minutes"

I waited for 10 minutes and then I heard someone shout.

"Hello"

"Hey I'm here" I shouted. A man walked through the gate. Leah must of unlocked it.

"Where's the snake?" He asked.

"Dunno somewhere around. I hate them"

"I can see that...here it is" he walked over to it and picked it up gently and put it in a box.

"Aww thankyou your a lifesaver. Thankyou so much" I said getting off the table.

"No worries. I'm used to things like this" He said walking out of the gate. The boys and ruby and Leah were all watching at the door still.

"Aww I don't know how you do it" I said as he put the box in the back of the van and shut the door.

"I learnt" he grinned.

"I wish other people would"

"You should" He smiled.

"No no no...I have eracnaphobia"

"Some people do, there ok when you get used to them"

"Yeah"

"Anyway I'm gonna take It back to the place" he got in the car.

"Thanks again" I said and he drove off and I went back into the garden.

"You gonna let me in?" I asked standing at the door. They giggled.

"Whatever" I mumbled and made my way to my mums down the road. It was only like a 10 minute walk. I knocked on the door.

"Hey sweetie you ok?" My mum said letting me in.

"Not really, pissed off"

"Aww why?" She said sitting on the sofa. I sat on the couch next to her.

"Well we were playing hide and seek and me,leah and ruby decided to have a joke and lock ourselves in the garden so the boys couldn't get us. Then Harry thought it was a good idea to let a snake in the garden"

"A snake?" My mum interupted.

"Yep, and ruby and Leah got out and went In the house. I was sat on the table, and no one helped just sat there and laughed. Every single one of them. So I had to ring the RSPCA and they came got it, and they still won't let me back in the house. So I've basically come here to get my key" I ran my fingers through my hair.

"How stupid? I'm sure there only joking. You will sort it out" She passed me a key.

"Thanks" I hugged her bye and walked down the steps.

"Do you want a lift?" She shouted.

"Please" I said. She got her car keys and drove me home.

"Thanks mum" I said and got out of the car.

"See you tomorrow at the hospital"

I opened the front door and shut it behind me. Everyone was sat in the living room.

"Where have you been?" Louis asked.

"You wanna know where I've fucking been...I walked to my mums to get my key so I could get into the place. Because you all locked me out of my own home and Harry if you ever think of letting another fucking creature into this house. You will not stay here and I mean it" I warned.

"Calm down Luce" Ross said.

"No I won't fucking calm down, I got locked out of my own house, a fucking snake in my garden, then I had to ring the RSPCA to get it, and then to blow it all off I had to walk to my mums"

"Let's talk about this" Ross said trying to calm me down.

"No there's nothing to talk about. I can not descibe how fucked off I am" I put my keys on the kitchen island and went outside and put the padlock back on the back of the gate and tidied the garden.

"Harry this is your fault" I heard Niall say as I locked the back door.

"Yeah it is, but not just his all of you" I said walking back into the living room. Louis looked at me.

"Don't think your off the hook, I'm pissed at all of you" I stormed up the stairs and got changed into my pyjamas, and went to bed. I was in a terrible mood. I didn't once hear an I'm sorry Lucy. Despite the bad mood I quickly fell asleep.


	119. Chapter 119

Chapter 119:

I woke up and realised Louis wasn't next to me. Must of slept in the other room. He knew I was pissed with him. It was 9am. We were going to the hospital for 10am. So everyone was up I could hear people walking around. It was a hot day so I put on my high wasted american flag shorts,with a white top, white flats,my necklace and bracelt. I put my hair in a pony again, and put on applied eyeliner, mascara and put my raybans on my head. I made the bed and opened the curtains. The room was always tidy, considering my OCD. I walked downstairs and saw Niall and Harry were wating outside.

"Morning" They said. I completly blanked them and got in my car.

"Am I waiting for you guys, or you going in Ross" car?" I asked looking at the road infront, I had the window down so I could hear them.

"Well there not ready, so you may as well go" Harry said.

"Okay then" I started the engine and drove to the hospital. When I reached the hospital my mum and dad were already there.

"Hey honey you alright?" My mum hugged me. "How's the whole thing with the guys?"

I let go off her "no good, not one apology yet. There coming later. I don't even wanna talk to them. But anyway how's Louise?" I asked changing the subject.

"She's gone into the operation about half an hour ago"

"Okay, that's good"

"Here I got you a drink" My dad passed me a bottle of water.

"Thanks dad"

"Lucy" someone shouted.

I turned around. It was an old friend from school.

"Oh my gosh...natalie hi" I rushed over and hugged her.

"Hey" She said squeezing me tight.

"How are you?" I asked.

"I'm good. This is my boyfriend Jacob" She said as a man walked behind her.

"Hi jacob I'm lucy" I shook his hand.

"Hi" He said.

"So louis tomlinson eh?" She winked.

"Yeah" I smiled. "And ruby and liam and zayn and leah...coincidence or what? Because your all best friends"

"Yeah I know" I smiled slightly.

"So what do you do now?" I asked.

"I'm an assistant headteacher at the school"

"Wow that's brilliant" I noticed that the boys,Ruby,Leah,Amy,Jamie and Mike was in our waiting room as well now.

"Yeah...so what about you?" She asked. "Your practically famous now"

I laughed. "I work for Disney Studios, doing the art and animation and everything. Hopefully working my way up"

"Aww that's great. Good luck anyways" She said. My mum came over.

"Hi Natalie"

"Hi Sarah how are you?" Natalie said hugging my mum.

"I'm great. Long time no see"

"I know yeah. This is jacob my boyfriend"

"Hi honey" My mum hugged him as well.

"Well anyways were gonna have to go" Natalie said looking at the time. "It was lovely seeing you again"

"Yeah you to bye" Me and My mum said and waved at them.

"Awww that was nice. Come to the shop with me please. I have to get some money out of the bank while I'm waiting"

"Yeah sure" she went to get the car keys of My dad. Everyone looked at me but I just ignored them. I didn't want to speak to them, not one of them had apologised to me. We got in the car and drove to the town.

"You know your gonna have to speak to them. What if something happened to Louise?" My mum said whilst driving.

"Mum Louise is going to be fine. And when they apologise to me then I'll consider it. After what they put me through yesterday, they owe me" I put my arm on the window frame and tapped to the beat of the music. Which was Wonderwall playing, mine and Louis wedding song. I sang along to it. When my mum had got to the bank and took some money out. We went straight back to the hospital. It had only took us about half an hour. When I got to the waiting room, I stood next to my mum and crossed my arms. Then my phone rang. It was Rosie.

"Hello" I answered walking away down the corridor.

"Hey Lucy how are you doing?" She asked.

"I'm okay. Louise is in surgery so.."

"That's good. Let me know how she is. I was ringing actually to tell you about a new project"

"Oh right ok what's that?" I asked.

"Well, its pretty exciting. Were starting a new film which is Toy Story 4" I always thought of Liam when I heard about Toy Story. "And the company want our team to design some new characters"

"That sounds brilliant. I can't wait to start it" hearing that put me in a slightly better mood.

"I know yeah. I have sent you an email with the details, but you don't have to start it yet. Just wait till you get back, you know because of the situation and that"

"Well I might start it because I'm not really in a good mood with the guys so I have no one to talk to at home" I sighed.

"Well if you need to talk I'm here, remember that" She said.

"Thanks Rosie"

"Its ok. Anyways I'll let you go"

"Okay I'll check my email when I get chance. Bye"

"Bye honey" I hung up and put my phone in my pocket and then went and stood next to my mum. It was an awkward silence until James started speaking.

"So erm...when are you guys going home?"

Liam looked at him " whenever Louise is ok"

James smiled and looked around awkwardly.

My phone rang again. "Gosh, your popular" Mike said laughing.

"Yeah I know. Wouldn't be suprised if it was Obama" I said which caused him to laugh. An old joke we used to have, that was funny.

"Hello" I walked off again in the corridor, and answered it. I was still in viewing sight of the guys.

"Hey its Laura"

"Oh hi Laura you ok?" I asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, I just wanted to know if everythinks ok"

"Oh yeah everything is fine, louise is just in surgery"

"I hope she's ok. Let me know"

"I will do thanks for ringing"

"Its alright. Have you heard about Daniel?" She asked. Daniel was another person who worked on the set at Disney Studios. I spoke to him and everything, he was quiet and only young. Think about 20.

"No why?" I asked.

"He might be getting the sack, I heard the set manager talking about it. They said he's not working properly and not working up to the expectations"

"He seems okay to me, he does a good job. I don't know, I'll have to see when I get home"

"Yeah but I don't understand, they need a reason to sack him. And to me that's a bad reason. I mean luke can be like that" She said. Luke was the set manager.

"I know yeah, he seems moody sometimes. I don't really talk to him, I try to avoid him"

"Me to. Anyways I gotta go, speak of the devil he's shouting me"

"Okay good luck your gonna need it"

She laughed "thanks"

I hung up and for the last time hopefully went and stood by my mum again. We were stood there for at least 10 minutes and then the Nurse came out.

"How's it going?" Leah asked.

"Okay so we did the first operation which has gone fine and worked, so in about half an hour we are gonna start the next which hopefully will get rid of the cancer"

"That's good" Ruby said pretending to wipe sweat of her forehead.

"Yeah okay. So erm...you guys don't have to stay the next operation is going to take at least a couple hours. So you can leave and come back"

"Okay then thanks" James said standing up.

Nurse Renolds walked off and everyone stood up.

"Me and Amy are gonna go home" James said taking Amys hand. "See you later" they walked off down the corridor until we could no longer see them.

"Okay so were gonna go on town" Liam said.

"Alright just be back for 2" My mum looked at her watch.

They walked off, Louis stood up and looked at me for about 3 seconds. He realised I didn't want to go with them, and put his head down and followed the guys.

"Not going?" My mum said watching Louis as he went.

"No, I'll stay with you"

"Okay well I'm gonna nip on town anyway" She said. We went to her car and got in. My dad had gone with Mike somewhere. We were all meeting at 2 so we had 2 hours.

"So why are we here?" I asked as we walked into the shopping centre. It was very much like the trafford centre.

"You seem pretty down, so just me and you shopping" She smiled as we went up the escaltors.

"I could do with that right now. Thanks" I smiled back at her.

"So where do you wanna go first?"

"Erm...how about HMV? Paul Mccartneys new album is out" I suggested.

"Sure"

We walked to HMV and I bought Pauls new record. Then we went in River Island but I didn't get anything, I helped her pick out some clothes. We had bags on our arms. It was so funny, when we were in there my mum literally slid on the floor. She turned to come back to me, and slipped and slid on her stomach towards me. It was so funny.

"Don't tell anyone" My mum warned standing up wiping the dust off her t-shirt.

"Don't worry I won't" I burst out laughing. We were walking to another shop. We saw the boys ,Ruby and Leah from a distance sat down in Nandos near the window. My mum didn't notice, she was just joking around as always. They looked at us but I just carried on listening to my mum.

"And you know it was so funny, because she didn't realise she had" She laughed and I laughed pretending I was listening. As we walked towards Nandos a man walked past. He had pink hair, peircings all over his face, tatoos everywhere, black leather jacket, with black leather pants and pink doc martins. My mum looked at him strangly.

"Talk about strange, does he not know how to dress?" She said loudly just as soon as he walked past.

"Mum shut up" I said laughing.

"No seriously, I mean it looks like he has been electricuted, look at his hair" She said. I turned around to look, she was still nattering on. I burst out laughing. We walked straight past Nandos and I completly ignored the fact they were there.

"If you dressed like that...oh god I don't know what I'd do" my mum moaned.

I couldn't help myself I just carried on laughing. My eyes had started to water I was laughing that hard. My mum walked into Nandos, I followed her still laughing. She asked for a bottle of water and a tea for me and her.

"Ok hunny you need to calm down, your gonna burst any minute" my mum said leaning on the counter.

"Mum...I can't help it" I laughed.

"You know, I heard a story once where a women...and I mean a big women" She put out her arms pretending she was big."And she laughed that hard she literally burst"

I laughed louder and put my elbows on the counter and put my head in my hands. Covering my face. My mum just laughed and payed for the drinks. The guys turned around and looked at us, I just ignored them and carried on laughing. We walked out of Nandos it was quarter past 1.

"Where did you hear the story?" I asked inbetween laughs.

"In a magazine. You know there are some funny stories in there" She smiled.

"Oh mum, I do miss you"

When it got to quarter to 2 we left and went back to the hospital. We left the bags in the boot considering the only thing I bought was Pauls album I put that in my car. When we went to the hospital everyone was there, talking amongst themselves.

"What's up with my little girl?" My dad asked seeing that I was still laughing.

"You know what nothing at all" I grinned at my mum.

"Honey you really don't want to know" My mum said sitting down next to him.

"She tried out a new slide" I laughed.

My mum glared at me and laughed. My dad looked at my mum and me.

"I really don't want to know" He said with a serious face. I had calmed down now and it was quarter past 2 and Nurse Renolds came out.

"News?" Leah asked standing up.

"Its good news. We did the operation and we managed to get rid of the cancer. So she's gonna be ok now"

"Oh my gosh. Yay" Ruby hugged Leah. They were so happy.

"You can see her if you like. She's going to have to stay in here for at least a week though. But apart from that everything is good"

"Thankyou so much" Mike said hugging the nurse.

"My pleasure" Nurse Renolds walked off and everyone went in the room.

"Hey mum" Ruby said sitting next to her.

"Hello again" Louise said quietly.

"Your cancers gone"

"I know, I'm lucky" Louise smiled.

We sat with her for a few more hours but the visiting hours were over so we had to go home. We were gonna stay in Doncaster until Louise was home. I got in my car and started the engine. Ross knocked on my window, I wound it down.

"What?" I said looking at the road.

"Mind if I have a ride?" He asked.

"What about your car?"

"Liams driving the guys home"

"Alright then, get in" He walked around and got in.

"I..."

I interupted him "look if your gonna say I'm sorry, you don't need to. I'm the one that's sorry to you. I understand that you don't know the boys that well, and you didn't want to intifer with what they were doing last night. And I'm sorry if I took it out on you. But I'm not apologising to the others, they have no excuse" I put my hands on the steering wheel and started driving home.

"Yeah its just I'm like the boy that's in the corner, I don't know them that well as you" Ross said.

"I know that. But don't be intimidated by them"

"I guess you know because there 5 boys, one direction and all"

"That's no excuse for them to be intimidating and bossy"

"They haven't said anything nasty or anything. There lovely to me"

"They are lovely. They just got over the top sometimes"

"Yeah. I knew you wouldn't like the idea of a snake"

"You know me to well" I laughed.

He laughed "I do"

I pulled up outside my drive and stopped the car and went to get out.

"So were ok now?" Ross said. I turned around to face him.

"Of course" I hugged him and then we got out of the car and went inside. I was sorry about Ross, I understood he didn't know the boys that well and didn't want to be left out so he joined in. But the others do know each other very well, so they had no excuse.


	120. Chapter 120

Chapter 120:

When we walked in everyone was sat in the living room. I was really happy for Louise. I went to the kitchen with Ross and we had a drink of tea and talked.

"You know there proboly gonna wonder why your talking to me and not them as well" Ross said sipping his tea.

"Well tough, they will have to wonder" I put my cup in the dishwasher and Ross passed me his so I put that in there as well.

"I'm going bed. You alright down here?" I asked.

"Yeah night"

"Night" I walked up the stairs and got changed, went into the bathroom and cleaned my teeth. I walked back into my bedroom. Louis was stood there with his hands in his pockets looking at me. I walked straight past him and got my phone which I had left in my bathroom. My bedroom had an on suite like the other bedroom did. There were 3 bathrooms upstairs and one downstairs. It was a big house. But it only had 3 bedrooms.

"Are you ever going to speak to me?" He asked.

"What do you think?" I walked past him again and plugged my phone in to charge it.

"I don't know what I've done?" He shrugged.

I laughed. "Are you kidding me? You don't know what you've done?"

"Not really no, tell me what I've done" He said.

"You know exactly what you have done! You sat with everyone purposly laughing and you know enjoying last night. You didn't once say to Harry that a snake was a bad idea. You let me walk to my mums house at 11 'o' clock at night in the pitch black"

"It was just a bit off fun Luce"

"Fun! I wouldn't call that fun. Yeah when you locked us in the garden, that was fun! But the snake...what if it was poisoness?" I asked.

"It wasn't"

"But what if it was? What if whilst I was walking to my mums something happened to me. You wouldn't forgive yourself would you?"

He didn't answer me just stood there hopelessly.

"Would you?" I asked again.

"No I wouldn't" He looked up at me.

"Exactly" I sat on the bed and looked at him.

"So...anything else you wanna say?"

He pulled his hands out of his pockets and crossed his arms and leaned against the door.

"There's nothing else to say" He said

"Do you want me to just forget about what happened? Its not easy Louis"

"What do you want me to do? What more do I have to do"

"What more? You haven't even done anything, you haven't even apologised to me" I said getting up off the bed.

"Well I'm sorry" He said uncrossing his arms.

"Like you mean it" we were pratically shouting at each other.

"I just said it"

I shook my head "You know what Louis, your starting to remind me of a posh snob who wants everything just because your in a band"

"Well that's fine then"

"Fine" I shouted and shoved past him and went down the stairs. I put on my jacket and shoes and got in my car. I drove to my mums and knocked on the door.

"Come on in hun" She said welcoming me in. I took my shoes off and went into the living room and sat on the sofa. A couple minutes my mum came in with a drink.

"Hot chocolate your favourite" My mum passed me the cup.

"Thanks"

"So why are you here?" She asked tucking in her feet. My dad was at work so it was just me and my mum.

"What I can't visit my mum?"

"This late at night" My mum raised her eyebrows.

"No...me and Louis had a...erm massive arguement. I called him a posh snob" I sighed.

"Ouch!" My mum said pretending it hurt.

"I know. I'm just really annoyed with him, and the guys. I'm ok with Ross now"

"Well that's a start"

I nodded. "Is it ok, if I stay here tonight. I could really use someone to talk to"

"Yeah, but let them know"

"Okay thanks, I'll text Ross" I pulled out my phone and text Ross.

'Hey Ross, I'm sorry I stormed out like that. Louis will proboly tell you guys what happened anyway. But I'm staying at my mums tonight, just letting you know. I just need some space to cool down. I'm really upset. Thanks xx'

He instantly text back 'thanks for letting me know I was getting worried, yeah Louis told us what happened. Pretty bad...but have a good night with your mum I know she always cheers you up xx'

I put my phone on the table.

"You have got some clothes here still, I bought you them the other day thought you would like them" My mum went and got the clothes to show me. She was to good. She passed me the bag, which said river island on it. My favourite shop. I pulled a gold sparkly top which was gorgeous.

"WOW! Thanks mum" I put it on the arm of the couch and pulled out another. They were leather jeggings.

"I thought they would go with your new shoes in there and your new white top in there and I also got you a headband that you have to tie. Its all in there" My mum patted the bag.

I pulled out the shoes, they were white doc martins. My favourite. Then I pulled out the white top she was talking about, it was so nice. It had like a black pattern on it. Which looked very punk and Rock. My sort of style, and then there was a headband, it was black and had white peace signs on it. So nice.

"Mum I can't believe you got me these" I hugged her tightly. Ross was right she new how to brighten up my day. I tried the clothes on and they all fitted. When it got to 9pm my dad came home.

"Hey dad" I said hugging him.

"Hey sweetie what brings you here?" He asked putting his briefcase down on the kitchen island.

"I had a...erm arguement with Louis" I looked down as I said it.

"Really? You want me to have a word? How about your brother?" He considered quickly.

"Dad it's fine. He's not do anything like that...and we'll sort it out, hopefully" I mumbled the last word.

"Well let me know about it. So are you staying tonight?" He asked putting on the kettle.

"Yep. Be like old times" I smiled.

After we had all had a drink. I went up to bed. The spare room, my old bedroom. I remember the times in this room. I remember how it looked through all the stages of growing up. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

"Lucy...wake up" Someone said shaking my shoulder. I opened my eyes and lifted up.

"Your dads making pancakes" My mum said opening my curtains.

"Okay. I'll be down in a minute" I pulled the duvet off me and went to get changed. I put on my new clothes, shoes, and put my hair in a messy pony and slid on the headband. I applied some of my mums makeup and put on my scull and cross chain/necklace. I put my iphone in my pocket and went downstairs, I could smell the food from the landing.

"Morning sleeping beauty" My dad said passing me my plate.

"Morning king" I smiled and took it off him. When I was little they used to call me princess, and in the morning they called me sleeping beauty. I called them king and Queen and we always called Jason prince.

After we had finished breakfast, I decided that I was gonna go home.

"I'll see you soon honey" My mum kissed my cheek.

"Yeah thanks for letting me stay and thanks for the clothes" I waved and opened my car.

"Welcome, anytime" My dad said waving.

I started the engine and drove home. When I reached my house Ross's car wasn't there. They must of gone the hospital. When I went inside it was empty. Peace at last. I got out my laptop and sat at the kitchen island and read my emails. I read the email off Rosie about our new project which I was really excited about. My phone next to me started ringing. It was Rosie.

"Hi" I answered.

"Hi lucy, I know this is like sudden. But we've got a problem" She said.

"Okay, what's the problem?"


	121. Chapter 121

Chapter 121:

(Ross Pov)

We had all gone to the shopping centre again. We loved hanging out there especially the others. My phone started ringing. It was Lucy.

"Hello"

"Ross, you really need to come home. It's important" lucy said quickly.

"What do you mean? Slow down"

"Rosie rang me, we need to get to the studio as soon as possible" She rushed.

"Why?" I asked. Everyone had stopped to look at me.

"I'll explain just come home"

"Okay" I stood up and put my phone back in my pocket.

"What's up?" Leah asked still sat down.

"I need to go home, Lucy rang something important. I think you guys should come just incase"

"Okay" Liam stood up as did everyone else and we went to my car and drove home. I wonder what was the problem

When we got home, I rushed inside. Lucy was pacing in the room.

"Thank god, how long does it take?" She said.

"What's up?" I said leaning on the kitchen island.

"Rosie rang, she said our whole team will get fired if we don't get there by tomorrow. People like erm...inspectors have gone in and they asked about us, and there going back tomorrow so we have to be there or it will our fault everyone gets fired"

"Well what about Louise?" I asked.

"I don't wanna leave...Louise is fine she's going home next week anyway, and this is important"

"Yeah good point. I'll go and get my stuff" I rushed up the stairs and packed my stuff.

(Lucys pov)

Ross rushed up the stairs. I had already packed all of my stuff. Everyone else walked in the living room.

"Where are you going?" Ruby asked looking at my bag, with all of my stuff in.

"Me and Ross have an emergency at home, we have to go" I said.

"Like what?" Louis asked crossing his arms.

I looked at him. "If we don't go home then everyone on our team is going to get fired...inspectors or something"

"Oh, who's car you taking?" He asked.

I got my car keys out of my pocket and chucked them to him."You can keep my car"

"Are you going to come back or not?" Ruby asked.

"Well, your coming back when Louise is at home arn't you" I said, Ross came down the stairs.

"Yeah, she's going home tomorrow. The hopsital told me"

"That's good" I said and looked at Ross who was ready and waiting. "So we should go anyway"

"Well good luck and have a safe journey" Liam said smiling.

"Thanks Li, see you guys when you get back" I walked towards the door, Ross was already in his car and he started the engine and wound down the window. I stopped near Louis and looked up at him.

"You can come if you want" I said quietly.

"I'd rather stay here" He mumbled looking at me then the ground.

"Ok, I guess I'll see you in a couple days" I walked outside and got in the car. Everyone stood at the door and waved. The windows were wound down, because it was to hot. I looked at Louis, he was stood outside with his hands in his red chinos. I sighed and then Ross started driving. This was going to be a long journey.

We had left Donacaster at 1pm and it was now 5pm and we had finally reached London.

"Finally" I said leaning my head on the head rest.

"Yep. I've gotta get some petrol so just wait here a minute" Ross pulled into the petrol station, stopped the car and got out to fill the car up. I slid the bar across the screen of my phone and text Louis. I was already missing him, I hadn't spoke to him properly for 3 nights. I felt terrible about called him a posh snob. He had every right to be mad at me, but then again I did to, no one had yet apologised to me.

'Hey Lou, we've just got to London, finally :) gonna go to work tomorrow hopefully that goes well :) so I'll see you in a couple days, hope everyones ok with me and Ross leaving and all my love to Louise. Love you, Lucy xx'

I wasn't expecting him to text back so I put my phone in my pocket. Ross got back in the car.

"So you wanna go home tonight? You can stay at mine if you want. Laura and everyone will be there"

"I think I'll stay at home tonight, get some sleep for tomorrow. But thanks" I said as he drove out of the petrol station.

"That's ok. So what time do we have to be at work for tomorrow?" He asked.

"Erm...Rosie said early around about 7ish"

"Alright, you want me to pick you up? Considering you have no car"

"If you could. I mean the others have there cars but you know after the whole arguement I wouldn't want to use them"

"No problem" Ross said looking at the road infront. I had my raybans on with the window down blowing my hair around. We stopped at traffic lights and there were two girls about 14 years old and they shouted my name. I turned and looked at them and lifted my raybans off my face. I waved at them and they smiled at each other.

"How's Louis?" They shouted.

"Good" I smiled at them and then the traffic lights changed onto green and I waved and Ross drove off.

When we reached the black gates I told Ross to just drop me off here and I got my stuff and got out.

"Thanks again. I'll see you in the morning" I said.

"No problem and keep your chin up, I'm sure everything will be ok soon"

I smiled and entered the code. The gates opened and I waved and walked through them and walked through the front garden. I got to the front door and put my bag down whilst I got my keys out of my keys. I opened the door and went inside. Everything looked untouched and fresh.

I took my shoes off and carried them upstairs to our bedroom. When it got to 8pm I was sat downstairs watching the tv, and my phone vibrated. It was Louis.

'That's good, only just got your text been at the hospital. Louise is home now so we will proboly come home tomorrow instead. Good luck tomorrow, Louis xx'

Well there was no I love you back but he's proboly still annoyed at me. An hour later I received a text from Zayn.

'Hey luce, I'm really sorry about the other night. We were all out of order and we all know that. I'm guessing its up to everyone else when they want to apologise. Louis has seemed pretty down ever since your arguement. Looks really fustrated and he's been quiet. Hopepfully you guys will sort it out. Good luck tomorrow love Zayn xxx'

I was happy that Zayn had text me, I got on very well with him.

'Hi Zayn, don't worry its ok. I forgive you ;) and yeah I hope me and Louis sort it out, I know I really upset him but he upset me. Thanks for the good luck. I'll see you tomorrow Love Luce xxx'

He replied instantly.

'Yeah me to, and your welcome xxx'

Zayn texting me made me happier. Well that's one down,6 more to go. When it got to 9pm I decided to go to bed so I could wake up early.


	122. Chapter 122

Chapter 122:

I woke up at 6am this morning because Ross was picking me up at quarter to 7. I pulled the duvet off me, yawning and stood up. It was going to be a hot day again. It was the 1st June today. I put on my white t-shirt, black leather shorts, black boots and put all my jewerelly on and then put my makeup on and brushed my hair down, with my raybans ontop of my head.

I got a text of Ross.

'On my way Luce xxx'

I went downstairs in the empty house and waited for Ross to come. Me and the guys had decided to tell him our code to go through the gates incase anything happened while we were away.

I seen his car and I went outside and got in.

"Morning" He said as I shut the car door.

"Hey"

"You okay?" He asked.

"A little" I sighed. He looked at me.

"Louis?"

I nodded "I mean I text him and all saying about seeing him soon, and I put love you on it and he replied without saying it and he always puts love you back even if we have had an argument"

"That doesn't sound good"

"He's coming home today, I can't wait to see him. I'm gonna try and sort it out with everyone I think"

"That's a good idea"

We pulled up outside the studio and got out of the car. Rosie rushed over to us.

"Thankgod you guys are here. I didn't know if you were going to make it"

"You can count on us Rose" I smiled and we went inside.

"So what time are they coming?" Ross asked.

"Anytime, everyones in the studio set" Rosie said gesturing us to follow her. We went to the studio set and everyone was there on our team.

"There here" Stacy said running in. She was one of the makeup artist.

"Okay so smily faces everyone" Rosie said drawing a smile on her face. A man and a women walked in, all dressed in black they looked like they had been to a funeral.

"Well I see everyone is here this time" The man said glaring at me and Ross.

I smiled and put my hand out. "I'm Lucy" the man shook it firmly. "I'm Alan, and this is Kimberly"

"Hi" Ross shook her hand. They didn't smile once, talk about miserable. They walked around for about Half an hour looking and studying everything and then they gathered us up.

"So, we have been looking around and it seems the studio is in good condition, very well looked after" Kimberly said looking at her clipboard.

"Well that's good. We try out best" Rosie smiled.

"Yes, now everyone on this team looks happy and we looked through everyones work and there was one persons who really stood out" Alan said looking at me. They didn't mean me.

"Yes, Lucy Tomlinson. Would you come here please?" Kimberly asked. Rosie and Ross encouraged me to go. I walked slowly to them and stopped beside them.

"Now your work is really good, you really do have talent...so we would like to..." Kimberly stopped and looked at Alan.

"Promote you" They both said at the same time smiling. I was in shock right now.

"Really!"

"Yeah, promote you to assistant manager of your team. You up for it?" Alan said.

"Err...yeah" I grinned. I was so happy. Rosie,Ross and everyone congratulated me.

"Aww thankyou so much" I said to Alan and Kimberly as they were about to leave.

"Its fine, you deserved it" kimberly smiled and walked outside and they both got in there car.

"I am in shock" I said to Ross.

"You deserved it" He hugged me.

I rang my mum and she congratulated me. Soon after Jason rang me because mum had told him.

We stayed at the studio for a while to celebrate and then at 8pm Ross dropped me off at home.

I walked in the living room and everyone was sat on the sofas. They turned around to look at me. Zayn and Liam waved so I waved was sat in the kitchen on a barstool with his guitar. I walked to him and got a bottle of water.

"How did it go at work?" He asked and put his guitar down inbetween his legs.

"Really well actually" I said standing infront of the fridge.

"What happened?"

"I got promoted...assistant manager" I smiled and he smiled back.

"Lucy that's amazing" he stood up and hugged me. "Why arn't you more happy?"

"Because I haven't spoke to any of you guys except Zayn and Liam in like 3 days and I'm still not" I sighed.

"Well I'm really sorry. I was going to ring you and apologise but you were at work and then I thought face to face would be better"

"Its fine Niall, I'm sorry for loosing my temper"

"It's fine. Now come on" he took my hand and pulled me in the living room infront of the tv.

"Guess what everyone?" He said still holding my hand.

"What?" Leah asked.

"Lucy got promoted" Niall sang.

"Well done Luce" Liam got up and hugged me.

"Yeah well done" Zayn then hugged me and then Ruby and Leah did. Harry stood up.

"Can I..." He asked.

"Of course" I said opening my arms. He squeezed me tightly and let go. Louis didn't move he was still sat on the couch just watching everyone.

"Hey listen, we are all really sorry about the other night. We were talking about it and we all realised we were wrong about doing what we did. I was a total twat to you and we just want to forget about it" Harry said.

"No guys it's fine. I'm sorry for going mad"

"You were in your rights. So are we all good?" Ruby asked.

"Were all good"

"Group hug" Zayn said pulling us all in for a hug. I was squashed in the middle. We all pulled apart laughing. Liam looked at Louis who was still sat there not moving.

"Lou?" He said.

Louis took a breath, got up and walked upstairs. I sighed to myself and looked at the ground.

"Want me to talk to him?" Liam asked.

"No it's fine...I'll talk to him" I smiled and went upstairs. I opened our door and went inside shutting the door behind me. He wasn't in the living room, so I went in the bedroom. He was sat on the bed, elbows on his knees, head in his hands, I noticed he was crying. I sighed and went to sit next to him.

"You okay?" I asked. He lifted his head up and wiped his face.

"Louis I'm really sorry. I never meant to hurt you like this" I felt a lump in my throat I had really made him upset.

"No its not your fault. Its mine, I shouldn't of played with them the other night"

"It was only abit of fun. I know that. I should never of called you a posh snob" I felt a tear escape my eye thinking back to the time when I called it him.

"You were right. I was being a total dick even the boys said I was. I am really sorry Lucy, I thought I was going to loose you. I haven't exactly been the best husband" He looked down at the floor.

"Louis don't you ever say that, you are the best thing that's ever happened to me. I would never ever give you up for anything" I wiped off one of his tears and stroked his cheek.

"Even if you did, I would never give up on you"

I put my hand behind the back of his head tangled in his hair. "Louis that's never gonna happen,I promise you that. I love you to much"

"I love you to more than anything" He said putting his hand on my cheek.

"You are gonna make me cry" I laughed wiping my tears away. He laughed, his tears had gone. I hugged him tightly for the longest moment, and kissed his lips. He kissed me passionatley.

"I have missed that" I said pulling away.

"Really? Have you missed this?" He pushed me down on the bed gently and started tickling me which caused me to laugh.

"Louis stop it" I laughed. He laughed and stopped.

"Now, I believe we have someones promotion to celebrate" He pulled me onto his back and stood up. He was giving me a piggy back. He went down the stairs slowly.

"Louis you can put me down you know"

"No way!"

When we got to the bottom of the stairs we went over to where everyone was sat and he put me down.

"Finally" Leah said. Louis put his arms around me from behind and kissed me on the head. I leant back into his chest.

"Now I reckon we should all go out tonight. We have something to celebrate" Louis sang.

"Woohoo. I love a good party" Ruby got up and went to get changed. I didn't get changed just stayed in what I had on. We went to a club in the city and booked a VIP place. We all had drinks and everything. I was so glad we were ok, me and Louis had gone back to being our Lovey Dovey selves. He was kissing and hugging me all night. He was genually upset about what happened and was really happy we were ok. When we got home everyone went straight to bed.

"Night guys" I said as Louis pulled me up the stairs. Harry and Niall followed behind us.

"Have a nice night" Liam said winking at us.

"Guys don't keep us awake all night" Harry said as he went into his room next door.

"Night Harry" Louis said as we opened our apartment door. Everyones apartment section of the house looked the same but with different furniture.

"Night guys" Niall said as he shut his door.

I went into our bathroom, got changed and cleaned my teeth. I put my toothbrush away and Louis put his arms around me and started kissing my neck.

"I have missed you so much" he said inbetween each kiss.

"I've missed you to" I pulled away went into the bedroom and stood at the dressing table and took of my jewerelly. Louis came up behind me again and put his arms around my stomach.

"You can't escape me" He mumbled into my temple. I laughed and put my last bracelet next to the others. Louis spun me around, and I put my hands around the back of his neck. He kissed me passionatley and I kissed him back. What a way to end the night.


	123. Chapter 123

Chapter 123:

"Morning" I yawned walking into the main living room downstairs.

"Well someones tired. Someone keep you up all night?" Ruby asked and looked at Louis who had just come down. I rolled my eyes and got a drink of orange and sat on a barstool.

"When are you guys going back on tour?" Leah asked. She was still in her pyjamas. As was Harry, he had not been well this morning, I heard him throwing up so I told him to have a lie down for a little bit. He had a really bad temperature and a sore throat.

"Like in a week and Harrys really ill" Liam said concerned.

"Well as long as he can sing he's ok right" Niall shrugged.

"I dunno, his throat is really bad. If he sings like this now, his voice will go because it will make it worse" I stood up and put my glass on the side and leant back against the kitchen sides.

"But the fans will be mental if he doesn't come"

"Or our managers they won't be happy if he doesn't go" Louis said. I only just noticed that Louis was wearing converse, he must of decided not to wear toms for once. I didn't really like toms, I preffered vans,converse, doc martins or any other shoes. He thought they were comfy but I didn't really think it myself.

"Well...what if he missed a few concerts till he gets better and then he can come along to the next ones. I mean isn't this tour worldwide?" I asked.

"Yeah" Zayn nodded whilst staring into thin air.

"Just apologize to the fans and then do whatever you do sing, dance" I said walking towards the upstairs.

"Sing" they all corrected me.

"Yeah whatever" I went into Harrys apartment. He was in his bathroom throwing up again. I knelt down beside him and rubbed his back.

"You ok? Need anything?"

He wiped his mouth with tissue and dropped it into the toilet "I'm alright" he said with a croaky voice.

"Your tours in a week"

"I know. Worldtour as well. I don't know if I'm well enough to do the first shows" He sighed.

"We were talking about it downstairs. I said if you missed the first few you have lots more concerts to rejoin them"

He stood up and washed his face in the sink. He had a top on and his boxer shorts.

"Sounds like an idea but managment won't be happy"

"Who cares? Your Ill, I'll get Liam to ring them" we walked into his living room and Harry lied down on the sofa.

"Haz if you need anything, gis a call"

"Thanks" He mumbled. I shut his door and went back downstairs.

"Is he ok?" Zayn asked.

"Nope. Seriously he is not well. He said he's not well enough to do the first shows. But he said he won't be Ill for all of them"

Liam took his phone and dialled a number. I'm guessing his managment. He was saying a lot of yes, and I understand and no's. After a couple of minutes he hung up.

"Well, they said he can miss only the shows in Irland and Britain and then he has to meet up with us in Australia for them shows and all the rest" Liam said.

"Well that's sorted. Hoepfully the fans take it ok" Zayn smiled slightly.

"Hopefully" Niall repeated.


	124. Chapter 124

Chapter 124:

"Aww my baby is going away again" I said pinching Louis's cheek.

"Hey, come here" He moaned pulling me into his arms.

"I know. I'm gonna miss you" I mumbled.

"I'm gonna miss you to"

"So how long is this tour?' I asked pulling away.

"It takes us 12 months" He smiled. I sighed and he brushed hair out of my face.

"Look after Harry for us"

"Will do" I leant in and kissed his lips.

"See you soon. We will be home for christmas hopefully" Liam said waving as he wound down all the windows.

"Until then" Leah said doing a curtsy.

The boys laughed and waved bye. Louis blew me a kiss so I blew one back. The car soon dissapeared around the corner. We went back inside. I went to sit next to Harry on the couch who had the laptop on his knee.

"Well the fans are not that happy" He mumbled.

"It says 1D fans not happy with famous Harry Styles for abandoning 1D for the first few concerts of they're first world tour"

"How could they say that? Its not like you want to miss them" I said fustratedly. It had been a week and Harry was still really sick. He had not gotten any better even though the doctor gave him medicine. In a respect I could see why the fans are mad he's not there. But they think he has said he doesn't want to do the shows. Even though he does, he's just not well enough. I'm sure the boys will clear that up with everyone at the concerts.

"Don't worry haz the boys will tell everyone at the concerts why your not there" I said trying to cheer him up slightly. Harrys phone started ringing.

"Could you get that for me, its in the kitchen" Harry asked. I got up and took the phone to him.

"Thanks" he answered it.

"Hello...oh hi Timea you alright? Long time no see...yeah I'm alright just not that well...aww thanks...no no its because I'm sick...yeah..so how are the boys doing? Is Ben behaving?" He laughed. "That's good...and what about Scott how's your little relationship going?...that's good...you heard from Joey since?...I'm not suprised...yeah alright then...thanks for ringing. Bye" He hung up and put his phone on his lap.

"Who was that?" Leah asked.

"My friend Timea. Ben's friend. She's dating Scott Dicks...you know the one from Bens band, Concept"

"Oh yeah I remember you mentioning her. She's the one that's a dancer right?" I asked trying to remember more about her.

"Yep that's her" Harry said looking at his laptop.

"So what did she want?" Ruby asked flicking through channels.

"She asked about me not going to the conerts because she saw an article about it and wondered"

We watched the tv for a little while and Harry had another phone call. He answered it.

"Hello...oh hey Ben" He smiled. Ben was his cousin he looked a little like Harry, I guess it was just the hair.

"Yeah sure...okay I'll ask them. Okays, see you tomorrow" Harry hung up and put his phone on the coffee table.

"Tomorrow?" Ruby asked wafting her hand in the air.

"My cousin Ben is throwing a party, he only lives in Tadley. He's invited us around and his band are gonna be there and that"

"But Harry, everyone thinks your sick you can't go partying" Leah said.

"Yeah but its in his house and I am sick, I won't be drinking. So you up for it?" He asked.

"If management catches you, we had nothing to do with it" Ruby said raising her hands in the air like a stop sign.

"Yeah why not" I smiled "so it's tomorrow?"

"Yep, I'll let Ben know were all coming" Harry stood up and went in the kitchen.

"Is this a good idea?" Leah asked quietly so Harry couldn't hear. "If his fans see him or management see's him, there gonna think he's well enough to do the shows"

"Well he is ill but we could just say were visiting his cousin" Ruby shrugged.

I agreed and then Harry came back. "Sorted. I will drive tomorrow. By the way its a party so dress smart"

"You don't need to tell us to dress smart, were girls" Ruby said looking offended by his comment. We laughed and then carried on watching tv and then went to bed.

I was lying in bed, alone. In the pitch black staring at the ceiling when my phone rang.

"Hello" I answered.

"Hey babes you alright?" Louis asked.

"Yeah I'm good, what about you?"

"Good and we've just got to Ireland now. Nialls really excited"

I laughed. "Bet he is"

"So what have you got planned for tomorrow?"

"Erm...well...don't say anything but Harrys cousin Ben has invited us to a party and were going but I said to Harry if the fans catch him they will go mad"

"And management will. Just make sure to keep it low profile"

"I will do. Let's just hope management or any fans don't see him"

"They will go sick"

"I know"

"So who's going?" Louis asked.

"Erm..I think the other boys in Bens band, is it conect, erm...concept sorry. Yeah them, Harry's family and I don't know who else"

"Ahh well I'll ring you before our first show"

"Yeah make sure you do" I said. We spoke on the phone for about another half an hour but then he said he would let me get some sleep. I don't even know what I was gonna wear tomorrow.


	125. Chapter 125

Chapter 125:

I woke up at 11, the party wasn't until 6 so we didn't need to be up early. I wore a black knee length dress, with my cardigan and put on my makeup. I curled my hair slightly and went downstairs. Everyone was up and about.

"You look nice Luce" Harry said spinning around on the bar stool.

"Thanks Harry, you to" He was wearing black jeans, red top, and red high tops. Looked very smart. Leah was wearing a purple blouse,black jeggings, and purple converse. Ruby on the other hand had a dress on like me, but hers was baby blue.

"So what time we leaving?" Ruby asked.

"Not yet, not until like half 5, won't take us long to get there about 20 minutes tops" Harry said getting up and putting the ipod on in the docking station. He put it on shuffle and Bloody Mary came on by Lady Gaga.

"So what do we do until then?" Leah asked shouting over the music.

"We have a little party of our own" Harry said dancing.

"You know if your management catch you, you are in so much trouble" I warned.

"They won't don't worry"

So until half 5 we just listened to music, chatting amongst ourselves and nothing much else. We were on our way to the party, in the car.

"Are we there yet?" Ruby asked looking outside.

"Yep, here we are" Harry said pulling onto a drive. There were a few cars parked up outside. I had a feeling it was going to be pretty hectic.

"Come on guys" Harry said getting out of the car and going inside the house. We followed him one by one into the house. There was music on quietly and I noticed that there weren't that many people here yet.

"Harry" Ben said slapping Harrys palm and pulling it close to his chest.

"Hey, how you doing man?" Harry asked.

"Good. Wanna can?" Ben got a can and handed it to Harry. Leah was going to drive home so it was ok for him to have a drink.

"You alright girls?" Ben asked hugging us. We had met Ben before.

"Yes thanks. How's the whole erm...concept thing going?" I asked.

"Great, the guys are in here come and meet them" Ben walked through a room. Harry put his hand on my back to push me forward.

There were 4 boys stood there. All dressed smartly and there was 1 girl. She had such long blonde hair down to her hips it was so nice. She was skiny and I think she was a glamour model.

"Guys...this is Lucy, Ruby and Leah. Lucy is Louis', Ruby is Liams, and Leah is Zayns"

They all smiled.

"This is Matt,Karim,Nathan,Scott and Scotts girlfriend Timea" Ben said pointing at each one.

"Hi, lovely to meet you" Timea said hugging each of us.

"Nice to meet you to" ruby smiled.

When it got to 6pm more people had arrived and the party had really kicked off. The music was louder, they had the house like a disco with all the lights off. I went outside to get some fresh air and Louis rang me.

"Hey" I said.

"Hi, how's the party going? I can hear it from here"

I laughed. "It's okay actually. Harrys drunk and what about you? What you doing?"

"Stupid boy, and just in the dressing room before the show got 2 hours. I'm so nervous"

"When does Louis Tomlinson ever get nervous?"

"I've been nervous a few times, like when I proposed to you, our wedding day" He said making it sound obvious.

I laughed and then sighed. "I'm missing you already and its only been 1 day and I've got another 12 months"

"Aww babes I'm missing you to, but I'm sure they will let us come home for christmas and for our anniversary I am not missing that for anything"

I smiled. "I love you"

"I love you to...anyway babes I'm gonna have to go, on stage in like 10 minutes"

"Okay ring me after its finished I want to know how it went and good luck"

"I will do thanks, love you bye"

"Love you" I hung up and put my phone in my bag. I turned around and Timea was stood there with 2 drinks in her hand. She passed one to me and sat on the bench.

"Thanks" I sat next to her.

"I'm guessing that was Louis?" She asked.

"Yeah"

"He's a lucky man to have you, I always knew you were going to get married I could see it"

I smiled. "A lot of people said that" she nodded.

"So what about you and Scott how long have you been together for?" I asked.

"Almost a year now, I love him so much. He means everything to me"

"Aww. So what do you do for a job?" I asked.

"I'm a dancer. I go on tours and stuff for like erm...different celebrities...I went on tour with Lady Gaga and Beyonce once. But I really want to be a glamour model its like my hobbie"

"Wow that's amazing. Really good"

Scott leant outside. "You coming in?"

"Yeah" Timea shouted standing up. I followed her inside and went to Ruby and Leah.

"I have a really bad feeling you know" Leah said staring at Harry who was opening another beer.

"Me to, he's gonna get caught. And the fans will be really upset" Ruby agreed. I nodded and looked around. I noticed Scott and Timea kissing. They were such a nice couple. I really liked Timea she was such a nice girl and all of Concept were nice to. I had mostly spoke to Matt during the night. He was quieter than the others boys. Everyone at the party had and would always ask at least one question about me and Louis. It was like, I never got mentioned on my own, or Louis never did. Its always me and Louis, or me and him.

Eventually when it got to midnight people were starting to leave.

"Harry we should get going" Leah said putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Okay then" He said swoonly. He was so drunk. Lucky us. We went outside and Ruby and Leah helped him get in the car steadily, he was wobbling all over the place.

"Thanks for coming" Ben said to me standing at the front door.

"Its ok thanks for inviting us" I smiled. Timea hugged me bye.

"We should hang out sometime" She said.

"Yeah sure, just let me know on twitter and Facebook or something" I said waving and walked towards the car. Leah had got in and started the engine.

"Bye" They said waving. I got in the car and Leah pulled out of the drive and started to drive home.

As we were driving down a road, in the middle of the city. The car stopped. There wasn't many people around but there were some.

"What's just happened?" Harry asked his voice filled with beer. Oh my god I thought. I put my face in my hands and took a breath. The car had broke down. We all got out of the car.

"This is the part where Harry also gets caught" Leah smiled sarcastically and took her phone out and rang someone. Ruby spun around quickly.

"Oh my god" She sighed. I turned around to see what the problem was. There were two men with flashing cameras. Harry was so dead. They ran up to us all taking photos and asking many questions.

"Harry why are you not on tour? Your fans? Lucy are you drunk?" Asking lots of random questions they are.

"You are so in the dog house" Leah mumbled to Harry. She had rang someone and they were coming out to fix the car but unfortunatly was had company by lots of cameras.

(Lucys outfit)


	126. Chapter 126

Chapter 126:

(Louis pov)

"Hey guys come here a minute" Zayn shouted from the kitchen. I got up from the sofa and walked in followed by the other boys. Zayn had a newspaper and held it up so we could see the mid page. It was a picture of Harry,Lucy,Leah and Ruby together outside the car. Harry looked drunk, Lucy looked stressed and Ruby and Leah looked shocked. The headline read 'Harry Syles ditches first world tour concert to get drunk at household party'.

Liam sighed."He is so dead" as soon as Liam said that the phone rang. We all looked at him and he took a breath,answered the phone and walked away. I took the newspaper of Zayn and read the article. It said about the car breaking down,Harry was drunk, Harrys fans are upset with him, they didn't answer any questions, and police had to come eventually because they were getting overcroded by fans and papparazzi.

After I had finished reading the article Niall read it.

"I'm gonna give Lucy a ring" I pulled out my phone and dialler her number. I let it ring a little while but she didn't pick up.

"She's not answering" I said.

"I'll try Leah" Zayn got his phone and dialled her number.

"She's not answering either" He smiled hopelessly.

"They might be busy, after all they proboly trying to sort out the car" Zayn said and Liam walked back in.

"Well...what did they say?" Niall asked.

"They are not happy...at all. They said Harry has to fly out here immediatley and do an interview apologising to the fans" Liam sat down and sighed.

"Well at least its not that bad, as long as he apologises"

"Yeah, they are going to pick him up tomorrow"

"Maybe the girls could come for a week" Zayn shrugged.

"They did say they could come whenever they wanted to" Niall said getting a bottle of water out of the fridge.

"Good point. I'll ring and ask" liam got up and walked out of the room to ring them back.

"Hey, wouldn't it be good if they could sing on stage on some shows" Niall said grinning.

"You know that's actually a good idea" I grinned to and then Zayn did.

"If they wanted to of course"

"I think Lucy would definatley" I said nodding.

"No" Lucy said on the phone.

"No, what do you mean no?" I asked.

"No because performing infront of a few people is ok not like millions"

"I thought you would want to, to really get your music out there and known" I smiled to myself.

"Louis...I would but there's so many people, what if they hated it"

"They won't trust me, our fans are loyal they will love you like they already do"

"I guess"

"So is that yes?" I asked.

"Yeah" She said. I smiled and fist punched the air.

"Anyways I have to go, I've literally just got in from work"

"Okay bye love you"

"Love you see you soon" She hung up.

The boys looked at me for an answer. "They said they would do it"

The all cheered "This is brilliant" Liam smiled. "The management might want to hear Lucys CDs, this is a big thing for her"

"Yeah but she doesn't want to be famous remember" I said slowly making it sound obvious.

"Yeah but its still good" Liam smiled and I smiled. We were all really happy that they were performing.


	127. Chapter 127

Chapter 127:

(Lucys pov)

"I feel terrible" Harry said in the car. Management had come to pick us up.

"You should Harry, if you don't grow up you will loose your fans and put one direction in trouble even more" Ryan said driving. He was the assistant manager. Harry put his head down in shame and I rubbed his back.

"Its ok Harry. Don't worry, your fans love you still" I whispered leaning closer to his ear.

He smiled and sat up.

"Anyway girls. We are all looking forward to you singing, and the fans are going crazy about it". Ryan said smiling.

"Yeah but were only doing like 5 shows" Ruby said looking out of the window.

"Maybe you could do more?" He asked.

We looked at each other, I didn't want to perform any more.

"Erm...no we can't, we have work and everything" Leah said covering us. Its true though we did all have work.

"Ahhh well your welcome to"

"Thanks" Ruby smiled and looked at me. I giggled and put my head down.

When we reached Ireland we were drove straight to where the boys were staying. It was in a posh hotel. When we got out of the car there were lots of fans and cameras. Obviously they had been sectioned off. They were shouting Harry and our names. Harry walked over to them and signed and had photos. They asked me and the girls to sign pictures as well and have photos. Some girls had pictures of me and Louis, even posters of us. Looks like they did like us.

"I think you and Louis are such a nice couple" A girl said to us.

"Aww thankyou" I smiled and took the pen she gave me and signed the picture of me and was a picture of us on the beach, my twitter picture. I never knew they did posters of me and Louis. It was a glossy poster, A3 size. I always put a heart after my signatures on things like this, on my CD covers they have my signature on them. Some of the pupils at my school used to ask me to sign my CD's sometimes.

"Thanks" I gave her the pen back and then she asked for a picture.

"Guys you'll have to come in now" Ryan shouted, he had took our stuff inside for us. I'm guessing the boys were inside waiting for us, but didn't want to come out because they would get screamed at. Everytime Louis was mentioned it was never just him, it always involved me in a way. We smiled and wallked towards the doors.

"Good Luck on stage girls" A girl shouted.

"Thankyou" Leah shouted back. We went inside and the boys were stood there.

"Leah!" Zayn shouted and ran to hug her.

"Liam" Ruby walked to Liam and kissed his cheek.

"Do I get a greeting like that?" Louis shrugged with his hands in his pocket. I raised my eyebrows at him and laughed. He walked to me and hugged me tightly.

"I missed you" He mumbled.

"Missed you to" I let go of him and went to kiss him but got interupted by Ryan.

"Guys come upstairs, we need to discuss the show tonight and this week"

I pecked him on the lips, and walked after Ryan.

"So the girls will open the show going through people like justin bieber,the wanted,JLS and then being comerical with them and then you realise who they want to see which is you guys and then you guys come on. Do your songs, then the girls will come on have there songs and after you have finished you will all come and sing One Thing together. Then end the show by saying thanks for coming and everything" Ryan said writing something down on the clipboard.

"Sounds good" Liam said grinning and getting up to get a drink.

"Have you got your guitar?" Louis asked.

"Its in the car...I'll go get it"

"Here's the keys, its parked out front" Ryan chucked them to me and I caught them.

"I'll come with you" ruby got up and followed me down the steps.

The show was at 8pm and it was 4pm so we had to leave at 5pm. We walked outside and there were still the same fans stood there. They screamed and we laughed and I got my guitar out of the boot.

"That guitar is so nice" a girl shouted.

"Thankyou, its new I got it the other day" I smiled. I did get a new one, it had silver sequins on it and it was so sparkly.

"Its gorgeous" They said.

"Are you guys coming to watch?" Ruby asked.

"Yes, were leaving to go to the arena after all you and the boys leave" The girl said grinning. There were only four girls waiting.

"Aww dedicated fans" I said.

"Yes, anyways were gonna have to go get ready"

"Okays, see you in a while" I waved and walked back into the hotel and went upstairs. When we got upstairs I gave my guitar to Ryan and he had to put it in the tourbus. It got to 5pm and we had to leave to go to the arena. When we walked out of the hotel the four girls were still there.

"Honestly, you girls are such dedicated fans" Niall said signing there pictures.

"Yep I agree. How about we give you some backstage passes?" Liam said pulling them out of his pocket and giving them to each girl.

"Oh my god! Thanks so much" They said at the same time. One of them had started to cry.

"Anyway enjoy the show" Harry said as we got on the tourbus. After the boys had finished signing we left to the arena. When we got there everyone had to get dressed. Me,Ruby and Leah were on our own in our dressing room. At the start of the show we had to wear tops that said I heart whoever. My t-shirt said I heart Louis tomlinson, leahs said I heart Zayn Malik and rubys said I heart Liam payne. I had my top on, with red skinny jeans on and white converse, considering the t-shirt was white, red, and black. Then later we had to change into our clothes. Ruby and Leah had decided what they were going to where to perform later on, I had no idea so I was looking through them.

"Any ideas guys?" I asked pushing another dress across the rail.

"Where what your image is" ruby said. I looked at her confused.

"You know that outfit you wore when you did that concert when you were 16. Gold dress,black boots. That's you image"

"Yeah I could, but they won't know that's my image" I sat down.

"Well they will tonight and I've brought it with me so you better wear it, otherwise I will. Its to nice to pass on" Leah said pulling out the outfit from her tiny suitcase.

It was what a wore for a concert at my school I did. Everyone loved it.

"Okay I'll wear that" I took it off her and hung it on the door handle of the closet.

The dressing room door suddenly opened. "Guys you ready to come out here" it was Ryan.

We got up and went outside. The boys were stood in a group.

"Looking smart there girls" Harry said winking.

We smiled and a girl came over.

"Right this is the second show, make it as good as the last. Girls Own it" She said grinning.

"Erm...just one question, how many fans out there?" Leah asked.

"Over a 1000 that's put it that way" the girl smiled and walked off.

"This is the part where I freak out" leah went to scream but Ruby covered her mouth.

"No Leah"

"You girls will do great" Harry said passing us a microphone.

"Why you passing us these?" Ruby asked taking one off him.

"Because your on in 5 minutes" Harry winked and pushed us towards the entrance to the stage.

"What!" Leah screeched.

"Time passes quickly" Niall shouted to us.

We were met by a man, and he asked us to follow him. He led us to some steps at the side of the stage. We could hear the fans going wild.

"Guys we will be fine honestly" I smiled at them.

"Ready?" Ruby asked. We nodded and grinned.

"Okay girls make it great. The boys will be at the top of the stage ready to start singing. So make the intro good" he pushed up the stairs. So far it went pitch black and then the fans cheered louder obviously knowing it was starting.


	128. Chapter 128

Chapter 128:

I put my headphones on ready and music started to fill the arena. Ruby and leah jogged onto the stage and I heared the crowd screaming.

"Why hello there" Leah said waving.

"WOW!..."Ruby looked around. "Lucy get out here" She called. I walked onto the stage dancing around slowly, singing to my music on the headphones. The crowd screamed louder again and it felt so good that they were cheering for us.

"I'm beautiful in a way...god makes no mistakes...I'm on the right track baby I was born this way" I sang to myself pretending to not notice the crowd. I bumped into Ruby.

"Oh hey" I said taking my headphones off. She crossed her arms and tapped her foot. I turned and looked at the crowd.

"Oh...hahah...that was embarrasing" I bit my lip and looked at the ground.

"You think" Ruby and leah said at the same time.

"There's a lot of people here" I walked over to the right side off the stage and scanned the crowd. "I wonder why there here"

"There here for a concert" Leah said grinning and putting her hands into a fist and resting them on her waist. The crowd screamed again.

"Yeah there here for.."Ruby said but I interupted her.

"No...no...don't tell me I'll tell you who there here for" I said jogging over to Ruby. Leah and Ruby sighed and Leah put her head on Rubys shoulder. "Go for it" She mumbled.

"There here for justin bieber..." I said jumping in the air. Baby started playing in the background, I started dancing around singing to it.

"No no no, Lucy stop" Ruby said putting her palms out infront of me. The music stopped.

"Okay...not him...how about JLS?" I said turning to the crowd. They cheered a little.

Beat again started playing so I did the same. Danced and sung.

"No lucy..look" Leah grabbed my arm and the music stopped. She pulled me to the edge of the stage and pointed at a fan with a poster that said 1D on it.

"Look 1D, Harry,Liam,Zayn,Niall and Louis" Leah said slowly to me.

I pulled a confused face. "There's this boy right..." I said walking off.

"Give me strength" Ruby covered her face.

I carried on talking "yeah so this boy is a friend of mine, and he has a real good lock of hair on him if you know what I mean, Its brown and curly" the crowd cheered loudly. "And you know his name is Harry, and I'm sure he's copying that boy out of the One Direction" I stopped and shook my head.

The crowd cheered loudly again.

"Now we have heard enough of you" Ruby put her hand on my back and pushed me towards the stairs which led backstage. I still was talking about random, things. Me and ruby got of stage and looked at Leah from the side who was still on the stage.

"What am I going to do with that girl? She doesn't even know why she's here" Leah shrugged. I ran back on stage.

"Leah... I finally know who's performing here" I said jumping infront of her.

"Who?" She asked.

"The wanted" I shouted. She shook her head and the start of what makes you beautiful started playing. She pushed me off the stage, and we stood backstage and listened to the boys start singing.

"Guys you were amazing" Ryan said coming over and pulling us in the dressing room."Now just get ready for your performance, I'm so proud of you girls" he shut the door and we screeched and jumped up and down.

"We did it" We screeched. Eventually we calmed down and got changed. I was dressed and doing my hair and makeup. My hair was curly, and I had red lipstick on. To be honest I thought I looked ok, which was very rare. Ruby had got dressed, and curled her brown hair and put it in a ponytail, when Leah had finished getting dressed she did her hair and makeup.

"Okay we ready" I said.

"Yep" We went backstage and Leah started pacing. Me and Ruby were just stood there drinking water. The boys came off stage and passed there microphones to a man who worked on the set.

"Guys your up" Ryan called us.

I put the bottle of water on the side and followed them. We didn't even get to speak to the boys.

So it worked like this. We went on the stage and my song sparks fly started to play. There was a lot of smoke and then we appeared and started singing. The crowd was going wild. We sang Sparks Fly, Mine,better than revenge,forever and always,ours,dear john,last kiss,back to december/apologise/your not sorry,superstar,love story and then Enchanted. Before we sang Enchanted we thanked the crowd for being so nice to us and cheering for us. It lasted for like 45 minutes our performance. But it was so worth it. The crowd were being so nice. After we finished our thanks, one thing started playing. Ruby and Liam sang the first bit together, then Harry came out on his own. Then Zayn and Leah singing together. Then me, niall and Louis started singing the chorus at the top of the stairs. Me and Niall were on the right side and Louis was on the left started singing and we walked down the stairs and I ran to Louis who had just walked down his stairs. I took his hand walked backwards with him singing his bit together. Then we all sang the chorus together, when it got to the last chorus Louis put his hand around my waist and I put mine around his and we were singing along to the lyrics. After it had finished, we said our goodbyes and waved and the stage went black, we walked off stage.

"That went amazing" Harry said jumping around.

"Yeah it did. You 3 were brilliant, the crowd honestly loved you, some had posters and banners for you guys" Niall said sipping his drink. His cheeks were really red.

"Thanks" we said at the same time.

Ryan ran in with his ipad. "People are already tweeting and uploading about you girls, fans are saying they want you to stay for the whole 12 months and they said you 3 should do your own concerts" He said showing us on the ipad. I didn't see it properly because he was wafting it around in the air.

"Wow, why don't you?" Louis asked grinning.

"Work" we all said at the same time.

"Oh we can sort that out for you, please this is a huge step" Louis pleaded getting on his knees begging.

"I don't know Louis" I looked at Ruby and Leah and they nodded. I couldn't say no to those puppy eyes.

"Okay, but only for these 12 months" I smiled and Louis stood up and picked me up and spun me around.

"Okay okay lou put me down" I mumbled in his shoulder. He put my down and kissed my lips. Because I had red lipstick on so it left a mark.

"Aww come here" I went to wipe it off but he pulled away.

"Woah, what you doing? There's no point wiping it off, it will just be there again later" He winked at me and tapped my bum and walked off. I rolled my eyes.

"Well I'm going to get changed" I said putting my drink down on the table.

"Yeah me to" Ruby followed and then Leah followed.

I put on my burgandy jeans and my white t-shirt with my white converse. My dress and boots went back into the leahs little suitcase thing. She had put her clothes in it as well. I left my hair and makeup how it was as did Ruby and leah. We went outside the dressing room back to the boys. Louis' hoodie that said Louis Tomlinson on it was on the chair. I forgot to bring my jacket so I put it on, he wouldn't mind.

"You have a thing for my hoodies" Louis said coming to stand next to me.

"I like wearing your clothes, there always warm" I said putting my hands in the pockets.

"You should try his boxers" Harry said laughing. I punched him in the arm gently and louis looked at me.

"You could if you wanted to" he said winking.

"Eww...I don't think so" I said pulling a sick face. When it got to 11pm we made our way back to the hotel in the tour bus.

"Well see you tomorrow guys I'm so tired" Ruby said walking in her bedroom. We were staying in the penthouse and it had a bedroom for each of us. Well Harry and Niall shared.

"Night" Louis said shutting out bedroom door.

I took my phone and rang my mum. She was really excited about us performing for the next 12 months. She had already watched our first performance on youtube. I went in the bathroom and started wiping my makeup off. Louis came in and put his arms around my waist from behind.

"Do I get another kiss before you wipe it off?" He asked putting his head on my shoulder. I turned my head and kissed him which left another mark. He removed his hands from my waist and went to walk out but turned around. "Another one?" He asked. I kissed him again gently which left another mark and then he walked into our bedroom. I wiped off the makeup and straightened my hair quickly to get the curls out. I didn't like going to bed with really curly hair it always got in the way of my hair was still slightly wavy but was straight enough. I turned off the bathroom light and went in the bedroom and sat on the edge off the bed, my back to Louis who was already lying in bed. I turned my alarm off considering we didn't have to be up really early,we had to go to another part of Ireland tomorrow because we were doing the show the day after tomorrow there. So me and Louis were planning to go out somewhere for the day. After Ireland it was Australia,then America, then europe.

I put my phone on the side and got into bed next to Louis. He put his arms around my stomach. Everytime he did that I felt so safe, like his arm was a wall you could never get through.

"You were really good tonight" He whispered.

"Thanks. You were to"

"The fans loved you. They want you to do your own concerts with the girls, you going to?" He asked quietly.

"I don't know. We'll see" I whispered and closed my eyes, I was so tired.

"Well I hope you do" He said brushing hair out of my face. He leant forward so he was face to face with me and kissed my lips. "Night, love you"

"Love you to" I whispered back and he leant his head back on the pillow and we both fell asleep.


	129. Chapter 129

Chapter 129:

We walked into the hotel lobby after being driven to another part of Ireland. It was freezing, I had my hands in Louis' hoodie pockets. I yawned and sat down at the table where the others were.

"Someones tired" Harry said sipping his orange juice. I yawned again and shrugged.

"So what's everyone doing today?" Liam asked.

"Me and Luce were gonna go out, you guys can come along"

"Alright" Liam nodded.

Ruby stood up from the table "gotta use the bathroom"

"I'll come with you" I said standing up and put my hands into my pockets. I followed her to the bathroom. We opened the door and Ruby went to the toilet, I just looked in the mirror at my terrible tired face. I turned around and leant back against the sinks, and waited for Ruby. She came out and washed her hands.

"Hey I was thinking you know when they said that they want us to do our own concerts" Ruby said turning on the tap and putting soap on her hands.

"Yep" I nodded.

"Well I think that's a really good idea. I mean the fans do love us, come on they were crazy last night. I'm already getting loads of mentions on twitter telling us to do more concerts" Ruby went over to get some tissue and dried her hands.

"Yeah I guess" I said. Ruby went back over to the sink and checked her makeup. I went to walk out but she stopped me.

"Lucy...wait look at this" there was a newspaper on the side, she picked it up and I went over to look. It was a picture of us 3 on the stage, just stood there. My eyes widened. Am I actually seeing this?

"This is brilliant" Ruby said scanning the page, the headline read. The 1D girls take over the stage.

"Look It says lucy Tomlinson aged 21 wrote all the songs the 1D girls sang, many are asking why Lucy hasn't performed before. Her vocals were described as 'incredible' and 'one of the best voices I've ever heard'. Fans are going crazy over the girls and are requesting the songs to be put on itunes and CD's to be brought out. Ruby Payne and Leah Gresty also blew everyone away by there spectactular voices. Hopefully the 1D girls will perform more"

I smiled and then wiped my eyes, tidying the mascara. We walked out of the bathroom, Ruby had the newspaper still in her hand, reading through it.

"What's that?" Liam asked as she sat down next to him.

"A newspaper article about us" Ruby grinned and put it down on the table so everyone could see it.

"Don't you girls look fine" Harry said looking at the picture. I rolled my eyes and sipped my orange juice.

"I would laugh, if one day we became bigger than use" Leah said elbowing Zayn in the arm slightly.

"Like that's ever going to happen" Zayn said laughing.

"To be quite honest, I think if Lucy had a solo career then she would be just as big as you guys" Ruby said smiling at me.

I smiled and Leah said"Come on guys, be serious here. Think about it,literally all your fans are girls, no men. If lucy had a career she would have both"

"Guys I don't even want to be famous, so let's end it there and were only doing this for 12 months, then its back to our ordinary jobs. I'm already starting to miss my job, and home and everyone I work with" I sighed.

"Yeah but would you rather be with us, or stuck doing work" Harry asked.

"To be honest, I'd rather be working. No but I don't mind doing this, its only for a little while and I get to see you guys so its ok"

Louis pretended to wipe sweat off his forehead. I pinched his cheek and he smiled.

(Louis pov)

"Guys do you mind if me and you lot go to get Leahs ring?" Zayn said quietly. The girls were stood talking in a group near the hotel entrance. We had just come out of the lift.

"Yeah sure, just let's tell the girls to just go off somewhere" liam said as we walked towards them. Lucy smiled and I intertwined my hand with hers and we walked outside and started walking down the road. When we reached the shops Liam asked if we could split.

"Do you mind if we go somewhere, management just want us to meet with them. We will meet you in like an hour here"

"Yeah sure" Ruby kissed him on the cheek.

"See you in a bit" I said to Lucy and kissed her forehead.

"Ok" She smiled and then walked off to follow Ruby and Leah.

"So let's go then" Niall said walking the opposite way. He knew his way around so we just followed him to the Jewellers.

(Lucys pov)

"Erm...guys...we've walked around this place about 3 times" I said looking around at the street. There were lots of closed shops.

"I know...Ruby were lost" Leah sighed.

"Were not...were...well actually we are" Ruby said stopping. I got my phone out and dialled Nialls number considering he proboly knew where we were.

"Hello" he answered.

"Hey Niall"

"You alright what's up?"

"Well er...were sort of lost" I said looking around.

"Where abouts are you?" He asked.

"Were near...well I don't know really...were on like a street, with lots of shut down shops and stuff"

"Oh I think I know where you are, is the old Vodafone shop there?"

I looked around to find the shop and then I saw it. Ruby and leah just stood there waiting for me to get of the phone.

"Yeah I see it"

"Okay well go to the outside of that and I'll come and get you, were done anyway"

"Okay then thanks Niall"

"No problem" He hung up and we walked to the old shop and waited outside. Sooner or later Niall came jogging towards us.

"You know you only had to go down there" He said slowing down and coming to a stop.

"Well we needed a guide" Ruby shrugged.

We started walking back to meet the boys. Ruby and Leah were walking infront and me and Niall walked behind.

"You were really amazing last night you know" He said smiling.

"Thanks Niall, you were really good as well"

He laughed. "Thanks"

"Your welcome" I smiled.

We walked down the street and went into Forever 21. A shop that me,Ruby and Leah always went it. Most of my dresses are from there. The boys were wandering around the mens section.

"You were found" Harry shouted. The whole shop looked at him and he laughed.

"Yep, no way are we going off on our own" Leah said putting one arm around Zayns waist.

"You can stay with us" Zayn kissed her temple and we continued walking around the shop.

"Luce do you like this?" Louis asked holding up a striped t-shirt.

I smiled and rolled my eyes"Louis I think you have enough striped stuff"

"True" he put it back on the rack and we went out of the shop and went to Nandos for something to eat. The food was so nice in there.

When we had finished eating we went back to some shops. It was 8pm so we decided to go back to the hotel.

"So big concert tomorrow again" Harry said stretching his arms. Niall pressed the elevator button to the penthouse and swiped the card. To get into the penthouse you had to have the card for it to work. We all squashed in the elevator.

"I hate lifts" Leah said gripping onto Zayns arm.

I laughed. "I would honestly wet myself if it stopped"

She glared at me and the doors opened to our penthouse. It had a really nice view of Ireland. It was a very beautiful country.

"So what do we do now?" Liam asked.

"I'm going bed, I'm quite tired actually" louis said putting his hands in his pockets.

"I'll be in, in about half an hour" I kissed his cheek and he went to our bedroom. Everyone else went bed to so it was just me and Niall. So we went on our guitars for a little while.

"I still can't believe how amazing you actually are at singing" He said stopping his strings making a sound.

"I'm no Adele" I smiled and looked down.

"No, your better"

I bit my lip. "Thanks"

He smiled and carried on playing. Until I interupted him.

"Niall...I know this is really awkward to bring up...but do you still...have feelings for me?" I asked.

He looked at me,looked down and then back at me. "I'll always have feelings for you Lucy...but what happened between us, was a mistake"

"I know that...I just didn't understand if you still...you know"

"Its alright, I'd rather you know the truth"

I smiled and bit my lip. "Sorry to put you on the spot there"

"Its alright, anyway I'm gonna get some sleep" he stood up and walked towards his bedroom.

"Me to, night Niall"

"Night" He waved and shut his door. I walked into my bedroom, louis was awake staring at the ceiling. I walked over and got in bed next to him, after getting changed into my pyjamas.

"Remember when you told me, you were like a hot water bottle?" I whispered and rested my head on his bare chest.

"Yeah and I still am" He whispered back and started stroking my head.

"You certainley are" I closed my eyes and eventually fell asleep.


	130. Chapter 130

Chapter 130:

It was our second night performing and we were coming to the end of the show. We had just finished singing One Thing.

"Thankyou" Harry's deep voice spoke down the microphone.

"Before we end the night there was something, that I wanted to ask" Zayn said smiling.

Louis had his hand around my waist and Ruby had her hand around liams.

"Something I wanted to ask Leah" He walked over to Leah and got down on one knee. The whole arena just filled with screams and cheers.

"Leah will you do the honour of marrying me?" He asked.

Leah started to cry and she nodded

"Of course"

He slid the ring on her finger and hugged her. I had never heard a crowd so loud. We congratulated them on stage and then said our goodbyes and went off.

"I wasn't expecting that" Leah cried looking at Zayn.

"Where did you get the ring, its gorgeous" Ruby said staring at the diamond ring.

"I looked" Zayn squeezed Leahs waist.

"How about we go out and celebrate?" Harry sang. We agreed to, and we went to the hotel lobby and all had a drink instead. We had been in the lobby for like 3 hours now.

"Anyway me and Leah are going to go to bed we are so tired" Zayn stood up and took Leahs hand.

"Goodnight love birds. Be up in a few" Niall waved and they went in the elevator.

"Actually I'm going up to" Louis stood up and pulled me up.

"Yeah us to" Ruby said.

"All of us then" Niall stood up and we went to the elevator. We all went straight to bed. I was stood in the bedroom, texting my mum and Ross to tell them the news on Leah and Zayn.

"So when do you think there going to get married?" I asked Louis, who had just walked from the bathroom and into my room.

"Not sure maybe next year, after the tour and everything" Louis sat on the bed next to me and I put my phone on the bedside table.

"It was really nice of him to do it on stage, who's idea was that?" I asked leaning back on Louis.

"Zayns idea. It was really cute"

"Did you get the ring yesterday when you apparently had to meet management"

Louis grinned."Yeah"

"Thought so" I laughed and then stood up and got into bed. Louis got in next to me and pulled me close.

"Night luce" He whispered.

"Night"


	131. Chapter 131

Chapter 131:

(5 months later)

Its been 5 months now since me,Ruby and Leah started the tour with the boys. We were really enjoying ourselves. I had still been doing some work on my laptop when I had the time. Being assistant manager now was a really tough job, but I loved it. Today was the 16th January, a very special day.

"Happy Anniversary babes" Louis said coming to hug me, as I came into the living room off the penthouse.

I squeezed him tightly. "Happy Anniversary to you to"

"So are you guys planning on doing anything special?" Zayn asked raising his eyebrows. Louis let go off me put kept his hands on my waist.

"Were going out" He said smiling.

"Where?" I asked.

"Its a suprise" He winked.

"I love suprises. So what do I wear then?" I asked letting go of him, and opened the bedroom door to go in.

"Something casual" He shouted. I closed the bedroom and went to the wardrobe were I had put my clothes. Something casual, I wonder where we were going? I put my black coral skirt on, with a creamy, gold jumper and my black flat shoes. He did say casual. I went in the bathroom to do my makeup, but found it wasn't there. Louis was sat on the edge of the bath, looking at me.

"How did you get there without me seeing you?" I asked walked towards the sink.

"I snuck" He winked. The cheeky bugger, sneaking past so I wouldn't see him.

"Where's my makeup?" I asked looking around at the bathroom.

"In the bedroom" He said.

"Oh right yeah" I walked back in the bedroom, and found it on the table and put it on there using that mirror. Even louis was dressed casual, black and white stripy top, with black chinos and white toms. It was 5pm and did almost start getting dark. Louis said we couldn't go until it was dark.

"So let's go" he said getting up of the chair and pulling me up.

"Good, I'm dying to know where we are going"

"Have a nice time" Ruby said waving. We waved and went downstairs to the lobby and then walked outside. Louis put his hood up and I just put my head down, so no one could tell its us. We intertwined our hands and started walking down the path.

"So, were walking?" I asked.

"Yep"

"You going to tell me yet?"

"Nope"

I sighed and just carried on walking. We went to a gate, which Louis opened and then we went through it. We had reached a field, and it was a really dark night with a stary sky.

"Louis are you sure were at the right place?" I asked as he walked across the field.

"Yeah, this is it" He moved his hand infront of him so I went with it. I turned around to see what it was and it was a blanket, with a basket which seemed to be filled with carrots, and had champagne in it to.

"Do you like it?" He asked walking forward on the blanket.

"What's with the carrots?" I said and walked forward infront of him.

He picked the basket up and passed me a carrot.

"I thought you could feed them me" He laughed. I took the carrot of him and put it near his mouth. He bit it and chewed it. I laughed and put my arms around his neck.

"I love it" I kissed his lips gently.

We were lying on our backs next to each other on the blanket and staring at the stars.

"That one honestly looks like it says your name Luce" louis said staring at the stars.

"I can't see it" I sat up and tried to look harder.

"It does"

I studied the group of stars harder, but still couldn't see it. I turned around to look at Louis, and he was holding a piece of paper. He passed it me and I read it which caused me to smile.

"You named a star after me?" I grinned.

"Yeah, the brightest one"

"Aww thankyou" I jolted on him and he fell backwards onto the blanket. I went to kiss his lips but suddenly rain fell from the night sky.

We started laughing, I put my head on Louis chest. "Did you check the weather forecast?" I mumbled.

"No" he laughed, and pulled me up. It was absoloutly pouring it down. He rolled up the blanket and tucked it under his arms.

"Come on then" He jogged after me, I had already reached the gate. I climbed over it and stepped on one of the wooden planks so I was tall. Louis came jogging over.

"I'm finally taller than you" I said laughing at Louis who was smaller than me. I stepped off the wooden plank and Louis head moved down as I did.

"Now your smaller than me...again" He said. He jogged further on but I stopped.

"What's up?" He asked turning around.

"I feel terrible Louis..." I said walking up to him slowly.

"Why?" He walked over to me, and put one hand on my cold cheek and the other on my waist.

"Well...you have done all this nice stuff, and I've done nothing" I sighed.

"The best you can do is love me, that's all that matters yeah?"

I nodded and he kissed my lips. A kiss in the pouring rain, definatley in the top 10. I was absoloutly freezing, I had a skirt on and I felt like an ice cube.

"Now come on, we don't want to get carried away in this rain" He took my hand and we jogged off the field, he took his hoodie off and gave it me, so I put it on and put the hood up.

Harry was waiting in a car and he beeped. We wondered who it was but then he shouted us so we went over and got in.

"How did you know where we were?" I asked looking in the little mirror and wiped off my running mascara. I hated it when it ran.

"Louis plans things very good. He plans things weeks before hand and then goes on about them 24/7" Harry said turning on the window wipers.

It had turned into hail stone. "Good job you seen us"

When we got back to the hotel, me and Louis went straight to bed. We had been out for like 5 hours. It was 11pm and everyone else was in bed. I snuggled to Louis closely.

"Tonight has been one of the best nights in my life" I whispered.

"Yeah mine to"

"Thanks, I still can't believe you named a star after me. That certificate is getting framed" I was glad the certificate didn't get wet, Louis put it in the basket and then wrapped the blanket around it to keep it dry.

"You are a star...my star" He kissed my temple. I smiled and eventually we fell asleep.


	132. Chapter 132

Chapter 132:

(7 months later)

We were now in August. We had finished the tour and was on our way home. As we drove past the night streets of London, made me realise how much I missed it. We drove through the black gates, and parked the car outside.

"Well guys, home we are" Liam said turning the engine off.

"I've missed this place so much" I got out of the car, and went in the boot and got everyones suitcases out and passed them there's.

"Here Niall" I lifted his out and nearly dropped it, but he caught it.

"Thanks Luce" He took it of me and went inside. I followed behind them. I stepped through the front doors. Everything looked untouched,clean and fresh.

"I have missed this" Harry kicked off his shoes and jumped on the sofa.

"I'm going to unpack, you coming Luce?" Louis said lifting his suitcase up to carry up the stairs. I nodded and took mine and lifted it.

"You alright with that?" He asked looking back at me, to see if I could carry it up the stairs.

"Yeah" I smiled. We opened our apartment door, I was so thrilled to be home. I opened the door to the bedroom, stepped inside and put the suitcase flat on the bed, Louis did the same.

"So how did you like the 12 month tour?" He asked whilst putting the clothes he had worn, in a dity pile and putting the clean stuff back in the wardrobe.

"It was good, I'm glad the fans liked us"

"They loved you three. You should do shows more often" He smiled.

"No, that's the only time Lou. I mean I have work and everything. I can't have anymore time off, and I'm sure Ruby and Leah can't either"

He sighed and pulled a sad face. "Well, your on our tour dvd anyways, and on the CD"

I smiled and got his and my dirty pile and took it to the washing manchine. I shoved it all in, and turned it on.

"I'm just glad were home, I'm so tired" I said sitting on the sofa. Louis came in and turned on the tv.

"I know...Jetleg, I hate it. Why don't we get an early night?" He asked.

"Good idea" I agreed. He turned the tv back off and we went to bed. We had gotten back home for 8pm, and it was no 9pm. So it wasn't that early going to bed.


	133. Chapter 133

Chapter 133:

"Hey" I said answering my phone. It was Timea ringing. Harry and Bens friend, the one that was dating Scott from Concept.

"Hey Lucy, I was wondering if you wanted to come to liverpool with me next week, I'm doing a photo shoot for this clothing range and would love it if you could can do some shopping and we can even stay over in a hotel. I know, Louis and Scott can meet us here and stay with us"

"Yeah sure, would be really nice. How will we get there?" I asked.

"Well I was thinking off the train, Louis and Scott would meet us after we have finished our stuff"

"Yeah ok then, so where should I meet you in the morning?" I asked walking into the living room, where everyone was sat. I sat next to Louis and everyone went quiet.

"Erm how about I walk to yours and then we can walk to the train station. The train is at 9 and it takes 2 hours"

"Okay then, and then Scott and Lou can meet us"

"Yeah,They can get the later train if they want. Does Louis mind?" She asked.

"No he's fine with it" I said, and Louis looked at me with a confused face.

"Okay then I'll text you later"

"Okay bye" I hung up and put my phone on the coffee table.

"Who was that?" Harry asked.

"It was Timea, your friend"

Harrys eyes lit up. "What did she say?" He asked.

"Well, me and you are going to Liverpool next week" I said standing up and tapping Louis' nose and walking to the fridge.

"Oh right with Timea?"

I opened the fridge and took out a bottle of water and went back to sit next to Louis.

"Me and her are going, because she has a photo shoot for work and then were gonna look around the shops, and you and Scott are coming to meet us later"

"Why do we need to meet you?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Because we are staying over for the night" I took a sip of water and put the lid back on. "Oh right ok, sounds nice" Louis nodded and smiled.

"Did she mention me?" Harry asked leaning forward.

"No" I shook my head and his smile dissapeared on his face and he put his head down.

"Aww why? Does Harry have a little crush?" Zayn said in a silly voice.

"No, of course not" Harry said jumping up.

"Someones blushing" Niall pinched his cheeks.

He slapped Nialls hands away from his cheeks and sat back down. I could see why he liked her, she was very pretty and really nice. She was like a barbie doll. The blonde long, wavy hair. Makeup and clothes.

"And even if I did like her, she has a boyfriend" Harry sulked crossing his arms.

Niall put one hand on his shoulder. "There, there Harry. There are plenty more fish in the sea"

Harry stuck his tongue out at Niall, stood up and went upstairs. I think he really liked her, it was obvious.


	134. Chapter 134

Chapter 134:

"I'll see you in abit" I said putting my coat on and kissing Louis goodbye.

"See you in abit, text me and love you" he said waving at the door.

"Okay and I love you to"

Me and Timea walked to the train station and waited for the train, so we got a coffee and just sat talking.

"So what times your photo shoot?" I asked.

"Its at 12, its only for like half an hour, then we can go shopping" she smiled and sipped her coffee. Me and Timea got on really well. I always spoke with her over twitter and facebook.

"Cool. What time is scott and louis meeting us?" I asked.

"Erm..I think scott said like 5 so we should go back to train station to meet them"

After chatting the train came, we had been on it for like an hour now. We were chatting and my phone vibrated. A text of louis.

'Hey later when I meet you, I'll have my hood up incase I get noticed, I don't want to be mobbed xxx'

"Is that louis?" Timea asked raising her eyebrow. I smiled and nodded.

"Aww" She said grinning. I smiled and text louis back.

'Lou, people will know its you when you come up to me, and I kiss the hell out of you ;) xxx'

He soon replied.

'Hahah you just can't resist, can you? Xxx'

I laughed and Timea asked what I said, so I read it out to her and she laughed.

"You guys are so cute together"

"Aww bet your the same with Scott"

She blushed and looked down. "But scott is so much hotter and he is brilliant, if you know what I mean"

I picked up a piece of scrunched paper and threw it at her. "Have you know, Louis is just as good as Scott Dicks"

The rest of the train journey was so funny. The train pulled in at liverpool for 11. So we went straight to the photo studio place. It was pouring down with rain and I was freezing. We walked into a building and Timea walked through a door and told me to go with her.

"Okay, so I'm gonna get changed, its for summer clothing. So its nothing provacative..don't worry" She laughed and went into a dressing room.

"Haha I'm glad" I mumbled and I sat down on a chair and text louis.

'Its feeezing so bring a coat, not just braces, toms, and please wear socks! I know what your like ;) need a hug off you right now xxx'

He replied instantly. 'Don't worry I will, and I'm wearing converse, I just got changed. Scotts here now so were gonna get the train now. And aww I want a kiss off you right now xxx'

Timea came out and tapped my shoulder, I looked up from my phone.

"So how do I look?" She asked spinning around. She had a really nice summer dress on.

"Nice" I smiled.

"Good, anyways I'll be over there. I'll be like half an hour then we can go shopping" She jogged to where the photo shoot was set up and I carried on texting Louis.

'You cheeky bugger, and to be honest I do to xxx'

I put my headphones and put on more than this, I always cried when I heard this and moments. It was so beautiful.

'Haha just being honest xxx' he replied.

':p you would never what I'm doing! Crying at more than this! You sound amazing xxx'

'Haha bless you and thankyou very much xxx'

After half an hour had passed. Timea had finsihed her photo shoot so we went on the town.

"Why isn't that your proper job, your so good at all the posing and stuff" I asked as we walked into topshop.

"I dunno, I love it. But I love dancing as well. I like both" She shrugged.

2 hours later

"Where are they?" I asked holding bags on one arm and coffee in the other.

"I'll try calling Scott" Timea took out her iphone and put the phone to her ear.

Suddenly someone put arms around my shoulders. I jumped and he laughed. Louis.

I turned around, he had his hood up laughing.

"Wasn't funny" I said pulling his hood down over his face.

"Scott" Timea screeched and she ran up to him and jumped on him. They were so perfect. Reminded me of me and Louis when we first met.

"So where are we off to now?" Louis asked quietly.

"I dunno let's ask Timea" we walked over to them and they were kissing. Louis coughed and they pulled apart. Scott smiled showing his little dimples and his chinky eyes. He was adorable.

"Where are going?" Louis asked biting his lip.

"Erm...let's go shopping still" Timea said fist punching the air. The grabbed scotts hand and trailed of infront. I rolled my eyes and took Louis and followed behind.


	135. Chapter 135

Chapter 135:

After we had finished shopping, Timea showed us where the hotel was. We walked into the reception. It was a nice hotel, not as nice as the ones we usually stay in. Timea went to the counter and asked the women for a key.

"Okay guys, this is the only hotel we could get" Timea sighed and she took the key of the women, and went to the elevator.

"Its nice" I smiled and the elevator doors closed.

"So what are we doing after we have been here?" Scott asked and brushed some of Timeas hair out of her face.

"I have an idea...nandos" Louis screeched.

"Are you sure your not Niall in disguise?" I asked grinning at him. He laughed and the elevator door opened. We walked down a corridor, and Timea found our room and opened it. When we went in the room, there was 1 single bed.

"Oh my god! I booked the wrong room" Timea said and she turned against the wall and started banging her head on it.

"Its ok, we can share" Scott said grabbing Timeas shoulders so she stopped.

"Share! Are you kidding me?" I asked.

"Why not?" Louis shrugged and sat on the bed.

"I think I'd rather sleep on the roof" I joked.

Everyone laughed and then we sorted ourselves, and went out.

We went to Nandos and got a table. My phone vibrated. It was off Niall.

'Your in Nandos:( there's a picture of you now on the internet xx'

Louis read the text and laughed.

'Yeah we are, jealous and that's quick xx'

'Nope hahah have a nice time xx'

"I'm gonna use the bathroom, be right back" Timea said getting up and going to the bathroom.

"So, how long you been with timea?" Louis asked and put one arm around my shoulder.

"About a year now" Scott smiled.

"How did you meet?"

"Through Harry and Ben, she was good friends with Harry, there parents knew each other or something" scott sipped his drink.

"You ever going to get married?" I asked.

"Hopefully, I was thinking about it to be honest"

"Make sure you do, trust me its the best thing anyone could ask" I smiled and Louis kissed my forehead. Timea came out of the bathroom and sat down.

"So, what's everyone talking about" she asked putting the straw in her mouth to drink.

"Just about Concept" Scott said quickly whilst smiling.

"Oh right, there new single is out soon. Our Love" Timea said putting her drink flat on the table.

"Oh right sounds cool"

My phone vibrated again, it was a text off Ruby.

'Hey, how you doing in Liverpool? Me,Liam,Zayn and Leah. Have booked some time off work to go and see the family. Were going in september, so like next month and were staying for like October and November. Anyways see you tomorrow missing u :( xxx'

I text her back 'its good :) and that sounds lovely :) and yeah missing u all 2 xxx'

After we had been Nandos we went back to the hotel.

"So erm where are we all actually sleeping?" I asked shutting the door to our room.

"Here" The three of them said and jumped onto the single bed. I sighed and went in the bathroom to get changed. When I came out Timea was waiting.

"I'll be a second" she said walking behind me and shutting the door. I turned around and saw that scott and Niall were in the bed, louis one end and scott the other end.

"Your gonna come here" Louis said patting the spot next to him. "And Timea is gonna go there next to scott"

"Someone save me" I mumbled and got in the bed next to Louis. I snuggled as close to him as I could and tucked my legs up. We were all gonna be squashed.

"So let me in" Timea giggled and she got in the spot next to Scott. Mine and Louis legs were facing towards scott and Timeas face. I had socks on but Louis didn't and his feet were near Timeas face.

"Louis you could of put some socks on" She whined. We laughed and Louis wiggled his feet around near his face.

"Get your Monkey toe over there" she said covering her face up with her hands.

"Do I really have monkey toe?" Louis asked suddenly and stopped still.

"I really don't know" I mumbled into the pillow, I was so tired I was nearly asleep.

Louis wriggled out of the bed and looked at his foot.

"Do I have monkey toe?" He asked.

I sighed in the pillow and raised my head. "No Louis you really don't" and I dropped my head back onto the pillow. He got back in bed and snuggled me close again. Timea and scott were already asleep, I could hear scotts snores. Eventually I drifted away into a nice relaxing, also squashed and cramped sleep.


	136. Chapter 136

Chapter 136:

"So see you guys soon yeah" I said waving.

"Yeah we will do it again sometime" Timea shouted waving with her other hand. Her other one was intertwined with Scotts.

"Yeah definatley" Louis said walking backwards. I turned around and followed Louis back throught the black iron gates to our house. We had just got of the train and were back in London.

"Your back" Ruby said running up to us. I hugged her tightly.

"Missed you guys" I mumbled.

"Us to, its been so funny though. Last night Niall fell in the pool"

We walked back into the house and everyone was sat on the sofa. Niall was eating again...suprise suprise.

"Hey guys" he said with his mouth full of food. I walked over and messed his hair up.

"It's rude to talk with your mouth full" I said sitting next to him and tucking my feet up to my chest.

"So how was it?" Liam asked.

"It was so funny right, we all had to sleep in one bed" Louis said grinning and putting his hands in his chino pockets.

"Ew. With Timea as well?" Harry said raising his eyebrow.

I laughed. "Jealous"

"Haha no" he put his head down. Louis sat down on the couch.

"Come on haz we know you like her"

"Okay fine I like her but she's with Scott so she would never be interested" Harry shrugged.

"You don't know that" Zayn smiled.

"I do, she's so in love with him. I'm nothing to her, I used to be. Back in the days, used to be really close, went to school together. But that was then...it's not like we can rewind time" He stood up and walked upstairs.

"What does he mean I used to be?" Leah asked.

"Who knows?" Ruby said. "So who's up for Pizza?"

Niall raised his hand. "I am"

"I'm suprised your not fat" I tapped his stomach and stood up to get a drink.

Poor Harry, he must really like her. After we had some pizza we decided to watch the next episode of Glee. It was so sad, me, Ruby and Leah were sat next to each other. We were crying our eyes out. It was the last episode and Rachel had just gone to New York.

"You are such girls" Harry laughed.

"We are girls" Ruby said throwing a wet cried on tissue at him.

"What's with this Sam dude anyways, and puck?" Zayn asked staring at the screen.

"Omg they are like...Hot" I said, saying hot in a silly singing voice. We knew it annoyed the boys when we spoke about other boys. It was funny to see there faces get mad.

"And Finn has one of the best voice of all time" I said winking at Leah so they would play along.

"I know and did you see them sing what makes you beautiful, it was well good, even better than the original" Ruby laughed.

"What?" The boys said at the same time, they looked mad.

"We are so dead" I mumbled and stood up. The boys started chasing us around the house. Louis picked me up and threw me on the sofa, and started tickling me.

"Alright...alright" I screeched.

He picked me up again, and turns out Leah and Ruby had been caught. It was freezing outside and they had opened the back door.

"Louis don't you even dare" I said punching his back.

"Your still going in" He laughed.

"Louis...I will stop you from eating carrots" I screamed.

"Try it" He chucked me in the pool and Leah and Ruby also got chucked in by Harry and Zayn.

"Alright I will" I screamed and climbed out of the pool. "Just wait mr Tomlinson"

I ran in the house, leaving wet footprints. I picked up his small fridge which just had small carrots in it and carried it outside.

"Lucy what are you doing?" He screeched jumping up and chasing me.

"Doing what I said" I opened the fridge and Ruby and Leah took some carrots out and we threw them over the brick wall, behind the back garden was just trees and grass.

"Noooo" Louis fell on his knees and pretended to cry.

"Your so mean" Harry said comforting Louis.

"One thing you should know about girls Harry...if they say they will do something...they will do it. Just bare that in mind" I tapped Louis on the head and walked inside. I went upstairs and got dry and changed into a fresh pair of pyjames. It was 8pm and I went back downstairs. Everyone was sat In the living room. Louis was sat on the couch with his arms crossed, like a little girl. He looked grumpy.

"Aww doesn't he look cute" I said sitting on the arm of the couch next to him. "You know we should put some pony tails in, it would be 100% then Lou" I got some of Louis hair and put them into ponys and used my hands to keep them in place. Louis didn't move. I sighed and let go of his hair, leaving it stuck up slightly.

"Sorry but that is what you get, besides they are just carrots"

Louis eyes widened. "Just carrots!"

"Yeah there orange and grow in the ground. I'll get you a colouring book if you want" Ruby said. We laughed.

"Anyway I'm going bed" I stood up and kissed Louis cheek. "Night baby"

He didn't do or say anything. He would be upstairs with me in a minute anyway. He hates ignoring me or anyone for that matter. Just as I thought the bedroom door opened. It was Louis.

"Night" He kissed my lips.

"You finally come out of your mood?" I asked pulling away.

"No my poor babys are gone, but my biggest baby Is you and I have to say night"

"So do you forgive me?" I asked again.

"I'll think about it" he winked. "I'll be up in like 10 mins" he walked out of the room and I got in bed. 15 minutes later Louis came in and got in bed next to me.

"So answer my question?" I whispered turning around to face him.

"No...because you know how much I love carrots..." He said quickly but I leant over and kissed his lips to shut him up. He could go on for hours about carrots.

"Love you" I whispered and put my head back on the pillow.

"Love you to" He whispered back. He was laying on his back staring at the ceiling. I lay on my side next to him, I fell asleep quickly. Tonight was so funny.


	137. Chapter 137

Chapter 137:

I was sat in the garden on a sunlounger. Everyone was in the pool, splashing about. I was on my laptop, when I got a text. It was off Timea.

'Hey you fancy coming round tomorrow, Concept are going away for 2 months. So going to be on my own bored x'

'Aww bless. Hey why don't you come and stay at ours because Ruby,Liam,Leah and Zayn are going away for 2 months tomorrow. So would be fun to have some girl company around, how about I pick you up? x'

'Are you sure I don't want to put? But yeah be really fun and that would be brill x'

'Its fine and okays about 1 then x'

'Sounds great :) x'

I told Harry about Timea staying and he just shrugged about it, but I knew he was happy. He was going to see her all the time.

(Harrys pov)

Oh brilliant! Timeas coming to stay for 2 months...great :( who am I kidding I like her. Why can't she see that I'm better for her than Scott. I've always treated her good, been there for her. Maybe I could use these 2 months to make her feel the same way again.

(Lucys pov)

I actually couldn't wait until Timea came, I got on with her really well since Liverpool, and Louis got on really well with Scott. I walked back outside with my Ipad and started some work. Everyone was still in the pool splashing about, Harry looked a little down. I couldn't understand him, its like he says he likes Timea but gets really down about it. There must be something he's hiding.


	138. Chapter 138

Chapter 138:

"Bye guys. I'm gonna miss you" I said hugging Leah and Ruby.

"Us to, have a nice time with Timea" Ruby said looking at Harry.

"Yeah yeah, have a good time" Harry hugged them and they both got in the car.

"Zayn" I walked over to Zayn who was sat in the car on the right side.

"Listen, Brads been released out of prison, so keep an eye on them" I said quietly to him. They were talking the others outside the window.

"I will do and you be careful" He nodded. I smiled and walked back around to Louis and the boys. We waved them off and they drove out of the gates.

"So I'm going to get Timea, anyone want to come for the drive?" I asked opening my car.

"I will" Niall raised his hand and got in next to me. Louis and Harry went inside and we drove off to get Timea.

"So Brads out of prison. How you feeling about it?" Niall asked as I stopped at the traffic lights.

"To be honest, I'm wary of it. I think now because I'm in London, and married. It will just make him more mad"

"But he gave himself in, why would he do anything?"

I shrugged. "Maybe so if he did it again, they would be less concerned it was him. I dunno Niall...I just hope that he doesn't try anything again. My life right now is the way I've always wanted it to be, he can't ruin it"

"Well no matter what Lucy, we are all here"

I smiled and he smiled back and the traffic lights changed to green so I drove off. Timea came outside with her bags. She got in the car.

"Hey guys... This is going to be so fun" She smiled putting her seatbelt on.

"I know right. I'm sure we have some funny things planned" I drove back home and parked the car in my spot. We got out of the car and Niall carried Timeas bags for her. When we went inside Harry, and Louis were sat on the kitchen barstools.

"Hey Timea" louis waved whilst chewing on an apple.

"Lou what have I told you about eating with your mouth full?" I tapped his cheek and went to the fridge and passed timea a bottle of orange juice.

"Hi Harry" she said smiling at him.

"Oh hi" He lifted his curls up and smiled back.

"Okay so what are we doing tonight?" Niall asked leaning onto the kitchen counter.

"Why don't we just watch a film and order?" Louis said biting into his apple.

"Sounds good" I smiled and looked at Timea. She nodded and put her hands in her back pockets. So we ordered a take away and watched Dawn of the dead. Not the best film to watch whilst eating. After we did that, we decided that me and Timea were going to have girly nights and all nighters by sleeping in the same room. Like a little sleepover. So Louis,Niall and harry decided to have there own by sleeping downstairs in the living room.

"Night then boys" Timea waved and we jogged up the stairs.

"I am so tired" I yawned and got into the kingsize bed. Timea got in next to me, we were girls so we just top and tailed.

"So what are we doing tomorrow?" Timea asked.

"Erm...why don't we all go out somewhere. I have an amazing idea, and I think it might work" I grinned, I now couldn't wait.


	139. Chapter 139

Chapter 139:

(Louis pov)

"Are you sure?" Niall asked holding his costume up.

"Yep" Lucy and Timea nodded smiling. They were dressed as Mario and luigi.

"Ok then" Harry smiled and went to put his costume on. We were all going to a fancy dress party later that Timea had been invited to and the boys had to dress as women and the girls had to dress as men. I've not heard of this party but the girls said it and Lucy and Timea wouldn't go out dressed like that for nothing. So there must be. Lucy insisted that I dressed as Mary Poppins, Niall dressed as Lady Gaga and Harry dressed as princess Leia from Star Wars. We stood waiting near the front door.

"Haha use look funny" Timea laughed.

"Use look just as funny" Harry said looking them up and down. Timea and Lucy looked at each other and laughed.

"Anyway let's go" I said opening the door. It was quite funny actually. We had booked a taxi, considering we might be having a drink so we couldn't drive. The Taxi dropped us off outside a club, it was 11pm.

"Thankyou" I said and shut the door of the taxi.

"Okay so you guys go inside and me and Lucy are just going to go to the shop next door a minute" Timea said walking towards a corner shop. Lucy laughed and followed her.

"Okay" we said and took a breath.

"Someone better not be dressed like me" Harry said scratching his neck.

"I'm sure there won't be harry, there are many other costumes they will be wearing"

Niall started scratching his legs. "These tights are really itchy"

We laughed and Harry pushed the nightclub doors open.

"What the hell" He shouted. We just stood there, shocked.

"Oh my god!" Niall said widening his jaw. Everyone was dressed normal.

"Are we at the wrong place?" I leant over to Niall and whispered in his ear.

"Nope, your in the right place" Someone said putting there arms around our shoulders. It was Lucy and Timea and they were dressed normally. Lucy had a black tight, silver sparkly dress on. Her and Timea let go and stood infront of us.

"How could you stitch us up?" Harry said pulling the pigtails out of his hair.

"Oh even better...the papparazi are her to" Timea shouted over the music and pointed to photographers which were stood in the corner photographing something else.

"Enjoy" Lucy said sipping her drink and walking off with Timea. We were still stood there in shock.

"We are so getting them back" I spat out. The photographers then came over flashing cameras in our face. We pretended we were happy, even though we weren't. We were happy, to be honest it was a funny joke. We were still dressed in stupid costumes. So I went over to Lucy and Timea.

"Wanna dance?" I asked Lucy.

"Not when your dressed like that" She said pulling my hat over my face. I put it back on my head and Harry came over.

"Wanna dance Timea?" He asked bowing.

"Why of course I will Harry" She passed me her drink and then went to dance with Harry. It was so funny.

"Hey guys" Niall said coming over to us.

"How are you coping?" I asked.

"I wanna go home, these tights are so itchy. People will think I've got fleas" He moaned and scratched his leg.

We laughed and he pulled a sad face.

"Were going soon anyway because its 3am" I shouted over the music.

"Yeah" Lucy agreed. "In a minute actually, where's harry and Timea?" We looked around but couldn't find them, so we went outside. Lucy dialled Timeas number and she didn't pick up.

"Maybe there already home?" Niall shrugged.

"Maybe" Lucy said looking around the dim lit streets of London.

"Well there together and there both major enough. So I'm sure there fine" I said and waved for a taxi. We got in the taxi and told him where to drop us off. We walked through the black gates and through the front door.

(Lucys pov)

"Timea, Harry you home?" Ishouted turning the light on. Suddenly Harry and Timea came down the stairs. Harry had just his underpants on and Timea had her pyjamas on.

"Erm...hi" Timea said fixing her messy hair.

"Everything ok?" I asked.

"Yeah fine. We decided to come home earlier" Harry said quickly.

"Fine by me, I'm going to get changed and then I'm coming back down" Niall walked past them, and went up the stairs.

"Yeah I'm going bed as well" I pulled Louis hat off and kissed him.

"Might want to get changed" I winked.

"Night babes" He winked back and chucked the hat on the sofa. Harry sat down next to Louis and Timea came upstairs with me.

I was washing my makeup off in the bathroom and Timea came in and sat on the small couch in there.

"So what happened with you and Harry?" I asked putting the wipes in the bin and leant back against the sink.

"Nothing"

I raised my eyebrows. "Nothing?"

Timea was a little tipsy. Like Harry was. I don't believe it was nothing. No way could it of been.

"Well..."She began.

(Louis pov)

I had gotten changed, and felt fresh and new.

"So Harry, what happened with you and Timea?" Niall asked getting comfy on the large sofa.

"Nothing" He said putting the quilt over his chest.

"Harry stop lying" niall threw a cushion at him. Harry took it and sat up. "Ok fine..we came home and..."

"You didn't!" Niall said seriously.

"We did" harry put his head down. He was drunk like Timea so they proboly wouldn't remember anything.

"Harry, what about Scott?" I asked.

"He won't find out, it won't happen again. It was just a fling" He put his back to us, he obviously didn't want to talk about it.

I looked at Niall and he rolled his eyes.

"Anyway night guys" I missed not being with Lucy at night, but I'm sure if something happens between Harry and timea they will be sharing a room and then I have Lucy all to myself. I wonder what they were talking about? Proboly Harry.


	140. Chapter 140

Chapter 140:

"Hey guys look, your in the newspaper" I held the newspaper up and started picture was of the boys dressed up at the club.

"So not funny" Harry grinned snatching it off me.

Timea strolled in, her hair was a mess.

"Morning" I smiled.

She waved and sat on the barstool and banged her head on the table.

"What happened last night? I feel terrible" She mumbled.

"Erm..we went out and you got drunk and then we brought you home" Harry said quickly giving no one else chance to speak.

"Oh right, I'm sure there was something else...wait did we...no we didn't its fine" She stuttered and I got up and gave her some tablets. She took them and then went upstairs to get changed.

"Harry are you going to tell her?" Louis asked.

Harry shook his head. "She doesn't need to know. She wouldn't believe me anyway"

"But Harry, this is her and Scott. Would you rather it coming out when she's with Scott, or here whilst he's away" Niall said chewing on his piece of toast.

"Guys its fine, its not the first time so just leave it alone" He said seriously. He realised he had said something wrong, covered his mouth and got up to leave.

"Woah woah woah, wait. Its not your first time with her?" Louis asked pushing Harry back onto the chair. Harry sighed, and started fiddling with his hands.

"We were in high school, and...we thought we liked each other, but we realised we didn't. We loved each other, but then she met Scott"

"So Timeas been with you?" Niall asked opening his mouth in shock, which had chewed toast in it. I closed his jaw and he started chewing again.

Harry nodded.

"Woah, didn't expect that" Niall smiled.

"Harry just tell her how you feel" Louis shrugged.

"She wouldn't listen. As I said she loves Scott, I've got no chance"

"You don't know that Harry, she could like you. Considering your past with her, it does put an idea in my head of her liking you" I said standing up and putting my glass in the dishwasher.

"Just do it man, remember yolo" Niall winked at Harry.

"I think we'll just stay friends. Don't mention anything" Harry said and then freezing as Timea walked back into the kitchen, she was dressed in high wasted shorts, with a really nice top.

"What are you talking about?" She asked.

"Just about last night, so funny" Harry said grinning at us.

She laughed and looked at me "so are we going then Luce?"

"Erm, yeah" I picked up my bag, and put it on my shoulder.

"See you in a bit" I said kissing Louis on the cheek.

"Ok" He smiled. Me and Timea were going around the shops today. Just for a girly day out.

She bought loads of clothes, I put some and I bought Louis a t-shirt with stripes on it. I knew he would want it. We went into starbucks and sat down. Timeas phone started ringing.

"Hello" she answered and smiled. "Oh hi sweety...I'm good just with Lucy...I'm missing you to...oh did you see that, mine and lucys plan" She laughed. "Okay then, love you to bye"

"Scott?" I asked. She nodded.

"He's doing a show tonight"

"That's good"

After we had finished our drinks, we went outside and a few girls came over to us.

"Can we have a picture?" One of them asked looking at me.

"Sure" I smiled they crowded around me.

"And you Timea, we know your Scotts girlfriend. Don't worry were concept fans to" The other girl said showing her concept wristband. Timea smiled and got in the photo, and they took it. Timea was posing for other photos with two other girls. Whilst the others were talking to me.

"Will you follow us on twitter?" They asked.

"Sure what's your names?" I got my phone out and they told me there names, so I followed them and tweeted them all. I felt someone watching me from a shop opposite. I looked closely. No, it can't be. Is that Brad? I suddenly started to panic.

"We have to go anyway guys, enjoy your day" I said grabbing Timeas hand and pulling her away from the camera. I pulled her into a shop.

"What's up? Your panicking" She said calming me down.

"I thought I just saw Brad" I said looking to where I thought I saw him. Timea knew about Brad I had told her before.

"Okay, come on let's go. We can't hide in here" Timea gripped my hand and we walked out of the shop slowly. I looked at the shop opposite as did Timea and then Brad walked out of the shop. He stopped and looked at us, we stared and he smiled.

"Come on" Timea said pulling me out of the shopping complex. I turned around and it turns out he was walking not far away from us. We got in my car and locked the doors.

"Oh my god, Timea what if he follows us? What if he finds out where I am. He's knows I'm married to Louis that will make him more mad" I started to shake.

"Lucy look at me" Timea said seriously.

"Were going home now, and he's not going to find you"

I nodded and started to drive. I rushed slightly, I just wanted to get home. I couldn't see anyone strange or anything behind us. When we drove through the gates they locked automatically and I parked my car.

"We don't mention this to Louis" I said turning the engine off.

"Lucy he needs to know. So he can keep you safe"

"I am safe, I'm safe here" I got out of the car and went to the front door and went inside.

"So how has your day been?" Niall asked.

"Fine" Timea nodded.

"I know look how many clothes she got" I said holding her bags up.

We put the clothes away upstairs and came back down. I couldn't stop thinking about Brad. Me and Timea were watching tv and the boys were outside just chatting in the back garden and looking inside.

"There making me paranoid what are they looking at?" Timea asked standing up and walking towards the back doors.

"I dunno" I walked to where Timea was. The boys were laughing.

Suddenly Timea jumped up and squeeled.

"What?" I asked. She was looking at the floor jumping around. I looked downa and screamed. There were tons of spiders and beetles scampering around. Timea ran and jumped on the couch with a thud and the couch fell backwards. I went to jump on it to, but as soon as I jumped it had already fell, so I landed on the floor ontop of Timea.

"Oww" I moaned rubbing my elbow.

We heard laughter, I lifted my head from the carpet and the boys we're laughing.

"Why do you do these things?" Timea asked standing up.

"Because its funny" Louis laughed along with Niall and Harry. Harry started picking the spiders up and putting them in a jar. I stood up and held my arm.

"Funny how my arm is now killing" I complained.

"Aww want me kiss it better?" Louis asked and came and rubbed it.

"Considering its your fault no" I smiled and kissed his cheek.

"But that was an epic jump Luce. I could imagine it being in slow motion whilst your jumping and then fast when you fall" Harry said putting the jar outside in the garden and getting rid of the spiders.

After our big laugh about my incredible jump we watched a film. Timea had fell asleep on Harrys arms. They looked adorable together.

I was lying next to Louis on the sofa.

"My arm is really killing" I whispered lifting my arm up.

"Wanna get it checked?" Louis asked looking at it.

"No its proboly just a pulled muscle or something" I lay closer to him and closed my eyes.

"I think Timeas gonna want to stay in that position. So I'll stay here with you"

He was stroking and playing with my hair. It had took my mind of Brad, I can't walk around hiding. If he was going to find me, he was going to find me and there was nothing I can do about that. Eventually comfortable in Louis strong arms I fell asleep.


	141. Chapter 141

Chapter 141:

"Timea are you ready to go?" I shouted up the stairs. I heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Timea came visible. She was wearing a baby pink above the knee dress, with heels. She had her hair wavy, it was so long and she had her makeup.

"You look pretty" I smiled.

"Thankyou as do you"

"Thanks" I said. I was wearing a creamy above the knee dress as well, it had a little bow on the front. I had heels on which were the same colour as the dress and my hair was tied up.

"Come on then" Louis said getting his car keys. We were going out to a fancy restuarant tonight. Not Nandos for a change. Niall wanted to go there but we had a vote and it was just him that voted for it.

"Oh by the way, I need one person to come and see Justin bieber with me and Louis sisters. We have backstage passes" I asked whilst Louis was driving. The three of them were sat in the back.

"Well count me out" The boys said at the same time.

"Well Timea will you?"

"Yeah sure, why would I say no to him" Timea grinned.

"What is it with him, every girl I know fancies him" Niall shrugged.

"I don't fancy him I just think he's gorgeous" Timea winked. "But the thing is, imagine him in a fight, he's really skinny. Hardly any meat on him"

"Yeah but look at Louis" I said wafting my hand towards him. He glanced at me and raised his eyebrows.

"Well I mean your not the Taylor Lautner type are you. I mean with the muscles and everything"

"Your into people like that?" Harry questioned looking at me and Timea.

"No, that's what I mean. I like guys that are small and cuddly, exactly like Louis" I smiled at him. He had his eyes on the road but he smiled.

"Exactly like Scott, you know bless him, I think he's put on a little bit of weight since last month"

"Maybe he should go to the gym then" Harry said looking at her.

She punched his arm slightly and he groaned.

"Were here" Niall said, he was looking out of the window the whole time. Louis parked up and then we got out of the car. There was hardly anyone around. Harry and Timea walked inside together with Niall tagging along behind them and me and louis walked in behind Niall. A women showed us to a table, at the side of the room.

"So what to order?" Timea asked looking at the menu.

"You know, I think both girls should get what we lads choose and you choose our food" Niall said taking a menu and holding it out so the three boys could see it. We looked through it and ordered them seafood which they had to eat. They didn't know what we ordered them and we didn't know what they ordered us. What and see.

About half an hour later it came.

"What the hell...is that?" Harry said staring at the lobster on the plate.

"You said order anything" Timea said sipping her drink.

"Yeah we meant food" He moaned.

"Yeah well what do you call this?" Timea asked looking at her plate which had the same as mine. It had which looked like chinese food.

"Well everyone has to eat it" Niall said grabbing a fork and digging into the seafood infront of them.

"Ew that was the worst ever" Niall said wiping his mouth.

"Has niall just said something didn't taste nice" Louis said pretending to have an heart attack.

"It was alright" He said looking at Harry. Who seemed to have enjoyed it. Me and Timea had ate ours, it wasn't that bad. Except Timea had left two pepper things on her plates.

"So I'm going to get another drink" Timea said going to stand up. Harry reached and grabbed her hand.

"You haven't finished" He said pointing at the peppers.

"But what are they?" Timea sat down and picked them up.

"Dunno but eat them" Louis said grinning.

"Well one each" she passed one to me. I just went along with it.

"Okay on the count of 3...1...2...3" I took a tiny bite of the red pepper and timea did the same. Suddenly my mouth started to burn.

"What's up girls?" Harry asked crossing his arms. I was wafting my hand around like a fan.

I needed water or a drink, but every glass on the table was empty. Timea stood up and started panting.

"Hot...hot...hot" She said moving her hand around like me. I stood up quickly and pushed past her, and went to the bathroom. She followed me and we both banhed into the womens door. They were locked.

"Aww come on" I complained and jogged back to where our table was.

"Need a drink" Niall said standing up and passing me his beer. I went to drink out of it, but there was nothing in it. He laughed and I slammed it on the table.

"Lucy" Timea shouted and pointed somewhere and ran towards it. I turned around to see what it was and she had ran to a big massive fish tank and shover her head in it.

"That's something I'm not doing" I said going over to Louis. My mouth was really burning.

"Hottest pepper in the world that was...bingo" Harry said high fiving louis. They were laughing so bad, and people had started to look.

I pulled Louis car keys out of his jean pockets and rushed outside. My face was red, and sweaty. I opened the car and saw my bottle of water, reached for it and swug it down. I always had a bottle of water in the car. It's all I drank.

I locked the car and carried the bottle inside and went back and sat down at the table, still swigging the water. Timea still had her head In the fish tank.

"Excuse me" a women said tapping her shoulder. Timea lifted her head, and looked at her, she was holding a drink. Timea snatched it and drank it all in one go.

"That is gross" she said sitting down. My mouth was still hot, but it wouldn't go just like that.

"Timea your hair" I said. It was dripping wet.

"I know,because of these" She glared at the boys. Who were nearly wetting themselves with laughter.

"Who's idea was this?" I asked sipping my water.

"Harrys of course" Niall said patting Harrys shoulder.

"Revenge from last night. Revenge from the way you lied to us" he grinned. He was really proud of himself for embarrasing us.

"I'm never trusting you again" Timea said laughing. We all laughed, Timea had only been her for like 2 days and it had been so funny.


	142. Chapter 142

Chapter 142:

"Girls wake up" I heard someone say. I was flat out on my pillow, eyes screwed shut. I was not willing to wake up yet, I was so tired.

"Girls" Someone tapped my shoulder. I moaned and put the pillow over my head.

"Looks like there not getting up" It was the boys trying to wake us up. Lucky for them we weren't moving. Timea had the quilt on her stomach, I was lying on my stomach so it was on my back.

We heard footsteps out of the room, finally they had gone. I lifted my head out from under the pillow, and put my face back onto the pillow.

Suddenly I felt something cold hit my back, so I jolted up.

"Woah,woah woah" Timea screeched. The boys had jugs and they wered tipping water on us.

"Guys stop" I said pulling the cover up over my face. The boys were laughing.

"Guys, I've already been wet yesterday for nothing. Are you crazy?" Timea shouted punching Harry In the arm, getting the jug out of his hand and tipping it over his hair. The bed was soaking wet so I got out, I was soaking wet.

"I am not cleaning this up" I said and walked into the bathroom, and got a towel to wipe my face.

"Boys get cleaning...now" I went into the walk in wardrobe and slid the door across so I could get changed. It was a hot day so I put on my white shirt, and browny/gold shorts. I brushed my hair and went slid the door across and Timea walked past me with her clothes and slid the door shut again. The boys were taking the bedding off and putting it in the wash basket they had brought upstairs.

"Don't forget the carpet, which is wet" I said and walked into the bathroom to do my makeup. I put on my eyeliner,mascara, and red lipstick which I had become quite fond off since we performed on stage with the boys.

"You done?" I asked walking back into the bedroom, they were stood in a line and they nodded. Harry was drying his hair with a towel.

I picked the washing basket up, filled with the bed sheets and carried it downstairs. The boys followed behind me. I put the basket onto the kitchen floor. Niall came over and put them in the washing machine and pressed the button and it started spinning.

"When its done take it out and that. While that's happening, Lou go and put fresh bedding on" I said getting my bag, and putting my shoes and sunglasses on.

"Yeah ok, where are you going?" Lou asked standing up.

"Out with Ross and Laura. They wanted me to go out with them today"

"Oh right see you in a little bit then" Louis came over, grabbed my hip and pecked me on the lips.

"See you" I opened the door, and walked outside the black gates.

"Lucy!" Someone called. I put my house keys in my bag and turned around. It was Ross and Laura.

"Hey guys" I smiled and walked towards them.

"You alright?" Laura asked.

"Yeah, I'm good. You?"

"Great, so where are we going then?" Laura asked as we started walking down the path.

"How about shops and starbucks" Ross smiled and put his hands in his pockets. We went in a few shops first, we were in a music store.

"So, I believe you saw Brad the other day" Ross said quietly. Laura was looking at something on a shelf.

"Yeah, how did you know?" I asked.

"I saw you and Timea, and I saw him, he was following you and then you got in the car and drove off"

"Oh...please don't mention to Louis. He would go...sick"

"Lucy, you have to let him know. Incase anything happens" Ross warned.

"I guess your right, I will do tonight when I get home"

He nodded and smiled and Laura came back over.

"Have you seen the deals in here?" She asked grinning.

"You love your deals" Ross said. After we had been in some shops, we went to Starbucks and I saw that people with cameras were taking pictures. They would be up on the One Direction news website tonight. I ignored them and sat down at a table with Ross and Laura. We were chatting about stuff, then I received a text off louis.

'Hey do you mind if me and the boys meet you? Timea asked us to go out because she wanted to suprise us all. Xxx'

'No of course not, were in Starbucks and I wonder what? xxx'

After half an hour the three boys arrived.

"Hey Ross, haven't seen you in a while. How are you doing?" Louis said sitting down and smiling at Laura.

"I'm good man" Ross said moving up so Niall and Harry could sit down.

"So what's Timea doing?" I asked.

"A suprise or something" Harry shrugged. I rolled my eyes, I wonder what.

(A couple hours later)

After being out with Ross and Laura. We decided to come home.

"Ready to see this?" Harry rubbed his hands together and opened the front door.

We were suprised by a room full of smoke and an alarm going off.

"What the hell" Niall ran in and we followed him, wafting smoke out of the way. Timea was stood in the kitchen, oven gloves and an apron on. Her hair was messy and she looked fustrated.

"What happened?" Niall asked turning the alarm off and wafting the smoke away with a towel.

"I tried to suprise you with dinner, but I can't cook" Timea said pulling the oven gloves of and slatting them on the table.

"Aww bless you, you didn't have to" Harry said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I didn't as you can clearly see" she shrugged.

"Don't worry. It's a nice thought, we can order" Niall got his phone and walked out of the room. Ordering food from Nandos, something he did like twice a week.

"I'm going to get changed anyway be right back" I went upstairs and put my pyjamas on.

When I came down everyone was sat in the living room, eating. So I went and joined them.

"Do not let Timea near the kitchen" Harry said laughing.

"Hey" She threw a cushion at him "Not as bad as Niall though, at least I don't eat eggs of my head"

"What?" I asked.

"Oh it was so funny, we..."

(4 hours earlier. Timeas pov)

"Niall give me it back now" I sat jumping over the couch so I could catch him up quicker.

"Nope" he laughed.

"Niall!" I screamed. He had my makeup and was running around with it. Harry and Louis were on the sofa laughing at me. Lucy had gone out.

"Niall please" I said and stopped running because I was out of breath from chasing him for at least 10 minutes. Niall just laughed. I groaned and walked into the kitchen, took out an egg and walked over to Niall.

"Eat this" I said and banged it on his head. It cracked and the egg yolk dripped down his face.

"Eww" louis and harry said.

"Now give me my makeup...NOW!" I sat holding my hand out. He passed it me and put his finger on some of the egg, and put it in his mouth.

"Niall, you don't have to do that" I said looking at him strangly.

"Why waste a good egg?" He shrugged and went into the kitchen eating it off his head. I looked at the boys and we burst out laughing. Well I least I got my makeup back.

(Present, Lucys pov)

"Haha, that's gross Niall" I laughed.

"It was very nice" Niall winked.

We watched big brother and then everyone went to bed.

"I'll be up in a minute" I said to Timea.

"Okay" she smiled and went up the stairs.

"Night Luce" Louis waved.

"Actually Lou, I wanted to talk to you a minute" I said and he stood up and came over to me.

"What's up?" He asked.

"Somewhere a little more private" I smiled awkwardly. The boys were staring, louis looked at them and they jumped off and went out of the room.

"So what's the matter?" He pulled me over to the sofa.

"Well, you know I was out yesterday with Timea...we saw...erm...I dunno how to tell you. You will get mad" I put my head in my hands.

"Lucy I won't, you can tell me anything" He said.

"...We saw Brad" I said quickly. Louis looked at me seriously.

"Did he say anything? Do anything?" He asked.

"No...but he did sort of follow...us..." I said slowly. Louis took a breath.

"but we drove off and he lost us so were fine" I said quickly smiling.

"No lucy, he's still around. You don't know where he is. We need to ring the police" He said getting his phone. I snatched it off him and he pulled a confused face.

"No louis. I'm not going through them, again. They don't really help much. They would think he was innocent because he gave himself in"

"I don't care. Were ringing them" he took the phone back off me.

"Louis, please don't make me stressed. If I need anyone it's you not the police" I said, he lowered the phone from his ear.

"Okay, but if he does do anything. I'm ringing, and if you go out, your not going alone"

"Okay, thanks" I hugged him tightly. "I don't think he will do anything anyway"

"He might Luce" Louis mumbled.

I let go off Louis."If he does, he does. I can't be afraid of him my whole life"

Louis smiled and stroked my cheek. "I'll let the boys know about it"

I kissed his hand and then his neck, and then his lips. "Night"

"Night love you"

"Love you to" I smiled and walked up the stairs, so I could go bed. As long as Louis knew, I felt more safe. But I also felt sometimes, as if I was being watched, but if I told Louis that he would ring the police straight away. Its proberly just me anyways.

Lucys outfit:


	143. Chapter 143

Chapter 143:

"It is far to hot" Timea said turning to lie on her back on the sunlounger. We were in the back garden and I was lying on a sunlounger next to her, whilst on my Ipad doing some work.

"Yes it is" I agreed. We had an umbrella over us.

"Girls come on, have some fun" Niall called from the swimming pool. The boys were splashing about in there. I put my Ipad down underneath the sunlounger and turned on my back, like Timea.

"No thanks guys" I mumbled.

"Well your missing out on the fun" Harry shouted.

I could feel myself starting to doze off.

(Timeas pov)

I put my earphones in, and was listening to Concepts new song Our Love. I wonder how Scott is getting on he hasn't called or answered my text messages.

"Hey Timea" Harry said. I turned around and the boys were stood there with water guns. They grinned and squirted me and Lucy. Lucy jolted up and screeched. I got up and ran off and Lucy ran the opposite way. I noticed Louis had dropped the water gun and Lucy picked it up and was squirting him with it. Louis dodged the water and took the gun and put it on the pavement, and picked Lucy up over her shoulders.

"Louis" she screamed. He threw her in the pool.

Suddenly I felt someone at the bottom of my legs. I looked down and it was Harry. He picked me up, and put me over his shoulder.

"Harry put me down at once. It took me 2 hours to do this hair..so...please" he threw me in, and I came back up.

"My hair" I cried.

Lucy had gotten out of the pool, and Niall helped me out. I picked up the water gun and ran to Harry and squirted him, in his face.

"Who's laughing now?" I laughed. Louis and Lucy laughed and went back inside. After me and Harry had stopped having a waterfight, I went inside to get dry and then came back downstairs.

"Let's play this game, it's so funny" I said sitting on the floor with my legs crossed.

"Okay what do we do?" Niall asked sitting next to me, harry sat next to me, then Lucy and then Louis. All in a circle.

"Okay well we have a card, and we have to hold it on our mouths, and pass it to each other, and the first person to drop it is out" I took a card, gave it to Louis and he balanced it on his lips. Lucy helped him.

"Go" I said. He passed it to Niall and then he passed it to me. I had to pass it to Harry, he leant forward to take it. And something happened which shouldn't of happened. The card fell and our lips touched. Harry put his hand on my face and we kissed harder. Lucy cleared her throat and we quickly pulled apart.

"Let's not play this no more" I said taking the card and putting it back into the packet of playing cards.

Harry stood up and went to sit down. Louis and Niall did the same. I got up quickly and went into the kitchen, lucy followed me.

"What was that?" She asked quietly.

"I dunno...I"

"Do you still like him?"

"No,yes, Scott" I sighed.

"You do don't you?" I sat on a barstool and she sat next to me.

"I do, and I don't. Eversince..."

"Eversince what?" She asked.

I took a breath. "Eversince high school, me and Harry were together and it was the best times of my life. Then I met Scott and I fell in love with him, I don't know, I can't cheat on Scott because I still love him"

"It's up to you, but whatever you do. Don't do anything whilst with Scott" she warned.

"Speaking of him, I should ring him" I took out my phone and dialled his number.

(Lucys pov)

She dialled his number.

"Hey finally you pick up...it's ok...its nice to hear your voice..." She smiled. I left her alone to talk to Scott and went back into the living room.

"Don't even mention it" I said and sat next to Louis. They nodded and about 5 minutes later Timea came in, smiling.

"What are you smiling at?" Harry asked her.

"Nothing I'm jusyt glad to hear scotts voice" she said.

I was lying on Louis. He was sat on the sofa normally and I had my legs across his knees and had my head on his chest. We watched a film and then me and Timea went to bed.

We were laying on our backs staring at the dark ceiling.

"I can't sleep" Timea whispered.

"Me neither"

"I've got a good idea, come on" she got out of bed, went into the bathroom and came out with her makeup and tiptoed downstairs. I followed her and I knew what she wanted to do so I brought my phone. The boys were flat out on the sofas. Louis looked so cute, his hair was all messy. She zipped open her makeup bag and pulled out red lipstick and started drawing stuff on Nialls pale face. I giggled but stayed quiet. It was so funny, after she did Harry and then Louis bless him. To be honest I didn't need my phone. We went back to bed, when they wake up in the morning, they will be in stitchs.

(The next morning. Harrys pov)

"Aahhh" I heard louis scream. I ran to him, he was stood looking in the mirror. He turned around and I noticed he had makeup all over his face.

"Shut up you have it to" He said pulling me over to the mirror.

"And me" Niall ran over with tissues trying to rub it off.

"The girls" we said at the same time, we rushed upstairs and went into there room. They were fast asleep. I grabbed the mattress, and tipped it up. Timea fell and made a bang on the floor, and Lucy rolled ontop of her.

"Ow" They both said.

"You alright there?" Louis asked with his arms crossed. They looked up and burst out laughing.

"You look like total clowns" Timea said getting up.

"Very very funny" I clapped sarcastically. For girls they were very good pranksters.


	144. Chapter 144

Chapter 144:

(Timeas pov)

"Louis are you sure, I really don't want to do this" Lucy said quietly, whilst gripping onto Louis arm.

"It'll be fine. Come on" He said pulling her along to the entrance.

We had all gone out to a ghost hunting place. It was midnight, and it was freezing cold. It seemed pretty fun. But me and Lucy were terrified. I was holding Harrys hand, whilst strolling behind the others to the entrance.

"I don't know how guys find this fun" I said squeezing Harrys hand.

"I don't know how girls can find this scary" Niall shrugged.

"It's because its actually haunted. It's all real" Louis said turning around to look at us. Lucy getting dragged along, because she was gripping onto him for dear life.

"Way to lighten the mood Lou" She said sarcastically smiling.

"You'll be fine" He said trying to move his arm, but she didn't let him go.

"Luce I'm trying to put my arm around your shoulder"

She let go of her tight grip, and pulled Louis arm around her shoulder, and wrapped one of her hands around his waste and pulled herself close to him.

"We've not even go in yet" I laughed.

"Shut up, your twice as scared"

We were waiting to go into a castle, very much like the one at alton towers, but was in the middle of no where basically. They weren't many people, there was only us, and a couple of older lads, and women. A man came out from the castle, and started talking about the back story of the castle and everything. I wasn't really listening though to be honest.

"You alright?" Harry whispered in my ear.

"Yep" I smiled.

"Follow me please" The man said. We walked in behind everyone else, into a dark room. Lucy was squeezing Louis on his waist really tightly.

We were walking around rooms in the castle on our own, just me,Harry, Lucy,louis and Niall. The man had left us to wander. We kept hearing strange noises and banging.

"Lou can we go, I feel lost" Lucy said into Louis chest.

"We've only been here an hour Luce"

"Louis, you know how much I hate it" there was a bang and lucy screeched and pushed herself closer against Louis chest. He rubbed her arm.

"Infact guys I would love to get out of here" I said squeezing Harrys hand.

"Okay then guys come on" Harry said and we started walking towards the exit.

"Guys its this way" I pointed to a room.

"No its this way" Louis said still walking. Niall,Louis and Lucy walked off, and we rushed after them. They were right it was the right way.

"That was pretty fun" Niall smiled.

"Yeah it was, especially seeing Lucy like that" I laughed. She still wouldn't let go of Louis, she was going to be creeped out the whole night, because she had actually heard a ghost. Bless her. When we got home, we all had a drink and it was 3am, the ghost hunting was only at night time. I went upstairs to get into my pyjamas, as I turned around to come back down, Harry was there.

"Hey" he said.

"Hey, you okay?" I asked.

"I was wondering if you wanted to sleep in my room, I could do with the company and I'm sure Lucy would want Louis with her tonight"

"Err...sure okay then" I smiled.

"Great"

(Lucys pov)

"I'm sleeping in Harrys room, so night everyone" Timea said going up the stairs.

"Okay night" I yawned.

"Well guys I'm going bed" Niall went upstairs behind Timea.

"Me and you tonight then" Louis kissed my nose and we went to bed. It was so nice to be in our own bed together, snuggling.

"You were really freaked out before" He whispered stroking my hair. I had my head on his chest. He had his pyjama bottoms on with his pyjama top.

"Yeah" I whispered.

"Bless you" he leaned forward and kissed my cheek.

"Night" I said.

"Night babes"

I suddenly fell asleep, it was 4am and was planning to sleep throught the whole day.


	145. Chapter 145

(Hey guys, its me Courtney. Just to let everyone Chapter 145:

"Morning Beautiful" Louis said as I opened my eyes.

"Morning" I sat up, and he was leaning over infront of me and sat on the bed.

"Good sleep?" He asked.

"With you by my side, of course" I smiled and pulled the duvet off me. It was to hot.

"Ah, stay there I'm picking your clothes today,because were going to a theme park" Louis pushed me back on the bed and stood up and went into the walk in wardrobe. Louis had good taste in clothes so I could trust him.

"It's boiling today Lou, so something cool" I shouted.

"Ok"

He came back out with the clothes and passed them to me. It was a white shirt, sleeves rolled up. With denim shorts and white shoes.

"Pretty good taste there Lou" I winked getting out of bed.

"Yeah, definatly better than what your wearing now". He said looking down at my pyjamas. "Actually your best outfit is the one you wear when your in the shower" He grinned.

"Louis!" I put my hand on his back and pushed him out of the room.

"Can I not stay in there?" He wined.

"Nope, go downstairs and see everyone else" I closed the door behind him and got myself ready. I curled my hair and put it to the side, did my makeup, got dressed and went downstairs. Louis was sat on a barstool looking sad.

"What's bitten your tongue?" I asked walking into the living room. I heard Timea laughing.

"Luce, come and check these out" she had her laptop on her knee, and Harry and Niall were sat at the kitchen island with Louis laughing. I went and sat next to her and looked at the screen. It was a picture of Louis from when he was about 15 pretending to kill a baby doll.

"Where did they come from?" I asked, trying not to laugh.

"Bebo" Niall laughed.

Timea flicked through them, there was one where Louis had no top on, with a close up on his face.

"Would you of gone for him then?" Harry asked.

Louis looked at me smiling.

"Er...well you look a lot better now" I said, and louis smile dropped.

"Aww, but you were still cute" I got up and went behind him, and put my arms around his neck and kissed it.

"Every fan is going to see them, and that's embarrasing" Louis sulked.

"Don't be, I mean look at you now" I said.

Timea laughed loudly. "Look at this one"

It was him and a girl with brown hair, and he had his hand in the worst possible place. I moved my hands from his neck and took the laptop off her and shut the lid.

"So when are we going this theme park?" I asked throwing the laptop on the sofa, behind me grinning. Louis looked at me and blushed. I smiled at him.

"Come on then, don't just sit here. Let's get going"

We were in the car on the way to the theme park, and louis was driving. Me sat in the front with him and Timea and the boys sat in the back chattering to each other.

"Luce, that picture is just horrible. I was 15" Louis said looking at the road.

"Lou, it's ok. We were all 15 once"

"What did you do when you were 15?" Louis asked looking at me then the road.

"Erm...just you know, kid stuff" I smiled. He looked at me and raised his eyebrows.

"I don't want to talk about Lou" I said looking out of the window.

"Okay, if you do I'm here"

"I know" I smiled again. Yeah so when I was 15 I was with Brad, and as a couple in a strong relationship at that time. We did, do things we shouldn't off. Not anything bad, but something I regret to be honest, something that was my fault as well. But I didn't like talking about it.

We finally reached the Theme park and parked the car.

"We will go and get tickets" Louis said, locking the car and walking off with the boys to the counter. Me and Timea just stood next to each other and waited.

"So have a nice night with Harry?" I asked.

"Yeah, he's very cuddly. Don't worry nothing happened" She said quickly.

I laughed and looked around, and saw Brad. What was he doing here? He was with a couple of boys, quite tall and muscular like him, but I didn't recognise them. They we're looking at us.

"Lucy Lucy..." Timea said waving in my face.

"You okay, what you looking at?"

"Oh nothing, just..."

"So come on the girls" niall shouted. Timea walked over to them, I put my hands in my hoodie pockets and looked at Brad, who was staring back. How did he know I was here tonight?

"Luce" Louis called. I looked at him, and he came over to me.

"You alright?" He asked.

"Yeah come on" I took his hand and caught up with the others. Louis didn't notice Brad was there thank god. I didn't want him to, the lads looked quite handy and I didn't want Louis to get hurt.

"Hey that Justin Bieber concerts next week, are the girls coming down?" Timea said as we walked to a rollar coaster and joined its line.

"Yeah Jays dropping them off the day before" Louis said.

"Can't wait" I smiled. Timea agreed and we just chatted whilst in the line. It was 3 to a car, so me and Timea went together and the boys went in behind us. It was much like the big one at Blackpool Pleasure beach. The staff check our seatbelts, and we moved forward.

"You know, this is really high" I said as it started tilting up.

"It is, I love heights" Timea said letting go of the bars. I was gripping onto them.

"I should of sat with Louis" I looked down, and oh word was it high. Suddenly the cart slowed down, and then stopped on a tilt.

"What has just happened?" I asked looking at Timea.

"We've just broke down" She said laughing.

"That's not funny" I covered my face with my hands, I noticed I was shaking. I was such a scaredy cat.

"So what happens now?" I mumbled.

"We have to get out of the car, come on" She undone her seatbelt and I lifted my head.

"I'm not walking down them steps, I'm not moving" I said pulling her back in.

"Luce we have to"

"I'm really not moving"

"Hang on...they said its working" Timea got back in the car fastened her seatbelt. The ride wasn't aloud to start until her seatbelt was fastened correctly, because it was safety or something. The car started moving and eventually fell down the first drop. I laughed it off with Timea and we posed for the photo,by doing peace signs. I was happy to be back on the ground.

"You alright?" Louis asked opening his arms for a hug. They weren't aloud to go on the ride because of the incident when it broke, saved them waiting for It to be fixed.

"I was petrified" I mumbled in his chest.

"Knew you would be" He said. We went on a few more rides, and then everyone decided they wanted to go in a ghost house, with real actors in there. But I didn't want to so I waited on a bench outside the attraction. I was looking down at my phone tweeting people that mentioned me. When someone sat down infront of me. I looked up and noticed it was one the boys that was with Brad. I went to stand up.

"Woah, you don't want to do that. Now sit down" He said calmy standing up after me. I sat down slowly and he did the same. Louis looked over.

"Pretend were friends" the boy said waving and smiling at Louis. I waved and Louis waved back and continued chatting with the others.

"So, I guess your wondering why Brads here? He wants to meet up with you in a couple of weeks, let's just say he's throwing a little house party and wants you to come"

"Never. I don't nothing to do with him" I spat out.

"Would you rather go or have your little boyfriend hurt?"

"Husband" I corrected him. He raised his eyebrows.

"Oh, he's moved up the ranks. Brad we love to hear that, and nice house by the way. Shame we don't know the code" He leaned forward on the table. "What is it?"

"Why would I tell you?"

"Because as I said, we can hurt people. Like Louis,Ruby,Leah and how about Louis precious sisters even"

"Don't you dare touch them" I warned.

"Well you better tell me the code...Now!"

I had to tell him, he couldn't hurt them. Especially not louis sisters. My sisters in law.

"Fine, it's TSHMP"

"Good girl, now don't forget that party" He winked, stood up and walked off. What was he going to do, I knew we could change the code when we got home, and I had the feeling Brad and his little mates, were going to be here all night. I did see them on rides, just acting normal.

"How was it?" I asked as they came of the ride.

"Good, who was that man?" Louis said intertwining his hand with mine.

"No one just a friend" I leant my head on his chest. I felt terrible and just wanted to go home.

This was all happening again. I wasn't taking note on where we going but we went into a rollar skating building.

"This is going to be funny" Timea said, sitting at a table and putting rollar skates on, like everyone else except me.

"Come on it will be fun" Louis said stepping onto the shiny wooden floor.

"No I don't feel to good" I sat down, and watched them skate. Niall fell over on his bum which made me giggle. Being with the guys cheered me up. Should I tell Louis about today?

(Hey guys, its me Courtney. Just to let everyone know, this is the last chapter for a couple of days. Because I'm on a trip to London and I get back in 3 days and I promise I will carry on uploading as I do, don't worry, whilst I'm in London I will be writing, but won't be able to upload, if I can I will thanks, please comment on what you think might happen next? Will she tell louis? Xxx)


	146. Chapter 146

Chapter 146:

(A week later)

"I can't believe Justin Bieber is in the house" Timea said fixing her hair in the bathroom mirror. We were waiting for the girls to go to the loo. Lottie had just came out and washed her hands.

"Yeah I know, I can't believe we get to see him again" Lottie said drying her hands under the dryer.

"Do I look ok? I don't want to look a mess infront of Justin" Timea said putting more eyeliner on.

I rolled my eyes "Timea you look fine"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah I'm positive, now come on" I took hold of Daisy and Pheobes hand, and went outside the bathrooms. Timea was holding onto Lottie and Felicitys hand.

"There's to many people" Timea said, as we pushed through the crowd.

"It's a concert what do you expect?"

We found our seats, in the little VIP sections next to the stage, at the sides. The four girls had justin bieber hoodies on. Timea even had one on, she loved Justin Bieber. Me I just had a hoodie on, but it was Louis. I took his by accident. I got my phone out as we sat down and text Louis.

'Hey, girls are hypo...help ? Only joking there fine, behaving as usual ;) were just waiting for it to start and we have half an hour, so I thought I'd text my beautiful husband xxx'

I sent it and looked at Timea who was smiling at her phone. She was sat at the end, near the wall of one of the stage, then it was the four girls and then Lottie and felicty, then me and then Daisy and pheobe next to me.

"Scott?" I asked. She looked up and blushed.

"Err...no" she said quietly.

"Harry?"

She blushed even more and looked down. She got on really well with him. It's like she has a thing for him, and he definatly has one for her. I don't think that Scott had replied to any of her texts, he did once but to tell her that he was busy and had to go. I'm sure he wasn't that busy though. I got a text of Louis.

'Helloooo :) and good I hope so, harrys going on and on and on about Timea, he really likes her ya know and thankyou it's nice to receive a text of my lovely wife ;) xxx'

I smiled and text back.

'I know she's texting him, to be honest I think she likes him, but then what about Scott? And I hope it is xxx'

'Yeah me to, well Scott hasn't replied and if he has its not been that loving. It's like he's got no time for her, but Harry does. Don't worry it is xxx'

All the stadium had gone black and the whole crowd was screaming and shouting. Sounded like a jet.

'Yeah anyway Lou gotta go shows starting and I'm getting deaf, see you later love you ;) xxx'

I put my phone in my hoodie pocket, and looked at the girls and laughed. They were all crying, even Timea. Justin bieber suddenly appeared on stage singing.

"Lucy, I love you. This is all you" Daisy shouted to me whilst screaming.

"It's ok" I shouted back.

Throughout the whole concert it was so wild. Timea was like a little girl, it was quite funny.

(3 hours later)

"That was amazin..." Lottie said sitting on the sofa backstage. A security man had brought us backstage and told us to wait in Justins dressing room.

"I can't believe this is his dressing room" Timea said touching his clothes on a rack. I laughed and sat down. "He gets changed in her" She said.

"Would that be me by any chance?" Someone said at the door. We turned around and it was Justin.

"Oh my god" Timea cried holding her heart. Suddenly she fell over and hit the sofa.

(Timeas pov)

My eyes opened slowly. I was laying on a sofa, I sat up and held my head.

"What happened?" I asked seeing Lucy and the girls sat near me.

"You fainted because Justin walked in" Daisy said pointing at Justin who was stood up looking down on me.

"I tend to have that affect on people" He laughed.

I felt lighted again. I pulled my legs off the sofa and walked to Justin.

"You are so great" I said staring at him.

"Thankyou, you are so...beautiful" he kissed my cheek and winked. Oh my god I got a kiss of Justin bieber.

"So do you want a drink or anything? How about photos? Autographs?" He turned around and walked to his dressing table. I turned and looked at lucy.

"He kissed me" I mouthed pointing at my cheek.

She giggled and nodded.

"I want some pics of us on my camera if that's ok" He said opening the door and calling someone to take a picture. We had a picture of all of us together and then all of us on our own with him.

"So a beautiful girl like you should have a boyfriend" He said quietly sitting next to me, whilst the others were talking.

"Er...yeah but I think that he's just letting me go really" I sighed. I was quite fustrated about Scott, either not answering my phone calls or texts or saying he's busy. I didn't want to think it, but was he with another girl? No of course not he wouldn't do that would he?

"Well that's a shame...if I was your boyfriend I'd never let you go" He whispered in my ear. I blushed and smiled.

"Oh Justin"

(An hour later, lucys pov)

"Well it was nice meeting you" I said waving to Justin.

"Nice meeting you" He waved back. We went back to the car and I started the engine.

"I can't believe that actually happened" Timea said taking deep breaths. Justin was flirting with her.

"What a lucky girl you are" I drove off and after 10 minutes driving. Daisy and Pheobe had fell asleep leaning on each other in the back of the car. Timea,lottie and felicity were talking about Justin and his concert.

"Call people obssessed" I mumbled.

"Lucy, he kissed us" They said at the same time.

"Well, I'm married to Louis Tomlinson, beat that"

"He's our brother why would we care?" Lottie said laughing. I realised it was a stupud comment so I started laughing. We were laughing the whole way home. When we got home, I typed in the code. Which we had changed to a fingerprint scanner. Which was a lot more safe, it only knew mine,ruby and Leahs and the boys. I asked them to change it to that, but I didn't tell them why, I haven't mentioned brad to the others. Next week is the party I have to go to, I don't want to. I can't stop thinking about it though, it's always on my mind.

I parked the car, Timea and the other girls ran out of the car, to inside. Daisy and Pheobe were asleep. I got out the car and opened there door and picked Daisy up like a baby. Her legs wrapped around my waist and her head in the crook of my shoulder.

"Need help"

I turned around and it was Louis whispered. He picked up pheobe and shut the door.

"So how did it go?" He asked quietly trying not to wake the girls.

"It was good, the girls loved it" Louis opened the door, with the other hand and held it open with his foot and let me in first. We carried the girls upstairs to our room, and put them on the sofa. Timea had been staying in Harrys room for the past week.

We went back downstairs.

"And he kissed me on the cheek" I heard timea say.

I got a bottle of water out of the fridge, and went to everyone in the living room, we were sat for about 15 minutes talking.

"Come on girls, your going bed. It's late and mums going to pick you up tomorrow" Louis said to Lottie and Felicity. They both stood up and strolled up the stairs, me and Louis followed behind them.

"Night everyone"

Lottie and Felicity went to put there pyjamas on.

"Girls wake up..." Louis said quietly leaning down infront of Daisy and Pheobe. They moved and woke up, still half asleep.

"Why don't you put your pj's on and go bed yeah" he muffled Daisys hair and they went into the bedroom. They were having mine and Louis bed and we were having the sofa. Jay rang up to see how it was.

"Thanks for taking them" Louis said.

"It's fine and thank justin he gave them tickets"

"Will do on twitter, and you fancy going out next Saturday? I was thinking we could go out just me and you"

Next saturday was the day off that party. I couldn't say yes and not go to the party and I couldn't say no because I didn't want to upset Louis.

"Err...actually I have a meeting for work then, sorry" I said awkwardly.

"Oh right, on saturday?"

"Yeah, I don't know why" I shrugged.

"What about night time?" He asked.

"It's erm..all day" I felt terrible.

"Okay, well we have plenty other days"

I smiled and got up.

"I'll check on the girls"

I felt so bad, I couldn't even look at him without feeling awful. Why can't I just tell him? No I can't because then he will hurt the girls, and him. I went in and they were all in bed.

"Why can't you go out with Louis on saturday?" Lottie asked looking up at me. I knelt down at the side of the bed.

"Eaves drop much?" I said joking.

They all giggled.

"I've got a meeting in work" I brushed her hair out of her face.

"Arrrr" they said at the same time.

I smiled and stood up.

"Anyway get some sleep" I kissed all there foreheads and tucked them up

"Night"

"Night"

I turned the light off and shut the door. Louis was watching tv, so I went and sat next to him.

"You know if you want to go out, why don't we go Friday?"

"Love to" He smiled and I stroked his hair and kissed his cheek and then leaned on his chest and we both eventually fell asleep.


	147. Chapter 147

Chapter 147:

(Week later, Saturday)

"So what times this meeting?" Timea asked.

"Erm...about 6" I smiled and sat down on a bar stool. Dreading tonight, I wondered what might happen. He's going to know I changed the code of the gate on that day and that's going to make him mad. When it got to half 5, I got a text from an unknown number.

'Hey beautiful, its me brad. Who else would it bed. Make sure your here for 6, and if you don't show I know where the girls are, and I know where Ruby and Leah are ;) and don't think about telling anyone, I hope you have made a good excuse. See you soon'

I had a lump in my throat. I got another text with the address I had to go to. When it was quarter to 6, I put my jacket and shoes on. I had jeans on, shoes and a white jumper with red stripes.

"I'll see you in a bit" I said squeezing Louis tightly.

"God luce its only a meeting" He mumbled.

"I don't care I miss you" I kissed his cheek.

"I know, see you in a while"

"Love you lou" I said getting In the car.

"Love you to, good luck" he waved and went inside. I'm going to need the good luck. I took a deep breath and drove to the address. I pulled up outside a large house and got out. The door opened before I went to open it.

"I see you have come" it was the man at the theme park we saw. I gulped and stepped in. There were a lot of people here.

"Hey your louis tomlinsons wife" someone said. I smiled and followed the man to a room and he pushed me inside and shut the door.

"I see you decided to come...alone I'm hoping" I turned around and it was Brad with a can of beer in his hand.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Do you still not get it? I warned you about that Louis, and then you go and marry him. You know it wouldn't suprise me if you were pregnant" he walked closer in my face.

"What's to warn me about there's nothing up with him, but there's definatley something up with you" I spat out. He laughed and turned around and looked out of the window.

"I see you changed the code on that big posh house you live at...why?"

"You really think I wouldn't"

He laughed. "I thought you were that thick"

"Yeah I'm not that thick, because I wouldn't just go and mess up a 16 year olds life"

"I didn't mess up your life"

"What are you saying, you messed up mine and hurt me!" I shouted.

"Oh shut up lucy, if you were that bright you wouldn't be here"

"I'm only here so you don't hurt anyone else"

"That's right, but I can hurt you" he put his beer on the table and walked over to me. But I walked backwards and hit the door.

"Why are you so frightened?" He asked putting his hands on each side of the door, blocking me so I couldn't escape.

"I'm not scared of you" I gulped.

"No you are, you just don't say it. I was with you for 3 years I know a lot about you Luce"

I twisted my face from the direction of his, and he just twisted his as well.

"And they were the best 3 years of my life" he whispered and put his hands down and picked up his beer and swug it and banged it back on the table.

"Now" he walked back over to me, and I put my hand on the door handle behind me.

"What are you going to do to me?" I asked, getting a little shaky.

"Why don't we pick up from where we left off?" He leant forward but I opened the door and pulled it forward and ran out.

"Lucy get back here now" he shouted. Why did I come here, I am so stupid. Louis is going to go mad. I pushed throught the crowd and bumped into Brads mate.

"Where do you think your going?" He said grabbing hold off my arms and dragging me to Brad.

"Let go of me" I screamed almost starting to cry. Brad came over and grabbed my hair.

"I think I should touch you a lesson" He dragged me up the stairs and threw on the floor, and leant down infront of me.

"Where's your phone?" He asked firmly.

"Haven't got it"

"Your lying" He grabbed my arm and pulled it out of my pocket and put it in his. I had started crying already.

"Stop crying your heart out" He said in a silly voice and stood up, locked the door and leant down infront of me.

"Now...I want you to do me a favour" he got my phone out.

"Ring louis and tell him you don't love him no more"

"Why would I do that?" I snapped, tears falling off my cheeks.

"Do it, or else" He said giving me the phone.

"No" He shoved the phone in my face but I pushed his hand away hard and my phone hit the wall and fell. Which caused it to smash. It was a white iphone, the new one. I didn't care I was never going to tell Louis that.

"Well mrs smarty pants" He hit me around the face, which would definatley leave a mark. He was quite tall and very muscular, so I couldn't easily get out.

"I'll deal with you later" He stood up, unlocked the door, went out and locked it on me. I stood up and banged on the door.

"Let me out" I screamed. I slid down the door, crying harder and harder. This is all my fault, I'm so stupid. Why did I come? I went over to window and tried unlocking them, but they wouldn't budge. There were people in the garden which weren't going to help. I got my phone and turned it on, and it did. I dialled Louis but he didn't answer, and I tried ringing them all, no one was answering. I sat on the floor, and pulled my knees up to my chest. I had no chance, I felt really sick and Ill.

About half an hour later the door opened, and it was Brad. He pulled me up holding my arm and went downstairs and outside the door. It was freezing, I had my phone in my pocket but he didn't know.

"Were going somewhere come on" He dragged me along the night street. It wasn't busy, and it was on a housing estate.

"Brad, please leave me alone" I cried trying to pull off him.

"No"

"Where are we going?"

"Somewhere" I noticed that he had a knife in his pocket.

"Let me go" I screamed, and he just gripped me tighter.


	148. Chapter 148

Chapter 148:

(Nialls pov)

I was walking down the night street back to my car. I had been the shop to get some coke. I pulled out my phone and seen I had a missed call of Lucy. I rang her back but she didn't pick up. It was 9pm and she had still been at her meeting. Wonder what they were doing?

"Let me go" I heard someone scream. I turned around and looked at the opposite side of the road. What was that Lucy? It was, Brad had hold of her. I dropped my bag and ran over.

"Brad let her go" I said running over.

"Niall" Lucy said trying to come over but he pulled her back.

"What do you want little irish boy?" Brad said getting a knife out and pointing at me. I backed away slightly, with my hands in the air.

"Woah, woah"

"Go away, go back to pixi world"

"Let her go brad now" I demanded.

"You want her you will have to try"

Lucy cried even more. I hated seeing her like this, I didn't want anything to happen to her. I would die for her, even if she didn't love me back. He let go of her and pushed her on the floor, and walked closer to me. I was smaller than him, a lot smaller than him.

"Brad leave him alone" Lucy said getting up and pulling him back.

"Get off" Brad shouted pushing her away.

"So, go on try me" He said in my face.

I went to punch him, but he grabbed my hand and punched me in the face knocking me on the floor, and he started kicking me.

"Brad! Get off him" Lucy screeched standing up punching his back. He pushed her again, and she fell on the floor. I wanted to get up and help her, but I was being kicked. I felt blood running out my nose. She got up and pushed him, he stopped kicking me and turned to her. She sobbed her eyes out. He pushed her and she hit her head on a stone pillar, which caused her head to beed intestivley. I stood up and grabbed his knife and stood in the way of the him.

"Leave now" I warned. He stepped back and snatched it off me.

"That was just a warm up, I'll get her again" He ran off and I knelt down to lucy and took my jacket off and put it on her head. I rushed her to the car, and fastened her seatbelt. Home was only 2 minutes away so I drove there.

"Niall thankyou so much" she said panting for breath. She had a bruise which covered nearly half of her face. I felt so sorry for her, I wiped my nose with the palm of my hand. I pulled up and rushed her inside.

"What happened?" Louis jumped off the sofa and ran to her, holding her cheeks.

"Brad, she was with Brad. I found them, he was hurting her" I said quickly.

"We need the police and ambulance" Timea grabbed her phone and dialled the number. Lucy was loosing a lot of blood and was pale. She looked really light headed.

"Lucy, stay with my baby" Louis said grabbing her shoulders tightly just incase she fell. She suddenly fell, and Louis caught her.

"Timea we need this ambulance like now" he shouted.

"I'll ring ruby" I said grabbing my phone. When I rang them, they said they were all leaving straight away. The ambulance came and we rushed her inside.

"Harry. Stay with Timea" I said, they had to drive themselves. I stayed in the ambulance with Louis and Lucy.

"Louis I'm sorry I didn't see before hand"

"It's fine. Why didn't she tell us? I thought she had a meeting? I don't understand" He said holding her hand.

"Lou she will be fine, don't stress"

"Brad the little twat! I will kill him when I see him, I swear"

When we reached the hospital, Lucy got rushed into surgery. So we had to wait in the waiting room, the police turned up and asked to speak to me.

"Can we speak to you first please" they said. I stood up and went to them , and we sat at a table.

"So could you tell us what you know please" one of the men said getting a pen and a notepad out of his pocket.

"I went the shop and on my way out I heard her screaming, so I went over and he was physically hurting her, like had hold of her. He let go of her, and I went to hit him but he hit me and then went to hurt lucy again, but he had a knife which he had dropped so I picked it up and made him back away, and he snatched it and ran. Lucy already had that bruise so I reckon he has been with here all night, she had been out since 6pm, she said she had a meeting, but I reckon he may of threatened her or something"

They were writing as I spoke.

"Okay, so we will have to talk to Lucy when she can, and we are going to find Brad, and he is going to be taken to court if we find him. Which we will" we stood up and walked back to the others.

"What's happening?" Louis asked straight away.

"Firsty, we reckon Lucy may have been threatened or forced to go to Brad. Were not sure yet though we will have to speak to her, when she's stable"

"And what about Brad?"

"Well, were going to start searching immediatley, when we find him, he will be taken to court and then most proberly prison for life. But I suggest you stay calm, I know how angry you would be, but it's better for lucy if your calm" the police man said to Louis. He nodded and the police smiled and walked out talking down walky talkys.

( A couple hours later)

"Ruby" Harry shouted.

"Guys, what's going on?" She said hugging Louis.

"She's in surgery" Louis mumbled.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

Louis nodded and we all said hya to Leah,Liam,Zayn and Ruby. It's nice to see them.

A nurse walked out and came over. Louis stood up like we all did.

(Louis pov)

"Okay, the sugery was successful" she smiled.

"Good" I smiled.

"See she's fine" Liam patted my shoulder, and the group was smiling and laughing. I smiled.

"You can come and see her if you like" She guided me to the room and opened the door. Lucy was awake, I rushed over and kissed he forehead and squeezed her hand.

"You alright?" I asked.

"Feeling okay, just a little tired" She said smiling at me.

"I'm so glad your ok" I kissed her hand.

We had been talking for a couple of was a knock at the door.

"Mind if I come in?". The nurse asked.

"Sure" she smiled and walked in.

"The police have just been, they have a headstart on where Brad is. You can leave in the next four hours, but they suggested that someone is always by your side"

"Don't worry I aint leaving her side till he's caught" I said squeezing her hand, she smiled and looked back at the nurse.

"Okay, I'll be back in shortly. If you need anything just let me know" she walked out and my phone vibrated.

"Luce, its your mum" I passed lucy the phone.

"Hi mum...yeah I'm okay...erm how about in a couple days, let me get back on my feet, yeah that's fine...course, okay bye love you to" She hung up and past the phone to me. Everyone was here which I cared about, even Ross was here. She was happy in our company.

"So when can we leave, I really want to go home" She asked sitting up.

"In a minute, the nurse will let us know, just relax" Timea got up and went to a nurse and then came back in.

"She said get ready to leave, you can go after she has checked you"

"We will wait outside for you" Harry and the others walked outside. Lucy was dressed in fresh clothes Ruby and Leah had brought her from home.

"Here" I helped her out of the bed. She was still a little light on her feet, so I had to support her. She was dressed In the fresh clothes and she put her hand around my neck.

"I'm so glad your ok" I whispered as we walked outside the room. Niall had carried the bags, I was so grateful for everything he had done.

"Your okay to leave" The nurse said coming to us.

"Thanks" we both smiled and went to the other guys.

"Okay you all set?" Liam asked.

"Yeah, thankyou guys for coming" lucy said to Ross and Laura, they came over and hugged her.

"Thankyou so much"

"Welcome"

We all got in the car and set off home.

"Did you have a good time in Doncaster?" Lucy asked Ruby,leah,Zayn and liam who was driving.

"Yeah it was good, but we were getting a little bored anyway, so we were going to come back" Leah said, nodding at Ruby.

"I've missed you guys so much"

"Finally were home" Liam opened the door and went inside.

"I'm taking her straight to bed" i said helping her up the stairs.

"Okay night guys" Leah shouted.

"Night" we both said at the same time.

We went into the bedroom, and she sat on the bed.

"Pyjamas" I said going to get her some out of the wardrobe. I grabbed any and went over to her.

"Lou I can do this myself" she took them of me.

"I just care. I'll be right out there if you need me" I walked in the living room, and made her a brew and made myself one. I still needed to ask her why she was with Brad.


	149. Chapter 149

Chapter 149:

I went into the bedroom, and Lucy was sat on the bed crying.

"Aww babes" I went and sat on the bed next to her. She leant into my chest, and I comforted her.

"You want to tell me what actually happened?"

She sniffled and leant back to face me.

"A couple weeks ago, when we went to that theme park, brad was there with his mates, and they said I had to go today, otherwise they would hurt you, Ruby or any of the guys and then they said I had to give them the code to the house, otherwise they would hurt Lottie and the girs. So that's why I changed it. I couldn't let him hurt them"

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked.

"I knew you would go mad, and I regret it now, I'm so sorry Lou. I'm not a very good wife" She sighed.

"Hey don't say that, your the best wife I could ever ask for" I kissed her head. I saw her phone on the bedside table with a smashed screen.

"We could do with a new phone screen eh?" I smiled and she giggled.

She leant forward and kissed my lips gently. Her bruise on her face looked quite sore, but it would go down in a few days.

"I can't thank Niall enough" She whispered.

"I know, I'm so glad he was there and we will also get you a new car eh?"

She nodded, and then we both got into bed. She snuggled up really close.

"Your safe now Luce" I whispered stroking her hair. She fell asleep quickly, safe in my arms. I hope the police have found something on Brad, there going to ring. This will be the last time she has to see Brad. I managed to fall asleep, by her side. She had to go back for another test in a few weeks, to check her head. I was glad she was safe. When Brad gets caught all the problems go away. When Timea and Scott are sorted out then that problem goes away. Next year we have Zayn and Leahs wedding, which will be good. Maybe even me and Lucy could have a child. We were talking about that a couple of weeks ago, thinking we should maybe have a baby. But we waiting for the right time, and that definatley wasn't at this moment in time.


	150. Chapter 150

Chapter 150:

"Morning guys" I said walking into the living room.

"Morning, how's Lucy?" Timea asked.

"She's still asleep, she needs it" I sat on sofa, it was 10am. "I'm hoping for a phone call of the police today"

"Give them chance lou, there working on it" Leah gave me a drink of orange. I smiled and sipped it. "Niall thankyou so much, you risked your life for her"

"It's okay, you would of done the same" He smiled and got up to put his glass in the dishwasher. My mum had phoned up, and asked about the situation. I told her and she said she would visit as soon as she could. Sarah and Mark, were coming to visit in a couple of days I think. My phone started to ring again. It was Jason, I answered it.

"Hello"

"Hey Lou"

"Hi Jase"

"Is Lucy okay?" He asked.

"She's okay, she's asleep at the minute though"

"That's good, I'm on my way down anyway. Just waiting for the plane. I'm not leaving britain, until that twat is caught"

"Thankgod your coming. I won't be on my own, all the police is saying calm down and wait"

"Well the police can do one, I'll be looking myself, and I'll do a bloody better job"

"I'll join you there then"

"I hope so, anyway I'm boarding my plane so see you in abit"

"Okay bye"

"Bye lou"

I put my phone on the coffee table.

"Who was that?" Ruby asked.

"Jason, he's coming down. He's furious"

"I thought he would be, if he gets his hands on Brad he will be literally dead"

She was right, as much as I would kill Brad. I think Jason would do just as much. He was a big lad, like brad. But he was quite bigger, he did do sports after all.

"If who gets there hands on Brad?" Lucy asked coming down the stairs. She was dressed in red jeans, with her disney cast member hoodie. Her hair was in a pony tail, and she had foundation on, to cover up her bruise. But you could still see it, a little. I rang her work and told them she would be off for a little while. Rosie said it was fine and was asking about her.

"Jason, he's coming" Leah said as Lucy sat next to me.

"Oh right"

"He's going to kill Brad" Ruby pointed out the obvious.

Lucy shrugged "so" she stood up and went to the fridge and got a bottle of water. That was literally all she drank. "I'm not suprised to be honest. You think he wouldn't?"

They agreed and we just sat taking. Lucy was quiet. She was very hurt and upset. I pulled her in, and she leant on my chest and drifted back off to sleep.


	151. Chapter 151

Chapter 151:

(A week later, lucys pov)

"I'm getting sick of waiting" Jason said pacing in the living room.

"Jase there trying there best" I stood up and stopped him.

"There best, they haven't even started looking" He ran his hands through his hair.

"Okay calm down, I'll give them a ring" I calmed him down and then went outside in the garden and dialled the officers number.

"Hello" he answered.

"Hi it's Lucy, I was just wondering if you have seen anything of Brad?"

"Oh yes, I was going to give you a call. Were still searching, but we know that he is still in London, so I suggest that you still stay inside"

"Oh right, well what am I meant to do about work, I mean I understand that you can't find him just like that. But I can't stay in the house everyday"

"Well we do suggest you do"

"I know, but how am I meant to get my wages, and stuff that we need?"

"Well your married to Louis, so moneys okay"

"Excuse me, I don't live of Louis's money. I work and earn money myself"

"Well we are trying our best to find him, and we will call you to let you know if we do find him"

"Okay thankyou" I hung up and went inside.

"Jase your right, service these days are crap"

"What did they say?" He asked.

"Just that they haven't found him,so I said well I can't stay at home everyday because all I know is you could take weeks and then he said well your married to Louis so your okay for money"

"He said that!" Louis said shocked.

"Yeah, bloody cheek. Anyway I'm going to ring Rosie" I went up the stairs and rang Rosie.

"Hey Luce"

"Hey Rose"

"How are you?" She asked.

"I'm good, so stressed though" I sighed.

"Why?"

"Well, I just rang them and asked if they had heard from Brad and they haven't. So I said well I need to go work, because I can't stay in the house everyday and they said well your married to Louis. Bloody cheek on that. I'm so annoyed"

"How stupid is that! I mean, they should be out there everyday and everynight looking. Instead there proberly sitting in there office, just on the computer or somet"

"Err...I know. Anyway I've gotta go, I'll proberly come to work in the next few days because I'm not staying in everyday"

"Okay then I'll speak to you soon, stay relaxed"

"Thanks Rose see you" I hung up and went downstairs.

(Harrys pov)

"Yeah bloody cheek! Anyway I'm going to ring Rosie" Lucy said and went upstairs.

"This is ridiculous, I'm going out to find him myself" Jason grabbed his jacket and went to put it on. But Louis stopped him.

"Jason calm down, we should stay calm" he said.

"Stay calm, I don't see you wanting to go out there and find him" Jason said loudly pushing past Louis.

"Hey, I want to find him just as much as you"

"Well it doesn't seem like it, your just sitting here doing nothing" Jason shouted.

"Because there doing there job, there is nothing we can do, and I'm doing nothing? Where were you the first time?" Louis shouted back. Jason went to fight with louis, but Liam stood up and pulled him back, and Zayn and Niall pulled louis back.

"Hey, both of you stop it" Liam shouted. "Do you think at this moment in time, Lucy wants you fighting?"

Jason pulled out of Liams grip straight away, and put his jacket on.

"Well you can sit here, and do nothing. But I'm going out there" He opened the door and stepped out and then slammed the door shut. Louis sighed and then ran his fingers through his hair.

"We know you would do the same Lou" Ruby said standing up.

"I would, but I'm not being funny or anything but there Is literally nothing we can do but make the situation worse"

"Don't be suprised about Jason, he doesn't mean it lou, he just cares" Leah said smiling sympathetically at him.

"I care Leah"

Lucy came down the stairs and took a breath and ran her fingers through her hair. She looked around and then looked at Louis.

"Where's Jason?" She asked looking worried.

"Gone out to find Brad" Niall said.

"What! Are you joking? I have to go after him" She grabbed her jacket and put it on.

"Lucy your not going out, he's okay on his own" Louis said grabbing her arm stopping her from going out the door.

"Louis, you don't understand. He will literally kill Brad, he can't find him" She pulled off him and went outside. We all followed her out, and I locked the door behind me. Timea waited for me to catch up and took my hand. Lucy took her phone whilst wandering on the night time street, trying to get in touch with Jason. It was 9pm, so there was not that many people around.

"We need to split up, because we have to find him" Lucy said quickly.

"Well, I'm going with you" Louis said firmly.

Me and Timea went with Louis and Lucy and the others went together. We were walking down the street quickly, and we went to where the party that Braw threw was.

(Lucys pov)

"Jason!" I shouted. I saw him across the road and ran to him.

"Lucy what are you doing?" He said rushing over to me.

"To find you, come on let's go" I pulled his arm but he pulled away.

"Lucy, I have to find him. There not going to find him, so it's up to us and Louis not doing much"

"What are you talking about, I'm doing as much as I can" Louis said pushing past me and standing infront of Jason.

"Your her husband, you are meant to be there"

"I am there every day and every night, I just go about this in a calm way"

"No because I'm out here looking and your just sat at home, singing little pop songs" Jason shouted.

"You were never there the first time when she was Brad, so why be there now?" Louis shouted back.

"I was there, how was I suppost to know he was doing anything like that. She was to scared to tell me or anyone. Like she was to scared to tell anyone this time, but there won't be a next time"

"Well maybe you should of took more notice of her"

They went to fight again but I jumped infront of them both, put my hands on there chests and pushed them away.

"Stop it! I've had enough of this. Can't you get on?" I let go of them and they both stepped back.

"This is not helping. Now, Jason I want you to get home now and you to Louis, we are going to let the police do there job, and wait"

"But there not going to..." Louis said, but I interupted him.

"No Louis, I don't want to hear it"

"That's right you tell him for once" Jason mumbled and crossed his arms.

"shut up" I said pushing him back gently. I wasn't in the mood for this arguement. They walked back to the house, and when we got in. Louis went straight up the stairs and to his bedroom as did everyone else. Jason stayed downstairs, I went over and sat by him.

"Can I ask why you started on Louis?"

He sighed. "I didn't mean to Luce, I was just mad because he wasn't out there helping. I'm not leaving till he's caught"

I took his hand and squeezed it. "Jase, you have been there for my life. I think you should take a break for once"

"I know but I just don't want anything to happen again, and I know Louis cares and he would do the same. I know he wouldn't just stand there if he saw Brad"

"Nothing will happen again" I hugged him tightly. "Thanks for being there"

"It's my job" He mumbled.

"Anyway get some sleep"

"Yeah you to, and tell Louis no hard feelings"

"I will do, night" I waved night and went upstairs to the bedroom. Louis had his pyjama top and bottoms on and was sat with his legs crossed.

"Louis, I'm sorry about tonight. Jase is sorry, he said no hard feelings" I said standing at the door.

"Lucy, am I a bad husband?"

I went and sat next to him and stroked his cheek.

"No your not a bad husband, your the best I could ever ask for"

"But he's right, I just sat here"

"Lou you said yourself there was nothing you could do"

He looked at me and smiled, I smiled back. "Were going to find him"

I kissed his lips and then we went to bed and went to sleep. I loved louis so much, words just couldn't describe how much.


	152. Chapter 152

Chapter 152:

(Lucys pov)

"Louis, I don't understand" I said following him into our bedroom.

"Lucy, you have to"

"No I don't...will you stop" I took my guitar off him because he picked it up and went to pack it.

"Lucy, it will only be for a little while, until they find him" He sighed.

"No Louis, I'm not going. I'm not hiding away"

"Your not hiding. It's just to keep you safe, you will be with Jason, your mum and dad" He took my hand, but I pulled away and wiped my eyes.

"So why can't you come?"

"I want to, but I need to be here. To help find him, and I can't do that without firstly knowing your safe"

"But I don't want to. I wanna stay with you, here at home" I sat on the bed and ran my fingers through my hair. Louis leant down infront of me and took my hand.

"It's only going to be for a couple of weeks, just to give us chance to find him"

"But Louis, it might take weeks, and you might not even find him" I sniffled.

"We might not and you can come back, but if we do then your safe" He brushed hair out of my face, and stroked my cheek.

"When you come back, we can do loads of things together. Also gives you chance to see your parents, my parents and the girs and I'll speak to you you going to pack?" He asked. I nodded, and stood up to help him.

"See you soon, your going to be fine" Leah said hugging me tightly.

"Thanks" I mumbled in her shoulder.

"I'm going to miss you" Ruby squeezed me tight.

"Me to"

I hugged all of them, and then got to Louis. Jason was getting the car ready. I hugged Louis tightly.

"Usually the other way around" Louis laughed. I smiled and squeezed him tighter.

"I don't want to go" I felt a tear come to my eye.

"You will be back before you know it" He pulled away and I grabbed the back of his head and kissed him. We pulled apart and I kissed him again quickly and let go of him. Jason got in the car and then started the engine. I got in next to him, and put my seatbelt on. I had tears down my face, I couldn't look at them. So I put my elbow on the window frame, and leant my head on it, looking in Jasons direction.

"Bye" I heard them shout. I kept in my position, Jason smiled at me and then we drove out of the black gates. The whole journey was quite boring, Jason had an Oasis album playing. Mine and Louis wedding song Wonderwall came on.

"I thought you were used to being away from him" Jason said looking at me.

"Yeah for a reason,but this is pointless"

"Everything happens for a reason" He looked back at the road. I sighed and sang quietly to the song. When we got to Doncaster, we had to stop at the petrol station and for some reason there were a few people with cameras. Paparazzi, how did they know I was there?

"You want me to go?" Jase asked shutting the car door.

"No just carry on" They were shouting my name outside the car. But I just ignored them and buried my head in my arm against the window edge.

"Lucy where's Louis? Are you taking a break?" They were saying. They were annoying me so much. Hurry up jase.

"No I'm visiting family" I said ifting my head up facing the cameras. I had raybans on because it was to sunny. Jason came back and got in the car, started the engine and then drove off leaving them stood there.

"Do they not get on your nerves?" He asked.

"Sometimes"

We got to my parents house, and Jason took my stuff inside for me.

"Lucy honey, are you alright?" My mum said squeezing me tightly.

"Yeah mum I'm fine"

"Your bruise" She looked at it and took me inside.

"It's fine mum"

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Love she's fine. Don't fuss her" My dad gave me a hug.

"Thanks dad" I mumbled in his chest.

"Louis right sending your here with us. Your safe here" He said. I pulled away and took a breath.

"He knows what he's doing" My mum smiled and took my hand. We went upstairs and she helped me unpack. I brought my guitar, I couldn't leave it behind.

"So I'll leave you to settle in and that" She closed my bedroom door and went downstairs. I dialled Louis number and he answered.

"You aright?" He asked.

"Yep, as better as I'll ever be"

"You will have a great time, I seen the pictures of you at the petrol station, didn't look to happy" he laughed.

"I blame you"

He laughed and I smiled. "Anyway, I better make the most of it"

"You forgive me?"

"Of course I do, I mean your right I am safer here but when he's caught I'm coming straight home. I'll give you 2 weeks, then I'm coming home"

"Okay, I'll be on the lookout for him then"

I laughed and opened my door to go downstairs.

"Anyway, I'm going to go and make the most of it here with the parents. So I'll ring you later before I go to bed"

"Okays, speak later love you"

"Love you to"


	153. Chapter 153

Chapter 153:

I opened my eyes, and pulled the duvet off me. I went to the wardrobe and put on some trackie bottoms, a top and a hoodie. I tied my hair in a pony tail and made my bed. I could smell my dads cooking from upstairs, it was so nice...pancakes I think.

"I miss your cooking" James said as he walked into the kitchen. I sat on the bar stool and yawned.

"Good nights sleep?" My dad asked picking the pancakes up with a spatula and placing them on a plate.

"Yeah" I yawned again.

"You didn't did you?" Mum said passing me a cup filled with tea.

"Not till late"

"Well your up early, you could of stayed in bed" She sat next to me and took a pancake on a plate.

"Why waste a day?" I shrugged. She laughed and took a bite of the pancake.

"So what are we doing today?" James asked sipping his brew.

"How about we go and visit our Auntie Lori?" My dad said also sitting down. Felt like I lived here, all of us together. I actually missed it, but I wouldn't give my life up now for anything.

"Why not?"

After we had been to our Auntie Lori's we came home and were all sitting together in the living room. Flicking between the music channels, watching different music videos from the 60's to present time. It was quite funny to see my mum freak out when the new kids on the block come on. She loved them when she was younger, and she loves the backstreet boys. When she met my dad, he was the rock n roll guy. So then she got into that, but on the bright side he took her to a concert of the Backstreet boys, because she does love them with a passion.

"Arr do you remember that song? Step by step oohhh baby" My mum sang to the New Kids on the Block. We all laughed, this has got to be a night to remember. I decided that I was going to go to bed, because I was so tired. I went upstairs and got a quick shower, and then got into bed after putting my pyjamas on. I got my phone and dialled Louis number.

"Hello" he answered.

"Hey, you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, I was just about to ring you. How you doing?"

"It's ok, missing you but I'll survive" I said joking and he laughed.

"So, have you heard anything from Brad?"

"Actually the police rang today, they said they had a few witnesses about what Brad did. Because they were at the house that time. Oh and guess what?"

"That's good, and what?"

"I got you a new car" He said cheerful, I coud see him smiling.

"Louis you didn't have to"

"I did, you will love it. It's a Bentley Continental GT Supersports"

I opened my mouth with shock. "Louis, they are so expensive, you shouldn't off"

"I did, you couldn't not have a car and I can afford it, I mean I'm Louis Tomlinson" he joked.

I laughed sarcastically. "Louis there might be a day when you don't have that kinda money. But thankyou so much, I love you"

"It's okay baby, you deserve it"

"Thanks, anyway I'll ring you in the morning because I'm so tired"

"Okays sweet dreams beautiful, night love you"

"Thanks, night love you to"

I hung up and put my phone on charge on the bedside table. I got comfortable in my bed and fell asleep.


	154. Chapter 154

Chapter 154:

I had been here now with my parents for at least a week and we were sat in the doctors. Because I wasn't feeling to well all week at all. So my mum decided to make me an appointment a couple days ago, so I came and they said I should have some tests. So I was here today getting the results from them. My name came on the screen, and I stood up and went to my doctors room. My mum was waiting in the waiting room for me.

"Hi Lucy" Doctor Clark said standing up and shaking my hand. He had been my doctor since I was just a tiny baby. I remember I would come here when I was little and he would give me little stickers.

"Hi" I sat down on the chair.

"So, we did your tests" He said intertwining his hands together on the desk. I smiled for him to continue.

"And they came back yesterday, now I don't know if it's good or bad news to you. But personally I would say it's good news"

"What?" I asked.

"Well the tests came back saying that your pregnant" He smiled. What? I'm going to be a mum?

"What? How far?"

"About 10 weeks"

"I don't know what to say"

"Well I presume that you will be going back to London very soon, so I suggest that to get your scans and everything in the next 2 weeks"

"Yeah of course, thankyou so much I can't wait to tell them" I stood up and he shook my hand.

"I remember when I told your mum she was pregnant with you, and now I'm telling you"

I laughed and gave my thanks and walked to my mum in the waiting room.

"So...?" She asked standing up coming to me. I grinned and she raised her eyebrows.

"I'm pregnant"

She was grinning like the cheshire cat.

"My little girl Is having a baby, I'm going to be a nanny" she said covering her mouth. I tear fell from her eye and I hugged her.

"I can't believe it" I said as we walked out to the car.

"How far?" She asked.

"10 weeks, and I can get my scan in the next 2 weeks" I couldn't stop smiling, and my mum was amazed and so happy. I couldn't wait to tell Louis, but face to face. When we got home we told James and my dad and they were so happy for me. But I made them promise not to tell Louis or anyone, because I wanted to tell them.

"I'm going to be a nan" is all my mum was saying. My phone interupted her.

"Ssshhh it's Lou...Hey" I said answering it.

"Hey baby, you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah I'm in such a good mood. So happy"

"Really why? I don't think I've ever heard you happier"

"No reason I'm just in a really good mood"

"Oh, well I've got more good news"

"What?" I asked eager to know.

"No more Brad!" He said cheerfully down the phone.

"Why?"

"They found him with a gun, and they tried to calm him down and then he killed himself. He can't hurt you no more"

"Well...that's great. I guess" I know he was wrong. But I didn't like to see anyone die, or hear about anyone dying.

"And you can come home, so I'll come and pick you up"

"I can't wait" I smiled.

"Okay anyways I'll see you tomorrow love you"

"Love you to"

I hung up and told my parents and James about what has happened with Brad. I couldn't wait to get home so I could tell everyone the good news.


	155. Chapter 155

Chapter 155:

"Louis here" I screeched looking out of the window jumping up.

"Someones eager" my mum said as I pushed past her to the front door. I opened it and Louis was there and I practically jumped on him and he fell backwards a bit.

"I've missed you to" He laughed lifting me up of the ground and then putting me back down.

"I'm so glad your here" I went to kiss him but my family interupted.

"You alright there Lou?" My mum asked kissing him on the cheek.

"Mum! You stole my spot" I rubbed her lipstick of his cheek. I noticed the car on the drive. My new car.

"This is one of the best things that I have ever had in my life. Thankyou so much Lou" I grinned going over to it and examining every detail of it.

"Welcome" He smiled putting his hands in his pockets.

"Nice car man" James said patting Louis on the back.

"Yeah, fancy getting me one of them?" My dad joked.

"Best gift ever" I screeched opening the car door to look inside.

"I'm sure its not" My mum said standing infront of the car. I put my head out of the window so I could see her. She made a bump gesture on her belly and looked at Louis. No one saw what she did.

"Oh yeah course" I mumbled to myself. I got out of the car and walked fastly over to Louis interupting his conversation with James and my dad.

"Sorry to interupt but this is a lot more important than cars" I said gripping the bottom of Louis jacket.

"Coming from the girl who almost forgot to tell him" My mum laughed walking past me and into the house.

"I didn't forget, I was getting there" I called after him. My dad and James laughed and went inside.

"So, what's that all about?" Louis asked.

"Well, I have a suprise for you" I smiled.

"What?"

"Well, I'm pregnant" I said quietly but grinning at the same time. A huge grin appeared on his face.

"Really? How far?" He asked picking my up and twirling me around.

"10 weeks" I mumbled in his chest.

"This is the best news I've ever heard. Other than the time when you said you would marry me, I can't believe were going to be parents" he put me down.

"And were going to be the best parents ever" I kissed his lips. We kissed passionatey.

"Get a room" My brother said walking out of the front door. We laughed and pulled apart.

"You guys coming to take this for a spin?" He asked opening my new car doors.

"Of course" I shouted and raced over to the car getting in. Louis got in and we went for a very cool drive.


	156. Chapter 156

Chapter 156:

"Lucy!" Timea said running over to hug me.

"Timea" I squeezed her tight.

"Errr harrys been murder, you know. Doing this and that, he hid my makeup and everything. I went mad! Anyway how have you been?" She asked as we walked inside the house, I held the door open for Louis whilst he carried in my stuff.

"I'm good just glad to be home" I smiled. Everyone said hi, hugged me and said how much they have missed me. I went upstairs to help Louis unpack. He was in out kitchen drinking a bottle of water, I went over and hugged him.

"I have missed you so much" I mumbled in his chest. He put one arm around my waist and sipped the water with the other.

"Me to, I can't wait till next year. Can't wait till May" He said. May was when I would be dew with our baby. It was september now so I had 9 months to look forward to, first it's craving and then its the bump. Oh, the joy. But it would be worth it in the end.

"So should we go and tell them?" I asked. He sipped the last of his water and put the bottle on the kitchen island, took my hand and we went downstairs. Everyone was sat on the sofas, we stood infront of the tv.

"Your blocking the view guys" Harry moaned waving his hand gesturing us to move.

"Me and Lucy have something to tell you guys" Louis said squeezing my hand.

"What?" Ruby and Leah asked at the same time.

"I'm pregnant" I smiled. Ruby jumped up screaming, and jumped on me.

"Congratulations, finally I've always wanted to be godmother" She said.

"And you can be" I said pulling her off me.

"Congratulations" Niall squeezed me tightly.

"Thanks Niall" we hugged for about 25 seconds. He was so cuddly.

"So when are you due?" Liam asked sitting back down. I put one arm around louis waist.

"In April"

"That's near our wedding" Zayn raised his hand in the air.

"Please don't go into labour at the wedding" leah said shaking her head.

"I'm not planning to" I laughed.

"So how about we celebrate and go out?" Timea said standing up and putting on her pink high heels.

"Your always prepared" Harry kissed her on the cheek.

"Scotts coming home soon, and I will be very prepared for him" She winked. We all laughed and went out for a drink. But none of us got drunk thank god. Whilst we were out I rang Ross and Rosie to tell him. They congratulated us both, and then we rang Jay. Who was really happy. Lottie and the other girls all wanted to speak to us already asking us what were having, and what were going to call it. The four of them want us to have a little girl. Thinking about It myself I didn't know what I wanted to have. I didn't really mind, I'd love it equally. We didn't want to tell anyone else yet. We wanted to tell people nearer the time. I wonder how the fans will react. There nice enough to me, so I think they will be happy.


	157. Chapter 157

Chapter 157:

(November)

So I've been pregnant for 4 months now already, I was started to show a little bit, but not that much. I still fit perfectly into all my clothes. Timea had already started buying baby toys, and showing me baby clothes on the internet. She was really excited about me having the baby. Everyone decided to play football in the back garden today. Timea was dressed in a pink top, pink shorts, pink trainers, and pink socks. With her hair pushed to one side, with a flower band around her head.

"I am going to paint you bright pink one day" Niall said stretching his arms. Everyone was in a football kit. Me and Louis had united tops on, with shorts, socks, and trainers.

"Hey Harry don't you think above the knee socks are a turn on" Timea shouted pulling her socks over her knees. Harry winked and laughed.

"Okay, so girls against boys" louis shouted "except lucy, your ref"

"Excuse me, I play not watch from the sidelines"

"You can't play" Niall laughed. I raised my eyebrows offended and kicked the football in his direction. But it Louis, and not in a very nice place. Louis screamed and fell on his knees on the floor.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry" I rushed over to him and hugged him. Everyone was laughing.

"Guys shut up, Lou I'm so sorry" I pulled him up.

"You are not playing" He mumbled.

"I know"

"Yep, come on then let's start" He said picking the football up.

"Are you sure your alright?" I asked.

"Yeah"

"Are you positive?"

"Yes Luce"

I ran off the side of the pitch, and sat down. I felt so tight on Louis. I didn't mean it.

Throughout the game I just watched whilst listening to my beats. It was so funny when the football got kicked near Timea. She would scream, and run like a little girl. It was really funny, because the girls actually won which made the boys get moody. After the football we went inside, ordered a take away and then watched a film.

"Are you ok?" I asked Louis.

"Yeah I'm fine" he laughed.

"I wasn't meant to kick it there, I was aiming for Nialls big head"

"We'll it's obviously not that big or you would of hit it" Niall said sticking his tongue out at me. I stuck it back out at him.

"Ewww Harry get away" Timea screamed running away from him. He was chasing after her with mud on his hands. He grabbed hold of her around her stomach and twisted her around and mudded her cheeks, and she went sick at him.

"Harry you dirty worm, my face" she rushed into the downstairs bathroom and wiped it off.

"Dirty worm. What kind of insult is that?" Harry asked laughing at her.

"A kind of insult that describes you" she pushed past him and sat on the sofa.

"More that describes Concept"

She threw a cushion at him and he just flinched and then sat back next to her. She so liked him.


	158. Chapter 158

Chapter 158:

(December,5 months being pregnant)

"So what are we watching again?" Timea asked as we walked into the cinema.

"The muppets two" Niall said as we all sat down in the seats. The order was, ruby,liam,Zayn,leah,Niall,harry,louis,me and then Timea who was sat next to a stranger. It was the trailers, and the man next to Timea put his elbow on her arm rest. She flinched and jumped back onto me, leaning as far away from his arm as she could.

"Ewww" She whispered. The man turned and looked at her, realised she didn't like him and then moved onto the back row with his friend. Timea picked up her pink bag, and pulled out a pack of pink tissues, and placed one on the arms rest and put her elbow on it. I rolled my eyes and laughed.

"What?" She shrugged. I shook my head and watched the film. After it had finished we decided to walk to the beach, because there had been a new pier built. So it looked quite pretty.

Everyone strolled infront, but me and Timea walked slowly behind.

"So, have you heard from Scott?" I asked putting my hands in my pocket. It was quite windy and cold on the beach, which we were near, because we were going on the pier first.

"Yeah a couple weeks ago, to be honest though I don't know why he has been away for a couple of months because they don't tour"

"Hm good point. I don't know, maybe it's recording?"

"Maybe. Although I don't think it's working though, he barely ever replies to my texts or calls. It's like I don't even exist in his eyes, sometimes I wonder if there's anybody else"

"Don't let him make you think that, talk to him"

"He would never admit it anyway" she sighed.

"He might not, but everyone has there ups and downs, me and Louis have. But we sorted it out by talking. It helps"

"I will do then, when he gets home. Thanks" she smiled.

"Guys come on" Louis called. We walked faster to catch up with them.

(Timeas pov)

"Come on that" leah said tugging Zayns arm.

"Yeah come on guys" Zayn took her hand pulled her over to the ferris wheel. Everyone else went on it. But me and Harry said we didn't like heights so we stayed on the ground and walked past the game stalls.

"Come on Timea have a go" He said pulling me over to a game where you had to throw rings on the glass bottles. Which I was hopeless at.

"You do it, I can't" I passed him the rings and he threw them all over the bottle.

"I deserve a round of applause" He pulled the collar of his blazer. I laughed at him and walked further on leaving him there. He collected his six foot bear and caught up with me.

"Timea here, its for you" He passed it me.

"Aww thanks Harry it's adorable" I smiled and took the bear of him.

"So who's that for then?" Liam asked coming over to us with the others.

"Mine. Harry won it" I put one arm around Harrys waist and squeezed him.

"Arwwww just for you" Zayn made kissy noises. Harry punched him in the arm and they started play fighting. He was so cute. We went onto the beach. The sand was freezing, and the water looked like ice with light waves.

"Come on" Niall took of his top and pants and ran in the water. I shivered for him, I bet he was freezing bless him. Everyone else did the same, except for Lucy, Louis, me and Harry. I would never take my clothes of in public, ew.

"You not going in?" Harry asked patting Lucys stomach.

"Not with this stomach" She said rubbing her belly. She had a little bump now, which was noticable,but it wasn't really bad. Her and Louis sat on the steps together whilst watching everyone else. Lucy had her head on Louis knees. She looked freezing. I could do with a cuddle of Harry. Me and him strolled further down the beach alone.

"You look freezing you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, I've got this big bear here to keep me warm" I squeezed the bear and continued walking.

"So have you heard from Scott?" He said putting his hands in his pockets. I've been asked that twice today.

"No, I have a feeling he's ignoring me. I feel like I'm not wanted by him" I sighed.

"You don't deserve someone like that"

I stopped and looked at him. "So who I deserve then?"

He walked closer to me. "Someone like me" he leant in and kissed me. I didn't push him away, maybe that's all I needed right now.

"Timea" I heard someone say. I pulled apart from harry and turned around. It was Scott and Matt and two girls.

"Scott! What brings you here?" I asked.

"I could ask you the same, and why were you kissing him?" Scott said fustratedly.

"It's not what it looks like" I passed the bear to harry, and went to Scott.

"No it's exactley what it looks like. I should never of trusted you" He shouted.

"Not being funny or anything mate but you haven't even spoke to her for weeks" Harry said walking over to him.

"I was busy" Scott snapped.

"Doing what? Hanging with these" I pointed to the two girls.

"You know what, yes I was. But your no different from me. I'll do as I please"

"As will I" I snapped back.

"Well we are over then, go and cry to curly here" Scott said glaring at Harry. Harry passed me the bear and punched Scott in the face and he fell on the sand, his nose started bleeding. I couldn't help but laugh. I guess I did love Harry more, after all he was cheating on me, I wasn't cheating on him. He is an idiot, and harry was right he doesn't deserve someone like me. Harry laughed, grabbed my hand and we ran back to everyone else.

"That's right you run" Scott shouted. I turned around and laughed. When we reached everyone else, we were in stitchs laughing.

"That was a good punch" I said to Harry.

"What was?" Lucy asked coming down the steps with Louis onto the sand.

"Well I am officaly single, turns out Scott is a cheater" I was actually happy we were over. I loved Harry. On the way back home I explained the whole situation to everyone and then we all went to bed. Me and Harry for in his bedroom, and I sat on the bed.

"Thanks for before Harry" I said smiling at him. He took his top off and got into the bed. He put his hand on my back and sat up and rested his head on my shoulder.

"Anything for you" he whispered. I turned around and kissed him on the lips and leant back on him and it progessed from there.


	159. Chapter 159

Chapter 159:

(Lucys pov. January)

"Guess what day it is today?" Louis asked as I walked into the living room.

"How could I forget?" I walked straight over to him and kissed him. "Happy Anniversary"

"Happy anniversary to you to baby. How you feeling?" He asked putting his hand on my stomach. Which had gotten a lot bigger. You could tell I was pregnant now, so we were going to have to tell the public sooner or later.

"Fine. Can't believe we only have like 4 months left till we meet our baby" I smiled.

"Tomorrow were going to know if its a girl or boy" Louis grinned. "I reckon were going to have a girl"

"Really? I reckon were going to have a boy" I pulled apart and went in the freezer to get some ice. I got a bowl and just tipped loads of ice into it. I know, weird. But I'm pregnant and I have cravings. So cut me so slack.

"Why is ice your craving I find it weird?" Louis asked coming to sit next to me on the sofa.

"Be lucky it's not something like coal"

"Good point"

"Why don't you try it, ice is so nice because it's water" I said chewing on a tiny square block of ice.

"No thanks" Louis smiled.

Everyones lives were really good right now. Me and Louis were happy and having a child. Leah and Zayn are soon to be married In April. Ruby and Liam were happy as always. Niall was happy all the time. Harry and Timea were madley in love. Brad has gone, so he couldn't do anything. Louis was right this year is going to be a good year. Me and Louis were both 23 years old, so we were responsible enough to look after a child. We could of found out the sex of our baby months ago, but we wanted to wait for abit, so we could carry on the whole unknowing thing.

"So if we have a boy then, what are we gonna name him" louis asked.

"How about Lj...Louis junior" I laughed.

"No"

"I'm joking, hm..." I thought whilst chewing more ice.

"I like Justin" Louis said.

"Yeah I like Justin to" I agreed.

"What about a girls name?"

"Alice definatley, I love that name" I smiled.

"Okay so if we have a boy it's Justin and if we have a girl it's Alice?"

"It is indeed" I winked.

"Well we will see which one it will be tomorrow"

"Lou, what if your on tour when I'm due?"

"We won't be, and leah and Zayn are getting married aren't they so"

"Yeah there getting married in March, I'm due April"

"Yeah, but I still won't be on tour, don't worry"

"I'm not"


	160. Chapter 160

Chapter 160:

"So, let's just see" the nurse said rubbing the gel on my stomach. "So how come you guys didn't want to find out earlier?" She asked looking at the screen. I looked at Louis who was stood next to me.

"We wanted to have the whole we don't know yet thing. We like the unknowing" He said.

"Ahh right, I did the same with my little girl and boy" She turned the screen so we could see it. It was so small, even though my stomach was getting bigger.

"You ready to know now"

"Yeah" we laughed.

"Well your having a little boy" She smiled pressing a button to print of the scan. "Congratulations"

Me and Louis smiled at each other. "That's great" He said. She passed us the scan, and wiped the gel off my stomach.

"Thankyou" we both said, and then walked out of the room hand in hand. Whilst holding the scan in my hand.

"Well Justin it is then" Louis put one arm around my waist.

"Yep" I put my arm around his and squeezed it. We went to meet the guys in Starbucks. I put the scan in my bag, because the fans still didn't know.I was wearing a hoodie so you couldn't see my bump that bad.

"So guys, what shall the name be?" Ruby asked as we sat down on the chair around the table.

"It shall be Justin" Louis smiled and sipped his drink which Liam had gotten him.

"Well then, we have to go and get Justin some baby clothes, there's a shop around the corner come on" Timea pulled me up, and took my hand.

"Have fun" Harry called. Everyone laughed, and Timea pulled me down the road to which was a baby shop. Timea was very excited for the baby, she would be a good mum if she had a baby herself, although she doesn't like the horrible bits like changing nappies, and when there sick. She would proboly let Harry do that, and just buy all the clothes and dress it up. If she does have a baby with Harry that is. She picked out really cute clothes, she payed for them. I insisted on paying some but she didn't let me. Ruby text me to tell us they had gone home, so after shopping we went home to. Timea had moved in with us now, after Scott she had nowhere to go, so we all asked her to stay with us. She was a pleasure to have and she kept Harry happy. When we got in Liam was on the phone to someone in the living room, everyone was quiet, so I took the bags upstairs to my room and put them on the floor.

"He's getting spoilt aready" Louis laughed stood at the door.

"He is" I nodded.

"I reckon we should tell the fans" He took his iphone out of his pocket and held it up.

"Yeah" I went over and took his phone and went on twitter. He stood behind me and put his arms around my waist, and on my stomach.

"What should we say?" I asked, clicking on new tweet and thinking.

"Say, new member to the 1D family coming along in April"

I typed it in and pressed tweet.

"Well everyone now knows" I said and we went downstairs. Liam had come of the phone, and crossed his arms.

"What's up?" Zayn asked.

"Twist magazine wants to do an interview with Lucy,Ruby and Leah, tomorrow" He smiled.

"Wow that's amazing, you gonna do it?"

"I don't mind" Ruby and Leah said at the same time and looked at me.

"Fine by me" I shrugged.

"Brilliant I'll ring them back" Liam dialled the number and went into the kitchen to tell them.

"You know there proberly gonna bring up the bump" harry winked. That's what he called the baby, the bump.

"Harry it's Justin" I pinched it's cheek.

"You know if he's born before our wedding, he can come along. Be our best man" Zayn laughed.

"I think he would be a little bit young Zayn"


	161. Chapter 161

Chapter 161:

So today was the interview with twist. It was being filmed as well, so the boys were going to watch it on the live stream. Still made me nervous being on camera. We were sat on 3 chairs waiting for the interviewer to come. A women walked in, she looked about 40 and she had short brown hair.

"Hi I'm Gemma" She said, we stood up and hugged her and then sat down.

"Are you ready for this interview then?" She asked getting comfortable on the red couch.

"Yeah"

"Ok then" The camera put his thumb up to her, which obviously meant its filming "So were here today, with Ruby,Leah and Lucy. The 1D girls" Gemma said to the camera and then looked at us.

"So thanks for coming on here for us" she smiled.

"Thanks for having us" Leah said.

"Pleasure, so Leah big day for you soon"

"Yeah, it is" Leah grinned.

"You nervous?"

"A little, but I got a lot of advice from these guys here so..." Leah said looking at me and ruby.

"Ahh, and I'm sure lucy here will be giving out advice on a certain subject" Gemma looked at me and raised her eyebrows. I knew what she meant.

I laughed. "Err...I guess so"

"So why didn't you tell us earlier?"

"Well we wanted to, but we didn't know how the fans would react, so we just kept it to ourselves really. But it seems the fans are ok with it" I shrugged.

"So a boy or girl?"

"Boy"

"Arrww so when are you dew?" She asked.

"In April, but hopefully it won't be near there wedding, I'm not planning on going into labour when she's walking down the isle" I laughed and they laughed.

"I hope not myself" Leah said seriously and raised her eyebrows.

"So erm, since you guys went on tour with the boys, the fans have really warmed up to you. How does that make you feel?" Gemma asked crossing her legs.

"It makes us happy you know. At first we didn't know how they would be, and because we talk to them, and do a lot with them. Like if were out and someone comes over we can talk to them for hours without getting bored and they appreciate that. I mean some fans just say hi and then the person they say hi to will just walk off, but were not like that. We love the fans, there amazing" Ruby said looking at us both, we agreed and nodded.

Gemma looked down at a card she was holding. "That's good, I'm sure the fans appreciate that a lot. Leah you tweeted about Zayn the other day, you said. I'm sick of buying about 10 cans of hairspray a day, for ZaynMalik!"

Ruby laughed. "I didn't know you tweeted that?"

"Ahh I honestly buy that much, he uses like 3 cans a day, and there big cans" Leah sighed.

"It wouldn't suprise me, he's the vain one in the group right?"

"I have to say he is very vain, but we love him like that" Leah laughed and brushed her hair out of her face and scratched her cheek. Gemma looked at me.

"But what about Louis, doesn't he take a while to do his hair?"

"Erm.."

Ruby interupted me "she doesn't know, because he wakes up first, gets ready, has his breakfast. Whilst he's doing this she's still in bed"

"Oh is that so" Gemma raised her eyebrows at me.

"Only Sometimes, and excuse me Mrs I'm always up early" I looked at Ruby and she just laughed.

"We still love you sleeping beauty" Leah winked and elbowed me.

"So do you still write songs and stuff then Luce?"

"Yeah I do, that's something I always do in my spare time actually. I can't go through a day without picking up my songbook"

"Don't remind me, were not aloud to touch it" Leah rolled her eyes.

"How come?" Gemma asked.

"No ones aloud to touch it, not even Louis. I don't even know where she hides it"

"Well, there's music and stuff in it. Which is for my eyes only"

"Come on give us a clue where do you hide it?" Gemma leaned forward eager to know. I tightened my lips and shook my head.

"Sometimes she just pops it out from nowhere, it's like what" Leah grinned.

Gemma laughed. "Ok, are you girls party animals?"

"Definatley not me, it's just me and Niall that don't drink. The others like to have a few, don't you?" I crossed my legs and then looked at eah an then Ruby. They nodded.

"So you and Niall seem pretty close, is he like the one you get on best with?" She asked. Bit of an awkward question considering everyones watching.

"Er...we're very close. He's always there if you need him, he's very cool. But I get on very well the others, I don't think I have a favourite or I'm closer to any of them, than the other" so wasn't true, I was closer to Niall than any of the other guys. But I didn't want them to feel left out.

"Cool. Anyways I think that's it for today" Gemma said looking at the piece of paper infront of her. "Ruby,leah and lucy everybody" She smiled and shook our hands.

"Thanks"

After we finished the interview and had a couple of pictures. Ruby drove to the store so I could get some ice and then we went home.

"Hello" Harry said who was sat on the sofa, wrapped up in a blanket with Timea.

"Hey" Leah took her shoes off and shoved them on the floor.

"Not more ice" Louis moaned and tipped his head back on the sofa.

"Sorry, I have to" I went into the kitchen, grabbed a bowl and tipped some in a bowl.

"I watched your interview" Niall said walking in behind me.

"I know, how did we do?" I asked.

"Good, although you told a lie" he raised his eyebrows at me.

"What lie?" I threw a small cube of ice in my mouth and started chewing it, hearing nothing but crunch crunch crunch.

"You know your closer to me than the rest" He smiled and I laughed. "Your cute" I pinched his cheek and then went and sat next to Louis and I put my mouth near his ear, and crunched the ice in my mouth, I did it all the time because he couldn't stand the noise of it. He pushed my face away and I just laughed. I bet he couldn't wait until my craving went.


	162. Chapter 162

Chapter 162:

(April 5th 2012)

"I can't believe I have to go" Louis said hugging me tightly.

"Don't worry, you won't miss anything. Not due until a few more days and your back in 2"

"Okay anyway I'm going to miss you so much" He kissed me on the lips quickly and then went to get in the car.

"Look after him" He called as Liam started the engine.

"I will" I shouted back as the car turned out of the gates. They have had to go away for a couple of days to the recording studio. I was hoping Louis wouldn't miss anything, I wasn't due anyway for a few days, so I'm sure he won't. I was feeling really tired so I decided to go bed. "Were gonna stay in your living room, just incase he wants to pop out" Timea said bringing her pink cushions into my living room with Ruby and Leah.

"Pop out?"

"You know, when he decides he wants to join us" She smiled.

"Do whatever, I'm going sleep night" I got changed and got into bed and drifted off into a deep sleep.

I suddenly awoke with a sudden pain. Please don't tell me I'm in labour! I sat up and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Ruby!" I shouted. The door burst open and the three of them ran in.

"Just hold on" Timea grabbed a bag and put clothes and baby stuff in it.

"Leah any help" she leant down infront of me. She was a nurse so she knew what to do.

"Okay just breath ok? Breath. Your in labour, the baby will try and push but you can't let it yet" She said breathing in and out with me.

"Come on" Ruby shouted. I had pyjama shorts and a top on. They helped me to the car, and Ruby drove to the hospital. I was sweating I was in that much pain.

"Ruby could you drive abit slower!" I snapped in the back seats.

"Shush shush breath I said. Relax" Leah said gently.

"Relax! I'm in the back seat of the car, in the middle of labour and you expect me to relax" I screeched. It was so painful. When we got to the hospital, I got rushed inside down the corridors. Holding my stomach all the way.

"Ring my mum" I said squeezing Rubys arm.

"Hang on, let's get you sorted"

"Ruby, I want my mum just ring her please" my mum was staying in a hotel just a couple blocks away from the hotel. She rang my mum, and I got rushed into a room. Leah was in there with me and I was squeezing her hand. Timea and Ruby were outside and there was two nurses in the room with me.

"Little boy eh?" The nurse asked rushing around the room.

"Yeah" I said panting for breath.

"Gonna be like his dad do you think?" She said.

"Proberly, we will see in a minute won't we" I screeched in pain and my mum burst in the room.

"Honey you okay?" She gripped my hand, and stroked my forehead.

"What's it look like? I'm in absoloute pain" I said loudly.

(5 minutes later)

"Just a few more pushes" The nurse said as I pushed in pain.

"Mum your only having 1 grandchild of me" I tightened my grip on her hand.

"They all say that" She said quietly dabbing my forehead with a wet cloth to keep me cool.

Finally after a few pushes I heard a babies cry. I took a massive breath, and relexed mt eyes.

"Look" My mum whispered. I lifted my head and saw the most beautiful baby boy in the nurses arms. I felt a tear slip my eye, and I smiled.

"I'll clean him up" the nurse walked out into a next door room.

"You do it, I'm so proud" My mum kissed my cheek.

"Where's Louis?" I asked.

"He's nearly here I think, Ruby said before" She smiled. The nurse walked back in, with my baby boy wrapped in a blanket and passed him to me. He was so small and gentle.

"So what's his name?" She said as she let go of him passing him to me.

"Justin...Justin Tomlinson" I smiled and looked into his baby blue eyes. Just like mine and Louis. He had a small bit of brown hair and had Louis face.

"You are gonna like your daddy" I felt a tear come out and my mum leant down and put her arm around me and touched his tiny forehead and stroked it.

"I'm so proud of you" She whispered.

"He's everything I've ever wanted mum" I whispered back. The time read 2:45am, so he was born on the 6th eyes were staring into mine and I could feel his delicate arms moving around inside the wrapped blanket.

"Mind if we come and see our godson?" I looked up and saw Ruby,Leah and Timea. I smiled and they walked over.

"Arwww he looks so much like Louis" leah said smiling down at him. They each held him, and then my dad and brother came to. They all sayed he looked the spit of Louis. I was laying on the bed watching my dad gently rocking Justin, when Ruby came over with my phone.

"It's Louis" she mouthed. I took it off her.

"Hey"

"Hey" I smiled.

"You said you were gonna wait for me"

"Sorry not my choice" I laughed.

"Who does he look like?" He asked.

"You, he's gonna be a heartbreaker" I looked over at Justin and just thought of him and Louis together.

"Where are you?"

"I'll be there tomorrow I promise"

"Good...he's so beautiful Lou. I wish you were here" I sighed.

"Me to"

It was 9am in the morning now and I was still at the hospital with everyone. I was sat on the bed, with Justin in my arms rocking him. His little eyes fading away into dreams. The room was silent and you could just here Justins breathing.

"I'm going to get a drink" Timea said standing up,looking at justin smiling and then going out the room. Ruby and leah went to and so did mum,dad and Jason. Jay had rang and said she will be here in a few days when she gets the time of work. She said she couldn't wait to meet justin for the first time. I looked down at Justin and seen he had drifted of to sleep. In his little baby pyjamas he was so cute.

"You look so tired" someone said, I looked up and saw Louis at the door.

"Thank I guess" I smiled and he came over and kissed me and then looked at Justin.

"Here" I passed him to him. Louis took him gently, and stroked his little forehead. I stood behind him and put my arms around his stomach.

"He's so handsome" Louis said swaying side to side slowly.

"Like you" I rested my head on Louis back and closed my eyes. I was pretty tired, giving birth does take it out of you. We sat on the bed together, just staring at our son Justin. His big baby blue eyes staring at ours.

"So where's the new 1D member?" Niall called coming in the room. He came and leaned over.

"He's cute. Do you mind if I hold him?"

"Sure" Louis passed him to him. Justin stared at Niall and made a small smile with his tiny mouth.

"That's his first smile and it was at you Niall" I said. After each boy holding him, when it got to Harrys turn. Justin was just staring at his hair, lifted his tiny arm and started pulling his hair gently.

"He must like that" Liam laughed. Harry passed Justin to me, so I took him and he rested his head in the crook of my neck.

"He's tired. Like you" Louis kissed my cheek and then smiled.

"Photo time" My mum said running In with about 2 cameras.

"You and your photos" Jase moaned standing up and pulling up his jeans. We all laughed and just did as we were told.

I was sat on a chair in the room and Louis was sat with Justin on the bed singing quietly. But I couldn't make it out. I snuck out my phone and snapped a picture of justin staring into Louis eyes. It was so nice, I tweeted it saying.

'Our little Justin 3 xxx'

I was going to get lots of mentions, but I just put my phone away and sat next to louis and rested my head on his shoulder looking down at our son.

"We can go home now" I said. Louis nodded.

"Let's show our son his new home and new bedroom"

Throughout my pregnancy, we had decorated a room in our apartment. It was blue, and was just like a playroom with loads of toys and stuff. Timea helped decorate most of it. I couldn't wait to show Justin.


	163. Chapter 163

Chapter 163:

I was sat on the sofa in our living room, reading through Justins birth certificate. It read.

Name: Justin William Tomlinson

Sex: Male

Birthdate: 6th April 2014

Birthplace: Royal London Hospital

Time born: 2:45AM

Mothes name: Lucy Tomlinson

Mother maiden name:Rosewood

Mothers date of birth: 26th March 1991

Farthers name: Louis Tomlinson

Farthers date of birth: 24th December 1991

"Well he's awake" Louis said coming out of Justins bedroom, holding Justin in his arms gently. I put the birth certificate on the table as Louis sat next to me. There was a knock at the door.

"Come in" I shouted. Louis held Justin and just stared at him. Having 4 sisters made him good with children. It was Jay,Mark and his sisters.

"Hey" I stood up greeting them.

"So where's my lovely grandson then?" Jay said putting her bag on the floor and walking over to Louis. She smiled and Louis passed her him.

"Hold him like that mum" He said.

"Louis I know how to hold a baby, I have had 5 children on my own you know" she laughed. The girls came over and Jay leant down so they could see him.

"Arwww" they all said at the same time.

"Looks like you Louis" Mark then said, looking at Justin then Louis. Louis smiled and put his arm around my waist. I put mine around his and squeezed it. They passed him around to each of them, and when Mark held him. He drifted asleep so the girls were telling each other to be quiet so they wouldn't wake him. He weighed 5 pounds at birth, he was so tiny.

"We even bought him a present" Lottie said jumping of the couch and came and sat on my knee.

"Really, what's that?" Louis asked.

"Mum can we give it them now" She said turning to ask Jay.

"Sure, it's in my bag" Lottie slid of my knee and went to Jays bag and pulled out another bag and passed it Louis. He opened it and it was a manchester united football kit, obviously for when he gets older.

"Arww that's so nice of you" I said smiling at Jay and Mark. Mark had hold of Justin sat on the arm of the couch next to her.

"It's okay, Lou can teach him how to play"

"Well don't ask me, I can't play. Last time I played let's just say Lou got injured" I got up and went into the kitchen to make a brew.

I flicked the kettle on and turned around to see Felicity stood there.

"You okay?" I asked and passed her a glass of orange juice.

"Thanks" She said and sipped it.

"So, what you doing when you get home?" I asked as I waited for the kettle. She went to answer but Charlotte ran in laughing.

"What's up?"

"Justin...come on" she took my hand and pulled me into the living room. Justin was in Louis arms and Louis has a serious face, and I noticed he had sick in his hair. I sniggered and Louis glared at me.

"Arww. Come here" I took Justin off him and went to go to the bathroom.

"Jay do you mind doing brews the kettle just boiled" I said pushing the door open to the bathroom.

"Course"

I wiped his Justins mouth and Louis came in and shoved his head in the sink and ran the taps.

"You are funny" I said watching him. He rubbed his hands in his hair, getting sick in his hands.

"You are so clueless sometimes, come here. Hold him" louis pulled himself out of the sink, his hair dripping water. He took Justin and I grabbed a towel, wet it and wiped it. It all pushed to the left side of course.

"I'll get a shower when they go" Louis shrugged. I passed lou the towel to put in the wash and we went back to the living room. Lottie was still laughing.

"You still having" Louis said sitting down on the sofa. Lottie jumped on him and smelt his hair and pulled a sick face.

"It still smells"

"Like you then" Louis joked.

"I must take after you then eh?" She got of him and I giggled. She was so cute.

After Jay and Mark finished there brew, they decided to go home.

"Well if you ever want a babysitter or anything give us a ring" Jay said and kissed me on the cheek,went to Louis hesitated and just tapped his cheek and then gave a quick cuddle to Justin who was dosing off to sleep.

"Thanks for coming and thanks for the footy kit" Louis said walking downstairs with them.

"Cya" I waved and just stayed in our apartment. "Right mr let's sort you out" I took Justin to his bedroom and got out some pyjamas. Which were tigger ones. They were so adorable. I wandered around his room, rocking him gently to get his asleep. Louis came in, and whispered.

"How you doing?"

"He's nearly there" I whispered back.

"Well I'm going to get a shower, call me if you need me" He kissed Justins forehead and then went out shutting the door. I put Justin down in his cot slowly. Which had blankets and disney teddies in it, and stroked his head. The room had a door that led to mine and Louis room, and the hall. We had a baby moniter anyways next to our bed, but we could get to him pretty quickly. He eventually fell asleep, so I left the small night light on, and went into my bedroom shutting the door but leaving in slightly open.

"He asleep?" Louis asked walking in with pyjama bottoms on, no top and drying his hair with a towel.

"Yeah, he was tired. Just like me. I haven't had any sleep" I yawned and rubbed my face. It was only yesterday all hours in the morning I was in labour, then I was awake all day, didn't get home till later that day. So didn't get much sleep, been awake all day today. So tonight I could hopefully have more sleep. My mum said give Justin a week and he will have me up everynight. God help me. Rosie had rang today and nipped around, also had Ross. Justin didn't cry yesterday, or today. So far so good.

"Just wait till he starts waking up at night" Louis walked back into the bathroom, I got into bed and pulled the covers over myself and rested my head on the pillow. Louis switched of the bathroom light, shut the door and came and got into bed next to me. He still had no top on, but he was so warm. I turned on my side, and he put his arm around my waist ontop of the covers. I put my arm ontop of his, and intertwined my hand ontop of his to.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there when you were in labour" He whispered.

"It's ok. We didn't know I was going to be. He was early" I whispered back.

"I promise I'll be there with the next"

I giggled. "The next, Lou I've only just given birth to the first one"

"I mean when we do in a few years, when Justins older" He laughed.

"I know what you mean" I closed my eyes, I was dosing off.

"I'm proud of you" He leant over and kissed me on the forehead, then on the cheek and then on the lips. He deepend the kiss and leant ontop of me. I put my hand on his chest, and pushed him gently away.

"As much as I want to Lou, but I'm so tired"

"Arwww" He said and put his arm back around my waist, returning to how we were first laying down.

"Shut up and go sleep" I joked.

"Night Luce"

"Night Lou, love you"

"Love you to"


	164. Chapter 164

Chapter 164:

I yawned as I walked downstairs and into the living room.

"Morning" Niall smiled who was sat in the kitchen with the others on a barstool.

"Morning"

"Sleep well?" Ruby asked sipping her brew.

"Yeah. Lou and Justin are both flat out still" I laughed.

"No were not?" Louis said stepping of the last stair with Justin in his arms and coming over to me. Niall looked at him and smiled.

"He's so adorable"

"Wanna feed him?" I asked, he looked at me with a confused face.

"Me feed him?" He questioned.

"Yeah" I took Justin off Louis and passed him to Niall. Niall took him gently, and held him so the back of his head was on Nialls arm. In the kitchen now it was just me, Him and Justin. I passed him the milk bottle, and he put it gently towards Justins mouth, who raised his tiny arms slightly towards the bottle and Niall put it in his mouth.

"See" I smiled. Niall laughed and looked back at Justin.

"You are going to be a great mum" He said.

"Thanks Niall, I'm sure you will be the same"

He raised his eyebrows. "A great mum?"

I laughed. "No a great dad, not mum"

Niall giggle and carried on feeding him and put the bottle on the kitchen island which was empty. Justin lifted his arms up slowly towards Niall face. Niall just grinned and touched them softly and played with Justins fingers. He then winded him and Justin soon fell back asleep.

"I might give him you more often" I winked and got up to walk in the living room. Niall laughed and then passed Justin to me. I took him in the living room, and rocked him really slowly to keep him asleep. He hadn't kept us awake yet, and he had only been here for a week. They say it's during the second or third week they start waking up. Brilliant.

"We haven't had any alone time in a while" Louis said coming into the bedroom. I just came out of Justins bedroom, putting him in his cot because he was flat out.

"Yeah" I sighed and put my arms around Louis waist. "But when you have a child your responsibility is them. You know there going to take up a lot of our time"

He hugged me for about another minute and then we got into bed and snuggled up because it was cold. The baby monitor was on the bedside table on my side of the bed. I checked it was working and then rested my head down on the pillow and eventually fell asleep.


	165. Chapter 165

Chapter 165:

Justin is now 2 weeks old. He hasn't been waking up at night yet, thank god.

"Hello" I said answering my phone.

"Hi, Luce"

"Hey Rosie you alright?" I asked as I walked into the living room. Where everyone was.

"Yeah I'm good, just ringing to see if I can come and see Justin?"

"Of course yeah, whenever you want"

"Okay do you mind if I come in like 15 minutes?"

"No of course not, I'll cya in a min then"

"Okays bye"

"Rosie?" Louis asked holding Justin in his arms.

"Yeah she's coming"

"Aww he's so cute" Rosie said holding Justins tiny hands.

"He is" I smiled. Suddenly, Justin threw up on Rosie. Rosie just laughed.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry" I said going over to her with a towel.

"It's fine" Rosie took the towel and wiped her hair. I picked up Justin and wiped his mouth.

"Your not the first, he did it to me" Louis said standing up and going into the kitchen.

Rosie rolled her eyes. "It's okay, my kids did it to me"

After Rosie had gone home, we were all just chilling out watching movies and stuff. Justin had gone asleep, so he was quiet.

"Were gonna take him up then" Louis stood up. I stood up with him, holding Justin. Moving gently so he didn't wake up.

"Okay night night" Timea whispered.

"Night" we went upstairs, put Justin to bed and then we went to bed. It was 9pm, so not that late. But I was a little tired.

I rolled over on my side, hearing a baby cry. I sat up and rubbed my face. Louis opened his eyes slowly. It was 2am.

"Well we now know were not going to be getting much sleep for a few weeks" He whispers. I rubbed my eyes and pulled the duvet of me and went into Justins room. He was crying in his cot. So I picked him up, so his head was on my shoulder. I shushed him whilst pacing around the room. I had been with him doing the same thing for about 2 hours now, he had quietened down a little but was still making noise.

"You need any help?" Louis asked coming in the room quietly. I shook my head gently so I wouldn't hurt justins little head on my shoulder.

Louis smiled and leant against the door and watched me. He looked tired, and his hair was all messy. He looked quite hot when his hair was messy. He crossed his arms and put his head back against the wall, closed his eyes and waited for the crying to stop.

"How can he possibly be crying for 2 hours?" I whispered.

"I have no idea, maybe he's hungry?" Louis said still in the same position with his eyes shut still.

"I fed him before" as soon as I said that, the crying started again louder. I sighed and stroked his head, shushing him again whilst pacing.

"You want me take him?" Louis asked.

"No it's fine. You get some sleep" He smiled and went into the bedroom leaving the door open. It was now 5am and eventually Justin had fallen asleep. I put him back in his cot, making sure he doesn't wake up and went into our bedroom. Louis was awake staring at the ceiling, and lifted the bed covers up so I could get it. We snuggled up and I closed my eyes.

"Least he's asleep" Louis whispered.

"Don't Jinx it" I mumbled and drifted off.


	166. Chapter 166

Chapter 166:

(Louis pov)

"Where have you been?" Timea asked as I walked in the kitchen.

"Asleep, justin woke up at 2 last night and kept us awake till 5" I yawned.

"Well good luck for the rest of your nights" She laughed. I smiled to agree with her.

"Where's Lucy?" Niall asked sipping his orange juice.

"Asleep still" It was midday, she was flat out. I was tired but somehow couldn't sleep anymore later.

"That's why I'm not having any kids" Timea said pinching harrys cheeks.

"Everyone says that" Lucy yawned walking in with Justin. She was still in her pyjamas.

"Here's the woman of the hour" Liam laughed.

"Just wait till you have kids" Timea took Justin off her to hold him. Justin was wide awake, unlike Lucy. It was like he had stole all of her energy from her. I hoped he didn't do it again tonight, but unfortunatly he did. He woke up at 1am this time and didn't go sleep till 6am. Lucy was so tired, she insisted on seeing to him though. But she did need the sleep. She was behind on 7 hours sleep and this was only for the past 2 nights.


	167. Chapter 167

Chapter 167:

(Lucys Pov. April 27th 2014)

"Finally he's asleep" I said and got into bed next to Louis. It was 10pm and Justin had gone asleep quickly. Me and Louis were so tired, Justin had been waking up everynight. Not lettting me and Louis sleep at all.

"When are you going back to work?" Louis asked as I turned to lay on my side. My back to him.

"When Justin starts sleeping and I catch up on my sleep"

"He will. Luckily I'm not on tour for the rest of this year, so I'm here to help of course"

I woke up hearing a babys cry. I lifted my arm up and tapped louis behind me. He groaned and I tapped him harder. I was half asleep.

"Will you get Justin?"

"Yep" Louis pulled the sheets of him, and went into Justins bedroom. Something I had been doing for the past week. I didn't wait for Louis to come back in, I went straight back asleep. It wasn't of choice, my eyes were just fighting me telling me to go asleep.

(Louis pov)

Justin had gone asleep now, so I left him in the cot and went back into the bedroom. Lucy was fast asleep bless her. I got into bed, and went to sleep myself.

(The next morning. Lucys pov)

"Lucy look your in the newspaper" Ruby said holding it up. It was a picture of me with Justin, and Ross. I put Justin in his baby seat, and went to Ruby to see.

"What's it say?" I asked.

"It says about you looking tired, and under the weather and it says justin must be keeping you up" She said looking down at the article.

"Well that's right"

"You do look more moody" Leah laughed.

"What do you expect, you will see when you have kids"

"Well not yet, but I can't wait till 1st May"

1st May is when Leah and Zayn are getting married. She had picked her dress, it was really nice. I had already got mine, and Ruby had got hers. Louis and the boys had sorted out what they were wearing.

"Neither can I, I just hope Justin sleeps the night before"


	168. Chapter 168

Chapter 168:

(30th April)

"You sure you will be ok?" Louis asked stood at the front door.

"Yeah, just go and have a good time" I said kissing him on the lips.

"Call me if you need anything" He said and kissed my cheek and then said bye to Justin.

"Be good for your mummy"

"Louis come on" Harry shouted sticking his head out of the window.

"Coming, bye" Louis ran to the car and got in. The boys were going out tonight, because Leah and Zayns wedding is tomorrow and Zayn can't see her till tomorrow. So it was just us girls.

"I can't wait" Ruby said grinning.

"I'm so nervous" Leah sighed.

"Don't be, it will be fine" Timea smiled.

"I hope so"

(The next morning, May 1st 2014)

"Come on" I shouted, and picked up Justins car carrier, which was blue and white. Justin was asleep. He slept all the way through last night, which meant I was in a great mood because I had sleep.

"Coming" Ruby called and came down the stairs.

"You look pretty" I said looking at her. She was wearing a white sparkly dress just to her knees with LouBoutins. Her hair was curly, and she had a sparkly head band in it.

"Thanks as do you"

I was wearing a baige, gold dress above my knees, which had a little bow around it. My hair was up, with clips to hold it in place. I had makeup on, and LouBoutins to which were the same colour as the dress.

Then Timea came downstairs, she was wearing a dress above her knees. It was pink, strapless and it was sparkly at the top. Her hair was done all fancy, her long blonde hair was so nice. My hair was blonde, but not as long.

"You look good" she said looking at my dress and Rubys.

"You to"

She did a little twirl "thankyou"

Leah came down and she looked amazing. Her dress was white, down to the floor and had little sparkles on it. Her hair was up with a flower in it. Ruby passed her a bouqet of flowers.

"How do I look?" She asked.

"AmaZAYN! Cars here let's go" Timea said opening the front door. They went and got in the wedding car. I picked up Justins car seat, held it on my arm and locked the front door. I strapped the car seat in the car, Justin was still asleep. The little trooper. The man started the car and drove to the wedding. Which wasn't in a church, but in a really nice building, a lot like where me and Louis got married. I wa sat next to Justin wrapped in his little blankets. He was 3 weeks and 4 days. He had really fair brown hair and big blue eyes. He was going to be a heartbreaker.

"You smell of that oral oil or whatever it is" Ruby said squashing her nose up.

"I know, it's because I'm not well" I said scrunching my tissue up. I had blocked nose and a sore throat, so I had that stuff you put on a tissue to unblock your noise. Like vic.

"We can see that"

I smiled sarcastically and enjoyed the rest of the drive looking outside of the window at all the trees and scenary as we passed by it. We reached the building. Which was basically a mansion, leah and Zayn decided they wanted everyone to stay for the night at the building we were driving to after the cermony which was also like a mansion.

"Okay, ready?" Timea asked Leah as she got out of the car.

"As ready as I'll ever be"

Leahs Dad Mike came over. "You look beautiful" He kissed her cheek and she wrapped her arm around his.

"How's my little grandson?" My mum said looking down at Justin sleeping.

"A little pain, he's been keeping us up everynight, except last night"

"Arww if you and Lou ever want a break, I'll look after him you know" She smiled.

"Yeah we know thanks mum"

"Come on then we best get in" My mum took Justins baby seat of me, and I followed her inside with Ruby and Timea. Whilst Leah waited outside with her dad. Everyone was waiting, I saw Liam and the boys at the front.

Louis looked at me, and mouthed "he asleep?" Meaning Justin. I nodded and he made a confused face. I knew what he was thinking. The night I'm out he decides to sleep. My mum had Justin infront of her on the floor in his car seat and was rocking it gently. The music started and everyone stood up. Leah walked down the isle slowly gripping to her dad. Zayn was grinning. She reached Zayn and we could now sit down. The vicor was talking, for about 2 minutes now. Niall,Liam,Harry,louis and James were all stood at the front. When I heard a baby noise. I looked down at Justin, who was waking up. When he wakes up he wants a bottle and will cry until he gets it. I nudged my mum gently and whispered.

"He's waking up"

"He cry?" She whispered back. I nodded and she lifted him out of his seat and took his bottle which was filled with milk and started to feed him it. Whew!

"That stuff is so strong" My mum said looking down at the tissues in my hand.

"I need it" I smiled and she giggled.

"You may now kiss the bride"

Leah and Zayn kissed, and the whole room burst into cheers. They walked out of the room, followed by the boys and everyone else. I picked up the empty baby car seat, and waited whilst my mum strapped him in. She took the bottle from his mouth and passed it me, so I could put it in his baby bag. He started to cry, as she put him in the seat.

"Maybe not" my mum said lifting him back out and rocking him gently. His cries echoed through the hall.

"He been christened yet?" The vicor asked coming over.

"No, not yet" I smiled and sniffled.

"Ahh..He's cute"

"Thanks"

We both said bye, and walked out of the room to outside. Justin was still crying, but my mum was shushing him. I looked around for louis and he was having photos with the others done by proffesionals.

"You okay there?" Ross asked coming over to me.

"Yeah" I said putting the tissue near my nose and inhaling the vic. He raised his eyebrows.

"No singing for you" He said.

"I would sound like a screeching cat if I sang"

"You do anyway"

"Hey" I punched him in his arm gently.

"Ow" he joked.

After everyone had pictures, they had to get in cars. My mum was still trying to quieten down justin, but she wasn't getting anywhere. Louis looked over at me and my mum struggling with him, but then looked back at zayn and they got into the car.

"Come on mum, we'll meet these at that place" I said and we got into our car, and got driven to the mansion. We got out and went inside where everyone already was at the dining tables. Me and my mum stood at the doors watching, because justin was still crying. I was holding him now trying and shushing him, but he was still giving it all. Zayn stood up to do his speach and I could just about hear him over justins cry.

"Firstly I wanna say thanks to everyone that came. Secondly leah, I love you so much and I can't wait to start building up our life from here" everyone clapped. "And also Lucy.." Zayn pointed at me with justin and everyone turned to see me with Justin, and a terrible cold so I looked a state. I nodded to let Zayn know I was listening. "Thanks for being there,and I hope the little cutey will stop crying for you, if he doesn't I'll get my hands on him and he will" He smiled and I laughed. Then liam did a speech and then James. Eventually we got Justin to be quiet so we put him back in his seat and went and sat on the table with my dad,mum,rubys mum and dad and Ross.

"I'm so glad there both happy" Louise said looking at Leah and Zayn who were laughing at something. I looked at smiled, then caught Louis eye, he smiled and I smiled and shook my head.

"Yeah, they will be" My mum said sipping her wine. I sipped mine, and sniffled.

"Hey hun, you know tomorrow. Do you want me to have Justin for a couple of nights? So you and Louis can have some time alone, catch up on some sleep. Maybe you could even see a doctor about not being well" My mum said quietly leaning over to me. I looked at Justin who was with Ross, and Ross was saying something to him and smilling down at him.

"Erm..I'll see, that would be great"

"Well just talk to Lou and then let me know" she smiled and tapped my arm and sat back up. I leaned back in my chair, and finished my drink. After everyone had finished, they were going into the hall for the party. I stood up, and Louis came over.

"You alright?" He kissed my cheek and put one hand on my waist.

"Yeah" I smiled. My mum picked up Justin and his stuff and went to get a table in the hall for us. Me and Louis followed behind slowly.

"Shame you can't perform tonight" Louis sighed.

"I would but if I did, it would be bad because my voice has near enough gone"

"You look beautiful by the way"

"Thanks"

We walked into the dark hall, with disco lights reflecting on the wooden floor. I went and sat with my mum and dad. My dad was holding Justin. Louis went over to the dj, where harry was.

"Leah and Zayn get them sexy butts on the floor" harry said down the mic. The song, A whole new world came on, as there slow dance song. Aladdin was one of Leahs favourite films.

That reminded me when I get back to work, which will proberly be next year, I have to go Disneyland Paris for a week, and then walt disney world flordia for a week as part of updating things for it. Buisness work.

After the song finished Harry and Timea were slow dancing with each other. Arww they were perfect for each other.

"Mind if I have this dance?" Niall asked coming over and offering me his hand.

"Sure" I took it and we walked onto the dance floor. He put his hands on my waist, and I put my hands on his shoulders.

"May I just say you look gorgeous tonight" He said.

"Thanks I definatley don't feel like it though"

"Arww, I was thinking I want to be the first person to take Justin into nandos"

"Why?"

"Because I only take special people there, and he's special. And also the foods great" He smiled and I started laughing.

"Your to cute"

When Niall and I had finished our dance Louis asked to cut in.

"Hey my mum said she would look after Justin for a couple nights tomorrow"

"Does she know he will keep her up?"

"Yeah she's had me and Jason you know" I smiled.

"I don't see it as a problem, that means you and me get some time alone, then I don't mind" He kissed my neck, and I giggled.

"That means I get some sleep" I said pulling away so he couldn't kiss my neck anymore. He tapped my bum.

"Sleep after alone time" the cheeky bugger, I went and sat down next to my mum.

"You can have him for a couple nights"

"Okay I can't wait"


	169. Chapter 169

Chapter 169:

"Night guys" I said shutting the door behind me. Everyone had gone to there bedrooms, it was 1am.

"I've enjoyed tonight have you?" Louis asked placing Justins car seat on the bed, with Justin in it asleep.

"Of course" I smiled and sat down on the bed.

"All there's left now is Niall and Harry" Lou said going into the bathroom.

"Yeah" I called. "You think Niall will ever find anyone?"

"Sure, there's plenty of girls out there" Louis came back in his pyjama top and bottoms and sat next to me.

"I guess so" I smiled and kissed Louis on the cheek quickly. Justin was fast asleep already, we were far from it we were so tired.

"You know I was thinking when I go back to work I have to go to go away for a few weeks, Rosie text me about it" I whispered resting my head in the crook of Louis neck.

"Where?" He asked stroking my arm gently.

"Disneyland Paris, walt Disney world and I think the one in Japan. Can't remember"

"Sounds cool,How long for?" He asked.

"I think we will be at each place for like 2 weeks or something. You be able to manage Justin crying"

"He would of stopped by then , babies only cry for like 10 months"

"Oh yeah" I laughed.

"Night Luce Love you" He said. I lifted my head up, and turned to look at him.

"Love you to" and kissed him goodnight and then went to sleep.

(Next day)

"Have an amazing time, I want to see photos" I called as Leah and and Zayn got in there car.

"Will do thanks" Leah said waving whilst trying to put on her seatbelt.

"Bye" We said all waving as there car drove off.

"Well they've gone for a week" Ruby laughed and turned around to go inside. We were finally back at home like we have been since 1pm. It was now 7pm and leah and Zayn had a flight to Las Vegas for there honeymoon. They were going to have a great time.


	170. Chapter 170

Chapter 170:

It had been 4 months since Justin had been born now. He was really coming along. He had a little more hair now on his head, which was brown and still very fair. It was just me and him at home today, because the boys had gone out to do an interview, also Ruby,Leah and Timea had a interview to. I was meant to go but I had to look after Justin. Luckily he had been sleeping at night for the past couple of months, so I was up on sleep. He was sat on my knee whilst we watched disney cinemagic, wich was playing The Lion King. Justin was staring at the plasma screen, babling words along to the songs. I was starting work next week, I was really looking forward to it. My phone beside me started to ring, I grabbed it and looked on the screen which had a picture of Ross, and said Ross at the bottom. I answered it and put it against my ear.

"Hello" I said cheerfully.

"Hey"

"Hey, you alright?"

"Yeah I was wondering if wanted to come to the beach, me and Laura are going. It's a nice day and everything so I thought let's ask Lucy"

"Yeah sure, I'm home alone anyway with Justin they've all gone for an interview"

"Arww loner"

I giggled. "Shut up, anyway what time?"

"We'll pick you up at 12 is that ok?" He asked.

"Yeah that's fine I'll just have to get Justin ready and that"

"Okay see you in a bit"

"See ya"

I hung up and put my phone next to me on the sofa. Justin was still leaning back on my stomach, watching the tv.

"Right then little man, let's get you ready" I lifted him up, spun him around so his face was towards me, and went upstairs to get him changed. I changed him from his pyjamas to red jeans,converse,and a blue stripy top. Louis insisted that he wore stripes like him. After I got him ready, I had to because it was already quarter past 11. I had no idea when the boys would be back with the girls. I put Justin in the middle of mine and Louis kingsize bed and got some clothes out of my walk in wardrobe, and got changed. I did whilst watching Justin so he didn't fall of the bed. If he went near the end I put him back in the middle, but he just sat there messing around with his mickey mouse teddy. I put my hair in a quick pony tail, then grabbed my bag, and picked up Justin and went downstairs. I put him on the rug, whilst I put Justin in his car seat. I got my phone and text Louis.

'Hey lou, me and Justin going out with Ross and Laura, see you later xxx'

I put my phone in my shorts pocket and waited till 12 and then went outside with Justin who was in his car seat. Ross was already there waiting, windows down.

"Hey" He called.

"Hi" I said opening the back door and strapping Justins car seat in. "Where's Laura?"

"Oh she had to go to a rehearsal, so it's just us three"

"Ahh right okay" I shut the car door and got in the front next to Ross. I put my seatbelt on and he started the engine and drove out of the gates slowly.

"So where are we going, the beach?"

"Yeah, or we could go somewhere else if you want"

"Beach is good" I said leaning my elbow on the window frame.

"So how's that little cutey been?" He asked glancing at Justin in the back who was still playing with his teddy still.

"That little cutey, has been great thanks. It was so funny the other day though" I giggled. He looked at me meaning for me to tell him what happened.

"I was changing his nappie, and asked Timea to put it in the bin, and she did and when she threw it in zayn was kneeling infront it and it hit him as he stood up and it went all over his face" I laughed and then Ross did. "He went absoloutly crazy"

"Bet he did"

"Aww he did, but it was so funny he just walked in the living room with it all over his face, he wasn't impressed"

We had been driving for at least 2 hours and a half now and I was starting to wonder why.

"Ross, you know we've gone past the beach right?"I asked looking at him with a confused face.

"I know, I thought we could go somewhere else"

"You gonna tell me where?" I said cheekily. He smiled,shook his head and carried on driving. It was really hot and all of the windows were down, I turned around in my seat to see what Justin was doing he was still playing with his Teddy. Arww he looked dead cute, I snapped a quick picture of him and tweeted it.

'My baby boy in the car :) don't know where were going, rosslynch suprising us ;)'

About 10 minutes later I realised where we were. Nottingham, we pulled up outside a cemetery. He parked up and I unclipped my seatbelt whilst looking around.

"What made you decide to come here then?" I asked.

"Because I know you wanted to" He said smiling. What a nice suprise, I did want to come here today. This was where my nan and grandad were buried as they grew up was my grandads birthday today, he would of been 70. I hadn't visited him in a while. I got out of the car, and Ross got Justin. He also got his guitar and put it on his back. I wonder what that was for.

"70 today then is it?" Ross said as we walked in through the gates together slowly. He was carrying Justin in his arms who was just looking around.

"Yeah, would of been. How did you know?"

"How could I forget, and I knew you were thinking about it. Your quieter"

I didn't mention it to anyone today about my grandad. I just kept it to myself. My mum put a lovely status about him on facebook and Jason did.

"Thanks, it really means a lot" I smiled and we strolled down the paths. We passed different sized, and coloured grave stones. Then we got to my nan and grandad. They were buried together, infront of a tree with a bench opposite it. They always used to sit on the bench together when they were younger. There grave had all different flowers around it and there was a picture of them both on it, also a picture of me,Jason and them both next to the other picture. I stopped and looked at it, then Ross took my hand and pulled me over to the bench and we sat on it. I put Justin on my knee and kissed his head.

"Looks beautiful doesn't it" Ross smiled looking at the graves then me. I nodded and felt a tear coming in my eye. I stood up and held Justin and walked over to the grave and kneltdown with him balanced on my knee.

"This is your great nana and grandad Justin" I said quietly near his little ear. He made a noise and reached out and touched the picture of them both. A tear slipped down my cheek, and I sniffled.

"You would of loved them" they would of been so proud of Justin. They would of done everything for him, sang him to sleep just like they did to me. Took him places, taught him new things and stand by him growing up.

"I miss you" I whispered and kissed the palm of my hand and placed it on the picture of them both. I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to look. It was Ross, he knelt down beside me.

"I brought my guitar, thought you could sing that song you always sang together. I'm sure they would love to hear it" He said softly. I nodded,stood up and went to sit on the bench. The bench was only about 150cm away from the black stone with gold embarked writing on it.

Ross put his guitar on his knee and started to play. Me and grandad wrote this together just before they must of learned it from old videos. I started to sing softly.

"Here we are now, everything is about to change. We face tomorrow as we say goodbye to yesterday, a chapter ending but the stories only just begun, a page is turning for everyone"

I smiled as it got into the chorus. "So I'm moving on,letting go, holding on to tomorrow. I've always got the memories while I'm finding out who I'm gonna be. We might be apart but I hope you always know, you'll be with me wherever I go, wherever I go" The wind started blowing against my face and across my cheek. Ross was smiling whilst playing, I giggled and then started to sing the second verse.

"So excited I can barely even catch my breath, we have each other to lean on for the road ahead" I leant my cheek on Justins head and swayed to the of the memories with them both whilst I I hugged them to hell when I hadn't seen them in a while, passing me my first guitar,writing our first song, me and nan going shopping and trying on loads of different clothes, me and Jason covering grandad in flour, him first holding me when I was born. I remember looking up in their eyes, and just falling in love instantly.

"This happy ending is the start of all our dreams, and I know your heart is with me. So I'm moving on, letting go, holding on to tomorrow, I've always got the memories while I'm gone finding out who I'm gonna be. We might be apart but I hope you always know, you'll be with me wherever I go. It's time to show the world we've got something to say, a song to sing out loud we'll never fade away. I know I'll miss you but we'll meet again someday, we'll never fade away"

Justin made a little noise. Ross sang the last 2 chorus with me as harmony.

"So I'm moving on,letting go, holding on to tomorrow. I've always got the memories while I'm finding out who I'm gonna be. We might be apart but I hope you always know, you'll be with I'm moving on,letting go, holding on to tomorrow. I've always got the memories while I'm finding out who I'm gonna be. We might be apart but I hope you always know, you'll be with me wherever I go, wherever, wherever I go"

Ross strummed the last note, and we grinned.

"Such a good song" He said.

"Yeah, I love it"

Justin patted his hands together gently. Something he had picked up to do. I laughed and kissed him on his head.

"Come on, picture" I took my phone out and budged up next to Ross and put Justin in the middle of us. I leant my head on Ross shoulder, put my arm out and took the picture. It was a really nice picture so I made it my new twitter icon, with the caption 'Great day with the boys :) means the world to me, thanks so much to Ross love you xxx'

Whilst Ross was letting Justin strum his guitar, by taking his hand and moving it gently across the strings. We stayed there for a couple of hours, then we had to leave because it started to rain heavy. We raced back to the car and I strapped Justin in, then we drove back home.

"Thankyou so much for today, you don't know how much it means to me"

"I do" He smiled and then looked back at the road. When we reached London Ross dropped me and Justin at home.

"Thanks again Ross" I said shutting the car door holding Justin in his car seat.

"If you ever want to go back gis a call"

"Okay cya"

"Cya" He drove off and I went back inside to find everyone there watching tv.

"Hey" They all said turning to look.

"Had a nice day?" Liam asked.

"Yeah, great. How did your interview go?" Ruby asked getting up and running over getting unstrapping Justin and picking him up.

"It went good" They all said nodding.

I smiled and went upstairs to take the car seat up there. I put it on the floor in Justins room and turned around to see Louis stood there.

"Saw your tweets, nice picture" He smiled.

"Yeah"

"Where did you go?" He asked coming over and gripping my waist. I put my hands intertwined around the back of his neck.

"Went to visit nan and grandad. Grandad would of been 70"

"Arww Luce I'm so sorry, I would of took you. I had no idea, I'm so sorry" He sighed.

"It's okay don't worry about it"

"No it's important to you as it should be to me, I'm sorry I forgot. I'll make it up to you"

"Lou it's fine, they got to see Justin and I got to see them"

He smiled hopelessly and I kissed him gently and then pulled away. "You can come next time"

We went back downstairs and just chilled watching the tv with everyone else. I couldn't stop thinking about my nan and grandad. Obviously because it was there day today. Ruby and Leah posted a really nice picture of them,me and my grandparents on facebook. It was a really nice one. I was a little down, singing that song before, and seeing Justin touch there picture just made me so emotional and made me miss them even more. Lou asked if I was ok and I just smiled and said yeah. I was texting my mum about today, she was saying that's good and everything. It got to 10pm and Justin was already asleep in his room, we were downstairs with the others and had the baby monitor so we could Justin. Everyone decided to go to bed so we did to. Lou was brushing his teeth in the bathroom, so I checked on Justin. He was fast asleep, cuddling with Mickey. I shut the door, and put the baby monitor on my bedside table so I could hear him. He never woke up anymore at night.

"He's flat out" I said to Louis who was walking out of the bathroom.

"With Mickey?" He laughed.

"Yeah"

Louis got into bed. I sat on the edge of the bed, and took my locket off. I opened it and looked at the picture. Me,Jason and my grandparents. I felt Lou come behind me, and brushed my hair to the right side of my neck.

"You okay?" He asked.

"I miss em Lou" I sighed looking down at the picture.

"I know you do, but there always here with you, in there" he put his arm around my shoulder and put his finger where my heart was. "They'll be with you wherever you go" He whispered, behind me. I leant over to put the locket on my side, with my other bracelets, and sat back up to where I was and sighed. I turned to look at Louis behind me, put my hand on his jaw and kissed him softly. He started kissing me passionatley, and he gripped my waist and spun me around, and pulled me back on the bed gently. I pulled away, whilst laying ontop of him. My hair still to the right side of my neck. "We should get some sleep"

Louis lifted his hand up and stroked my cheek and pecked me on the lips. I rolled over to my side of the bed, and turned the lamp off and then snuggled up to Louis and fell asleep quickly.

(Just a quick note thanks for the reviews especially a massive thanks to 'guest' who I don't know the actual name of? Just to say I love your idea for the story and it's definatley in the to do list for the story, I'm just waiting for the right moment to put it in. Keep reading,reviewing. Thankyou :) x)


	171. Chapter 171

Chapter 171:

(October, Justins 7 months old)

"I'm going to miss you so much" I said squeezing Justin tightly. I pulled away and kissed his forehead and passed him to Louis.

"Good luck, it will go fast don't worry" Louis smiled reasurring me it was going to be ok.

"2 weeks without my 2 favourite boys" I pulled a sad face and Rosie beeped her car horn.

"Coming" I called and turned back to Louis. "I gotta go, I'll see you in 2 weeks" I kissed him and then went and got in Rosies car.

"Love you" Louis said taking Justins hand and making him wave. I leant out the window and saw Timea kissing harry.

"Timea come on" I shouted. She pulled from Harry, said her goodbyes and then got in the car with us. As Rosie started the engine, louis made Justin wave to me, I waved back and blew a kiss. We drove out the gates and I could no longer see them. So I turned around and leant back in my seat.

"So, I can't wait. It's gonna be brilliant" Timea said grinning.

"It is, you think Justins gonna be ok?" I asked.

"Luce, Louis won't let anything happen. He'll be fine trust me" Timea smiled.

"Yeah I do"

So we were going away for 2 weeks. Me and Rosie and a group of others at my work had to go to Disneyland for the next 2 weeks. To decide what everything was going to look like and set up for halloween, which was pretty tiring because we worked at night mostly in the park, because during the day from like 9am till midnight the park was full of guests. So we had to set up then. Timea was coming for a photo shoot, and also to help with new dance routines for the shows. Considering she was an amazing dancer.

(In the park)

"Your rooms are right here" The staff member said opening the door to our room. We were staying in the Disneyland Hotel, and we had to share a room. It was decorated lovely with 3 beds.

"Well take your pick?" Rosie said sitting on a bed. We got unpacked and then after that we went around Disney Village and in the shops. Then it was work work work tomorrow and onwards.

(Next Night)

"So I was thinking, if we turn phantom manor into a nightmare before christmas scene I think that would be good" I said writing it down on the clipboard infront of me. The workers around me nodded and got working on what I suggested them to do. It was freezing cold and 2am. I had jeggings on, t-shirt and a wooly cardigan on which kept me warmer. My hair was just tied up in a bobble all messy. I went over to Rosie who was working on the water projecters on the river, for the show.

"How's it going?" I asked.

"Good, they are just finishing on this" She said standing up and crossing her arms.

"Ok, Timeas gone to bed they finished early" Timea could rehearse during the day, but that would have to be inside a studio, if they were to practice on the actual stage outside infront of the castle, they would at night.

"I wish I could"

"Yeah me to"

As I carried on with my work. I thought about Louis and Justin, thinking what they were doing. How they are. I'm missing them both so much, and Ruby,Leah and the others. I hated going away but I did love my job. Going Disneyland for free, and I loved working with Rosie.

(Sorry this chapter so short, it's because its late at night and I didn't not want to upload. But it's part of the story. Just to say, if anyone has any ideas for new things to happen in the story. I already have an idea from someone which is coming up soon. But I have changed it around slightly. If you do leave it as a review or message me. I love to hear your ideas and thoughts. Thankyou :)


	172. Chapter 172

Chapter 172:

I was walking up the stairs back to my hotel room from the reception. There was a family of 4 taking some photos of each other. One of the younger girls smiled.

"Hi" She said.

"Hya"

"Is it ok if I have a photo?" She asked.

"Don't be so cheeky layla" A women said putting her hands on Laylas shoulders. I'm guessing she was her mum.

"It's no problem"

"Thankyou" Layla smiled and came over and stood by me. I croached to her level, her mum held the camera up. Whilst a young boy and grown man stood behind her. Who I'm also guessing was her brother and dad. The camera flashed and I stood up back.

"Ok?" I asked.

"Thankyou, oh would you sign this for me. I bought it yesterday" She went in a shopping bag.I couldn't make out the shop name on the bag. She took out a photograph of me and Louis which was A3 and there was also a picture of Timea and Harry.

"Sure" She passed me a pen, and I signed the picture and wrote a little message on it.

"There you go" I said passing it here back. "Do you want me to ask Timea to sign that, I'll get her to come out"

The mum smiled at Layla and then at me. "You don't have to you know"

"No it's fine, just wait here" I swiped the card on the door to the corridor and then went to our room. Timea was in the mirror fixing her hair. She was wearing a black high waisted jeggings,a top showing a little of her stomach, with black converse and a beanie hat.

"You look nice" I smiled.

"Thanks, what's up?" She asked putting her brush on the table.

"Girl outside, wants a picture and autograph"

"Arwww cute" She went outside and I followed her. She had pictures with the girl and signed the picture and then we went back to the room.

We had a day of today, we had been here for a week, putting hard work in every day. We were going to enjoy the parks, and shopping and stuff.

"You know Timea walking in them heels all day..." Rosie started to say but interupted.

"Rosie, I'm a girl who can wear heels and never take them of"

I laughed. "She lives in them" Rosie giggled and carried on fixing her hair. I had a pink and baby blue denim jacket on, with a baby blue top, and blue,white and pink jeggings, with white vans.

"Ready?" I asked putting my phone in my pocket.

"Yeah"

We went outside the hotel and strolled into Disney Village. Timeas heels clicking as we went.

"What are you wearing later?" Timea asked.

"I'm not sure" I said.

"Proberly a dress or somet" Rosie shrugged.

"You have a drink?"

"Naa" I said shaking my head.

"Aww come on, have some fun. Loosen up" Timea laughed and threw her hands in the air.

"I'll see"

"Well I am, it's not much I go out for a night out because I'm with the kids and everything" Rosie said pulling a sad face.

"Guys it's planet hollywood, with a few others in our work group and it's disneyland, so you can't get to drunk" I warned.

"When was the last time I got drink? We got drink?" She corrected. She was walking slightly infront of us, we were walking in a sort of triangle formation.

"Like last year" I said, I don't drink but I think I did once last year. But that's it.

"Exactly chill out have a nice time" She smiled.

"We will" I smiled back. So we went and bought some things in the shops, went on some rides in the park, watched some of the shows. Me and Rosie worked on most of the shows so we always liked to see it being performed and stuff.

When it got to 4pm we went back to the hotel to get dressed and ready. Rosie was wearing a tight black short dress, with her hair curled.

"You look pretty" I smiled, taking her hand and spinning her around.

"Thanks, you to" She said leaning back to look at my outfit. I was wearing a short white dress, but not to short. With a long pink blazer with white cuffs. My hair was straight and I was ready. Just waiting for Timea. She came out of the bathroom.

"Wow!" Me and Rosie said at the same time. Timea laughed and looked down at her outfit. "To much?" She was wearing a baby yellow high short skirt. A purperly kind of silky top, which had long sleeves, it was a little see through. She had a gold bracelet on each wrist, and had high heels which were the same colour as her top, with gold at the bottom of them. She loved her fashion.

"No you look fab"

"Thanks you both do to"

We went out of the hotel and walked to Planet Hollywood which was only a 2 minute walk.

"Are you not cold?" Timea asked me.

"Naa I'm fine" as soon as I said that I got a text. It was of Louis.

'You look lovely by the way xxx'

How did he know what I looked like?

'How do you know that? Xxx'

'Haha there are paparazzi around you know, they must of just snuck a picture of you xxx'

'Well there sneaky I can't see them. But thanks anyways , I'm missing you both so much what you doing? Is justin ok? Xxx'

'Yep they are ;) missing you to, and Justins fine just on my way home with him, been to visit Ross xxx'

'Well stop texting if your driving, your such a naughty boy when it comes to that! I'll speak later love you lots xxx'

He worried me when he texts whilst driving. Err..I hate it so much, but he didn't reply afterwards, so he must of done what I told him, I hope. We got to planet hollywood and 2 of our young men, who worked with us shouted us and we went over.

"Don't you girls look stunning?" Travis said looking us all up and down.

"Thanks, we going in then?" Timea asked stepping through the doors. I followed her with Rosie and we all sat at the table in the corner. Like a staff due, going out with work members. We had been in there for 2 hours already, Timea and Rosie were dancing away, I was sat at the table with a one direction fan who was about 7 years old. She loved Niall, so I was just chatting to her and she was asking me what's Niall like.

"Are you going to see them?" I asked smiling at her.

"No, tickets were sold out"

"They sell quick, but... What would you say if I gave you two backstage passes for there concert next year"

She put her hand over her mouth. I could see tears in her eyes.

"I'm guessing you would then?"

"Omg thankyou so much" She got my hand and pulled me over to the table across the room, where a women, a teenage boy, and a grown man was there. The women stood up and put her hand out to me.

"Nice to meet you"

"Nice to meet you do, can I just say you have a lovely daughter" I smiled.

"Thankyou she's not being cheeky is she?"

"No no no she's ace. I was just saying how would she like backstage passes next year for there concert?"

The women smiled and looked down at Layla. Who was the girl. She was almost crying in happiness.

"You don't have to"

"No of course, here" I passed them her and spoke quietly "I usually have about 2, and when I meet lovely fans, offer them, she deserves it"

"Thankyou ever so much"

"It's fine, I'll be telling Niall all about you" I winked and walked back to my table and wave bye to them. I got my phone and Louis hadn't text me back. I was worrying abit because he usually text me back, because I said love you lots on the last text before and he always says it back even if he has to wait till he gets home. I had 5 missed calls of Liam, 2 missed calls of Ruby. I scrolled through my missed calls and then Rosie came over.

"Come on Luce,you alright?" She asked.

"Err yeah, I'm fine" I put my phone back in my bag, and went over to Timea and Rosie with my drink. Everytime I kept trying to go back to my phone , someone would interupt me. I noticed on the tv behind the bar, it was the news. I pushed through everyone and looked closely. It was a car crash, and I just missed it as it changed to something else. I'm sure I saw Louis name.

"You ok?" Timea asked putting her hand on my shoulder.

"We need to go home now"

"Why?"

"We just need to"

I got my phone and bag, and tried to call Ruby but I had no signal. I went to go outside but Rosie grabbed my arm.

"Where are you going Luce?"

"I need to go home"

"Why? Is everything ok?" She asked, timea also looked worried.

"I think somethings bad happened"

"You can't just leave" Michael said seriously following us outside.

"I have to"

"You don't know for sure anything happened though" He snapped.

"I..." I went to speak but someone said my name and I turned around, it was paul, one directions security.

"Lucy we need to get you home now" He said.

"What's happened?" I asked starting to panick.

"Louis and Justin are in hospital. You have to come"

I felt tears coming in my eyes. Rosie and Timea put there hand on my back and we walked to where Paul was taking us. There private jet. They both got on with me and we took of as soon as we could.

"Both of them" I said to myself, putting my head in my heads and almost pulling my hair out.

"I'm sure there fine"

I couldn't help but just cry my eyes out. Louis must of been texting still, and must of crashed by accident. Just one of them is painful being in hospital, but both of them. My two favourite boys. I swear if anything happens to them and they don't make it, then there is honestly nothing left for me. I've been to hell and back and I'm not going back there.


	173. Chapter 173

Chapter 173:

"Luce you wanna get changed?" Timea asked coming to sit down in the seat next to me. We were still on the plane, they managed to calm me down a little, we had been on here for at least half an hour and It usually took an hour.

She had got changed into high waisted jeans, black boots with a heel, a blue and white stripy top with a peach blazer.

"Yeah, I will do" I said getting up.

"You'll be ok?" Rosie asked who had also got changed into something casual.

"Yeah thanks" I sniffled and went to the back of the plane. I shut the door and looked in the mirror, my eyes were red along with my cheeks. My eyeliner had run down my face. My hair was a mess and I felt an absoloute state. I ran the water,put water in my palms and swilled my face. I got the towel and wiped it dry, and wiped the ran eyeliner of me. When Paul was coming to get us, he called the hotel and they dropped our luggage of to him whilst he came to get us. He was really nice. I'm glad he came. I put on high waisted shorts, because I was boiling. But I put on a white top, and then a white and red stripy wooly jumper on that had long sleeves and then I put on red and white vans.

When we finally landed, it was midnight. As soon as I walked down the metal steps onto the runway. My mum was there, I ran up to her and squeezed her tightly.

"You okay sweetheart?" She said rubbing my back. I sniffled and nodded, not letting the tears fall.

"Let's go yeah" She took my hand and we all got in the car as she drove to the hospital.

"Do you know what happened?" She asked as we stopped at some traffic lights just around the corner from the hospital. I shook my head and looked at her. "What?"

"Louis was on his phone, he was driving at like 40mph, and a car from the side hit him because he didn't brake..."

I took a breath and tightened my lips stopping me from crying. Timea leant forward and squeezed my hand.

"They will both be fine"

I smiled hopelessly, and sighed.

When we got to the hospital, my mum parked and I rushed into the hospital.

"Niall" I called when I seen him coming towards me. He jogged over and hugged me.

"Where are they? Are they ok?" I asked quickly.

"Justins in the baby section, across the building,Louis upstairs come on" He took my hand and I followed him upstairs and down corridors. My mum,Timea and Rosie followed behind us. We turned a corridor and I saw Ruby,Leah,Harry,Zayn and Liam. Liam was talking to Louis. I took a sign of relief, he was ok and talking. Although I noticed he had a cut on the side of his face. I let go of Nialls hand and ran towards him. He looked up, smiled and ran towards me and picked me up.

"I was so worried" I said starting to cry in his shoulder. "I thought you were gonna..."

He shushed me, and wiped a tear of my cheek. I pushed myself into his arms, and squeezed him really tight. "Your ok" I mumbled. He pulled away and sign of guilt was on his face. "It's all my fault I know, you know just divorce me, I'm such a bad parent" He said almost crying and turning around. I grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"Hey, don't say that" I hugged him again. My hands in his hair, chin on his shoulder. Arms around his back. "Your a great dad" I whispered.

"But lucy it's my fault, if anything happens to him, it's..."

I pulled away. "Shut up, were gonna go down there and he's going to be fine right"

We went to the babys ward, and the nurse showed us where he was.I gripped onto Louis arm and took a breath as he opened the door. He stopped and lifted my chin up so I was looking at him.

"It's ok" He whispered and then opened the door. We went inside the room. Justin was laying on a small bed, with some wires next to him and lot's of equipment near him that I didn't know. He was just laying there still. I put my hand in a fist shape and put it over my mouth and couldn't help but burst out crying. Louis put his arms around my shoulders and pulled me in close as I cried in his chest. Ruby and the others walked in the room quietly, Ruby,Leah and then Timea started to cry. Even my mum did.

(Louis pov)

The nurse walked in and came over to me and Lucy. Who was crying in my arms. I couldn't help but feel so guilty and it was my fault. I might get in trouble with the police because I was texting. I rubbed lucys back and she spun around in my arms, to see the nurse.

"I know your gonna wanna know if he's ok and he is going to be. But he's going to have to stay in here for a couple days" She said.

Lucy nodded. "Thankyou" I said to her. Lucy was to upset to speak.

(Lucys pov)

The nurse walked out and we both sat down. Louis winced as he sat.

"You alright?" I asked quickly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. My legs abit sore"

I put my hand on his thigh, and rubbed it. "You should get it checked out"

"They have, they told me I have to rest it"

I sniffled and leaned my head In his chest. He put his arm around me and rubbed my arm. Please nan, please grandad. Just give me some hope.

(Louis pov)

Lucy had fell asleep on my chest. We had been sat here for at least 3 hours now and Justin had no change. Sarah, lucys mum. came over and sat on the chair next to me. "If you to want to go home and get some rest I'll stay here all night till you come back" she said quietly.

"Is it my fault Sarah?" I asked staring at Justin.

"No Lou it's not. You weren't speeding, you were watching the road you only looked at your phone for a second. The other driver was speeding, so if it's anyones it's his"

"I feel like it's my fault"

"Louis you are the best thing that's ever happened to that girl there" She said looking at Lucy was asleep and breathing quietly.

"And you are the best dad, to that baby boy. If I knew you were going to be horrible, then I would of told her to say goodbye to you a long time ago"

I chuckled and looked at her. "How did you know I wasn't?"

"Because I could see how happy you made her, no ones ever made her that happy not even her grandparents and it's also a mums instinct to know" She laughed. "You hear stories about celebritys cheating on people, using people, but your the complete opposite Lou. I'm so happy to call you my son in law, and when that boy grows up he is gonna be so proud to have parents like you"

I smiled in thought of it. "Thanks, you've made me feel a lot better. Well I'll take Lucy home, get some sleep and then come back as soon as we can"

"Don't worry I'll let you know on any changes" Sarah smiled and I smiled back. She got up and walked out of the room.

"Luce...luce..."I said shaking her gently. She opened her eyes,lifted her head.

"What what? What's happened?" She asked quickly.

"Nothing everythings fine, were gonna go home, get some rest and were gonna come back tomorrow is that ok? Your mums gonna be here"

She nodded and I stood up and went over to Justin.

"See you tomorrow little man" I said and kissed his forehead. I went over to the door and waited for lucy who had just kissed Justin goodbye. I offered her my hand and she took it, and I put my hand around her waist.

"Come back tomorrow and he will be wide awake" I whispered.

"You guys ok?" Liam asked standing up.

"Yeah thanks Liam" I said. "Were gonna go home"

"You want us to stay?"

"It's up to you"

"Well we will stay, and watch over things" He said. Lucy pulled out of my grip and went over to Ruby ,Leah and Timea who were crying and she hugged them all. Then she hugged Rosie, who had stayed here the whole time.

"Thanks Liam"

(Lucys pov)

We walked through the front door. I had missed home so much. It felt nice to be back.

"Okay, you wait here. I'll be right back" Louis said, kissed my cheek and went upstairs. I have the slightest clue why. I put my bag on the side, and sighed looking around the room. Justins teddy was on the floor. I picked it up, smiled and went and sat on the sofa, still looking at the teddy. He was going to be ok. I just know it.

Louis came over and put his arms around my neck, he was stood behind the sofa.

"I wanna show you something" He whispered. I stood up and followed him up the stairs.

"Lou what is it?" I asked. He opened the bathroom door, and gestured for me to go in. The bath was filled with water, with loads of bubbles.

"Take it as your chance to relax" He said putting his hands around my waist.

"Thanks" I smiled and leant my head back on his shoulder. He kissed my neck and pulled away.

"I'll be in the living room" He went out and shut the door. He was to nice, even in the worst situations.

The water was so warm. This was so relaxing. I put my arm out and reached for Justins teddy. I'm suprised this wasn't with him in the car. There was a knock at the door so I called "yeah"

Louis popped his head around the door and walked in and laughed. "Your never gonna let go of that are you?" He asked meaning the teddy.

"Not until Justin can have it" I smiled. Louis came and put his back against the bath panel. I sat up, the bubbles were so high. So they covered me. I leant forward on the bath edge,leant my chin on it and put my arms around Louis front. Which were dripping water and had bubbles on them. But he didn't care.

"I was speaking to mum before when you were asleep" He said staring at the door infront of him.

"Yeah"

"She was saying how happy I make you and I'm a good dad. She said it wasn't my fault"

"She's right"

"I said how do you know I wasn't gonna be horrible and she said because you were happy and it's a mothers instinct" He said which made me giggle.

"Mothers instinct, I'll remember that one for Justin" I mumbled. "You know, when I found out about the accident, I was expecting the worst"

"Why the worst?" He asked.

"That's all I ever do, expect the worst and hope for the best. I learnt that with my nan and grandad. After that happened and the whole Brad thing. I thought there was no hope, but then I met you, and you just changed my life. Then came Justin"

"And hopefully more on the way"

"How many kids do you think I'm giving birth to?" I asked.

"Maybe another 3 or 4". He laughed.

"Well think again, you know how painful it actually is. You've got the easy job"

"Naaa I'm kidding, but in the future maybe we can have a little girl, and when she's older and brings a boy home and goes I'd like you to meet blah de blah. Justin can keep watch on him" Louis said seriously.

"More like I would be, I wouldn't let her go with someone mean or horrible. I made that mistake once"

"Would you ever tell her that? Or tell Justin?"

"If I needed to, and it would be when there older"

"I could stay here all day" as soon as I said that Louis said. "Someones at the door downstairs"

I know how could he possibly here ages away from the actualy front door. Well we have a thing in each room, when they press the doorbell it flashes, it's on the light switches.

"Okay, give me a minute" I said. Louis stood up and went downstairs. I got out of the bath, and got changed quickly. Into a pyjama top and shorts and just put a long wooly jumper on. Dried my hair and brushed it and then went downstairs, still holding the teddy. Louis was sat on the sofa. I noticed 2 police officers sat opposite him. I went over and sat next to Louis.

"What's this?" I asked looking at Louis then the women and man.

"We've told Louis that the other drive would like to apologise to you. If that's ok?" The women said smiling.

"Yeah that's fine with me" I looked at Louis and he nodded.

"Okay, well he's outside with us, can he come in?"

"Err..yeah sure"

I intertwined my hand with Louis and waited for the person to come in.

"Be nice" Louis whispered in my ear. The man came in and sat inbetween each police officer.

"I'm really sorry about what happened" He mumbled. "I was drinking, and I am really sorry if it's caused you pain"

"To right it has" I snapped. Louis squeezed my hand.

"But I'm really sorry and I deserved to be punished" He stood up and went back outside with the police officer.

"Just to let you know he's going prison this is his third strike on drink drive. Thanks for your time" She stood up and walked to front door with Louis.

"Thankyou" Louis said and shut the front door.

"I'm glad he's not gonna be driving the streets again" I laughed.

"Come on, let's go and get some sleep" louis offered me his hand and I took it and we went to bed to get some sleep. It's been a long day.


	174. Chapter 174

Chapter 174:

"Welcome Home Justin" Louis said as he walked through the front door. Justin had come home from Hospital and was clear of any conditions.

"Well at least everythings back to normal" Ruby and the others walked in behind us.

"Thank god" I smiled, and looked at Justin who was now in Louis arms and holding onto his teddy which he was glad to have him back.

"Thankyou for staying with him over night, you didn't have to" I said to Liam and the others because they had stayed with Justin all night.

"It's no problem you would do the same for us" Ruby came over and patted my shoulder.

"I'm gonna go call my mum let her know" Louis said passing Justin to me.

"Okay, oh lou, will you ring my mum as well please" I called as he went up the stairs. I could just about hear him say yes.

"Okay, should we order tea or you want me cook?" Leah asked leaning on the kitchen side.

"Just order tonight, saves cooking" Harry said and sat down on the sofa and turned on the tv. I sat opposite him and put Justin on my knee. Who was making baby noises and paying with my locket around my neck. I'm so glad he was ok, the accident wasn't a really bad crash. So louis and him didn't suffer any bad injuries. Except louis leg was hurting him a little, and he had a bruise the side of his face. Justin had a tiny tiny scar on the back of his head. But that was it, thank god.

"Oh Niall while I was away, I met this girl called Layla, she was about 10 I think and she was The number one Niall fan"

Niall came and sat next to me, and stroked Justins cheek. "Arww did you give her backstage passes?"

"Yep, she was like crying when I gave them her mum. I was talking to her for almost half an hour" I smiled.

"Arww well I can't wait to meet her"

"Okay food is on it's way" Ruby said putting her mobile on the coffee table and then slouching on the sofa. Louis came down the stairs.

"They ok?" I asked.

"Yeah there alright, my mum was panicking. But I told her everythings fine, she said she will come and visit soon with the girls"

I nodded and my phone started ringing on the side. Louis picked it up and passed it to me.

"Hello" I said pressing the accept button.

"Hi luce" It was Ross.

"Oh hey Ross"

"How are you? I heard about what happened"

"I'm fine thanks"

"How about Justin and Louis?" He asked.

"There both fine" I passed Justin to Niall next to me and walked into the kitchen holding the phone. "Lou's just got a sore leg and a bruise on the side of his face and that's it. Justins just got a scar on the back of his head"

"Will that effect him?" He asked and I got my Ipad of the kitchen side and turned it on, so I could email my work.

"No, they said its good it wasn't a that bad crash because he may of suffered more. But thank god he didn't"

"I was gonna ring you but I thought I'll speak to you when your home because I knew you would of been upset"

"You should of rang, why wouldn't I want my best friend there with me"

"Well I didn't want to disturb, so what's happened with the other driver?" He asked.

"He's had his license took of him and he has gone prison because it was his third strike on drink driving so you know" I opened up my email and went to send a message to Disney management but I already had a message saying I didn't need to, but return to everyday work like normal.

"That's good as long as he's off the streets"

"Yeah, I know"

"Okay well I'll let you go tell Louis I was asking and I'll stop by some time and see you"

"Will do thanks Ross"

"See ya"

"Bye" I hung up, turned my ipad off and went back into the living room.

"Ross was asking" I said sitting next to Niall. Louis was on the floor playing with Justin, by laying on his back and lifting Justin in the air. I could hear him giggling.

"He's a gooden" Louis smiled and put Justin on his stomach.

"Yeah"

Justin let out a little yawn, and leaned on Louis chest. "Arww someones tired" Timea whispered.

"Yep, I'll go and put him bed" Louis stood up and held Justin, so his head was on Louis chest.

I followed Louis upstairs and waited in the living room for him. After about 5 minutes he came back in, and shut justins bedroom door.

"He is shattered" Louis said sitting on the couch next to me.

"Bet he is. Come on let's go down"

We went downstairs, food that Ruby had ordered had came. So we all sat down and watched Mr Poppers penquins. It was so funny, especially when the penquins filled the bathroom up with water. I was laughing all the way through it.

"I think we should get a penquin as a pet" Timea said as the credits scrolled up the plasma screen. We all looked at her and laughed. It would be quite cool having a penquin as a pet though.

"It could be Justins bff" Ruby laughed and crossed her fingers.

"Yeah, grow up with him, go school with him, live with him, even have a bath with him" I shrugged. Louis raised his eyebrows at me and I chuckled and messed his hair up. He pulled away quickly and flattened it back down and pushed it to the side.

"Your hair looks better messy" I winked and got up of the sofa and went into the kitchen because my phone was on the side ringing.

"Hello" I smiled answering it.

"Luce, hey how you doing?"

"Jase, hey I'm fine thanks" I sat down on the barstool. I was thrilled to hear his voice.

"Good I was so worried, mum told me what happened and I was like panicking, how's Justin?" He asked.

"No suprise there then, and he's fine just got a tiny scar on the back of his neck. But that's it"

I got up of the barstool and went back into the living room.

"That's good, and what about Louis?"

"He's good, what about you?"

"Well I'm glad your all ok, and I was going to call you anyway I've got a suprise" he said cheerfully.

"Oh my god what?" I asked.

"Drum role...me and Amy are getting married"

I screeched, and jumped of the couch. Everyone looked at me strangly. "About time"

Jason giggled. "Yeah, it's in Doncaster next month and you are all invited and I'd like to know if the boys would perform for us?"

I screeched again. "That means we have to sort everything out, I'll be with Amy, mum. Mum will definatley wanna come. God I'm so excited my little brothers all grown up" I said quickly pacing around the living room.

"Sis just ask them, and you got married before me and popped my little nephew out"

"Yeah of course , I don't even need to ask they will do it"

"Okay well I gotta go, I'll see you next month"

"Bye love you"

"Love you to"

I hung up, and everyone was staring in question.

"What?" Ruby and leah asked.

"Jase is getting married" I said happily.

"Arwwww dang it" They sighed and pulled a sad face. "He's to gorgeous not to be"

"Ooh I wanna see your brother"

Ruby took her phone out and showed timea a picture of Jason.

"He is something" Timea winked. "Is your whole family stunning?"

"Pretty much" ruby and leah said raising there eyebrows at me. I rolled my eyes and sat on Louis lap on the sofa.

"But he wants you guys to perform there"

"Sure we will" Harry smiled.

"Thanks guys"

I couldn't wait till he was getting married. I was so happy for him, just like I was for leah and Ruby. Well that meant going out with Timea,Ruby and Leah to find an outfit. That was gonna take a while.


	175. Chapter 175

Chapter 175:

"That dress you picked is absoloutly gorgeous" Timea said to Amy sipping her hot chocolate.

"Thanks, well help from you guys" Amy smiled.

"You will be my fifth sister in law" I said putting my arm around her shoulder.

She giggled. "You will be my only sister in law"

"And I'll be the best as Lottie and the girls know"

"You guys still need to pick your outfits" Amy said.

"I don't what to wear" Ruby shrugged.

"Well I have a few outfits in mind" Timea nodded smiling.

"Like always" Leah added.

"Well then come on it's already 1, so let's go and get our stuff" Ruby said putting her plastic cup in the bin. We all stood up and went to the next shop, Timea,Ruby and Leah went off to look around together. I just stayed with Amy.

"So how are you and Louis getting on?" Amy asked as we wandered looking at all the different dresses on the racks.

"Were good" I smiled.

"You gonna have another baby?"

I raised my eyebrows at her. "Bloody hell Amy, we've only just had Justin"

"Well you never know you might just be carrying one now, what would you do then?"

I laughed and carried on looking at dress's.

"I don't think I am gonna be for a while"

Eventually Ruby,Leah and Timea picked there dress. Ruby's was white, with not straps. Went above her knees and flary. Leahs was quite similar but was a cocktail dress which had a green ribbon around it with silver sparkles. Timeas was a gold dress, with no sides on it showing the sides of her waist. It was gold and sparkly on the top half with a v neck straps. The bottom half was gold with no sparkles, and was above her knees.

"You found yours yet?" Timea asked.

"Not yet" I sighed.

"Hm...how about this?" I turned around and Timea was holding a coat hanger with a dress on it. It was a white/creamish colour, a ruffled lace top, with a lace skirt.

"I like it"

Eventually we finished shopping and bought shoes,accesories,timea bought lots of new things. I couldn't even count. We were all staying at my house in Doncaster now, because Jason and Amy were staying at my mums and dads.

"So I'll see you in a few days" Amy smiled getting her bags and stepping out of the car.

"Okay see you"

"Arww she's so nice" Timea said as I drove us home.

"Yeah" I agreed. We got our stuff out of the car and then went inside.

"Were home" Ruby called. Justin suddenly appeared through the door and crawled over to me. I put my stuff on the floor and picked him up.

"Hello, my baby boobear. Did you miss mummy?" I smiled, and he smiled and made a little noise. Ruby took the bags upstairs and me,timea and leah went in the living room, where the boys were.

"I'm plonked" Timea said sitting on Harrys lap.

"Tell you it's them heels you wear all day". Harry mumbled into her shoulder.

"I'm gonna get a drink anyone want one?" I asked passing Justin to Zayn.

"Orange please"

"Yeah me to"

I walked into the kitchen, and heard Niall talking.

"Yeah, okay I'll see you soon. Bye"

He was on the phone, don't know who to though.

"Hey" I said walking in, he turned around and smiled.

"Oh hi"

"Your mum?" I asked opening the fridge to get the orange juice.

"Err...yeah. Just wanted to see how I was"

"Ahh right, thats nice of her"

He smiled and went into the living room. I got two glasses and filled them with orange juice, went into the living room and passed one glass to Louis and the other to Timea.

"So you get everything you needed?" Liam asked.

"Yep, every bit" Timea nodded.

"You wearing braces Lou?" I asked looking at Louis next to me on the sofa. I was sat on the arm chair. Zayn was on the floor playing with Justin. He was good with kids, and would be a good dad.

"Proberly why?"

"No reason just wondering" I shrugged.

"So she can twang them" Harry laughed raising his eyebrows.

"Err no, they just look smart" I said ruffling louis hair.

"Sure"

"You've got sunburn, really bad" Louis said looking down at my arm and leg.

"I know, I put sun lotion on though. It's like all one side is red and the other side of me is normal, like what the hell" I looked down at my arm and leg, and seen that is was really really red. It was like burning through me.

"It will go sooner or later" I sighed.

I looked down at Justin who was sat on zayns stomach, zayn was laying on the carpet.

"Err zayn you might wanna..." I said but justin interupted by throwing up on his face.

"Move away" I covered my mouth with my hand to stop me from laughing. Harry spat out his orange ontop of zayns head, and Zayn just took a breath.

"Good one Justin" Harry said laughing his head off.

"You know curls, I could really kill you right now"

I stood up and picked up justin off Zayn and walked into the bathroom with him and Zayn.

"Sorry about that Zayn" I said wiping justins mouth with a tissue.

"It's ok, I've had your sick, your poo in my face what's next I wonder?" Zayn leaned down near justins face and pinched his cheek gently, which made him giggle.

"Arww he loves his godfarther, don't you Justin"

After we finished cleaning up we went downstairs and just chilled and watched a film. I was shattered and the wedding was in two days, Jason and the boys were going on a stag night, and the girls were just going out somewhere. I think only just staying in,maybe beach, and then watch some love films. Something us girls do.

Lucys dress:

Timeas dress:

Leahs dress:

Rubys dress:


	176. Chapter 176

Chapter 176:

"See you later" I said kissing Louis goodbye at the front door.

"See you tomorrow, be good for mummy Justin" He kissed Justin on the forehead and then went to the car where all the boys were waiting. Which included lou,liam,harry,zayn,niall,Ross and jason in one car. The other car there was amys brother Tom,my dad, amys dad and a couple of there friends.

I waved and then shut the door and went in the living room where Ruby,Leah,Timea,Amy and her sister Johanna,my mum, amys mum and Louise.

"So what do you girlies wanna do tonight?" My mum asked rubbing her palms together.

"Why don't we go out for a drink?" Timea suggested. I sat on the arm of the chair and raised my eyebrows.

"How I've got Justin?"

"Oh yeah, where have the boys gone?" She asked.

"For a drink" Amy said.

"He can come in can't he?" My mum said looking at Justin.

"Mum I'm not taking him in a club. It will be to rowdy"

"VIP section"

"Come on Luce, he'll be fine" Ruby smiled and stood up. I sighed.

"How about we go on the beach?" Amy then suggested.

"Yeah I love the beach, we'll go there then" Timea screeched and went upstairs to change outfits. It was 7pm, so it was dark, a little bit windy. Before we left I made sure Justin was warm and snug. He looked so cute so I took a picture and sent it to Louis. We all got in the car and my mum drove us to the beach. When we got there it was completly empty but it looked so beautiful and peaceful.

"I'll go and get some drinks from that shop over there" My mum got her bag and walked to the shop across the beach, with Amys mum and Louise.

"You coming in the water?" Ruby called as she and the others ran into the water. I was sat on the sand with Justin on my lap, both of us facing the water and them.

"Naa I'll stay here" I shouted back.

"Okay"

They all splashed each other and then my mum got back with drinks and stuff. I had water, like always. They joined Ruby in the water and left there clothes near me because they were wearing bikini's. I had a long wooly jumper on, shorts and flat shoes.

"This is wear your daddy told me he loved me" I whispered to Justin. Thinking back to that time 4 years ago. When I was 18. Speaking of Louis my phone indicating that I had a text message.

I picked it up off the sand next to me.

'Arwww he looks adorbs Xxx'

'I know :) What are you doing? Xxx'

'In this club, don't worry just a NORMAL club ;) were just sat having a drink xxx'

'Haha :L and don't get to drunk! Xxx'

'Don't worry I won't, you remember 4 years ago when I told you I loved you on that same beach xxx'

How did he know we were on the beach? 'Err Lou...how do you know were on a beach? Xxx'

'I just do... Xxx'

'Come on Lou, you all spying on us? Xxx'

'Maybeeeeeeee xxx'

'Where? Xxx'

'Haha to your right xxx'

I turned my head to the right and looked for them, then they all popped up from behind a wall and waved. I waved back and giggled. Justin also giggled, and made a noise. Which I'm sure was a word. I leant my head near his.

"What you say Justin?"

"BooBear" He said and crawled off my knee and began crawling to where louis was. I smiled and got up and followed him. The boys jumped out and ran to where the girls we're in the water and splashed each other. Louis picked up Justin.

"Lou...he said" I went to tell him but Justin said it again.

"Boobear" He giggled and put his little hands on Louis nose. Louis looked at me and grinned.

"I wonder who he's learnt that from?" He said raising his eyebrows at me. I bit my lip, and put my arm around Louis waist facing Justin in Louis arms. Louis put one arm around my waist, one hand holding Justin. I kissed Louis cheek.

"I love you boobear"

"I love you to"

"And I love you baby boobear" I smiled at Justin and tapped his nose.

"Boobear" He said again smiling. Me and Louis laughed and then walked back to where I was sat and sat down there. Justin curled up into Louis chest and fell asleep. I leant my head on Louis shoulde looking at Justin.

"Who would of thought 4 years ago on this beach, we'd still be together now with our own son?" I asked.

"Crazy isn't it" Louis said placing his head ontop of mine. His cheeks on my head.

"Yeah"

"Oh you have an interview next week"

"Again?"

"Yep, this ones on tv though. Nickolodeon"

"Brilliant"

Louis laughed and then we just sat and watched them in the water. My dad picked up my mum bridal style and then threw her in the water and I burst out laughing. I stood up, and ran over to my dad and jumped on his back making him tumble over in the water. I had all my clothes on still but I didn't care.

"Oh, that's it I'm so getting you back" my dad warned and got up and chased after my in the water. Louis was sat on the beach giggling at it.

My dad caught me and put me over his shoulders and walked further out in the water.

"Dad, dad , dad please no, no, no ,no" I screeched and he went to drop me in the water but I pulled him with me.

"If I go down, you go down"

Everyone burst out laughing, and then Niall helped me stand up in the water.

"Thanks"

"Your welcome"

I was dripping wet so I walked out and jogged to Louis.

"Bad idea?" I asked. He laughed and passed me a towel. I sat down next to him and dried my face. Soon enough we all had to go home. All us girls we're at my house and the boys were staying at my parents house. We were getting in the cars, I was just saying bye to louis.

"Hey Lou, why don't you take Justin. Get him ready for tomorrow"

Louis smiled and took Justin off me, I kissed Justin bye and Louis and got in the car. My mum drove us to mine and we all got a early night for the big day tomorrow.


	177. writers note

Hey guys its me your writer Courtney. So I've been told I can't have my story on here and it's going to be removed.

I know :(

But if you still want to carry on reading then it's on Wattpad, and my name is CJGDIXON123. So the same name as on here. And it's also on fictionpress, (same name also, but story is called forever and always, exact same story though)

And I will try and get it on onedirectionfanfiction, (like the actual 1D site for them) and I will let you know the details of that on Wattpad. So thanks for reading and everything, I'll still be updating everday on them so don't worry. Thankyou xxx


End file.
